Demon's Feign, Merlin's Pain
by nuhuh
Summary: HPDresdenFiles. Unknown to Potter there is a trail of blood to reach him in a world far from his own. And a wizard there,Dresden, who is trying to stop the green eyed demon with the lightning scar from entering his world,though he doesn't know that he is.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover of Jim Butcher's _Dresden Files_ series of books and TV show on SciFi. I have written it in a way that even if you haven't read or seen Dresden Files you'd be able to follow what is going on. 

The books and the show are narrated in first person, and told in a very casual way. You find out about Dresden Files verse in pieces as he narrates his story, and I have tried to duplicate this style.

Please take a look at it to see if I have been able to give enough to start building at least a half formed world for the reader. And second how my attempt at first person is.

A.N. I started writing the chapter weeks before Strom Front was aired, so the similarities in the opening are coincidental. My proof reader can vouch for that.

**Begins with Harry Dresden's POV, he is the protagonist in the Dresden Files verse. **

_**Demon's Feign, Merlin's Pain**_

A Harry Potter, Dresden Files Cross Over

"Harry! Harry! There's someone at the door" Bob stood above me, while I was unceremoniously sprawled on my couch. Mister, my thirty pound cat, jumped on my stomach, finally waking me up.

"What? Who?" I mumbled, while habitually checking my shield bracelet. 

"Dresden!" Murphy's voice finally broke through, followed by sharp raps on the door. Bob, the spirit imprisoned in the skull, disappeared before he was seen. I stumbled out of the couch tripping over Mister who seemed to be waiting for just that, he gave him a disgruntled look. Ah! Life's inequities, I'm a wizard but I can't get my cat to respect me.

My name is Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. Conjure by it at your own risk. When things get strange, when what goes bump in the night flicks on the lights, when no one else can help you, give me a call.

"Sorry to disturb you your highness," I affected an air and went to the door shirtless. I don't have fans or air-conditioning; electronics don't mix well with me. Things seemed to short or blow up every time I get close to them. It makes summers unbearable. It was also why I don't visit old people homes – pacemakers.

"Detective Murphy, what a pleasant surprise!" I greeted the woman standing five feet nothing on my door step. Karen Murphy was the original tough chick. She went shoulder to shoulder with Chicago's finest and had earned her rank fighting through the male dominated system. She was also very cute, but I kept that to myself, she would kick my ass if she ever found out I thought she was too cute to be a cop.

"Dresden," Murphy greeted short and professional, arching an eyebrow at my wardrobe. "Put your shirt on, we have work." She turned away walking to the squad car. The Chicago Police Department brought me in as a consultant when something unusual or strange would occur, after all I am the only person listed under "Wizard" in the phone book. 

"But I haven't had breakfast yet!" I whined. Was it my imagination or did Murphy just check me out. The short brunette crossed her arms and glared at me before reaching into the car and chucked a donut at me. I caught the pastry and looked at Murphy who was steadily looking away.

"Murphy," I admonished mockingly. "You're supposed to be breaking stereotypes not perpetuating them."

"If you're not in the car in two minutes I'm arresting you and taking you with me!"

Within two minutes we were on the road and away. Murphy didn't say much, she was in her on the job mode, not that I knew about any other mode. Still, I expected her to say something about where we were going. 

"So Murph, what's the case?" I asked, watching her closely. She didn't say anything but her body tensed. After a moment she met my eyes and very seriously told me "Let's just say you'll pay for eating all my donuts."

Murphy lit up the lights and burned through traffic. I quietly buckled myself in and kept my silence. It had been close when Murphy had looked in my eyes; I had had to look away quickly before the soul gaze began.

It's a drawback of looking a wizard in the eyes, we can see things, and you would be caught until the soul gaze lasted. For that time we can see deep inside you to your soul and you can see inside our souls. And what you see always stays with you, you never forget and it never dulls with time. That's why I avoided looking people straight in the eye. Besides there was no way I could explain what had happened if I let Murphy see into my soul.

Murphy pulled into a popular shopping district past a bookstore storefront marked off by police tape to a bakery, also marked off by police tape. Further down the street I saw another shop front with a couple of squad cars in front. Without a word Murphy stepped out motioning me to get out. I hurried and opened the door of the bakery for her, I still believed in opening doors for women, and besides it annoys Murphy. She gave me a terse 'Thank you' and a disgusted look.

Inside, the boys from crime scene investigations were waiting and shot me a suspicious look. I waved to them cheerily.

"Good morning fellas, you're not waiting for me, are you?" I asked innocently. Murphy had probably stopped them from examining the body before I could. 

"Dresden!" Murphy snapped and I finally looked at the scene. The portly owner of the fine establishment was on the floor; his face was drawn in pain. Blood had trailed from his eyes, ears, nose, mouth and the only other orifice left. I turned away quickly, and sincerely regretted the four donuts in my now queasy stomach. An odd though occurred to me and I looked at the shelves to find duplicates of the donut box Murphy had. That takes nerves to get food at a homicide scene, but then this was her life. I coughed and cleared my throat, trying to ignore the smell and the roiling in my stomach.

"Two other vics just like this, one up and the other down the street. Witnesses say they suddenly started spouting blood and screaming, within minutes all three were dead. One witness swears she saw the blood vanishing wherever it fell on the floor." Murphy nodded outside to a uniform standing with a middle aged lady who was obviously coming down from the experience.

"Un huh," I walked around the body paying more attention, and realized for the first time it wasn't just the smell that was making me queasy, the black magic in the air was practically crawling under my skin. "Thaumaturgy?" I asked quietly. Thaumaturgy is the branch of magic where you do something at a small scale and make it happen on a bigger scale some where else – voodoo dolls fall in this category.

"You see something?" Murphy asked. 

"Maybe…doesn't he look a bit dried up?" I shook my head, fighting the urge to get out of there.

"The tech guys noticed it right away, they're waiting to figure it out. Butters is ready to do the autopsies as soon as I send the bodies over to him. So…this have anything to do with your spooky stuff?"

"No such thing Murph," I snorted. High Council, the governing body of the white council of wizards, ordered that no one who did not know about magic was to be told about it. "Do you think…I could look at the autopsy report, you know when Butters is done?"

"Not if you don't have anything for me," Murphy crossed her arms giving me a hard look.

"C'mon Murph," I pleaded. She didn't relent and I sighed in defeat. "I have no idea." There was no way I was dragging her and her team into what I thought had happened here.

"What do you think Butters would find?" Murphy shrewdly questioned.

"I don't know, something odd I'm sure." I was a bad liar, and knew it, so did Murphy.

"I see, Mr. Dresden, you will be compensated for your time. If you wait outside someone will drop you at your office." With that she turned on her heel and headed out herself.

Keeping her from knowledge of the magic world and safe from things she could not fight was always a strain on our friendship and lately it had gotten worse. Dejected, I walked past her where she was holding the door for me. 

"Listen Murph-"

"No, Harry. I told you, no more lies. Now if you know something that will help me bring in whoever did this, you better tell me, and now!" And that's what it came down to, Murphy had a deep seeded sense of duty, if she thought I was standing in her way of catching the bad guy, she would give me no benefit of doubt.

I opened my mouth trying to say something right, and shut it and tried again. Only a few months back she had been possessed by an ex-con using ancient Egyptian black magic. She had nearly died but I was just in time to exorcise him from her. She didn't have much memory of the experience but knew I was involved somehow. I had sworn to keep her safe from my world, but I couldn't lose her friendship either. I had few friends as it was, and my practical side reminded me that she was also my only steady pay-check.

"You know what, Dresden? Forget it, just leave," Murphy whirled away, leaving me feeling very small. I punched the air in frustration and stalked away eating up the pavement with my long legs.

"Well, if you're going to keep her safe, then you better do it right!" I spoke out loud. "Who in Chicago is powerful enough to do that to three people at the same time?" I pondered the question and caught a cab back to my place.

Once home, I showered and readied for the day preoccupied by the less than perfect morning. Already I was planning my next move, Murphy had a bad habit of being too good at her job, if I didn't figure out what was going on before her, it was likely she'd get hurt finding the right answers.

"So did it work? Did she fall for it?" Bob, the spirit, suddenly appeared in my bedroom. Bob is the imprisoned spirit of a very powerful warlock that I inherited from my uncle.

"What are you talking about? And can you not come in when I'm changing?" I threw a sock through Bob's intangible form.

"You know, answering the door shirtless, a bit tacky stratagem in my opinion but I know you're desperate. Anyway, did it work? Is Miss Karen Murphy coming for an overnight visit?" he solicited.

"Bob!" I protested. "Its Murphy, she's, you know…Murphy. We're friends that's all! And just for the record, I have much better moves than answering the door shirtless."

"Of course." Bob was obviously unconvinced. "That would explain your dreadfully long dry spell, and while we're on the subject denial is foolish for a wizard."

"Bob, you're a spirit, why do you care so much about my love life?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd let me watch…I mean you could always give me permission to go out for a night and-"

"No and no! Get back in your skull!" I ordered throwing my robe at the spirit.

"As you wish, you know if you listened to me you'd get laid a lot more often." With that he disappeared. Everyone was on my case.

I waited for late afternoon and then headed over to give Butters, the medical examiner, a visit. I had to be careful; Murphy would not appreciate finding me talking to Butters about the case. I rolled in on my decrepit old blue beetle, and made sure I had the pass CPD had made for me.

The receptionist gave me a suspicious look but dismissed me as soon as he saw the pass, waving me to the ME's offices. I peeked into the labs looking for my quarry and finally found him bent over a table. It was my lucky day Murphy was no where in sight.

"Hello, Butters!" I walked in greeting loudly. 

"Oh! Hi, Harry, I should've expected you. Weird stuff, man. Murphy will be down soon, she wanted the results right away." Butters greeted still bent over the table.

"So, what'd you find?" I asked as casually as possible, looking over my shoulder for any sign of the petite detective.

"It's what I didn't find…there's no blood. All three bodies bled out all their blood, its all gone." He exclaimed, wiping his forehead. 

"That can't be right, can it?" I said, but inside I cursed knowing my suspicions were coming true. Someone had harvested a lot of human blood for sacrifice, and had gone out of their way to do it publicly. "Anything common about the vics?"

"All I know is they were killed where they worked. I just get the body, Dresden, not the story." Butters went over to wash his hands. "There is something freaky about all three of them, look at the tongue."

I walked over to the opened up body on the table, it was a younger man than the one I had seen at the bakery. I assumed this must be one of the other two. Nervously, I pried open the jaw and tried to look inside.

"The photograph, Harry." Butters chuckled and pointed to pictures he had taken. Relieved I didn't have to look into a dead man's mouth, I shuffled through the pictures and found what I was looking for and my blood ran cold. The tongue had a burned brand on it of a trident with its points turning left. It could only mean two things, one that some wannabe cult decided to be cute or someone very real and powerful, and unafraid to mess with the blackest of magic was in Chicago. Having seen what had happened earlier that day, I knew this was the latter. And that meant that this might be too big for me.

"When was this branded on them?"

"Ah, you notice it was branded, probably right before or around they died." Butters informed happily.

"Doesn't shit like this bother you?" I asked genuinely, seeing how the pudgy ME was unaffected.

"Of course it does, or it did, then I started listening to polka!" Butters grinned at me; he's a little weird, in a good way really. "I figured you'd know what that was."

"Yeah, it's a demonic sign, you've got a nasty group of people doing this," I muttered, unable to look away from the picture.

"Oh! Some devil worshiping whackos?"

"Something like that, hey, can I borrow this?"

"Sure, I have copies anyway, I'll make another one."

"Thanks, Butters, I've gotta go, I'll see ya." I left quickly, not wanting to be caught by my friend. 

"Come back and tell me when you catch them!" Butters yelled after me.

"Hell's Bells...literally! Shit!" I swore to myself and drove back to the office to pick up my tools. In my time as a private investigator of the paranormal and all manner of things that go bump in the night I had seen and dealt with many dangerous beings and creatures. I had even dueled warlocks and sorcerers and come out on top, the first wizard I had killed was my uncle turned warlock, but that is a part of me locked away far and deep in my mind. Still that one duel to death against Justin, my master, had taught me that I am no light weight in magical power. But I had to wonder how I would match up against the ones or more who had perpetrated the latest magical atrocity in my town.

To cast black magic this powerful, in the daylight on several targets frightened me. The fact that they had done nothing to hide their work frightened me more. It was practically a thumb in the face of the white council and its wardens, and that was a group you did not antagonize lightly. I should know, they have taken a dislike to me and now I live under the one strike and certain death sentence hanging over me.

Back home I went to my staff stand, for a moment I picked my older staff then dropped it in favor of the one I had shaped like a hockey stick. Somehow people were more comfortable seeing a man carrying around a hockey stick rather than a tall staff, go figure. Next I picked my blasting rod with sigils I had carved myself, and the magic ring that could store magic as kinetic energy, if hit with the ring when it was full it was like being hit by a troll. Once again I made sure I had my mother's shield bracelet and I was off back to the scenes of the crime.

It seemed that three inexplicable deaths in the area had taken some of the steam out of the shopping district and the street was quieter than it should have been. It was evening now, and it would be night fully soon. I walked between the three crime scenes but there was a black and white parked at the end of the street and I didn't risk trespassing. Instead knowing that all that harvested blood had to go somewhere, and most likely close I looked for the best location for a collection point.

Suddenly I spotted a cloaked figure in the middle of the street kneeling over a manhole. As I watched the robed figure disappeared in through it. No one acted out of the ordinary.

"Must be a veil," I muttered and hurried after the figure. Unfortunately, veils are not my forte and I was not very good in magical methods of concealing oneself. So I drew some odd glances as I ran after the suspicious person, blasting rod in one hand and staff tucked in the crook of the elbow.

At the bottom of the manhole I heard feet splashing quickly away from me. I followed quietly, alert in the darkness, a spell on my lips. I followed the sound until I couldn't hear movement anymore. Unbeknownst to me I was at a point roughly equidistant from all three crime scenes under street level.

Fire magic is the easiest of the elemental magic for me, and in this situation none other was better. I lit up the end of my staff with a soft light and found myself in the middle of a broken circle surrounded by flasks of blood.

"So this is where it happened, but why would they leave the blood here…" I spoke to myself, as is my habit.

"You!" a familiar voice accused, and I was at the wrong end of a sword. "I should have known it would be you. Did you think I would not notice your blatant use of black magic? You have broken the first law, this time the council will not be lenient!"

"Morgan, this isn't what it looks like!" I defended myself to the tall warden of the High Council. "I followed someone here."

"Freeze, put you weapons down!" Flash lights poured into the sewer, momentarily blinding me. But soon I saw Lieutenant Murphy's silhouette outlined by the light- crap! 

"Murphy, get your men out of here!" I shouted.

"Your police will not protect you from council law!" Morgan growled and thrust his hand forward shouting unintelligible words. Evocation, is the direct and colorful form of magic, Morgan is incredibly good at it, even without a focus. Me? I can do two spells and I need a focus for them too.

"NO!" I jumped in front of Murphy holding my bracelet up. The invisible force struck my shield and threw me back on to Murphy and her men. Morgan was on them in an instant.

The wardens did not let something small like non magical authorities stand in the way of white council law. They would go through anything and anyone to bring black magic users, warlocks, and sorcerers to judgment. And right now my one strike had just expired in the eyes of Morgan the Chief Warden, and was to be executed, not withstanding the police.

"Have you lost your mind? You're going to kill somebody!" I shouted at the powerfully built man, who was nearly a century my senior, not that he looked it. I blocked a slash with my staff and hit Morgan full in the face with my kinetic ring. Morgan flew back disappearing in the darkness and right at that moment something cold and hard hit me in the back of my head. Lights out Harry Dresden, courtesy Chicago Police Department.

I woke up in a cell and found Karen Murphy on the other side of the bars.

"What the hell Murph?" I demanded angrily.

"We had a tip off. Some one told us where we would find the killer. You have no idea how surprised I was to find you down there." Murphy sounded angry and betrayed as well.

"You don't believe it was me, do you?" I was shocked. "It's me; I would never do something like that."

"Butters said you went to see him, said you looked at the bodies. What did you take, Dresden?" she coolly questioned. 

"Nothing, Hell's bells Murphy, I was set up! I followed someone down there. I found all that crazy cult stuff down there!" 

"Well, you have a staff and a wand. I don't think you can call anyone crazy, do you? Who was your friend who attacked us?"

"If you didn't notice, he was trying to chop off my head. Friends don't do that usually!" I massaged the back of my neck; I was beginning to get nervous. "You have to let me out of here, that guy will be back for me."

"Can't do that Dresden." She actually sounded a mix between sorry and disappointed. "What were you up to?" she asked softly, this time it was my friend asking the question not the police officer.

"I swear to you, I was tracking down the killer. I was looking for clues and saw this guy in robes and a cloak go down the manhole and followed. Then before I know it he's disappeared and I'm standing in the middle of all those flasks. "It's the truth, you have to believe me," I pleaded.

Murphy considered me for sometime. "I want to believe you, I do. But you lied to me this morning when I asked you twice if you knew something, you went to Butters, when you shouldn't have. I find you with flasks of the victim's blood and a man who attacked my men with a…a sword!" She paced outside and shook her head.

"It was a set up Karen," I usually didn't call her by her first name, but I was desperate. If she left me without my weapons and tools in the cell I would not be able to protect myself when the wardens came for me.

"Something doesn't smell right and-"

"Well we were in the sewers," I quipped.

"This isn't funny, you think this is funny? We're getting a warrant for your place. There had better not be anything suspicious in there. If I find any occult material linking you to the trident mark I'm taking you down." The fire had gone out of her words, and we both knew she was not feeling as tough as she was talking.

"Murph, think about it…how could I've done it?"

"Magic," she answered straight faced. "I saw some strange things tonight, it was dark but I know what I saw. That wasn't a blow torch in your hand, it was that stick, and fire came out of it like a flame thrower. Maybe you really are a wizard." There was a long silence between us, Murphy kept trying to catch my eyes but I never looked at her.

"Look me in the eyes Dresden, and tell me you had nothing to do with this!" she ordered. 

"Trust me, you don't want me to look into your eyes. You don't want any wizard doing that," I told her gravely and my shoulders sagged, knowing that that was as good as admitting it to her. She scoffed and walked away but I stopped her. "If you leave me here tonight Murphy, I will be dead by morning."

"It won't help you to lie anymore, Dresden." She walked out the heavy metal door and the guard locked the holding cells behind her.

I finally knew why the killer or killers had been so obvious. It was a trap, for one Harry Dresden; the one known person in Chicago who would have the power to do something like that, if he chose to. Dread filled me, any moment now the wardens would arrive.

For sometime I sat defeated by how stupidly I had walked into it and the lack of faith from my own people and Murphy. But knowing if I did not do something soon to help myself I wouldn't have a lot of time for self pity I finally started looking for anything that could help me.

At the least I needed chalk or something to draw a protective circle, but even that Morgan might be capable of taking down. He was one man who could be more stubborn and obstinate than even me, and between us there would be a true battle of wills.

I looked high and low, and in every corner of the cell for something to make a mark on the ground. Finally, I found a sharp point sticking out of the bad welding job on the bench and cut my hand on it. Wincing at the sharp pain, I pinched the flesh around the cut forcing more blood out and drew a circle in the cemented floor. Then I gathered my magic and willed it closed.

A loud clang sounded lights out and I waited sitting hunched over within the circle.

I sat waiting for them, all I wanted to do was lie down but I had only so much blood to draw the circle and for a guy who's nearly six feet and half it takes a mighty big circle to lie in. It was two hours later that I noticed something. First the outer gate to the holding area slid aside, without any sign of someone opening it, then the door to my cell slid aside, and finally I heard their footsteps.

Wardens, most pretty good at casting veils, but not seeing them doesn't mean you can't hear them. And whoever these guys were they weren't exactly trying to hide the fact they were there, not from me anyway. The normals wouldn't have seen them come in, and frankly your average cop isn't looking for invisible intruders.

"Harry Dresden," one of them called my name and I looked up from my cramped place on the floor. They dropped the veil and I saw them standing in the gray cloaks of their office and holding swords that gave them their authority.

"By law of the White Council we are to carry out the Doom of Damocles placed on you. You have broken the first law!" I don't care who you are if you have three wardens telling you they will chop off your head, you're afraid, very afraid.

I did not know this group, Morgan was suspiciously absent. All three were new, last time I was at a white council meeting they were all still in their brown apprentice robes. 

"And a good evening to you too fellas…must be my faulty memory but I do believe there is that annoying little detail called a trial I'm supposed to get." I annoy people when I'm nervous, and nothing irritates wardens more than people not taking them seriously, it's stupid, I really should take them seriously.

"I have some details for you too, warlock. The Doom of Damocles was placed on you for killing your master, one slip-up and your head was to come off. Second detail, you killed three mortals with magic, by law the doom falls on you!" The bald warden unsheathed his sword. Behind him the younger man and woman also drew their weapons.

I don't take kindly to being accused of using black magic, and now I was angry. Anger is good, it gives me power for my magic - I can use it. "Don't be so melodramatic, you'd think after a millennium the council would have a better name than Doom of Damocles." I stood to my full height and was satisfied to see I was at least a head taller than all of them. "I didn't kill anyone and I don't appreciate being called a warlock, warden." I stared him in the eye and he looked away, as a wizard he knew he didn't want to get caught in a soul gaze with me. "Tell me are you ready to murder me?"

They hadn't noticed my protective circle, I couldn't wait to see the arrogant bastard attack me. I guess my words made an impression because he looked nervous and shared an uncertain glance with his comrades.

"Morgan said he would try to talk his way out of it. Finish it!" the heavy set woman ordered, I guess she was the one with rank. Baldy brought his sword down in a perfect swipe at my neck. I was ready for it, but suddenly a shot rang out and then the warden was on the floor clutching his arm to himself screaming. I could see blood shining on the hand cradling his arm. I'm good but not that good.

"Put your weapons down and get on your knees!" Murphy stood in textbook shooting stance with two uniforms flanking her. She was the one to shoot ol' baldy in the arm – my hero! The other two wardens didn't miss a beat, the heavy set woman squared off against the police holding her staff horizontally – I hadn't seen that before. The other jumped and twisted in the air with his saber, making up for the difference between my height and his, he was quick but I only had to think to summon my will.

Just then Murphy and her boys opened fire, but the bullets stopped visibly in front of the lady warden. I had my own neck to worry about, the blade coming at me hit my barrier and my circle flared red, his sword and he were repelled backward into the bars opposite me. The ranking warden saw she was the last one standing and thrust her staff in Murphy's direction sending a blue force which knocked out Murphy and her boys. 

It's one thing to try and take off my head, it's entirely another if you mess with my friends. I tend to do something stupid and dangerous. I broke my circle, very stupid, picked up the long sword and leveled it against baldy's neck, also stupid.

"Don't touch her or he gets the beheading he was itching for!" I can sound scary when I want to, and I needed to then. Wardens have a carte blanche when it comes to dealing with witnesses.

"Fuck you Dresden!" Baldy doesn't like me too much. He was grunting in pain and I saw Murphy'd shot his elbow, his arm would never be the same. I've said it once I'll say it again, Murphy is good people. 

"We'll be back for you warlock! You can't hide behind the police." She picked up the rookie I'd sent flying into the bars and disappeared from sight. I filed away the knowledge that it was she who'd cast the veil, I waited till I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore and then knocked out Baldy.

Their inexperience showed, any warden worth their weight would have noticed my circle, would not have been distracted by the normals and would have cut us all down.

"Murph! Murph!" I had to slap her awake. I had her gun between my eyes before I knew it.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat your savior." I grinned at her; relieved she was alright and held my hands up.

"Dresden, what?" she was dazed.

"Easy there, Murphy, the other two took off, you alright?"

"Yeah, where did they go?" 

"Hey point that thing somewhere else! They went that-a-way" I pointed to the open gate leading out and just then the cavalry arrived with guns drawn.

"Maloney, Horton, lock that bastard up!" she ordered the fresh arrivals pointing her gun at the warden she'd winged earlier.

"Dresden, drop the sword and come with me."

"You're the boss!" I can never really say no to her, not for long, good thing she doesn't know that. 

"Lieutenant, he's under arrest," Maloney pointed out. I nodded, the man had a point.

"As of now he's in protective custody. Dresden will be cooperating fully with us." She turned and fixed me with a look that dared me to say anything. "That one tried to behead him, how the hell did they get in and out without anyone seeing them? Get me the tapes!" Murphy shouted at Horton who was on front desk that night, he'd signed me in, great customer service.

She stalked out of the holding area and I followed, almost giddy that she defended me…and that I still had my head. That was before she slammed me into the guard office, no easy thing, she's hardly over a hundred pounds and a foot and half shorter than me.

"The tape won't show me anything will it? You know how I know that? Because I was watching the monitors and didn't see anyone come in.

"Your head shouldn't be attached to your neck. You know how I know that? Because you shouldn't have been able to throw a man through the air without doing a thing. 

"And then somehow my bullets were stopped and two of my men and I were downed by a woman shouting some Latin! Which didn't happen because things like that don't happen!" she shouted jerking my collar. She sighed and fell heavily in the guard chair; I dropped my hands and kept leaning against the wall.

She looked vulnerable; I'd never seen Murphy like that. I'm usually good at taking care of women, I listen well, I do, but I really didn't know what to do for her.

"Thanks," I said, she looked at me confused, "for shooting that guy!' I added awkwardly. She snorted, should girls be allowed to snort? Go Dresden! you got her mind off of it.

"I need to know," she said quietly but firmly and looked up at me, she'd almost caught my eyes again but I hung my head just in time. "I need to know," she repeated. 

"What do you want me to say?" I tried to think of something. "If you believe there is something to know then you already know it." There! A perfectly ambiguous wizard response, sometimes I really do live up to my title. Murphy kicked me in the shin for that.

"What the hell, Murph!" I looked up and she grabbed me by the ears and caught my eyes. Hell's Bells! Murph, you really are too smart for your own good. The soul gaze began quicker than it had ever before; maybe I was just tired of hiding from her. 

I saw her standing in a rolling green meadow, there was darkness creeping like tar on the edges of the meadow. She was holding it back with an outstretched hand that focused the force of her will; she was protecting hundreds of faceless people behind her. 

Then I saw a little girl watching her father holster his revolver and ruffle her hair before leaving through the front door, I saw her looking longingly after him. I saw her grown up a little, her hand clenching a police badge standing over a grave, crying. I saw her grown up again, sitting in a wicker chair, her gun held in one hand and a single tear on her face – alone in endless gray. 

Finally, I saw her as she is now holding her hand out to me, the corner of her lips quirked up in an amused half-smile. The soul gaze ended, and she stumbled back.

I stepped forward to steady her but she shrunk away from me and fell into the plastic chair. Her face had paled and she looked at me with wide frightened eyes. Yeah, and that was the real reason I didn't want her to see my soul, most people have that reaction, and I couldn't stand the thought of her looking at me like that.

"I – I didn't know," she whispered, still looking at me, now with less fear.

"What's there to know?" I shrugged carelessly, though I really wanted to know. I've don't things I don't like to think about, things have happened to me that I don't think about – the kind of things that leave a stain on the soul. I've always wondered what people see in my eyes.

"Nothing," she said after a long time, and now her eyes held sympathy. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding; maybe I'd make out of this with her still my friend. "Did you see…something in me too?" she asked me, I nodded yes, knowing she'd want to know what. "What did you see?"

I couldn't tell her that I saw the pain that she carried of her father's death and the strength she drew from him. And I couldn't tell her I knew she was alone, with no one holding her hand or protecting her. But I still wanted to tell her I saw her kindness, I saw the courage in her soul as she stood against the terrible things she saw everyday and protected so many people she didn't know.

"You look cute in pigtails," I smirked at her; that was all I could manage to say. She frowned at me and we shared a meaningful look; neither of us was ready to share what we had seen. Finally, she smiled and nodded. 

"You didn't do it," she simply stated.

"What?" I cupped my ear, pretending to be hard of hearing.

"You're innocent," she ground out crossing her arms. Murphy doesn't apologize. "You looked guilty as hell," she muttered.

"Well, great, I'm off then before my would-be be-headers show up again. Can I have my things?"

"Dresden, I can't just let you go. I have to explain how this happened, and you need to tell me what is going on," she snapped, regaining her usual composure.

"This is not the time, trust me," I pleaded. "Those guys, you saw what they can do, they're coming back for me, and if I don't have my things I can't protect myself."

"That's why you are in protective police custody!" she steadily returned.

"Murphy, are you out of your mind? Did you forget what you saw in there? Those were only rookies. Do you think you can stand up to them?" That was the wrong thing to say, Murphy's expression closed off. You'd think I'd be smarter than telling her she was powerless after I'd just read her soul. "Look, I don't mean you're weak…" I really should just shut my mouth.

"That's big of you," she retorted sarcastically. "You'll get your things, but you're staying with me, even if I have to cuff you to myself, is that clear?"

"Well when you put it that way, of course!" I winked suggestively – she kicked my shin again. Damn, I can't even claim police brutality, they'd never believe little Murphy is a bully.

The precinct was buzzing. There would be hell to pay for what happened. As I was at the center of it I didn't really want to be there when the top brass arrived or worse the press. Murphy ordered everyone on alert and sent them looking for the two wardens. I expected they were long gone but didn't stop her from looking. She wouldn't have appreciated my input.

I looked over to the clock and saw it was about to strike midnight and a chill went up my spine, all manner of terrible things are conjured and done between the witching hour and three in the morning. I had a feeling anyone who set me up would be moving on to do whatever they needed to do to while the high council's wardens were tracking me down. 

They don't call wizards 'The Wise' for nothing, we know things, we can see things; and it so happened the little chill I had was a nudge of the premonition kind. Two hours later, having drunk cold coffee and eaten old donuts I was sitting in Murphy's cubicle – I had shorted her computer already, luckily she didn't notice. This is when Murphy's partner was lucky enough to pass by someone calling in about a weirdo convention by the docks.

The Good Samaritan was fairly concerned they were in zoning law violation and besides they were weird. Showing more inquisitiveness than usual he asked what was weird and lo and behold the weirdoes were wearing robes carrying staffs and were singing drinking songs.

"More wizards, Dresden?" he asked me in his typical skeptical manner. Of course, he'd missed the whole show in the holding cells and didn't believe anything he saw in the sewers.

"Can't say, didn't get an invite." I smiled and shrugged. "But I bet money the people we're looking for are probably the inebriated weirdoes." He didn't buy it and honestly I didn't want him to. The last thing I wanted was to have the regular police show up to a gathering of warlocks. But it also meant I had to get away and catch the real bad guy for the wardens.

Now I've probably mentioned this before but I'm not very good at veils, I'm more talented in finding and tracking down things and then blowing them up. Veils are delicate and fine work, but then I had no choice but to concentrate and cast the best veil I could.

Pretty soon there was an illusion of me nodding off in the visitor chair and I was off with my staff and blasting rod to the lake front. I had the sense to leave Murphy a note telling her where I was going, at the time I was sure I'd have it all in the bag and she could pick up the bad guys when I was done with them - silly me.

- 

The night had cooled down enough that I was actually missing my duster, something I usually never went anywhere without, but the hot summer had forced me to give it up. I paid the cab with the little cash I was carrying and made my way over to the warehouses.

I had just started when I felt the first wave of black magic like a sick intoxicating perfume. I quickly controlled the urge to reach out and take the magic and do with it what I willed. That is the nature of black magic, it is seductive, the power is hard to ignore; once you've tasted it you always want more. Right then it became a beacon for me to follow and I did as quietly as I could.

I found Morgan, I was wondering where he was. It seemed that the Wardens, the fully ranked ones, and I had managed to end up in the same place again. Unfortunately for me, Wardens don't believe in coincidences, so I stayed hidden to save myself from the usual attempts of legal execution.

Morgan and three of his oldest lieutenants were flanking the small door that led into the warehouse through a flight of stairs going down. Seeing this group I realized he had no one to spare but the rookies for me, my ego was not so bruised anymore. They slipped inside the door, their gray cloaks flapped behind; I didn't envy the warlocks inside. I had to admit I was excited to see the wardens take down some bad guys, now that the bad guy wasn't me; there was bound to be some awesome magic.

So I sneaked in right after them, I was more than a bit curious about who framed me and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to say 'told you so' to Morgan. I should have been more careful; I had an idea what kind of people we were dealing with and what they were capable of. Needless to say, I lost all excitement when I got a good look at what was happening.

There was a summoning circle in the middle of the open floor. From where I stood hidden behind crates I could see a bodies lying on the north, south, east, and west axis. The bodies were small, I was very afraid they were children…and from the looks of it I was too late to save them. Flasks, like I'd seen in the sewer, were sitting inside the edge of the circle – they were full. I felt my blood boil, the sigils on my blasting rod began to glow; it takes a twisted warlock to do human sacrifice.

Seven warlocks stood with linked hands and staffs around the circle, a joined summoning is a dangerous and difficult task. I was taught how to do it, but always warned against it. Whatever they were trying to summon was powerful enough that they would need a magical number of people to bend it to their will.

The wardens understood that and moved in, it says something for the seriousness of the situation given how risky it is to interrupt a summoning like this. Anything could happen, none of it good.

Morgan moved his staff in a steady arc and the earth quaked terrifically, another called a great wind and the last two added fire. In a moment I was standing on the brink of a miniature cataclysm. Even used to magic I couldn't help being scared of the incredible power unleashed and got on all fours to steady myself.

When the firestorm and shaking stopped I was stunned to see the warlocks continuing their summoning, they had created a circle of protection outside the circle of summoning. But it isn't possible to maintain a protective circle and be part of a ritual circle inside it – no one is that powerful.

"Watch out, it's a veil!" I shouted at the wardens, realizing only a moment before it was too late that there were others we could not see inside the first circle. 

"Dresden! What the fuck?" Warden Rasmussen swore, before three warlocks showed themselves. Lucky me, I think Morgan and his other lieutenant Guzman were going to attack me. The formerly invisible warlocks broke their circle and walked through to face us, two old women and a man so ancient looking I had to stop myself from using my third eye to see if he was veiling his walker.

Morgan raised his hand shining a blinding disorienting light; I saw his lieutenants leap on the warlocks with their swords before all I could see was white. There was a horrible scream of a woman and then a gurgle, quickly followed by someone's pained gasp. And then darkness so deep I couldn't even find my hand in front of my eyes hid everything – that was definitely not Morgan's work.

"Leave here you white council dogs," the old warlock spoke with a strangely strong voice. And then my tongue and throat were on fire, as if someone had taken a hot poker and pushed it inside my mouth. I wasn't the only one screaming, the warlock had managed to curse all of us. I tried to cast a shield, but the agony was too much, I couldn't gather my will.

The earth started to quake again, and with it came a freezing wind chilling me to my soul, even with my tongue and throat burning. Whatever Morgan was doing broke the concentration of the warlock and I drank the cold air greedily. Morgan is one of the few who has the control for earth elemental magic, and compliments it with water.

I was done watching, I had enough fear, pain and anger in me to blow the roof off. My blasting rod was in my hand and I aimed where I'd seen the warlocks last and cried my spell.

Fire burst from the rod uncontrolled, and a huge ball flew threw the air fighting the darkness around us. I saw the badly aimed fireball fly between the old man and the woman on his right but it was powerful enough to make her jump out of the way.

The old warlock stood where he was simply bringing his staff up. Whatever spell he'd used to cast the thick darkness was lifted and the blue flames flickering on the wardens' staffs lit up the room. Morgan gave me an incredulous look unsure of who he should attack. His lieutenants were still recovering, and for the moment he was without back up.

Just to reassure him I whipped my staff at the warlock sending out blue force. Instead of shielding himself the warlock copied me and sent his own spell back at me. But his was wider and more powerful; it knocked me off my feet and sent me flying in the air. I'd paid for trying a simple attack, should have learned when he shrugged off my fireball.

Morgan and his two standing lieutenants were thrown with me; I found the fourth of their group next to where I fell. I didn't know him by name, didn't look like we'd have time for introductions though. He had been killed in the darkness; his body was contorted as if someone had twisted him like a wrapper from head to toe. The summoning continued with earnest chanting, magic began to escape the circle, I had to stop them.

**_"We summon the vessel, accept the blood and take our master, we summon the vessel, we summon the cursed!"_**

Morgan jumped to his feet calling wind to propel him in the air. He was furious, he raised his hand and staff and shouted in a guttural tongue, and I kid you not, jagged rock tore through the floor and crashed into the two surviving warlocks outside the summoning circle.

**_"We summon the vessel, accept the blood and take our master, we summon the vessel, we summon the cursed!"  
_**  
Before she was killed the second woman threw some dark small thing at Rasmussen and hissed words I did not know. Whatever it was grew into thorny vines and wrapped around him even as rock cut through the woman's shield and chest. She died but she took Rasmussen with her. He had tried to burn it with conjured fire but her thorny vines stabbed six inch thorns into him and he fell buried in the evil bramble. He was a decent guy, I disliked him the least.

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

Morgan and his right hand man Guzman were left besides me, the old man was alive but the two women were dead, one had been cleanly beheaded. I didn't see that happen, but it must have been when Morgan blinded us all. Two wardens were down and two warlocks, this duel hadn't started well. Guzman shot electricity through his staff at the leering old warlock.

"Even if you kill me, it's too late to stop us!" he wheezed finally showing his age, he hadn't been able to block all of Morgan's rocks and was weakened by Guzman. "You have no idea what we have called, and once my master takes it, we will be unstoppable!"

"Who is your master?" Morgan demanded, leveling the point of his sword at the old warlock. I wanted to know too, but just then in the turbulent summoning circle a shape started materializing and we had to stop it from coming through.

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

I ran crossing the protective circle and felt the remnants of magic in it, the old warlock saw me. He dropped his guard against Guzman and like the old dirty black magic evil son of a bitch that he was pulled out a berretta and started shooing at me.

Now using guns against wizards is a good idea, most of them don't think about them because they can use magic, that is why I usually kept a gun – I hate finding a like minded fella. He got me square in the shoulder but didn't stop there.

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

Luckily, my mother's bracelet came up to deflect the next three shots which went straight into the circle of the seven warlocks busy chanting – and then they were five. The old man made a mistake turning his back on Morgan, I only saw the sword catch the light from the fire for a second, and then the old man slumped to the ground in two pieces.

My shoulder was killing me but the anger and fear of being shot at helped me deal with it, those two emotions are too good to lay waste when magic needs to be done. Behind me three warlocks broke away from their circle, leaving two to continue the ritual. One of them closed the protective circle but not before Guzman crossed over and the other two made for me and the warden. Morgan was stuck out side and was striking the circle with his sword trying to break through.

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

Their spells were getting desperate. Magic was leaking off the circle in torrents and shaking us deep inside our bodies. And, of course, while we had a potentially massive magical meltdown three feet from us we were all trying to kill each other. Guzman was matching literal fire with fire with one warlock; I was amazed how in control he was of his preferred element without a staff. I'm more…explosive, so casting it without a focus is like pulling a grenade pin and playing catch with it.

My tormentor displayed some traditional black magic ickiness and produced blood sucking bats that darted around me, scratching and biting and growing more and more vicious. She stood back calmly controlling her necro pets – I was losing spectacularly. They dodged my fire, bounced back from my kinetic blasts, bit my knuckles when I punched them, flew under my staff when I swung it, I admit doing the last two was silly.

**_"Accept our blood offer, speaker of the fallen tongue, we have summoned thee!"_**

I sneaked a peak and looked like something was standing in the dark cloud, twisting within the circle. I had no time to fool around; I channeled all my pain and frustration and called wind, _"Ventas Servitas!"_

I swung my staff and crashed it on the ground and the wind flew with vengeance at the warlock. Her bats got caught up in my handy-dandy twister and master and pets skidded into the one maintaining the protective circle. Morgan stepped through as soon as it fell, and in his typical unfazed manner plunged his sword in her stomach, pinning her to the floor.

She screamed so horribly that my heart ached with pity. I watched horrified as she grasped the sharp blade trying to pull it out but only cutting her hands on it. Blood trickled out of the corners of her lips and my hands shook at the sight of Morgan looking coldly down at her – this was justice of the high council. It made me sick.

"Get away from her!" I shouted, not knowing when I had brought to bear my staff at Morgan's neck. I can't see women in pain, and whatever mark black magic had left on her was gone from her agonized whimpers. She died clutching the double edged blade of the sword and looking me in the eye. There was no soul gaze...she was gone before it could begin. 

In that moment I could have killed him without regret, there was enough black magic in the air that I could feel it coating my skin, it was only the difference of a thought and not that I needed to call it to me. Morgan stared at me with disgust, I could have cared less.

"She was beaten, why did you kill her?" I snarled.

"She was a warlock," his deep voice didn't waver in the least, and I understood he was calling both her and me a warlock. I met his eyes, after all he had forced a soul gaze on me years ago, and it doesn't happen with people who you've seen already.

"Goddamn you, she was human!"

**_"Accept the blood and take our master, we summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen - agh!"_**

That interruption in the chant distracted me; Guzman had been busy. I saw blood sputter out of the warlock's throat he had just cut and left to bleed, and just over there was the one Guzman had been fighting burned below the waist moaning in magical handcuffs.

There were now two left still summoning, and they could not control the magic, the shape in the dark cloud was doubled over inside the circle. If the warlocks had thought it would take seven of them to summon and bind this being or creature to their will then there was no way only two could control it. Morgan and I would have to settle our differences later.

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

Guzman was already ahead of me. He shocked the warlocks by joining their circle, showing an incredible ability and power, and began countering them.

**_"I banish thee demon, return whence you came, I banish thee demon, return whence you came!"_** He began, and I took a place opposite him. I let myself feel the flow of the disrupted magic, trying to guess where I should make myself part of it. It was impossible to predict, finally I just barged in – that strategy hadn't failed me yet, I was alive wasn't I?

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

**_"I banish thee demon, return whence you came, I banish thee demon, return whence you came!"_** I chanted along with Guzman, Morgan was probably wondering what I was playing at. I just hoped he knew not to kill the last warlocks; we needed them to keep the circle from going nova. Guzman had already blundered by cutting down the magical number of three to two when he had slaughtered his latest warlock.

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

**_"I banish thee demon, return whence you came, I banish thee demon, return whence you came!"_**

"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"

"I banish thee demon, return whence you came, I banish thee demon, return whence you came!"

The two warlocks were powerful and chanted fanatically, but then again no one ordinary stays alive as a warden as long as Guzman had and I'm not too shabby myself. The creature inside the circle was confused, being pulled and pushed at the same time. I really hoped we'd win, because if he came over he'd be mad as hell. Speaking of hell, he could be from hell, or the Netherworld or some other creature of the Nevernever. Either way demon or Faerie, it'd be one powerful son of a bitch.

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

And that was it, whatever they had called decided to throw its own weight into the equation and with an incredible deafening bang it stood in the circle. My ears were ringing, and my head was spinning, I felt like I wasn't really where I was while some part of me was yelling at me to get a hold of myself. The dark cloud disappeared in a vortex, and we all stood stunned most by the magical lash but also by what had come through.

I loathe demons who take human shape, it's not for them. This one could have been one of the old gods or a Fae from deep in the Nevernever to take a human shape so well. Couldn't be a skinwalker, all this was a lot more than what's needed to call one of those.

He hadn't attacked the circle yet to break through, but his manic green eyes under the lightning scar on his forehead promised that the main event was just about to begin…Hell's Bells!

(----------0----------)

Kudos to Litha for thinking this could be a good cross over. Let me know what you all think – this is a lot different from my usual style.

Next chapter will go into Harry Potter's POV. So all you Harry Centric fic fans, he will continue his dramatic entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Due to popular demand, I am posting a teaser of Chapter 2. I hope this tides everyone over for the weekend. Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. Special thanks to Litha Riddle for being Beta and Shezza88 for brainstorming. Check out his HP/DF cross over called _Harry Potter: The Denarius Renegade_.

Let me know what you think of what I have so far. And message me the links to the plagiarizers you've found. Thank you.

_**London, UK, Harry James Potter's World**_

…drip…drop…drip…drop…tick…drip…tock…drop…drip…drop …drip…tick…drop…tock…drip…tick…tock…tick…tock…tick …tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…I like to mix it up every now and then, it takes twenty-one thousand six hundred ticks and tocks or drip and drops for my…grateful hosts to visit me. I like to keep them on their toes, it wouldn't do to be late to wait on me.

So here I am, just past thirteen thousand and sixty-fourth 'drop,' and I had the impulse to switch to 'ticks' and 'tocks,' I don't hold out on enjoying things anymore, so tick tocks it is. I'll switch back to drip and drop in a bit, can't show favoritism, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't approve…

tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock… tick…tock…fuck…off…fuck…off…fuck…off…fuck…tick…off …tock…drip…fuck…drop…off…tick…tock…fuck…drip…off…tock…fuck, fuck I lost count!

Today feels slower than other days, even though it's still only twenty-one thousand six hundred ticks and tocks between having company, but still, its more like twenty-one thousand six hundred fuck off's type of day…if it is day.

The least the crack in the roof can do is stop leaking water when _I've lost bloody count!_

…_drip!_ it goes on…_drop!_ it won't stop…_drip!_ doesn't care…_drop!_ never stays long…_drip!_ and on…_drop!_ and on…_drip!_ and on…_drop!_ and on…_drip!_ I'm the only one who cares for them, but they won't stop, even for me…that's the way it always is…

…_drip!_ bitch…_drop! _whore…_drip!_ tramp…_drop!_ slut…_drip!_ cunt…_drop!_ twat…_drip! _traitor…_drop!_ coward…_drip!_…I guess it's somewhere around thirteen thousand and…eleven, I better catch up,

…_drip!_ tick…_drop!_ tock…_drip!_ tick…_drop!_ tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock, when they aren't driving me mad, they're my faithful friends, they never leave me…my drops, diving bravely from the ceiling crashing into the stone floor below, gathering in a pool to stay with me. I used to play with them, catching them right before they'd crash, pretending they were doing wronskei feints.

That was before my hosts discovered the _leak_ in my magic and took it away from me…clever buggers, they knew I was thinking of making ice bullets…damn Mr. Weasley and his firelegs report.

…tick…tock…tick…tock…I wonder if they'll have desert for me. That's about all they've left me to think about. I had a moment of rest, just seven days to enjoy my victory, after two years of being on the hunt, two years of being cut off from all friends but the two who wouldn't stay away. The two who paid for it, the two I buried, alone, and moved on to finish what we'd started.

There was no great battle, I'd seen what Voldemort could do, I'd seen him destroy cities in just hours, I'd seen him move and kill in the space of a wink. Others needed to call their hate to cast the Avada Kedavra, to Voldemort it was like saying his own name. So no I couldn't be the hero, a hero would face him dead on, challenge him to a duel, die like my father 'straight backed and proud.'

But the world didn't need a hero, they needed someone to win, I did that. I hid, I tricked, and when his back was turned I struck and even then he knew I was there, but he didn't know I would do a little dark magic to help me. I have a talent for possession, so did Tom Riddle - so when his pet snake bit him, he wasn't ready for it, shock and betrayal twisted his twisted face more and I cast the spell Dumbledore had used to vanquish Grindelwald.

Love? No, I don't think I've that in me, wherever it was there is only emptiness or regret. Righteous judgment, I can still do. So as the Chosen One I cast the one time Light's Retribution spell and stood back to see what became of Voldemort.

After all, the light is a forgiving whore, who knew if he was redeemable and I'd be stuck as the whipping boy for the world. But for once I wasn't let down.

Watching him die was disappointing, I wasn't as great as him, I couldn't face him and kill him – pathetic isn't it? how both Dumbledore and Voldemort were murdered by lesser wizards.

…tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…the prophecy was right, Voldemort made me his equal in death, strange abilities, power, mannerisms all started showing themselves. By the time I made it back to the order with Voldemort's body I started to think that with time I might have been able to face him.

Easy to say now that he's dead, but I had a few trophies that said I could be right – Snape. I'd faced him, I'd beaten him with light magic and tortured him with the dark, I'd made him scream he hated me more than my father. I let him die then, I'd won.

_…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip …drip…drip…drip…_

I can't count anymore, I can never count when I think of this. They'd done their research, they know almost everything about me and Voldemort and our connection. It was easy for them, Molly wanted her son back, so they sent Percy to her, they tell me it was a beautiful reunion. Mother and son…mother and son…how can I blame her? She told him everything discussed about me in the Order, Percy dedicated to his task as always took down every little useless piece and told them of it.

In the end, they were waiting for me, they took the word 'equal' in a different way than Professor Dumbledore, to them I was Voldemort's last shadow. And this time they did not make the mistake they made nearly two decades ago.

_…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip …drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…  
drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip …_I'm tired, so tired.

If only I could move, if only I could use the magic pouring into me to free myself. The fools didn't know everything, they've put me close to the source of my supposed power and it has come to me, but they were smart enough to trap me using my own magic.

Any other's spell I might overcome, but I can't overcome my self. So now I stand like a statue in this wet cell in the Department of Mysteries, feeling the poison they fed me in my veins using my power to cripple and petrify me.

What a perfect prison for Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen, given the title of Dark Bane by Scrimegeour himself – he even smiled when he passed the champagne to me.

_…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…_Poor Tonks, poor Ginny, they actually managed to break in but they couldn't break me out.

The war goes on outside, death eaters still fight, the Ministry is nothing but a bronze sign on the wall. The Order is all that's really left, so I told them to save themselves to not come for me again. I promised I would break free, I told them to trust me and hope…I lied to them. Is this what it felt like for Dumbledore? People turning to him with hope and him lying to them because that was…best?

"Ginny," I remember calling her and seeing what she thought she could hide from me. But there are things you can't hide from Lord Voldemort, this was one of them, and now I could see too. She came close to me while Tonks kept watch, the Weasleys never had much to make them look presentable but his was worse than ever, I thought there might actually be some white in her hair.

"I'm sorry we can't do anything," she told me miserably.

"Stop using dark magic," I whispered.

"Wha-"

"Stop using dark magic," my voice had cracked but I glared best I could in my frozen stance.

"What am I supposed to do, accio them, bat bogey hex them? They're killing us Harry I've no choice!" she was becoming hysterical and Tonks had shot us a quick hard look.

"I know. But you don't have it under control. You're already addicted, I don't know what you did yet, but you're doing something that is eating you," I was amazed I still cared, maybe I wanted to be who I used to be again.

"It's so hard, I have to fight, I can't let them get me, not again, not after Tom…I'm not dark!" she snapped.

"I told you to stop it. When I get out of here, I will come back, and when I do and I find you've become a slave… what do you think I will do then?" I spat, she needed to know I wouldn't let her be.

"I owe you my life, Harry…" she'd mumbled.

"And don't forget it!" I had hissed at her, and she paled in front of me and bowed her head. Something in me relished her submitting to me, acknowledging her inferiority, even when I was just a talking statue. "You are nothing to me if you lose yourself to the dark. Choose who you belong to!" Even now I don't know where the words came from.

"I did that a long time ago," she kept her head bowed, if I could have smiled I would have.

"Go, before you're caught. Leave the death eaters to the Ministry," I told her, tired of the effort it took to speak. She nodded and shuffled to me, she kissed my marble cheek and met my eyes only for a moment, and I knew she would serve me. "There's a book, Marukh's Chains, in the Black library. If you want revenge, you better be ready, I don't have use for you if you're too weak to control yourself. Tonks!"

I had dismissed Ginny, but saw her resolve anyway, I'm sure she will be faithful and capable, Ron was my best friend, faithful but weak. He died because of that and almost got us killed, I'm done stringing along well meaning fools and having their blood on my hands. Tonks had come over to me, tired but alert. Her mousy hair flashed pink, I guess she was happy to see me.

"Percy betrayed me, he is working for the ministry, spying on the Order," I told her, waiting for her reaction. She breathed in quick and nodded. "What will you do?" I asked.

She looked away from me, clenching her wand. I smiled inside, she too had crossed the line, good, I didn't have time for Dumbledore's ideals. I'd killed the Dark Lord with both Light and Dark, I couldn't have otherwise. I had wondered if Tonks would follow me. I shouldn't have worried about it.

"You know what he's done, end him," again the words came out easily and I felt no remorse. It was necessary and it was right.

For a long moment she had looked at me, searching for something. Then she gave me a grim smile, so strange on her face. "You don't think it's wrong?" she had asked me plainly.

"I will die for you; what did Percy ever do for you or the Light? The Ministry will come for you on Percy's information. Make sure, he never hurts us again, then go into hiding, I will escape and I will come for you, I need you alive Tonks."

She smiled in relief and I realized how much she needed to hear that, didn't matter that she shouldn't be relying on me, that I was younger than her. She tripped and fell on me hugging my cold body.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have…" she had trailed off.

"I did it, I finished Voldemort," I reminded her of what she owed me, what they all owed me for. Then I gave her hope "I will come for you, but I need you to be safe, will you do that for me?" I had asked. She'd heard me talk to Ginny, she knew what I was asking her. And she'd said yes.

_…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…_It has been many drip drops and tick tocks since I talked to those two. I know they will obey me, I will need them alive when I take over the Department of Mysteries. I need the Order to overthrow the Ministry, I can't have them all be dead when I get out. Most of all I need people who won't question me, there won't be any dinner table meetings. Ginny will follow me, Tonks might question me, but Voldemort had subtler talents for changing that, and I'm going to discover them.

…tick…tock…tick…tock…guess I won't be able to scare them today by telling them exactly how many seconds they were too late with my food. I hate it when I lose count, but fantasizing about bleeding Scrimigeour is so much more fun…besides the drops are always there…dripping on.

The bastards don't even come near me. They stand in the doorway with a tray of ten perfectly divided morsels of food. Then it is let's play darts and try and banish the food in my mouth. Who knew Unspeakables would have such terrible aim, or maybe they just wanted to humiliate me…maybe they're too scared. If only I could get at my wands, they still don't know where I hid them, they'd be a lot more scared if they only knew how close I was.

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

This is new, I haven't heard this before, don't usually hear anything much really.

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"  
_**  
Who the hell are they trying to summon, this doesn't feel right. My cell is warming up, there is magic, someone is casting magic on me, I didn't see anyone come in, did they figure out how to kill me, what are they doing?

**_"We summon the vessel, accept the blood and take our master, we summon the vessel, we summon the cursed!"_**

I try to shout but only a long groan comes out of mouth, this is dark magic, I know it, I can feel it, it's come for me. What are they using me for? Bugger this! I'm not going to let anyone use me for a ritual.

I tried to release myself again and the bonds in my blood became stronger, I can hardly move my eyes now. Damn them!

**_"We summon the vessel, accept the blood and take our master, we summon the vessel, we summon the cursed!"_**

It's the Death Eaters! They're using me for a blood sacrifice, again! No, why am I helpless again! I will tear them apart, I am the Dark Bane…fuck, I really fell for the ceremony, but its better than Chosen and Boy Who Lived – while his parents did not.

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

I can feel the magic, that's not possible, the poison stops any magic from affecting me; they can't have my friends break me out. What is this? It's hot, too hot. I have to escape!

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"  
_**  
The ground is shaking, the walls are melting. I can't die now, not after everything. Whatever this dark magic is it's messing with the poison, I can feel it giving way. Yes, any moment now.

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

**_"We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue! We summon thee, speaker of the fallen tongue!"_**

"Show yourselves cowards! I'm here! Come take me!" I'm shouting now, my body is coming under my control. As soon as my hand is free…there's a black cloud falling from the ceiling, it smells vile. Get off! Get off! It's on me, it's in me, I can move but its burning me.

…

…

…

And that was the last I heard of my drip drops, because once the cloud came, everything changed. I'd gone a little mental in there, but what came next brought my sanity back like no other thing could.

_**Chicago, USA, Harry Dresden's World**_

_Harry Dresden_

_I loathe demons who take human shape, it's not for them. This one could have been one of the old gods or a Fae from deep in the Nevernever to take a human shape so well. Couldn't be a skinwalker, all this was a lot more than what's needed to call one of those._

_He hadn't attacked the circle yet to break through, but his manic green eyes under the lightning scar on his forehead promised that the main event was just about to begin…Hell's Bells!_

The possible Netherlander in the man suit looked murderous. He was breathing through clenched teeth with sharp gasps as if he was revving up his little ol' demonic heart for some prodigious mutilation and carnage.

And I was standing a foot away from him; I guess it was too late to complain about the seating arrangement, where the hell was Morgan?

I gathered my magic, using my pain and fear like a battery and willed the circle closed. It was too much, even with Guzman helping me, the circle was going to fall. The warlocks were staying out of it, they wanted it to come through, they thought they'd won, like hell. But it was as if the thing didn't even feel my will trying to dominate him, I pushed and commanded and I might as well have been talking to a wall – okay bad example some walls can talk back and all have ears.

Morgan stood behind us his sword raised high in a stutter stance, ready for the thing in the human suit. He really doesn't have too much faith in me; I could've bound the being to my will with Guzman…only if my concentration hadn't broken by the green eyed, whatever, putting on glasses. It's such a let down, you think you're about to go toe to toe with an über fae, and then they crouch down fumbling around for spectacles!

"That's it, I'm leaving. Can't believe I got shot, burned and cursed to stop a four eyed vertically challenged whatever the hell you are!" I was a little tense, if you couldn't tell. Bob would tell me it was stupid yelling at something that had taken seven warlocks to call and by merely existing was disintegrating a summoning circle, but I didn't feel like having reason for my night cap, I'd had enough.

"Dresden, don't!" Morgan yelled but it was too late, I'd lost my connection to the circle and the being stepped out, overwhelming Guzman easily. He reached with one hand and dropped the circle like a wall of water, that rushed at me and sapped the last of my strength. On my other side the warlocks were thrown to the floor as well. Only Morgan stood, outside the second circle of protection he had closed around us.

Glasses or not the green eyes smoldered at me. "I will never submit to you!" the words fell from its mouth like it wasn't use to talking, I felt the rage and magic waiting on its tongue and honestly it scared the life out of me.

Damn it! Why did I have to stick my neck out, it had eyes only for me, I always attract the wrong kind of attention. Aren't private detectives supposed to only get the curvaceous mysterious damsels in distress?

"Be gone Outsider, I refuse thee admittance!" Morgan growled, and lunged forward with his sword. Oh God! Did he call the thing Outsider? I saw Morgan's sword cut through the air with vicious intent, strength of magic and muscle behind it…


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. This is the rest of Chapter 2, so excuse the short length but it was meant to be part of the post of the previous one. Now this is effectively Chapter 3. _

_**The Outsider** _

_  
"Be gone Outsider, I refuse thee admittance!" Morgan growled, and lunged forward with his sword. Oh God! Did he call the thing Outsider? I saw Morgan's sword cut through the air with vicious intent, strength of magic and muscle behind it… _

I breathed in relief; Morgan had easily taken down demons I'd gone to an inch of my reserves to defeat.

Morgan's long sword whistled and then I saw sparks fly off with sound of metal striking metal. The sword stopped an inch away from the Outsider's chest – blocked by a…wand! An honest to goodness wand! Not even a blasting rod, hell a staff! No, he stood there, holding his wand cross-wise across his chest and the sharp edge of the sword rested against the flat of the wand.

Morgan was struggling to push the blade past the wand but the Outsider just stood there with a little smile. Morgan towered over him in height and weight, but it might as well have been the other way round.

"Swords, muggle?" he asked amused, his manic eyes glinted in the fires the wardens had set inside the warehouse. Muggle?

"Not just any sword demon!" Morgan grunted, and tried to pull back the sword. I could hear it thrumming from magic. Morgan was right, a warden's sword can be a powerful artifact and right then he was pouring all his magic into it. But this was an Outsider, who knew what powers he had.

The Outsider grinned wide and I saw Morgan fly back thrown by an invisible force. Again Morgan lunged at him, feinting high striking to the side, again the wooden wand blocked and held the sword.

"A sword…is a sword…is a snake," the Outsider smiled wide and suddenly instead of his signature sword Morgan was holding a large cobra by the tail. The cobra reared and Morgan dropped it just in time.

The Outsider hissed at the cobra, my skin crawled, the cobra slithered up his leg and wrapped around his neck flaring its hood and baring its fangs at Morgan. I wish I'd had less blood loss, it was getting in the way of me panicking, seeing an Outsider play with the Chief Warden and turn his magic sword into a pet cobra was grounds for panic and retreat. Somehow the logical reaction is always beyond me.

Morgan had paled with anger, the vicious cobra used to be a symbol of his office, is it wrong that I was cheering the Outsider on?

I was back in Morgan's corner when the Outsider started talking to the cobra again, the hissing and spitting noises filled the room like evil whispers or I was just getting dizzy.

I saw Morgan arch his left hand back and fire leapt from it to pool in his right palm. That's not fair, how can he have this much control over a third element? I saw the Outsider's eyes widen, maybe in surprise? Morgan saw this and inclined his head arrogantly before the fire pooling in his palm shot at the Outsider and enveloped him.

It was the most hideous thing I heard…I knew what would happen to the Outsider, how his skin would boil and tear and how he would scream, but he didn't do that and its one of the most horrible things I've heard.

When I had fought my master, I'd burned him, even then when I was high on black magic coursing through my veins and burning my master's flesh I was disgusted by the smell and his screams. Even when I tasted murder like honey his screams had cut into me, but it was nothing like when the Outsider burned.

_…He laughed!_

Morgan's rushing flames on the heel of his guttural incantations writhed around the doubled over form of the Outsider and he laughed!

Laughed as if he was going to burst from it, laughed in high peels of unholy mirth, laughing uncontrollably like he'd just seen Moe slap Curly – he was _enjoying_ being on fire!

My eyes were drying and tearing and drying from the heat of Morgan's magic, but I couldn't look away from the boy form of the demon Outsider. I looked around, thinking I'd lost my mind, everything around me was destroyed and burned and instead of people shouting and moaning in pain there was a kid in a kiln laughing to high…Hell!

He was walking, laughing, jumping, skipping towards Morgan. Morgan kept the pillar of fire on the Outsider lunatic and kept incanting in Old German, strange man. The spectacle wearing, wand toting Outsider hopped, giggled and burned but closed the distance between himself and Morgan, looking like some prince of Hell come to the world of men.

"Sword and fire, muggle," he giggled, "drip drop muggle," he held his sides laughing, "tick tock, muggle, tick tock motherfucker!" From inside the tower of fire hundreds of pure white doves flew out, their wings caught Morgan's fire, but they didn't stop and dove at him like angels of vengeance, while the demon burned and giggled…drip drop.

Morgan crashed to the floor his evocation had quaked and heaved, the burning doves gouged him and some struck with their beaks, some slapped his face with their fiery wings, and more fell unable to fly but rolled and hopped to him like demented wingless mutants to tear his flesh. Why wasn't Morgan screaming? Why wasn't he shouting anything?

I saw blood shine on the pure white doves and then I saw Morgan's face for a moment and I saw why he wasn't screaming A wingless dove had shoved its head and body into his mouth and he was flailing about trying to get it out and fighting off the other doves, he couldn't cast his magic. The corners of his lips had been scratched, and blood marred the snow white feathers of the dove chocking him.

Morgan's fire had burned out, so I looked to see if I could finish off the demon. I dragged myself up, channeling the pain in my arm to my magic, ready to face the husk of…Hell's Bells! He was staring at me the picture of health of a demon-not-forgotten-in-the-oven-too-long!

Lucky for me suddenly the birds exploded out and away from Morgan and he stumbled onto his feet, hacking out feathers. For a few long moments the only sound was Morgan coughing and the hundreds of birds falling to the ground dead. In the middle of it all the Outsider stood being showered by his conjured doves but they somehow missed him and fell around him in a circular heap.

Morgan slammed his staff down on the ground and it rippled out from it in a wave, the Outsider was thrown off his feet, along with me and we both landed on the not so soft and bloody down feather carpeting of doves. He didn't wait and called up water and ice, out of the ground stalagmites with cold sharp point came up aiming for the Outsider, I saw him jump and dodge but there was no telling where they would come up, I was scared enough for myself and hoped I didn't get caught in the cross fire.

My magic and body was still weak, the summoning circle had taken everything from me and I just laid there watching them, and trying to pump my pain into my magic. Someone fired off a shot and I looked around wildly, scared Murphy was already here, I shouldn't have left her that note. The Outsider suddenly appeared in front of me with the sound of a gunshot and then disappeared just as fast with the sound of another gunshot, right before a row of icy stalagmites cut through the ground where he was.

I rolled away onto my wounded shoulder and cursed Morgan. The Outsider never stayed in one place, then with the faintest sound he appeared behind Morgan who felt him and moved but too late. I saw a fiery cat-o-nine tails shoot out form his wand and he lashed the length of Morgan's body and staff. The tails pulled Morgan bodily do the ground while slicing and burning his flesh. The staff was cut in multiple pieces and Morgan fell bleeding and pressing the deepest of the nine burning cuts on him, but even then he didn't scream. Morgan might be a suspicious bastard but he is a tough one, I had to give him that. The Outsider quickly flicked his wand at him and Morgan's lips were sealed with a thick thread, then he hissed at the cobra and it tripled in size and wrapped itself around Morgan.

This was it, Morgan was beaten, I was next and I was too tired, too hurt. I saw the old warlock's gun a foot away from me and grabbed it, I aimed at the Outsider who was standing still with his wand at his side. The hammer cocked back and I thought I might just be able to slow it down because he, I suppose I should accept that whatever it was at least it was a 'he,' didn't try to stop me.

Something hard and fast hit my hand ripping the gun away. Same hard and fast thing landed a blow on my face and I jerked back still on the ground, when I opened my eyes one of the two walocks that had finished the summoning was standing above me with his staff. I just can't get a break.

"A sacrifice of blood for you, Speaker, blood of innocents." The warlocks tempted him, if the Outsider drank the blood it was all over, he would accept his summons from the warlocks and they would have him under their control. His head snapped to the warlock standing by the few unbroken flasks of blood and the children they had sacrificed.

"You sacrificed innocents for me?" he asked, sounding like he didn't do much talking usually. I wasn't about to let him defile their bodies, from what I'd seen they looked like homeless children the Warlocks had caught. I twitched and that was enough to earn another blow.

"He's mine!" the Outsider snarled and once again I felt magic just waiting on his tongue. The warlock above me bowed but kept the end of his staff on my throat.

"Accept the sacrifice Speaker, and take our master," the second warlock solicited bowing slightly. Guzman was down, having taken the full brunt of the demon's will. Morgan was watching everything like I was knowing what was coming, that we'd failed.

The thing kneeled besides the children, some didn't look too much younger than the Outsider did himself. Probably took that form to confuse us and play on our sympathies, of course, a trick like that never stopped the wardens. I wondered if it was going to eat the children, the Outsiders were the boogeymen to even us Wizards.

Our world is connected with Nevernever, the faerie world, and the Netherworld, of the dead. Some of us know about all these worlds and can crossover; Wizards have the most power and ability when it comes to crossing. It takes incredible power for something to come over from the Nevernever into our world and only the most powerful Faeries on that side can tear into our world. So it is mostly Wizards walking back and forth and summoning nasties from places they should be deep in the Nevernever or far in the Netherworld.

But then there is the Outside, beyond the furthest reaches of our world. Opening the gates to the Outside and summoning something from it is against one of the seven laws of the white council. The sentence for doing so is almost always death, because creatures and beings of such terrible power exist in the Outside that there are only a handful of powers in all our worlds that can stand up to them, even the magic of the White Council fails against them.

And now one of them was carefully examining the blood stains on the street children's lips, maybe the monster wanted to see if they were worthy. I felt my blood boil and hated being too tired to do anything, to fight to kill…

"Accept the sacrifice…and take your master? Is that why you summoned me?" the Outsider calmly spoke.

"Yes, Speaker, you must accept the sacrifice," the warlock urged.

"Why did your men attack me if you called me?" the Outsider kept on talking slowly, calmly as if he didn't want to rush himself.

"Those white council slaves are not with us, Speaker. They tried to stop us, killed eight of our number!" The warlock was angry, guess he really hates us, I didn't feel much different.

"You killed these children…for me?" the Outsider asked with a hint of something that warned me something was going to happen. The warlock was saying yes, but I froze at the sight of the demon closing the bloodied eyes of a child under his hand and bowing his head, that gesture was too human.

"Who were they?" he asked.

"No one, worthless low lives taken from the street, no one will mi-" The warlock never got to finish his sentence.

_"Crucio!"_ the demon's voice turned high and spit fell from his bared teeth. Black magic like I'd never felt before spread from the wand, it wasn't seductive, it didn't call to me. It was so deep and powerful I could feel the malevolence in it scratching at my insides, I desperately wanted to call it to me and turn it outwards but I couldn't give in; this was the sort of magic you fell to and fell deep.

The warlock howled in pain from the depth of his soul and was trembling on the ground. The warlock above me stood slack jawed for a second then stupidly threw a ball of some green light at the Outsider's back. I don't know how he saw it, but he moved with a grace I hadn't seen before and turning in one fluid motion sent a silver light twisting back.

The spell struck the warlock lifting him off his feet and turned him to stone in the air, when he fell he shattered on the ground and the Outsider was already cursing the warlock at his feet again.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to keep you alive and I will make you suffer for murdering them for me. There are so many things worse than death, I can't wait!" The Outsider paused, speaking to the passed out warlock who'd lost control and messed himself. There was no one left now, I was next, but now I didn't have my anger for magic, I didn't understand why he would care about the kids.

_Harry Potter _

How many times do I have to see children dead? They killed these four children to summon me, to break me out of prison. They didn't want to sacrifice me, they had already done that and for me.

I looked around and saw no one was left standing, one of the two wizards who'd tried to make me submit to them was still conscious. He was no threat; I'd seen his bloody arm right away, but he tried to break my will and now it was my turn to break his.  
…


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Thank you for all the reviews. Props to DarkMinion for figuring out a way to post chapters around problems. As always, thanks to LithaRiddle for being Beta, and Shezza for brainstorming.

Enjoy

****

**When Harry Meets Harry**  
_  
Harry James Potter, Chicago, United States_

Sharp shards of ice jutting out of the broken up floor reflected the small fires all over this dark place I was in. I walked slowly towards him, giddy with being able to move, breathe and use magic again. I knew I had a smile on my face; I couldn't have hidden it if I tried. There are a few times in my life that I've been this happy, happy from the deepest most part of me to every tingling nerve. As if I was in a fake fairy tale with talking bunnies and evil witches that stayed dead – so unrealistic; muggles will watch anything.

Well, they usually had a carriage, a prince and princess kissing, birds twittering, village people bleeding their hearts out behind the triumphant couple…which is so different from me. There are bodies around me, burning flesh, that I can now smell and feel bile rise because of, raging fire and cruel ice, shadows and death, but I'm still as happy as 'ever after.'

Because I'm free, my body and magic is in my control, and the fucking poison in my veins is flopping inside me uselessly. It's a creepy sensation but I won't let it or the bile or the smell of burning flesh keep me from smiling a sunny Sunday.

I love a duel to the death, there is no time I've felt more alive. All my life I've been in a life threatening adventure, but I didn't realize how good I had it until I started beating them and winning. Breaking out of prison, its pain, and those horrible moments where I couldn't see anything but felt cold evil and power, were gone; taken away by needing to save myself as soon as I was free.

He tried to get up, rolling over on his stomach and pulling his knees under himself. He was holding a long stick, longer and rounder than a wand but shorter than the staffs I'd seen the other wizards use. I'd never seen wizards with staffs before; I don't even know if they're wizards. Don't think they're English either.

I walked past a row of teeth like ice shards melting by the fire, I paused at the site of the drops jumping off the sharp peaks into the quickly forming pool below and I smiled wider.

"Good bye, drip drop," I said. "I'm going home, or at least away. Drip take care of drop, Drop, don't try to push ahead, you're supposed to come second, it's the way, mate, it's the way." I bowed and continued on to the man who'd almost managed to get himself to stand.

He was looking at me strangely as if I was some freak and was staring hard at the ice trying to find who I was talking to and glancing back and forth between me and Drip Drop, could he be more obvious, no body understands.

_"Master I must bite, I have to bite, can't I bite? Just a nip, master, just to wet my teeth, won't hurt him."_

_"Oh! God! Shut up you spineless wannabe sex toy!"_ I hissed back enraged, the tall man shuddered. Damn mental snake, had kept annoying me through the duel too.

It had been close, the wizard was powerful, I don't know how he made his sword magical but I felt his strength. And I almost lost it when he conjured fire with his bare hands, wandless magic that powerful is incredible. My flame freezing charm was weak, I was too shocked to cast a proper one, and so it was like a ridiculously over powered tickling jinx.

That and the mental snake around my neck almost drove me mad._ Can I take a bite from you master? I just have to scratch the itch master_, by Morgana's treacherous twat why can I only conjure retarded snakes – even when I transfigure them?

"You tried to make me your slave," I stood in front of the tall man, who was leaning on his staff. I was tapping my wand against my leg keeping track of the time going by.

"Slave…is such a strong word," he started, giving an awkward shrug of his shoulders. "What I was really trying to do was…bendyoutomywill," he said quickly, as if he thought I wouldn't catch it if he said it fast enough.

"What I mean to say is that, well Your Evilness…uh! I mean Mr. Demonic Outsider," he paused and had this strange expression on his face a cross between constipation and exasperation; it looked like he could hardly stand. "Look, I got shot trying to stop those warlocks, they killed three people last morning and they just killed children…_children_," he repeated to me motioning with his head weakly behind me, but I didn't turn to look at what I already knew was there. "I thought you were going to help them," he sighed and waited for me to say something.

I could see his knuckles were white from holding his staff too hard; he was nothing like any other dark wizard I had fought. They either died cursing or they ran away, some begged but besides Wormtail the death eaters were not the type to beg.

I could sense he had used dark magic, deep dark magic, but he didn't seem addicted to it – he could be very dangerous if he had that kind of control. But I couldn't judge really, Voldemort's talents are not exactly mine and I don't know how much to trust them. What I knew was that I couldn't trust him, no matter how much unlike a dark wizard he seemed, he had tried to harm me.

"So you weren't trying to kill me?" I asked.

"No, definitely not, that was just him," he whispered leaning forward as if he was conspiring with me then gave the black wizard thumbs up. Obviously the black wizard didn't trust him, if his bulging eyes were anything to go by.

"But you were trying to 'bend me to your will'?" I kept careful watch over his staff, though it didn't look like he could use it.

"About that, I get a little nervous having rampaging demons on the loose killing mortals, seeing as how I am one. Couldn't have you doing that, but I think we got off on the wrong foot, how about we get out of here, talk it over a beer, my treat!"

"Butterbeer?" I asked excited, it'd been so long. He looked confused and that dashed my hopes, I don't understand why he's trying to be friendly. I don't know anything about demons, but if he thinks I'm one shouldn't he be running?

"Guess not," I said thinking he didn't have any butter beer. "So you didn't try to kill me but you did try to enslave me?"

"Well, strictly speaking, yes, but that was before this pleasant conversation," he smiled a little sickly; he had been cursed and was bleeding.

"Doesn't sound good," I said.

"I know, but please your super demoness...sorry didn't mean to imply you're a lady demon, your masculine demonliness," he raised a placating hand adding airs to my supposed titles. It was amusing that he thought I was some muggle make-belief creature.

"If you just give me a chance to explain, I thought you ate children but then I gave you a chance and saw you don't eat children, and realized we had something in common." He rambled and grinned at me swaying a little on spot. Why do they think I'm a demon? I don't look anything like a demon, I don't even know what one looks like.

"That's right, I don't eat _children_," I stressed the last word and he jerked back a little. I smiled as innocently as I could, probably still looked mad though.

"You mean you…I mean do you…then eat…you know," he vaguely gestured to himself and I smiled wider. "Hells Bells!" he cursed, and oddly I heard sirens, maybe we were in a muggle area. I'd run out of time, it was fun scaring this guy but I had to know the truth.

"Who are you, and where are we?" I asked pointing my wand on his bobbling Adam's apple. He was swallowing nervously or maybe just in pain.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you, we're in Chicago by the lake front," he thrust his hand out as if to shake then pulled it back just as quick.

"Harry? That's funny," I wasn't amused, I knew of only one Chicago and that was in America. "What is the White Council, and why did they send you to attack me?"

"Funny? Now let's not be rude, I think Outsider is a pretty funny name but I didn't make fun of you did I Mr. Outhouse?" Did he just call me a toilet? He was talking again. "How about we finish this conversation at McAnally's? Wonderful steak place, your treat this time."

"Why did the White Council send you?" I repeated, I don't like being played with, and for someone a breath from collapsing he should really be less chipper.

"The White Council didn't send me, no one did. Now do you think I can get out of here, I really can't be here when the police get here. You see I got framed for something really bad and then escaped cus-"

I stopped listening to him, and rethought breaking his will. I wanted to break him when he was standing at full strength so he knew he was nothing, right now he could hardly stand and even though he was a tall man he was hunched low enough to be barely eye level with me. But I needed to know the truth, if he killed those children, if he was really dark and who he was.

He was still talking when I got tired of whatever the hell he was trying to convince me of, the sirens were getting closer and it sounded like they were coming here.

I looked into his eyes and snarled _Legilimens!_ And I felt the dark magic sigh out as if it had its own mind and needed release, I thought I could see the quick fast tendrils enter his eyes and waited for the rushing images of his life that would come.

But that didn't happen, or at least, that is not all that happened.

As soon as I saw the irises I felt as if something just appeared and entered my soul, and I was defenseless against it. I couldn't see what it was looking at and I panicked. Maddened by prison, and made defenseless so soon after escaping there, I couldn't take it. I started muttering defensive magics against possession and tried to possess the thing that was in me instead, but it was like trying to fight air I was breathing, it kept running through my fingers and shaking my soul.

I don't know how much time passed; it could have been half a beat or the breadth of days. Then the rush of memories came, memories of fire and hate but nothing I could understand, I was too afraid and furious.

The wizard in front of me must be cursing me just as I was cursing him, I wrenched away legilimency with as much sophistication as an axe and…I saw mum, lit up with green light, and the suffocating cold of dementors, and their hooded faces – hundreds of them.

Before it got further I felt pain in my heart and mind and physically threw myself on the ground lashing out trying to protect myself, I don't know if I cast an actual spell.

The wizard went flying back and hit the wall high and fell painfully. He lay there rolling side to side grabbing his head in a low moan. I guess he wasn't used to mental invasion like I was, but then I'm not used to whatever the hell happened, it wasn't like legilimency even when I saw my own memories, I felt another presence inside me, and I think it was him.

That was too much, I'd sworn never to let anyone in my mind again and this guy had gone further. Confused, and angry, definitely out of fairy land, I reclaimed my wand out of thin air where it disappeared whenever I lost it, waiting invisible and intangible and decided to quickly finish him. No one is allowed to know my secrets, no one is allowed to see mum die!

-

_Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, Chicago, United States_

It has a soul! Oh! God! The Outsider has a soul and that bastard brought up my worst memories. This doesn't make sense. I looked in his eyes because I thought there was no danger! Damn! Damn diabolical warlocks and summoning Outsiders with souls!

I rocked side to side. A broken soul gaze is unheard of, once it starts nothing can stop it and it goes as long as it will. Well an Outsider with a soul is also unheard of, only humans have souls. So I was trying to stop my ears from bleeding and my heart to stop pounding because of two impossible things happening.

I hate remembering killing Justin and…_her_. Why did I have to go and let my guard down?

Let's review what led me there, shall we?

Being appears from the Outside, just by that fact chucking out anyone sitting in the super-heavy-heavy weight class from the Nevernever or maybe even the Netherworld.

Being kills warlocks, _apparently_ pissed that they had killed children and _apparently_ sad that the children are dead.

_Apparently_ doesn't like to eat children, I'm not so sure about full grown humans and likes something called butter beer.

And then can _apparently _disregard all my nice friendly 'welcome to forsaken Earth' overtures to _rape my mind!_ Well! No more nice hospitable wizard…now if I can only will away the pain of what he did to me.

From the corner of my eye I see him stalk over to me, he looks nearly as mad as he did when he tortured the warlock.

"Okay Demon, you wait, I'm going to get up, I'm going to stop my head splitting in fours and then I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Those were my memories, how dare you look at them, they're mine, my secrets," he yelled coming at me with his wand pointed.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one with the psychic attack right in the middle of me answering _your_ question! You're the one who invaded my memories, and even after I offered to buy you a beer. Did anyone else welcome you to Earth?" I demanded, now able to stand and for a moment I thought my ranting stopped him.

"I never left Earth, you tit, besides I wouldn't have attacked you if you weren't boring the shit out of me," he said with enough anger that I thought that maybe Outsiders took offense to not being entertained.

"I don't go around ripping into people's minds for it!" I yelled.

"I don't go around trying to enslave people!" He yelled back, then paused in thought. "Once or twice…no, three, no four…yes, well," he trailed off.

"You had no right to bring up what I've buried," my voice trembled with fatigue and anger. If I was in a better state I would've realized that the demon had calmed down.

"Coward," he muttered, and I glared at him but was stunned by the grief on his face. "I can never bury what you stole in my mind, and I never want to either. She's my mother, she died for me, and you shouldn't have seen that!" his eyes were far away, I think he's mad, but I couldn't help and feel that I had wronged him.

"I'm sorry," I said, swooning a little and wondering why the hell I was apologizing to the thing that had just torn at my mind.

He laughed.

"You're the first one to ever say that!" he said wonderingly, and laughed a bitter laugh…and walked away.

Just turned and walked away, and I was sure we were about to kill each other a moment ago. Well, he would've probably killed me, but nothing made sense, a boogey man with a soul? Who cared about human children? Loved his mother and showed grief?

Demons don't act like that, and if they don't then Outsiders definitely shouldn't – maybe this one was just off his pills.

I saw him levitate his wand in his hand which spun around and pointed in a direction. He followed along and finally I saw that he was heading for the exit, I stood tense until he left then nearly fell to the ground for the…I don't even know how many times I already had, can't even guess which 'th I'm on, let's just say hundredth. No matter how much I was ready to fight the demon, I really didn't have anything to back up my words.

The sirens were almost on top of us, I had to get out. There was no way I could be found at this scene. Soul gaze or not, Murphy would kill me. I stumbled and slipped over the destroyed floor to Morgan, luckily he was away from the fires. He glared at me as if I was the one to beat the crap out of him. Ouch! The stitches on his mouth looked painful, I tried to get near him but the over sized cobra wasn't too friendly.

I swiped at it three times with my staff, hopping back to make sure it didn't bite me. Morgan was trying to shout something but all I could make out was frantic 'mming' sounds. He looked like he was ready to kill me; this is becoming an all too familiar expression on everyone I meet these days, friends, strangers, demons with hearts, you name it.

"Sorry, Morgan, would love to help. But the cops will be here any second and I can't be here when they do. You're away from the fire, just do your thing and teleport out, okay? This snake won't let me get near." I was getting dizzier and my eyes were swimming. I stumbled around and headed for the stairs; wasn't sure if I'd make it that far even.

I breathed marginally fresh air as soon as I left the warehouse and it was dawn; that was a good sign. Meant any magic cast the night before would weaken, maybe enough to take out the fires and curse on Morgan. I left fully believing he would be okay but didn't think of Guzman or the other warlock.

I was lucky enough to be putting one foot ahead of the other. As a wizard a psychic attack won't just give me nightmares and fear, I will feel the damage like a wound on my body, and it hurts something fierce.

I needed to rest to heal, to understand what the hell had happened in the last twenty-four hours. I have a broken memory of how or when I got home, I know fire trucks and police cruisers past me by soon after leaving the warehouse and I remember hiding from them. I dragged myself throwing most of my weight on my staff or hockey stick to be accurate. Always felt off with it when other wizards were around, have to get over being embarrassed by it – have to get to the gym sometime too, maybe take up piano.

But the last thing I knew before I passed out on my bed at home was the sun was much higher in the sky when I'd started out, and that there was no way I could get to the police station in time to take down the illusion I'd left there.

Bob was yelling at me something about hospitals and injuries and blood and disability for life. Funny coming from someone stuck to a skull for eternity, you don't get more 'special' than that. What did he know anyway? There was an Outsider in our world who'd let me live, the best I could repay him was by sleeping. _Shoo Bob, for I belong to company…_

When I woke up next it was in cold sweat and right after a nightmare I'd already forgotten. I couldn't remember where I was or what the hell was going on and I didn't get the chance to figure out either because there was a girl in my bed…with me.

A gorgeous Asian girl of indeterminate age, the best kind of age of course, was sitting cross legged next to me, staring at me blankly.

"Err…hello?" ah! So strikes the king of pillow talk.

" Dresden," the tone, the way her cute nose flared and one eyebrow twitched threw a very, very cold bucket of water on little Harry.

"Ancient Mai, what're you doing here? Don't tell me, you didn't…" I shook my head, trying not to be nauseas at the thought. "I mean you and I didn't…last night?" I squeaked out. Oh! God! Oh! God! Please don't tell me I slept with a bizzillion year old High Council Wizard.

" Dresden, you're the lowest, most vile cretin I have ever met," the expression on her face didn't even change when she back handed me. Well, that woke me up, I can always rely on Ancient Mai to physically, magically, emotionally insult me…she was like an abusive parent I couldn't come of age and get rid of. Damn! I hope she didn't hear that.

"After the hundreds of years I've lived do you really think I would come to your hovel looking for unsatisfying, short and disappointing sex?" she asked blandly.

"Ancient Mai, I usually don't think of which hovel you go to for unsatisfying, short and disappointing sex," Smack! Well at least it wasn't a back hand and both sides of my face stung equally.

If I was in that sort of thing this would've been a dream come true, but no matter how gorgeous her body was today she was the same person who advocated summary execution in my case so many years ago. Still, doesn't help when she shows up looking fresh out of the glossies. Bob is probably enjoying himself seeing this right now.

I sighed falling back on to my pillows. I knew there was something important I needed to do. Something was at the edge of my mind but having the boss of the High Council in America giving you a view of the boys with the possibility of instant death if you took a gander runs everything else out of the mind – bitch!

I heard her tapping something sharply on the palm of her hand and peeked, highly unconcerned. Had to drop the act quick, she was holding my wand. The wand I'd left at the police station anchoring the illusion of myself – my blood curdled and I looked at Mai, trying hard not to look directly in her eyes.

"What did you do?" I was sitting up in bed, blood pulsed in my ears like a drum and I felt something coming at me like a crashing wave.

"We erased your mess, Dresden," she curled her lips on my name and I saw the ugly hate she has for me. But that didn't matter, she used the word erase.

"You killed them?" I whispered, too numb to be angry, too numb to accept what she was saying.

"Too many," she said callously. "That was a major breach. We couldn't neutralize all of them." She paused to look hard at me, I don't know what she wanted, an apology? She jumped off my bed and stood her ground poised in high heels.

"The captured warlock says you were not with them, and that they set you up. As slippery as a Morningway, one day I will catch you and your end will not be quick," she threatened with the same old lines.

"What did you do to the cops? What did you do to Murphy?" I shouted standing up and realizing for the first time my shoulder was bandaged.

"It is your fault what happened to them. If you followed our ways and didn't go advertising in the phone book this would've never have happened." Her face cracked a moment to reveal her true face which I've never seen fully besides knowing she has red eyes. She sauntered up to me.

"It's your fault for soul gazing Lieutenant Karen Constanza Murphy, even our most powerful and deep psychic compulsions can't take that away."

"No!" I gasped, "No! You can't do that, you…no" I fell to my knees, falling apart…and then lunged at Ancient Mai. One moment I was about to attack her and the next I was crashing on the wall behind her. She was on me in the next the edge of a hand fan under my chin, and the faint tremor of waiting magic.

"You need to give me only an excuse, I don't even need a reason" she bit out. "Her blood is on your hands, Morningway!"

" Dresden!" I snarled back, correcting her but she knew it hid the words that I wanted to say, that I would come for her. She'd erased my friend.

"Blood still follows you like a Morningway, doesn't it?"

My mother was dead, my father was murdered, I'd murdered my uncle, and now my only friend outside of Bob, a trapped spirit, was murdered for being my friend and too smart for her own good - blood did follow me. She left me there, in the small corner of my room, under the choking waves of my own guilt. Oh! Murphy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blackstaff**_

_Harry James Potter_

I don't know when I crossed the tracks to the bad side, but I obviously had. Disillusioned and with a powerful divination charm reaching out like tentacles from me I was pretty sure I would get a warning before anyone or anything out to harm me could get close enough.

I still wore the ceremonial Gryffindor robes I had when receiving the Order of Merlin, Defender of Magical Britain and the title of Dark Bane, hell I even had the medallions hanging around my neck. I might be in America but I doubt muggles here wear robes with gold medals hanging from ornate chains – hmm! Well they might wear medallions, some of them spin too, I wonder if I should make mine spin.

I stopped for a second and charmed my medals to spin in place, Hermione would be scandalized, I grinned. She appeared besides me shaking her bushy head in exasperation, I stuck my tongue out and grabbed for her hand but it passed through.

"C'mon Hermione, don't play hard to get," I teased, she huffed crossing her arms and tapped a perfectly polished buckled shoe. Then she nodded to the street I was on, I looked away and when I looked back she was gone. She was better at apparating than me.

I've been walking for hours, first lost in the strange thoughts after speaking to the odd wizard, and now just jealously enjoying being free, to be able to move my limbs. The poison is still in my veins, waiting for whatever spells the Unspeakables used to make it imprison me, but for now there is no Ministry.

I haven't had a day like this in a long time, maybe ever, just walking, eating what I want to. Great being a wizard around Muggles, easy to survive when you don't have money, no annoying theft charms or glamour cancellers. Hey, I did dishes before I left, curry is not easy to clean…takes a full two cleaning charms, payment enough I reckon.

I can't get the cold vise inside me to loosen after the experience with the tall wizard. It's not like a psychic attack I've ever felt, at least that was not all to it, I lost something to him, I don't know what. And I'm hurting, exposed like I gave up a secret, betrayed someone close to me…maybe myself.

At least the Unspeakables never asked any questions, I sort of miss scaring them. I was in a right mood too before these Americans summoned me. I hope they won't miss me, no actually I do, bastards, kept me waiting all the time. See how it's like to be the one waiting now! Drip Drop…Merlin! Can't stop saying that!

It was getting dark and I needed to find a place to stay and really sleep instead of just being semi conscious as I was in the ministry. I didn't want to be inside, in a closed off room alone, with no company. I missed the sunset, I missed the light more.

Goodnight Mr. Sun, couldn't stick around for little ol' Chosen me? Guess not – _ingrate traitor!_ I shouted shaking my fist at the sky.

Uh oh! People aren't used to invisible wizards yelling at the sun. I chuckled, they were looking at each other suspiciously, thinking the person next to them was the lunatic, little to do they know that the lunatic is amongst them unseen. I cackled doing my best dark lord impersonation, too bad Voldemort never cackled…well he had the bitch Bella for that. She'd gotten some of her _ahem_ 'looks' back after the Ministry…her cackling did interesting things for her chest, at least gave something to look at. Hmm! The muggles are hurrying away, I shouldn't be doing impressions.

I thought again of a hotel I'd seen on this new adventure but I wanted to breathe the open air and just lie under the night sky. But there was probably no place in the world I would ever feel safe enough just to sleep in the open without walls, wards, spells guarding me.

And this was a strange place; I didn't know the dangers here. I didn't notice any magically hidden places, not that I was looking for any. But I kept stayed hidden just in case someone recognized the scar and glasses and decided to try and kill me or hug me, people are so strange.

With a sigh I began walking back where I had noticed the hotel, it would take me time to set up defenses. I suppressed the need to tap my wand to my leg or anything to keep track of time…never mind, no denying small pleasures. So I tapped away at my leg, feeling tired from walking all day. I tried to time my taps to humming the Funeral March, it doesn't work too well.

The power I'd felt in the Department of Mysteries was free to be used now, but it felt strange. My magic never felt like it was outside of myself, a tool to be used but this power was like that, a weapon maybe or an ability.

"So how do you do Mr. Love?" I snickered. "Or is it Madame Love? Shnookems? Dah'ling," I drawled, chuckling. "The great, the utterly frightening…love!" I spread my arms pretending to announce the entrance of some great diva…some great absentee diva, more like it.

"If you've been sitting inside me all this time, show yourself!" I demanded angrily. Ron nodded along with me, backing me up quietly, we shared a determined look.

"Maybe you're a little trick's love. Hmm…what should we call you? Ron, what was the name of that blue haired chick in Saucy Seductress August issue?" I asked, Ron seemed to be in deep thought but couldn't remember and shrugged his shoulders. Tonks waved to me from across the street in her bubblegum pink hair and winked.

"Ah! Nymphie Staffcharmer!" I remembered.

I laughed thinking of asking Tonks to change into the luscious August star, they shared the first name anyway. But she was gone when I thought to ask her, I'll catch her later. Night had fallen and I couldn't see too far ahead of me.

The divination spell I had cast was difficult, and oddly I was the only one I knew who could cast it, maybe it had more to do with ability than knowledge. I extended it not really understanding how it worked just that it did. There was no one nearby who had any evil ideas about what they wanted to do to me, I don't know why I had cast the spell, it's not like anyone could see me to know I was there. I chucked to myself, am Potter, have trouble.

"Well Miss Staffcharmer, the power I know not, I hear you like broom rides under a full moon, I happen to…" Looked like my date with Nymphie Staffcharmer was going to be interrupted. Remember, when I said I'd find trouble?

In the distance I saw a small figure crouched down in the shadow cast by a van in between dull street lights. In the dark I couldn't tell which way they were facing but it wasn't casual, whoever or whatever it was, was in wait. I froze in my steps even though I was sure I could walk right up to the figure with my silencing spells.

A second later all sound cut out, just like that. There were people nearby, there were cars passing every now and then, but we might as well have been in room warded for noise. The first thing I heard was the figure's breathing, ragged and quick, they didn't sound like someone patiently waiting, sounded more like someone who was hunted.

I knew that kind of breathing, seeing as I was often the one running. I focused the spell and tried to divine if they had any harmful emotions towards me. This was not legilimency, I couldn't see images or telepathy where I might hear thoughts.

I couldn't divine anything, whoever it was had nothing to do with me. The only problem was that I could feel the silence was magical, that alone was a new sensation for me. Sure, all wizards and witches sense magic a little but sensing things like will and intent are not usual. Just another thing to set me apart or maybe it was what made Voldemort different, that and oral from Nagini…and now we won't talk about that ever again.

Sighing, sad that the oddly good day I had was obviously over I summoned my wand from where it was next to me waiting in the air. I looked around but couldn't see anything but still the hairs on the back of my neck stood. Basic instinct, amazing thing, saved my life many times.

I shielded myself quickly, seeing no one besides the figure far off. From the corner of my eye I saw someone appear, not with a pop of apparition or the slow trickle like reappearance from under a disillusionment charm, one moment there was nothing and then there was a wizard carrying a long black staff in matching black robes. I jumped back automatically marking the wizard but he didn't see me, the poison in my veins burned excitably feeling how close I was to do magic.

Even though the wizard was hooded, white hair of his beard and head curled out around the edges. "There is no use running, I am sorry," he said, walking to the figure in the distance. I followed him curiously, keeping my wand aimed at his neck. I saw movement at the end of the street and ducked – there my instinct again, shots rang out.

The wizard stopped them in the air almost as a side thought, just waving them aside.

"Our laws have been perverted. You must forget and since you can't do that then you must cease to exist. I am the Blackstaff and this is my duty," he announced to the figure, which stood and began shooting again just as uselessly as before. Then there were two loud clicks and nothing.

"I am truly sorry for this but you cannot be allowed to live with the knowledge." Maybe he really was sorry, but the person in the shadows didn't seem to give a damn and neither would I probably. They turned and ran and the dim street lights washed over the figure. Dark hair and quick flash over the shoulder showed me it was a woman; though a moment later her figure gave it away anyway.

The wizard besides me sighed and for a moment his shoulders sagged, then with determination he raised his head and thrust a hand calling out a spell I didn't know or recognized as latin. Wild wind suddenly blew at me and for a moment the hood of the short broad wizard fell back and I saw an old face with dark eyes, he was bald but had a ring of white hair and a white beard – didn't look like the average dark wizard.

The wind rushed with an almighty howl and picked up the woman in a tornado. In the silence the wind screeched and roared more frighteningly than any creature I'd heard. The sheer force of it made me want to run away for an instant. I saw the woman being spun in the air and then dropped on the asphalt with a sick crack, I stood there counting the seconds and wondering if I would feel anything if I helped her. Then she looked up with furious and pained eyes and I stood in shock and felt like all my blood decided to leave the top floor. My mother was on the ground, her red hair was fanned out, grimy and wet with sweat.

"MUM!" I yelled, and apparated feeling adrenaline and rage surge. After the numbing and twisting time in the prison the dead hero 'thing' and the desperation that comes with it came back to me.

I appeared right in the middle of the hooded wizard pointing the end of his staff at my Mum. For a second I saw her defiant pained expression and lost concentration, instead of my Mum's red hair I saw black wavy hair and dark eyes.

There was no time, I silently sent bludgeoning hexes at this so called Blackstaff. Two black and blue bolts streaked at him in a zigzagging pattern and hit him square in the chest and stomach. I was happy to hear satisfying crunches as he staggered back the breadth of the street, spinning but somehow stayed on his feet.

I looked back at the woman and heard my Mum's scream calling for me "Harry!"

"I'm here Mum!" I called over my shoulder, I'd been enough fights to not lose my cool. I'd seen Blackstaff's wandless magic, I had no way to disarm him. A cold feeling in my stomach told me I might have to kill him to stop him, if it came to that I had to save Mum.

I apparated again right next to him. With a quick movement I took away my own senses and with the next cast a powerful concussion hex, in the same movement I brought back my senses and saw the wizard ten feet away but still on his feet holding his staff grounded to the road. That was a very powerful hex, he was shaking his bowed head a but I was pretty sure he shouldn't have had any time to raise a shield.

"Get away, run!" I yelled at Mum, she looked at me confused, her hair was wavy black again, and her eyes were dark again. Right! She must be casting glamour charms to disguise herself from Blackstaff.

The wizard swung his staff suddenly and I cast my reflecting shield instinctively, an invisible force struck and rebounded doubled. I saw him cast a transparent blue shield but his own spell with my power added hit hard and he was lifted off his feet.

I didn't hesitate this time and incanted loudly summoning a light offensive spell of some power. Made of white lightning, three Chinese Fireball dragons each only four feet long dropped out of my wand to the earth and with roaring phantom fires leapt at the wizard.

This was a difficult spell, each lightning dragon had a part of my sentience and my full intent, they were only as ferocious as I was and only as smart as I was. Which meant they weren't exactly easy to block like an oncoming spell, they dodged they coordinated and they had a terrible bite.

The wizard did some odd hand seal and swipe of his staff and was surrounded by a wall of shadow, well he forgot that these little dragonets of mine had wings and flew over his wall onto him. The wall fell and I saw the pure energy shapes of the dragonets claw into his body and bite sending god knows how many thousands of volts into him.

He had attacked Mum, so I was feeling unforgiving and vengeful so the power in the bites was more than a little vicious. The wizard had fallen to his knees; his scream was one long uninterrupted wail. But there was a yellow glow beginning to pulse under his skin, not something caused by my magic, he might have a defense against my spell. Sound had returned to the street, I guessed that I had broken his concentration or his ward had run out of magic.

I turned to Mum but she had fully changed, a short black haired woman was in her place. I didn't want to take the chance of another one of these unknown wizards throwing off my spell and wanted to get her out of there quickly.

She was flat on her chest both her legs were angled wrongly; she'd passed out from pain. Her face told me enough, fury, pain fear, she was in a nightmare. Behind me my dragonets roared, their voices no longer far away phantom challenges, like I said they are what I am, and I was suddenly very, very angry. And that gave them more magic more fury.

There wasn't a single stain of darkness that I could see on her, and her revealing face covered with grimy dark hair showed how worn she was. The wizard had screamed his throat raw, I banished him into the brick wall of some old building. He smashed and fell groaning. My dragons played around my legs, darting rapidly in with their sinewy bodies as I stalked to the beaten wizard. No Deatheater or Dark Lord would touch my mother ever again! I swore.

"Nymphie Staffcharmer, dance for me, we're going to teach this bastard a lesson!" I growled, calling on my 'power unknown.' Nymphie wasn't taking my calls still, just rides around my body and no play. What a useless Power.

I levitated him and smashed him into the wall again, and some bricks and dust fell on him. The dragons darted forward crawled over him with their sinewy grace and came back to me, waiting to see what I would do next.

I smiled down at them almost looking forward to when they would merge back into my body, it was at once a powerful and painful experience. Letting my mind wander cost me, the wizard whose face was fully revealed now weakly whispered a spell, he couldn't do much more, but it was…cruel. I caught it in my leg even as one of my dragons leapt to guard me, when it failed he and his brothers jumped on the wizard again, nearly finishing what I'd started. But murder was not on my mind and so he lived, I wanted him to live and suffer.

My leg froze up and in another instance spikes jutted out tearing at muscle and skin from inside. I screamed and fell awkwardly to my side. The dragons darted around me in a frenzy of pain and anxiety. I clenched my teeth against it but suppressed grunts of agony escaped my lips in heaves. I tried to think away the pain and pointed my wand at my right leg and cast a spell that had helped me many times in duels, I numbed my leg and cut off any sensation from it.

People had noticed me throwing around the wizard and a few had begun to gather. There was nothing more I could do to him than what my dragonets had already done for him. But there was one thing I wanted to make sure of when the agony went away, I wanted to make sure he never came after Mum again.

I pressed the tip of my wand on his forehead, not caring to do it the delicate proper way with the right wand movements. I wanted it to be brutal, and I was. I tried to take his memory of Mum, but he didn't have any. It confused me and then I looked for memories of a short woman with black hair and dark eyes, I found them and took them. But I didn't take the memory of what I had done to him, he would remember it painfully.

I stood and called my dragons to me, they came leaping into my chest, crawling up my leg and merging back into my body and magic. The muggles watching the scene screamed and gasped, and then some more when I disappeared from sight. The power of the dragon spell enhanced by my emotions and the duel surged into me and I stumped over to Mum with relative ease and picked her up, levitating her slightly and disapparatted.

With a loud crack I appeared in front of a hotel I'd seen earlier in the day. It was a lot nicer than the places I was used to, especially in the last two or three years. The numbing charm on my leg wouldn't last long; I knew that from experience, there wasn't enough time to magically convince the staff to give me a room.

So I rode the elevator up and got off on a random floor, I levitated her in front of me and set her in the softly lit carpeted hallway. I tried a couple of doors, door one led to an activity I really would have liked to engage in, another little torture of being imprisoned in a frozen state, no stress relief, and there was all kinds of stress.

The spikes jutting out of my leg every couple of inches covered in my own blood actually made me irritated the room wasn't free and I didn't even care for the show. Maybe Nymphie Staffcharmer would help with that later. I limped two doors down and got lucky, the room was empty and I summoned Mum to me as gently as I could. She needed a healer and soon, good thing for her I'd picked up a lot being cut off from hospitals and nurses.

The room had one bed and a bathroom attached, I laid her on the bed and thought of what I should do first. Heal myself or her, I didn't know the curse on my leg so I couldn't counter it, only way was the old, hard and stupid way, which is power. Stupid, because it has no direction, hard because it's all intent and will. That could take me time, and I was too anxious too make sure she was okay.

I sat next to her and the ridiculously soft bed sank under me, I would have stood for better balance but this was slightly better than limping. I cast another numbing charm on my leg, which wouldn't help me when I would try and fix it, but I needed to pay attention. She was still having nightmares and I was about to add more pain to it, I can heal but I'm not the best at it. Unlike Madame Pomfrey, it took me more than a trice to mend bones.

I made the wand motions slowly almost lazily but I was just being careful, and with two drawn out sighs her legs straightened. Sweat broke out on her brow and her face stretched in pain. To help her sleep better I cast a cheering charm on her and she relaxed in front of my eyes. There were scratches and cuts on her face, some deep enough to leave trickles of blood dried and wet. I healed them gently, but decided to take care of myself before washing her wounds.

I sat next to her, unwilling to move away, looking back at her again and again hoping she would change back to look the way she did in the pictures, or would wake up and…be here.

Ever since the horcrux hunt, ever since killing Voldemort and finally in the prison I haven't been myself. It's as if everything slowed down, everything that was important wasn't anything anymore. I couldn't bring myself to care but I wanted to care, I wanted to have that passion, that hero'thing' that Hermione accused me of. It was what made me feel worthwhile and as I looked at the strange face on the bed I felt proud and hope…tick tock, I better heal my self quickly.

The curse or hex on my leg was not terribly powerful but it was dark. I sat hunched over, annoyed by the attack I had suffered early morning, it didn't help me concentrate any. The cold dread in my stomach that had gone away in the duel with Blackstaff was back. What did the tall odd wizard see in me?

I stayed hunched over my wounded leg for hours, the numbing spell wore off and with it came agony. Sweat and tears mingled from the pain in the corners of my clenched eyes as I concentrated. I held my wand with both hands angled over the leg and finally in a blaze of light that hurt my shut eyes the curse was lifted. I fell back on the mattress, breathing deeply, exhausted more than I thought was possible. Blood stained the nice sheets and I stood shakily to close up the many wounds I had on my leg.

I undressed and washed myself in the bathroom, my first shower in…well I hadn't found out the date, so I don't know how long. I stayed under the shower relaxed by the warm water and the sound beating around me. When I looked in the mirror I saw my self pale and thin, not much different but I had been better. I put on the robes, no reason to dwell on depressing topics.

Eagerly I looked around the corner hoping she would have changed back but she was still the same. Hermione was back, she gave me a knowing look.

"I know she's a charms mistress, I'm not stupid," I snapped at her. She frowned at me but didn't say anything. "Do you really think her glamour charms would last this long?" I asked more gently, Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face the way she did when she was trying to figure something out. "Do you mind looking it up in the library?" I asked without looking at her, I'm sure she would do it.

I wet the small towels hanging in the bathroom and washed her face. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see her. I drew my wand and began casting glamour cancelling charms. Fifteen minutes later I was still casting them, recasting them, slower, faster, silently, out loud, but nothing changed. The woman in front of me stayed a petite brunette.

Green light flashed and I saw Mum fall to the ground out of sight…she died…has been dead. So who is this?

I grabbed the things I'd taken off of her when I healed her. I found a wallet type thing and opened it. There was a shield and an ID behind it, it said Lt. Karen Constanza Murphy. Who the hell are you?

* * *

A.N Thanks to Litha for proofreading and great idea to help with Harry's characterization. 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Thanks to Surrarin for Beta'ing. There were some errors in this chapter I've fixed them and replaced it with a new document. Content wise nothing has changed.

For this fic, the TV show of Dresden Files is the first source of canon and the books the second. Standard disclaimers apply. Thank you for all the reviews.

_**Soul Eating Puppies**_

"I am sorry Harry." Bob sighed heavily with his head bowed.

"Lucky thing you're dead Bob, otherwise I'd get you killed too." I bumped my head back against the wall and looked at Bob's sombre face with bleary eyes.

"Yes, lucky thing that," Bob dryly agreed smiling. I tried to chuckle but a sob caught it instead and something in between escaped my throat. I swallowed difficultly hanging my head trying to hide my tears from him even if it was too late.

"Do not do this," he pleaded with me. "You're smarter than this. Don't fall for Mai's manipulations. Don't forget self loathing leads to misery and hate and misery and hate lead to-"

"I know the Jedi code, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to the dark side," I snapped interrupting him.

"Well, I was going to say something along those lines but not quite. Mai wants you to react, she will use it to be rid of you and the last of the Morningway blood," Bob spoke earnestly. I couldn't care except it helped me pretend the tightening in my throat wasn't there.

"Murphy's dead Bob, this isn't about me," I muttered.

"Then why are you sitting there wallowing in self crimination?" Bob said a lot more forcibly than a commiserating friend should. I glared at him feeling my rage come back at Mai, at myself and at Bob for being an insensitive jerk.

It was getting dark outside; I'd slept through most of the day and spent who knows how long 'wallowing' as Bob said. What he'd said got me thinking and that got me off the floor. He smiled at me with a gleam of triumph. I hated to admit it but I needed that kick in the rear, wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of saying he was right though.

"I wasn't wallowing, I was planning," I corrected him gruffly.

"Indeed?" he question suspiciously. "What exactly were you planning?"

"Revenge," I muttered walking out of the room and through his intangible body, ignoring the weird feeling that always caused. He followed me as I grabbed my duster and went to grab my old staff, strange or not I didn't feel like carrying a hockey stick.

"Maybe you aren't as smart as I believed. Does it occur to you that this is exactly what Mai wants you to do?" Bob caustically questioned. "For heaven's sake you don't even know what they mean by erased!"

"What could it possibly mean? They killed her, and I owe her to make them account for it," I checked my shield bracelet, my ring and stumped down to the lab for some potions.

"You have forgotten that I was not always an impotent apparition," Bob sounded angry. He really doesn't want me to do anything stupid. Well we've had this discussion before, do something to my friends and I do something both stupid and dangerous, it's the way it is.

"No, Bob, you used to be a nearly invincible warlock," I shot back.

"True and more besides that, and before that, but believe me then when I say there are worse things that 'erased' could mean than death." He gave me a dark look and disappeared back in his skull. Damn it! What did he mean?

I wiped my face and tried to recall my training to use all emotion for magic. Grief and anger are an incredibly powerful combination for any kind of magic. I don't keep many mirrors in my place, too many things can use them to spy or come through. The ones I have are covered up almost always and I didn't really care to see how I looked before leaving.

Night had almost fallen and it was warm, I was hot in my duster but I was too weary to take it off and it added to the intimidation factor. My mind was racing. I never really learned what exactly being erased meant. It was always that dreaded thing that would happen to those who found out more than they were supposed to. Ancient Mai said they'd cleaned my mess at the station; well I wanted to see what that meant. Then I was going to find the Wardens and make them tell me what they did to Murphy…and if it was worse than being killed.

Before I realized I was at the precinct. My mind was still screaming in pain, the psychic wounds left by the broken soul gaze were intense. More often than not I'd lost myself in old and new nightmares. I waited outside for a few seconds trying to see if I could notice some sign of the chaos of the night before but it seemed perfectly calm.

I walked in briskly feeling creeped out by how normal everyone was and there was no sign that anything major happened the night before. Horton was at the front desk, he gave me a manly grunt of acknowledgment, I just stared at him gob smacked.

"What?" he demanded bored.

"So everything from last night okay?" I asked trying to be casual but ended up sounding accusing.

"'course, why wouldn't it be?"

"People didn't break in last night, you didn't book me. Someone didn't try to kill me in the holding cells? Does any of this ring a bell?" I shook my head agitatedly.

Horton paled and stared at me, he opened his mouth to say something then suddenly shut it and a look of intense pain crossed his face. When it cleared he looked as if nothing had happened and his usual bored expression was replaced with wariness and he backed off his desk.

"You've finally lost it, haven't you? Always said the Lieutenant wasn't right bringin' you in. Now just calm down, I'll call the nice men in the white suits and they'll take care of the people tryin' to kill you," he said in a mock soothing voice.

"Funny, but I think you need new material. I'm going to see Murph." I almost choked on her name but strode away ignoring him. He was following me probably to stop me; well the Michelin man would have to stay up with my long legs.

I walked onto the cubicle floor, hoping against hope that I'd see Murphy at her desk with her typically firm expression. Instead I got Kirmani, with his typical sour look.

"It's the wizard," he greeted, pursing his lips in that annoying sceptical way. "I got it!" He waved to Horton sending him huffing and puffing back to his desk. "What can I do for you Dresden?"

"I'm here for Murphy, you seen her?" I asked, in no mood to humour him today.

"Not since this afternoon, why are you here?"

"Kirmani, think about this carefully. What happened last night?" He gave me a blank look. "Did you bring in a suspect for the spontaneous blood gushing triple death from yesterday?" and then the same thing happened to him that did to Horton. He paled and tried to say something before he winced against some pain. When his face cleared he was back to his usually sceptical look.

"Nothing happened last night and as far as I know you're not…what is it? Yes, 'consulting,'" he even made the bunny ears in the air, "on this one, so I don't see how the case is any of your concern anymore."

"Right you are officer, I'll be on my way then." Instead of turning on my heel I went straight to Murphy's desk, ignoring Kirmani's exasperated sigh, luckily he thought I was a nut more than harmful.

I cast around quickly for something personal of Murphy's, something she'd be attached to. Only thing I could see was her coffee mug, it would have to do. I had it swiped and in my duster's pocket before Kirmani caught up with me.

"Just wanted to check she wasn't hiding in there." I grinned forcibly at him and opened my third eye.

Third eye is a special sight Wizards have, with it we can see the true nature of things, a little of the future, a little of the past and other things that exist on the metaphysical plane but not quite on the mortal one. It's my last resort when I'm trying to see through a veil.

Kirmani's soul looked chewed out, there were long lesions on his mind that were bleeding even now, and there seemed to be iron bolts hammered in a precise pattern. I closed my third eye quickly, what you see with it stays with you and I wasn't too happy thinking I would always remember his beat up psyche and soul. I gave him another sick smile and finally left.

So that is what Mai meant by psychic compulsions, it looked like they were in agony every time they remembered what had happened and 'chose' to not remember anything. Except Murphy is not the type to give in to something like that and there is nothing that can take away the memory of a soul gaze – scratch that, maybe an Outsider can.

I couldn't understand why the Wardens would go to this length and harm normals so badly. Sure they'd seen magic, sure they had a Warden locked up in their cell, sure they'd seen Wardens break into their station and try to execute another wizard. A bit of an over reaction, the White Council is supposed to protect normals from Magical elements not punish them for seeing something they weren't supposed to…I really wanted to believe that, but I'd never trusted the Wardens and I never will, not after this.

Feeling alone and latching on to the hope that Murphy might still be salvageable I ducked into an alley hoping no one would come down it in the next fifteen minutes. Out of my deep pockets I drew a small cauldron and ingredients rolled up in saran wrap. I broke Murphy's cup, throwing the handle in the cauldron, mixing in the proper ingredients, I lit a fire under it and waited getting a crystal ready.

With a goal ahead of me and Bob's admonishments I had controlled my emotions but now having to wait and minutes away from knowing for a fact if Murphy was dead or not it was hard to stay calm. I would kill Bob for making me hope, I swore quietly, knowing I wouldn't really give a damn about him if this came out badly. I paced the alley nervously, feeling cold sweat and my heart clench. I muttered please, please, please under my breath, praying or wishing to whomever. You'd think with all the deities I knew of there'd be someone I would call upon.

Finally the little cauldron, I should just be done and call it a pot like it is, bubbled over and I had my potion. I hung the crystal on a thread and dipped it in holding my breath.

For a moment there was nothing and I felt the crushing weight of hopelessness hit me, and then a faint purple light lit up the crystal. I felt my knees weaken and I leaned against the dirty wall holding my head with a trembling hand – she was alive, barely, but alive.

The light of the crystal winked out, the potion wasn't strong enough to help me track her. Her coffee mug probably didn't have too much sentimental value for her. But I knew who knew where she was and it was time to visit the Warden's office. She needed help and nothing would stand in my way of doing just that.

I walked so fast that my legs were burning by the time I got to the restaurant that was the Wardens' usual haunt. I drew some looks as I entered; suffice to say their clientele usually didn't consist of tall angry staff carrying men. There was a reason Morgan dressed well most of the time, if he had to work out of this place. I didn't spare them too much mind and ducked into the small hallway leading to the private meeting rooms. Sensibly no one bothered me once I was out of sensitive sight of the restaurant's patrons.

I didn't bother to knock on the oak door, and led with my staff. Around a round table I found my friend Baldy and the rather heavy set Warden-ess who had the pleasure of taking my head on a plate. Tables were turned now.

Baldy was starting to stand when I whipped my blasting rod at them. The sigils burned a millisecond before the round table lifted crashing into him and the woman throwing them down and practically breaking on them. I was a wizard long before they were out of their Brown robes, they might've the title of Wardens but they didn't deserve it.

"Such a pleasant surprise running into you again, and look this time you're on the short end of the staff," I mocked. _"Ventas Servitas!"_

I called wind lifting them both up and slamming them into the ceiling in a barrage of screaming wind. "Where is Karrin Murphy?"

I didn't seriously expect them to answer being repeatedly slammed into the ceiling like that, but a little bit of fear doesn't go to waste. Hey, they tried to kill me the least I could do was break some limbs and bring them down a couple of notches. I withdrew my magic and they fell ten feet down to the floor. I winced when I saw the woman, she wasn't too old, and despite her arrogance I wasn't the type to pick on women…or fling them around.

"Just tell me where Karrin Murphy is and I'm out of here. Trust me, you aren't ready for what I can do to you, I have very little to lose," I couldn't keep the weariness out of my voice but it didn't take away from the truth of my threat.

"You son of a bitch," Baldy panted out and before I could say anything the woman disappeared. I didn't even think about it and opened my third eye; she was edging towards the staff stand crawling on her stomach. I strode over and slammed a booted foot in front of her face.

"Miss, don't make me hurt you. You're new to this, I'm not. Where is she?" I shouted down at her, disabling her veil with my staff. Luckily she wasn't as powerful as me; either that or her veil wasn't very strong.

A door creaked behind me and I whirled staff and blasting rod ready. Guzman was standing in a doorway leading into another private room. He was holding his sword weakly and looked pale.

"Dresden," he sighed. "I really don't have the time to deal with you right now."

"Warden Guzman, finally a _real_ warden. I was beginning to think you only had rent-a-warden these days." I punctuated that with a hit on Baldy's head, he was trying to cast something at me; always wanted to punctuate my sentences with a long weapon.

"Help is not what it used to be in my day," Guzman grunted glaring at the two warden-lings on the floor. A warden agreeing with me? Any other time I would've been shocked.

"Get your ass in here, I'm too tired to take your head. Someone else can do it." He nodded his head through the door and stepped back to let me through. This was more than suspicious but knocking around those two had loosened some of my tension, and I was ready for anything. I walked through into an even smaller room. Ancient Mai was waiting with a tall hooded wizard, I couldn't see his face but he seemed vaguely familiar. Guzman shut the door behind me and reset the ward he must have taken down when he peeked out to see what was going on.

"Where is she?" I demanded, ignoring the two men and focusing on Ancient Mai.

"Careful," Guzman warned in a low voice.

"We've had this conversation. Due to your irresponsible actions Wizard Dresden, Lieutenant Murphy has been erased, eliminated, neutralized. You may go now," Ancient Mai dismissed me waving a hand and turning to the wizard who was as tall as me, but he seemed to be looking at me than her.

"I know she's alive, what've you done to her. I saw what you did to the cops, I thought invading the mind of others and tearing them apart was against the third law!" I accused her and felt her gaze like a physical force when she snapped to me.

"You are hardly in a position to speak of breaking laws to me. I assure you Karrin Murphy is quite dead, now get out!" She motioned to Guzman but he seemed to be taking his cue from the hooded wizard who was still staring at me.

"Well, _this_ begs to differ with you O' Ancient Mai," I mock bowed to her and lifted the crystal still covered in the tracking potion. "So lets all stop playing games with Harry, and tell me where the hell my friend is." There I go getting testy and annoying, definitely not good for my health to mock someone on the High Council like Mai.

"You were tracking her? When?" Guzman asked showing more interest than he had yet.

"Not more than fifteen minutes ago, and if I had better ingredients I would've tracked her down myself. Though, this time I decided to use my head for a change and said to myself 'Harry who is the maniacal high handed tyrant trying to erase your friend, Oh! I know, and so here I am. Cough her up Mai!" I couldn't be sure but I think I heard the hooded wizard chuckle. Ancient Mai was promising a lot of pain with her eyes but for some reason the usual session of pick on Harry hadn't started.

"Are you _dead _certain of this, Dresden?" she asked in a very sweet voice, stressing dead just a little, letting me know that's how she wanted to see me.

"Quite, as dead as…well you get the idea." I gesticulated with my hands feeling silly for not coming up with something that as dead as…whatever.

"Good then you won't mind helping us locate her. It seems she's gotten away again. How very responsible of you to inform us of it in such a timely fashion," she commended me with a poisoned sweet smile and I felt my stomach drop – they hadn't known Murphy'd escaped. I'd just blown it for her.

"Well I'm not quite dead certain y'know, I'll just be taking off now…sorry to disturb you. Gentlemen…hag, I mean lady." I bowed to them and crept backwards. Guzman cleared his throat and the pommel of his sword poked in my back.

"Are you refusing to help the White Council, Wizard Dresden?" Mai demanded, the sweet smiled was off her face now.

"I'm not in the habit of helping with murder," I shot back.

"History shows otherwise." Ancient Mai raised a perfect eyebrow. "This coupled with abandoning Wardens Morgan and Guzman earlier this morning to a fiery death shows a very dangerous pattern. You will stand trial for betraying the White Council. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"You're putting me on trial now? I didn't abandon these guys to a 'fiery death,' Morgan could've teleported out anytime he wanted," I argued, incredulous she was going to this length.

"You've lost your mind, teleporting? I'd like that trick," Guzman grumbled beside me, apparently not really caring that my neck was on the line.

"Indeed," Ancient Mai agreed. "Wizard Dresden, you are accused of betraying the White Council of Wizards that has recognised you as a Wizard and made you a part of its protectorate. You have endangered its Wardens and the secrecy that protects our existence and lets us continue in our chosen task of protecting Mortals." I rolled my eyes at her speech. "How do you plead?"

"Not it!" I raised my hand. "Are you going to go through with this right here?'

"I am a wizard of the High Council, something you seem to forget. Help us find Karrin Murphy or accept your sentence," she crossed her arms.

"Sentence? What's this dollar menu justice? I'm pretty sure the full senior council needs to be present _historically_ speaking, I'm allowed a defense!"

"In times of emergency by laws allow for summary court headed by two High Council members. You aren't old enough to know the full history of the council. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Guzman feel free to chime in any time you want," I angrily turned to him, hoping he would remember my actions against the warlocks. He shot a nervous glance to Ancient Mai and then into the dark depth of the tall wizard's hood. He drew a deep breath and I felt a little hope that he would back me up. Sadly we were interrupted just then.

"McCoy!" the hooded wizard gasped, speaking for the first time. I looked behind me to the door Guzman had led me through. A short, stocky wizard with a ring of white hair circling his otherwise bald head stumbled in. For a moment I stood shocked, Ebenezer McCoy was my mentor.

He had taken care of me after the fortunate and decisive relationship end with Justin, my master. I owed a lot to that man. He'd taught me more about the right and wrong of magic and what it means to be a wizard than anyone else. He was damned powerful too, to see him beaten and stumbling in like this was not expected.

"Sir, are you alright?" I dropped my staff and jumped ahead and caught him under the shoulders, supporting him. Ebenezer is also the only man I use an honorific for. He was holding a black staff; it wasn't the one I was used to seeing him with.

"McCoy, what happened?" The hooded wizard took one shoulder Ancient Mai brought a chair forward to seat Ebenezer in.

"Dresden, leave, you can't be here. This is High Council business. Warden Guzman, please escort him off the premises," Ancient Mai ordered.

"Like Hell! I'm staying here!" I growled at her, High Council business or not, this was one of the only men who truly took care of me.

"Hoss, good to see you," Ebenezer wheezed. He may have been an old man, but he was powerful, he didn't wheeze or sigh or cough or limp. This shook me more than I can say.

"Dresden, if you don't leave now this will only add to the list of your crimes against the council!" Ancient Mai was furious.

"Yes, and it is time we laid that to rest. I was waiting for Ebenezer, now that he is here we can move on, but with your indulgence let us care for him before we finish the proceedings," the hooded wizard nodded to Ancient Mai. I saw a brief expression of irritation before she bowed graciously. Whoever the wizard was she couldn't boss him around and respected him. "My friend what happened?"

"Honored Gatekeeper, we can not speak of this in front of Warden Guzman and Wizard Dresden," Ancient Mai protested.

The Gatekeeper! The hooded wizard was the Gatekeeper! One of the seven of the High Council committed with watching the Outside gates of our realm. He was said to be incredibly powerful and mired in mysteries. In other circumstances I would be honoured to meet him.

He rummaged in his robes and drew a gourd and fed it to Ebenezer, at once his pale face cleared and he breathed deeply in relief.

"Ah, Rashid, you always have the good stuff. Hoss, you in trouble again?" Ebenezer asked me with humor and I thought I saw the Gatekeeper smile too, I could see his eyes shine under the dark hood.

"Please Sir, what happened?" I asked kneeling by him. Ebenezer put a powerful hand on my shoulder and squeezed, his hand seemed to shake from the effort.

"I was attacked, powerful psychic magic and otherwise. I haven't seen this before," Ebenezer breathed heavily and clutched his chest in pain.

"You're hurt badly old friend, you need care immediately. Is there still danger? Were you followed?" The Gatekeeper questioned, by now I was ignoring Mai but I thought I heard another noise of protest from her.

"No, I was left…beaten," Ebenezer's words crashed into the room and left a dead silence. This was Ebenezer McCoy, he was not on the High Council but that was because he wasn't political, power wise he was a terrible opponent.

"_You _were beaten?" Ancient Mai broke the silence saying what we were all thinking.

"That's what I said," Ebenezer replied bad tempered. "What's this about his crimes?" He jutted his bearded chin out challenging Ancient Mai.

"It doesn't matter right now Sir, what attacked you? What're you doing in Chicago?" I asked worriedly.

"That is Senior Council matter Dresden," Ancient Mai bit out.

"That it is and I can't remember what business it was or I can't remember who I was going for exactly," Ebenezer exchanged a meaningful look with Ancient Mai and the Gatekeeper. For the second time I saw Ancient Mai shocked and pale.

"The psychic attack, but that doesn't make sense," she whispered.

"Near as I can tell it was a wizard who attacked me, nothing like I've ever seen. He teleported, and used a wand as a focus. Embarrassing to be beat by someone using a simple wand!" Ebenezer muttered clenching his chest again. "Wore red robes, used White Magic, terrible white magic."

I felt my hair stand on end. "Did he wear glasses? Round glasses, green eyes, scar like a lightning bolt on his head?" I demanded quickly. Everyone looked at me strangely but Guzman's eyes widened as well.

"You know who he is?" Ebenezer whispered wincing against the pain. I saw burn marks on his arms and lifted the sleeves of his black robes to see more.

"He did this?" I asked feeling mad rage.

"The Outsider," Guzman announced and they all snapped their attention to him. "That's the description of the Outsider, that wasn't a wizard you faced Wizard McCoy. Dresden was there when he came through. He tried to stop him with me. We both failed."

"Is that so?" The Gatekeeper asked wonderingly. "We must inform the full senior council soon Ancient Mai." He turned to her and I got the sense that I was hearing him continue a discussion he was having with her before, because she nodded reluctantly.

"I agree Honored Gatekeeper, this changes everything." She bowed to him again.

"Help your old friend to the car?" Ebenezer asked trying to stand, but slipped and fell back in the chair.

"I don't think you are in a condition to go anywhere Sir," I said trying to hide the fear I felt for him.

"Ahh! Don't worry, it'll take more than an Outsider to take out old McCoy." He winked at me and thumped my back, I was happy to feel more strength from him.

"Shall we continue the trial?" The Gatekeeper asked. Strangely both Ancient Mai and I looked at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Are you serious?" I blurted, forgetting who I was talking to.

"Absolutely, a member of the senior council has called for your trial. Two High Council members are present, a witness and a defense," The Gatekeeper spoke in a reasonable tone, pointing to Guzman when he said witness and Ebenezer when he said defense.

"Yes, lets get whatever you've trumped up now against him taken care of. I need rest, and without me you'll be taking his head again I reckon. You need a new hobby Ancient Mai!" Ebenezer growled at her, I love the old man. If there was anyone besides me who got under her skin it was him, and he was too respected for her to do anything to him.

"The charges are not trumped up. You are hardly in a condition to partake in the proceedings. If you still remember why you are in Chicago it would be best we discuss that instead of Dresden, we can deal with him later," Ancient Mai argued with both McCoy and the Gatekeeper.

"Wise words Ancient Mai but I feel the outcome of Wizard Dresden's trial is very important to our next course of action in the case of Karrin Murphy. We can not move ahead without resolving that and so he must be tried this moment." The Gatekeeper bowed to her and she shot me an unreadable look. Something was going on here under my nose, had to do with me and I couldn't figure out what. Why was she back-paddling suddenly? And what did this have to do with Murphy?

"Very well. Warden Guzman, will you tell us how you found Wizard Dresden's actions at the summoning of the Outsider?" she briskly commanded. I couldn't believe this, I was kneeling on the floor by Ebenezer's tired and beaten frame and they were going ahead with the trial.

Guzman stared at the Gatekeeper ignoring Mai's eyes and sighed.

"Wizard Dresden defended the Wardens and attacked the Warlocks. He also assisted me in trying to stop the summoning and banish the Outsider. He is young and stupid, I don't know if he knew how risky joining a joint summoning was but he did and without his help I couldn't have kept the Outsider as long as I did.

"In my findings Wizard Dresden needs to keep his mouth shut and be more discreet but his actions were not of a Warlock. I don't believe he betrayed the White Council," Guzman finished and shot me a thoroughly annoyed look. I thanked him by gaping at him doing the impression of a goldfish I had as a kid.

Ancient Mai was livid. "Are you certain?" she whispered.

"I am, Ancient Mai." Guzman bowed to her.

"Well that's done then, got any more of that Gatekeeper?" Ebenezer gestured to the gourd still in the Gatekeeper's hand. He chuckled and handed me the gourd to help Ebenezer drink it.

"There is still Dresden's refusal to track Karrin Murphy," Ancient Mai hissed.

"And I shall provide defense on that point," The Gatekeeper spoke startling me and Ancient Mai. Ebenezer just grinned, he liked a good show. There was definitely something going on that I couldn't understand?

"This is before your time in Chicago Ancient Mai, so you may have not heard of it. The council quietly supported a group within the Chicago Police Department that was created to deal with those problems the Council did not have the man power to. These men had seen things normal mortals were not meant to see and took arms against the creatures that harmed those they were sworn to protect. They were known as the Black Cats," The Gatekeeper lectured us all and we drank it up.

"I have not heard of them Honored Gatekeeper, and I have lived in Chicago nearly seventy years," Ancient Mai was trying hard not to sound suspicious.

"It is because the Council withdrew their support. Eventually we had enough Wardens or as many as we thought we needed. The group existed in one form or another, the responsibility handed down from retiring veteran officers to those under them.

"The last of them died some time ago without passing the responsibility on, yet it has been taken up by his daughter unknowingly. Karrin Murphy's father was the last Black Cat.

"Given his service I move to allow Lieutenant Murphy knowledge of the White Council, that which she knows now and withdraw charges based on that against Wizard Dresden who was supporting her in good conscience if not with the will of the council behind him," The Gatekeeper finished with a bow to me and I thanked him with the fish impression again. Ebenezer had enough left in him to jab me in the ribs. I stood up quickly and bowed back to the Gatekeeper.

"And I add my vote of confidence for him. Let my service be weighed in as well." Ebenezer gestured grandly coughing. "Now that's that, get home boy, you look dead on your feet," Ebenezer ordered me turning his back on Ancient Mai and grinning. Ancient Mai was red in the face but when she saw me looking at her she was suddenly calm as if nothing in the world mattered to her.

"You look dead yourself Sir, if you don't mind my saying," I smiled down at him and gave him a hand up. He waved me off taking a swig from the gourd.

"High Council business, don't worry. Honored Gatekeeper will take care of me. Come by tomorrow, Ancient Mai's hired a great chef, lunch on me, like old times 'eh?" He reached up and patted my back again but he still looked hurt and I didn't want to leave him there. The burns needed to be taken care of soon.

"Sir, you really need a hospi-"

"Wizard Dresden, thank you," The Gatekeeper interrupted me and motioned to the door.

"Go on," Ebenezer gently pushed me away and Guzman took my place by his side.

"But the Outsider-"

"What you see you don't, what you know you don't, deal carefully with the Outsider." The words were whispered in my ear and I looked around wildly but no one seemed to have heard them, I caught the Gatekeeper's shinning eyes in his otherwise shadowed face and he nodded to me, it was him! But no one else had heard.

I walked backwards unsurely then turned around and was almost at the door when...

"Dresden, you are acquitted of the charges. Take Warden Guzman's advice and be more discreet in your dealings from now on. The Council would be poorer by losing a talent such as yours, young yet though you are," Ancient Mai gently spoke leaving me dumbfounded. It sounded like she cared and nothing on that face said otherwise.

"Ancient Mai, Honored Gatekeeper!" I bowed to them and left the room before any other insane thing happened. Guzman followed me out and walked with me to the doors of the restaurant. We stood out there in silence for a bit.

"What the hell happened in there?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't know. The Gatekeeper works in mysterious ways as the saying goes. Why the hell did you think Morgan could teleport?" he asked lighting a cigarette.

"He does it all the time, all of your wardens and Ancient Mai! You show up, slap me around and then you're gone," I shrugged at him.

"Veils, idiot!" He smacked the back of my head and went back in, leaving me rubbing my head. I hate wardens, but now I dislike Guzman the least. Maybe next time we could become friends. Damn! I'd left Morgan in the warehouse thinking he could get out. I hope he did, they didn't say anything about it. Show off! If he used the door like all the other normal Wizards at least I'd know.

I caught a cab back home. It was very late in the night, almost morning again. I could see faint dawn. I rested in the back of the cab, for now Murphy was safe from the Wardens. I don't know why the Gatekeeper defended her and me, and I don't know why it was important to do it before taking care of Ebenezer or whatever High Council business they had. Too may questions. Before long I was asleep in the back seat, lulled by the steady rhythm of the city night ride.

-

The cabby dropped me off at the end of my street and I walked the rest of the way letting the cool air help me think of what to do next to find Murphy and tell her she was safe. Somewhere midway, Mister my thirty pound cat rammed into my knees almost throwing me down. Feeling guilty for not feeding him I knelt and petted him and walked with him back to my apartment. Suddenly it occurred to me that I hadn't let Mister out, and just then I saw a light in my place.

I readied my staff holding it in both hands and crept to the door making sure no one inside could see me through the windows. I tentatively checked my wards and they were partially down, I tensed, something magical had broken into my home. Well they'd decided to do it on a bad night, I wasn't in the mood to play nice.

I pushed the door open and slipped inside almost tripping over Mister again who insisted on going in before me. I heard movement and ran in a fire spell on my lips but what I saw made me freeze.

Murphy was sitting on my couch hunched over and she was looking at me with frightened eyes.

"Murphy?" I gasped and threw the staff on the floor and ran to her. I grabbed her in a painful hug not believing she was there. Pulling away I held her face in my hands. "Oh! God Murph, you're okay. I was so worried, I've been looking for you, they told me you were dead, you were erased, but I didn't want to believe it," I babbled and she smiled weakly.

"I'm okay now Harry, you girl," she teased but she looked a little emotional too and worn beyond measure. "I'm okay, you can let my face go."

I did and this time she hugged me, I held her for a long moment trying to calm my own body shuddering from relief. I hope I wasn't crying again. There was a loud clatter and something fell with a crash followed by a swear. I let go of Murphy instinctively reaching for my blasting rod in my duster.

The Outsider walked out of my kitchen eating a sandwich.

"You!" I shouted, and he shouted something too but it came out "Mmfoo!!"

I jumped back drawing my blasting rod, he drew his wand. I sent a kinetic blast hoping I'd gotten a hit before him, but he made a half circle with his wand and my blast came back at me twice as fast and I went flying to the front of the shop. Murphy was up screaming, I lunged towards her knocking her down and covered her.

"Karrin, get away from him, he's a dark wizard!" the Outsider shouted stalking towards us with his wand flashing green and gold. "Well?" he demanded and bit into the sandwich he hadn't managed to drop.

"Oh! For heaven's sake," Murphy swore and pushed me off her and walked to the Outsider.

"Murphy, he's a demon, get away from him!" I shouted and the Outsider rolled his eyes. Murphy stood between us confused and mad.

"Don't believe anything he says, he's a dark wizard. Next thing he'll tell you I eat children, but I only eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. All that was in the kitchen, want some?" he offered to Murphy and I couldn't believe she took half the sandwich.

"Murphy I swear he's a demon, get away from him. And he eats grown ups not children!" I glared at the Outsider.

"See!" the Outsider waved to me and pushed the sandwich in his mouth, now it was hanging and he stood in some kind of stance, wand over head and hand outstretched. "Karrin sit down, I need to kill this guy then we can find your friend."

"Murphy, get away from him!" I was hollering at the top of my lungs now.

"Shut up Harry!" Murphy yelled at me.

"I didn't say anything," the Outsider shot her an annoyed look.

"He's a prince of hell sent to ravage mortal women!" I yelled.

"He sleeps around with goblins and I wish I was ravaging women!" the Outsider matched me.

"He eats people's souls!" I screamed back.

"He tortures puppies!" the Outsider sing-songed.

"Enough! He saved my life!" Murphy roared over both of us pointing to the Outsider.

I gaped at her speechless, watching her slap his wand hand down. He threw up his hands in exasperation and fell into the couch kicking back. Mister crawled onto his lap and purred while he chewed on the sandwich and rubbed him behind the ears. Murphy knelt by him and whispered something that sounded like an apology.

They all betrayed me. The bastard stole my cat and my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. It's been a while before an update, but this is a big one, 14000 words. So enjoy. I have exams at the end of next week so you will have to survive on this but then I will be back to writing, I have a lot of the story planned out. A great many thanks to Litha, Vash and Surrarin for their help with this chapter.

I have two fiction recommendations for Dresden fans, both are in my C2, make sure to set the filter for 'all ratings' to see these fics.

_Abjurration_, by Surrarin. A HP/DF X-over, with excellent characterization, a great Harry Potter, and a cast of seductresses.

_Go Quietly into that Winter's Night_, by Vash the Unholy. An AU Dresden Files story, starting after the fourth book Summer Knight. It takes a very interesting and engaging plot turn from the books and features the beautiful and undeniable Mab.

Thanks for all the reviews, they are much appreciated.

Warning: Suggested and explicit sexual content

_**Occisor Draconigena**_

_Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden_

Dawn winked into my apartment and I stood like a troll turned to stone at first light. For one of the few times in my life I was so overwhelmed that my brain told me to slow down and just be for a minute, a very long, confusing minute.

I felt like reviewing again but my brain disagreed and put its foot down, access denied. Me and Homer, our brains don't always work with us. Murphy apologized for me 'flying off the handle,' to the Outsider. Under the circumstances of having your house broken in by an evil torturous Netherlander I thought I reacted reasonably. Women! They never understand me.

The Outsider was looking away from her over her shoulder as if he could see someone standing there, and nodded. When he looked at her again it was with such intensity that even Murphy flinched. He stood suddenly and gently guided her off the floor on to the couch. She lied down without a word, and now that I wasn't in a fight for my life, as I thought I was before, I noticed her legs looked stiff, and that she was awkward.

"Cold," Murphy shivered, speaking to herself, I'm sure. She's not the type to complain. The Outsider shrugged out of his heavily adorned robes and laid them on her; she murmured something and snuggled into them.

"Its going to take a while before you feel alright," he said to her, standing with so little movement that I thought it was him who was made of stone. Then he did something with his wand and my little loveseat doubled in size. It was a good thing I was semi petrified, otherwise that would have done it for me. He plopped down by her head, playing with her hair looking off somewhere. Murphy didn't look like she minded. Hell, she didn't look like she'd mind anything right then.

"After last night you should be careful with your legs," he said evenly with a small grin.

"Mmm, that was an uncomfortable position," she murmured in agreement still shivering.

"But you liked what I did with my wand," he winked down at her. She had her eyes shut so only I saw that. Hells Bells! Is he saying what I think he is?

She sighed deeply, "I was so tense before that, and then you did…that thing, it was very…relaxing," she said tightening the robe around her. I think hearing her say that was a curse that sent all my blood rushing to my legs. The Outsider winked at me this time.

"You want me to do it again?" he asked and I think I saw him wave his wand, the angle wasn't quite right so I don't know. But then Murphy giggled.

_Murphy_ giggled! I swayed and slumped to the ground, sitting on my ass. My poor, innocent, stubborn, physically abusive, independent Murphy had been ravaged by a succubus from the Outside. He had made her giggle! How dare he?

His hand rested on her forehead and he frowned, "You have a fever, you need a healer. I've done all I could," he said. That finally got me moving, though dazed by the revelation that he had banged both my mentor and my best friend, albeit in two different ways, was a little hard to take. I'm not the overly sensitive type, despite what Bob might say but this was just cruel.

Brain! Respond! I felt like crying. But I rummaged around in my desk finding some Ibuprofen, damn child safety caps, it takes me an hour figuring out its not stuck but that it's designed to be a pain the ass to open. I wrenched it open and few pills clattered to the floor.

"Frustrated?" The Outsider asked sympathetically. I hate him! I turned around proud of my blank face and took the medicine to Murphy.

"Hey Murph, take this, you need any wat-" Before I could finish asking her the Outsider jabbed his wand in the air and conjured a glass filled with water. I hid my awe. "She didn't say she wanted water," I growled.

"Thank you," Murphy mumbled, taking the glass of water and the pills from my clenched fist. "Harry, be nice," she admonished.

"I am!" Both the Outsider and I yelled at the same time. I looked at him weirdly and he actually stuck his tongue out at me.

"Just thought you might be able to swallow without water," I mumbled, looking at Murphy's tired eyes. She gave me a weak smile.

"Maybe she's just not as talented as you are at swallowing," the Outsider casually commented. I snapped my eyes to him, remembering not to make contact at the last moment. His face was innocent as if he hadn't just implied that I…I will curse him to oblivion! No, I'll take the high road. I won't dignify that with a response. Who says Harry Dresden can't hold his tongue?

Murphy giggled again, and the Outsider smiled triumphantly.

"It's not funny Murphy!" I yelled, betrayed.

"It is a little, sorry, I feel giddy, maybe I'm delirious," Murphy tiredly wondered out loud. I knelt by her and took her hand

"Just sleep, you had a tough day," I told her as gently as I could, ignoring the presence of the Outsider for the moment.

"Can't sleep, can never sleep, nightmares," she mumbled. "I see…I'm arresting you, people with swords, they broke into the precinct, and I can't get to you and they…cut off your head. Its so real, I think its real but nothing happened yesterday it was just a day at the desk and when I left work…" she trailed off and moaned in pain. "You were hurting me yelling at me, telling me to get out of my body….there's a man with his mouth sowed up and a huge snake…fires…dead children," she muttered and her breathing got worse. "Ancient Egyptian…someone in my body, someone's in my body…no…no…no," she moaned frantically. I shook her, yelling her name. "Get Out! Get Out! Get Out!"

"What did they do to you?" I whispered to myself holding her sweating face, trying to calm her. At some point the Outsider had stood up again and was looking down on us both, so still, I couldn't even tell if he was breathing, or if he was alive.

"They couldn't make her forget and so she had to die," the Outsider recited as if he was waiting for me to ask. I glared at him but only saw some faraway pain flickering on his face. Stars and stones! That's what Ancient Mai had said, Murphy couldn't be made to forget so she was being erased. How did the Outsider know?

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

"Because I stopped him from killing her… Question is, how did _you_ know?" uhoh! He wasn't still and distant anymore, he had his wand under my chin for the second time in twenty four hours.

"I'm not in the mood, I swear to you I will bring heaven and hell on you if you stand in the way of helping Murphy," I growled at him and meant it, whatever magic I hadn't touched I would.

"Liar," the outsider replied. Murphy moaned again, muttering no, no. I moved forward to help her…to do something. The Outsider's wand jabbed in my throat. "Swear on your magic, blood and life or I swear _you_ will never see heaven or hell"

The magic waiting on his tongue, that I had felt held back before, now struck me and compelled me to obey. His threat was strange but he said it like it was worse than what I'd threatened to do to him. But a magical bond that strong is not something to give away ever or without how Bob would say due deliberation.

"On my blood, on my life, on my magic, I so swear to protect Karrin Murphy for all time I am able and giver her sanctuary in my home," I swore and felt my magic rise to answer the bond. I saw the Outsider buffeted by my magic and smile at it curiously.

"So witnessed. Madame Pomfrey is yelling that we need to make a calming draught, a dreamless sleep potion, and wit sharpening potion. Hurry up, the hag knows quite few binding curses, I don't fancy watching my arse twisted around for a week," the Outsider ordered. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"Her soul and mind has been attacked brutally, the first time was just two months ago, she's cold," I commented touching her skin. The Outsider waved his wand and soft intangible warmth settled over the couch, I could sense it where my body was close enough but it didn't spread to the rest of my apartment.

"She's not counting drops yet," the Outsider muttered. "There's hope!" He turned to me unafraid to meet my eyes and I instinctively focused on the bridge of his nose, but the way he said those words and the way he looked, I couldn't help but feel hope, it felt alien but right, and I nodded accepting his support without realizing it. He was nothing like what I knew of Outsiders, though I'm no expert, as if I'm an expert at anything but trouble.

"Drip drop Motherfucker?" I asked, smiling wryly. "What the hell was that?"

"Scared you didn't it?" the Outsider asked defensively. "Good friends, you would've liked them too if you were trapped with only them for company."

"un huh," I didn't pretend to believe him, feeling relieved by Murphy calming down under the warm spell the Outsider had cast.

"Alright Outhouse what's this calming draught?"

"Call me that again and I'll turn you into a toilet seat," he growled.

"Must be your specialty, frightening," I mock shuddered, and ducked when he jabbed his wand at me. Some concentrated beam went where my head had been a moment ago splashing against my desk and it turned into a toilet seat….my classy Victorian era replica desk was a TOILET SEAT! Okay, making friendly time over, I brought down my blasting rod and sent blue kinetic force blasts at him, rolling, and ducking.

He was moving too, catching each ball of force on the tip of his wand and throwing them around the room as if he was playing pong. Crash! There goes my staff rack! My floor was getting pot holed where he was deflecting the bolts but I'm not stopping, I'll get one through, I will!

I yell a war cry; okay, I don't have a war cry but I scream in a manly warrior like way. I jump using my height and sending three blasts like a machine gun out of my rod, he deflects back two to my feet throwing shrapnel in my face and a third on the fan above my head. The fan crashes down and I rolled out just at the right time to save my face. There's a pause after the crash and then I hear him tapping his foot, waiting impatiently. I can't stand him! I think about using my staff but I've seen him, he's too fast for it, blasting rod it is.

I keep rolling and summon more power into my blasting rod, the sigils burn under my hand. I try doing something I've never tried with the blasting rod and cast electricity. It leaves my rod without any proper shape or direction and suddenly everything in front me is blue and white crackles, I dropped the rod when it sent a current up to me and I stumbled back, and tripped over the fan the Outsider had almost dropped on my face earlier.

"McGonagall says to tell that overgrown magical Neanderthal that if he ever attempts magic again she will transfigure him into a muggle female contraceptive diaphragm," the Outsider informed me as if he'd learned that by rote. He stood a little behind my head watching my blasting rod hiss and sputter sparks.

Then he gave me a confused look and shrugged. "Don't ask me what the hell she's talking about…damn Nymphie Staffcharmer, she's still not putting out," he grumbled frustrated.

I don't know why I cared, but I'd rather wonder about who Nymphie Staffcharmer is rather than being impressed by his threat of turning me into a female condom. Well that and the fact that I had destroyed most of my apartment.

"Who's Nymphie Staffcharmer?" I asked, snorting when I thought about the name.

"She's a wizarding porn star, my prophesized secret power," the Outsider casually informed me, not noticing my gob smacked face. I lay there on the ground staring at him while he stood almost transfixed by something he was seeing.

"You're mad!" I gasped, realizing it for the first time, while I lay on the fallen and now broken ceiling fan.

"So says the guy who just set fire to the front of his shop. McGonagall's getting impatient, Karrin needs her potions. Get on it, I suck at brewing, I'll take care of her," he ordered, bringing up an excellent point, the front of my shop was on fire! Maybe that's what he was looking at while I was focused on him.

I was up and running to the fire extinguisher in the blink of an eye, hell I didn't even let the ankle sprain from where my floor was holed out bother me. Upstaged by a mad Outsider again!

* * *

Half an hour later I was in my lab brewing. It so happens that Bob did know something like a calming drought and a dreamless potion; not exactly but close enough. He asked me a lot of questions but I was being my surly wizard in the proverbial dungeon type. I just couldn't get my head around the Outsider. 

Every time I decided he was evil incarnate and I would obliterate him with fiery words and forces of nature itself, he went ahead and did something like save my best friend's life…and beat up my mentor who'd saved my life. So you see this whole thing was very confusing and painful, and expensive – I needed to repair the damage to my home and shop. I slammed a closed fist on the table, how could I start a magical duel inside my house with an Outsider of all forsaken things.

"Hey Bob?" I called.

"Oh! We're speaking now?" Bob returned a little bitter. He was concerned with all the noise above and the way I'd left the night before. I hadn't alleviated any of his worries.

"Yes, can Outsider's have souls?" I tried to be casual, watching the potion bubble in the cauldron…fine, it's a pot! One of these days I'm getting a real honest to witchiness cauldron.

"Only mortal humans have souls. That is quite elementary knowledge. Why do you ask?" Bob was suspicious. I sighed, trying to figure out who my enemies were and who my friends were was getting difficult. I had to use Bob as a sounding board for all of it, and since at the centre was the Outsider, it starts with him.

"Because I… ran into one who has a soul." I gave Bob a half unsure smile and grimace. He was standing in his usual arms folded, chin propped up in one hand pose, though this time instead of the typical expression of slightly haughty intelligence was one of obvious disbelief. I wish someone would take me at face value. Even my entrapped soul in a skull personal mystical encyclopedia thought I was a loon. "Not crazy, Bob, got caught in a soul gaze with him, which incidentally broke. Got one hell of a psychic back lash, don't know if you noticed."

"Is this fantasy a symptom of this backlash?" Bob couldn't resist taking a shot at me. I guess he's owed; I've ignored all his questions. "Or are we in some wonderful chicken and egg paradoxical question? If you hadn't suffered a psychic injury you wouldn't believe in broken soul gazes and if you hadn't had a broken soul gaze you wouldn't have a psychic injury." Bob really was upset if he was risking making me mad this badly. I gave him a mock bow, scowling and threw my hands up.

"I'm sorry alright, a lot's happened. Now can you nurse your own ego and help me here, I've got no one else, okay?" I yelled and pleaded I guess. It's hard acknowledging you are really, mostly alone. Lately, all my friends have started distrusting me and the ones like the White Council; who are supposed to protect me, have done everything between trying to kill me to kill my best friend.

Bob sighed and nodded, I think in apology or just enough to say he was going to let it go. Either way; he would help. And I did need him.

"A soul gaze is one of the deepest, most powerful magicks in existence. It is in a way so intertwined with the very fabric of nature that it is a force of its own. You as a wizard have no control over it, and neither does any being with a soul. For those gifted with the soul gaze, it is not an ability, nor a spell cast at the beginning of time or any such thing…it simply is, it is incontrovertible and it can not be misdirected or broken." Bob finished the last in a steady rhythmic way as if drilling the lesson in my head. Well the first time he'd taught me it was simpler, this time it was more philosophical.

"If it is impossible, then what could make it possible?" I asked, jogging his mind instead of mine this time, since mine had yielded such excellent results.

"Some force or power that is beyond or does not obey the natural, physical, and metaphysical laws that govern us," Bob emphasized 'beyond' meaning it would have to be on power level so high that it was basically for someone like me inconceivable. I chucked to myself in an apprehensive kind of way, well I'd seen something like that, and left it taking care of someone very dear to me upstairs. It had also threatened to turn me into a toilet seat – Hell's Bells!

"Could it be something, some power that is _outside_ of our natural and mystical universe?" I cocked my head to the side, and he returned my wry look.

"Well, Harry, even I did not cross that boundary," he returned and we sat looking at each other in silence for a long time, until he broke it.

"Outsiders don't have souls. That is what sets us mortals and humans apart;   
we have something other forces desperately covet. It is a mysterious nature and power that is uniquely…ours!" Bob spoke with such emotion I almost straightened my back in pride and respect. Until now I hadn't cared about the implication that the Outsider had somehow taken something that was meant for us, but in a weird way I was offended. I gave Bob a few moments before busting his bubble of pride.

"Sorry Bob, what's behind door number one is not all expense paid cruise to Alaska, it is an Outsider with a soul, currently in my living room, taking care of Murphy!"

"You are serious?" he asked flatly. I nodded grinning at him.

"Yeah, was giving the Outsider some exercise, that's what all the noise was," I breezily reported.

"Perhaps, it would be best if you start at the beginning, if you wish for a coherent response. I could, of course, oblige with my choice of expletives at how ridiculous what you're saying sounds otherwise," Bob demanded in his slightly sarcastic manner. I sighed, maybe it was time to review, so I began telling him what happened while the potions readied.

* * *

_Harry James Potter_

Muggle raised wizards, like me, can be funny, we see something that needs to be done and still end up thinking like a muggle. Harry Dresden, the odd wizard, whose name I now know, went around putting out fires with an extinguisher, making a mess with all the foam, and didn't even vanish it.

Bad luck I ended meeting back up with him, but then some things happen for a reason. I've been around magic long enough and have been affected by its mysterious ways more than others, so yeah I'm not some old biddy making excuses. If I've been forced to run into him again then it's for a reason. Probably an annoying, painful one for me but that is the lot of the Chosen.

At least I finally convinced him to make some potions, all these people shouting at me to stop fooling around and take care of Karrin was getting tiring. I know I've lost bits of my mind, but it's hard to keep track of what's real and what's not. It's hard telling the story too, feels like its happening now and sometimes as if it's already happened.

Karrin, I thought she was my Mum, mental that, turns out she's worse off than me even. When she woke, she was afraid and violent like a cornered enemy – senseless. I told her my name and she calmed down for no reason, and then I promised I'd take care of her, that there were no swordsmen around.  
Promises, if you mean them, even without invoking your magic you're compelled, I am because I keep my promises. And then, anyway, I still kept seeing Mum and sometimes this stranger, so I didn't think and the words left my mouth before I thought of it, and here I am taking care of this woman with cheering and warming charms.

I'm ignoring Hagrid dragging a half cow and putting its bloody carcass on the floor in front of me, the writhing in my stomach has nothing to do with the sight of blood. I'm in the home of the wizard who knows my secrets, what secrets? I don't know. But every time I'm near him I remember that feeling of my soul being searched – he has a powerful spell and I don't know how to counter it.

"For the love of Hecate's tits!" I swore, seeing Sirius as Padfoot tearing at the cow flesh, like he must've when he ate rats just to be close to me. I feel my heart clench and I'm oddly happy I can feel grief and irritated that I've gone mad. I stride forward to this thing my mind is showing me and kick at it and send Padfoot sprawling and yelping, my heart breaks and I feel tears prick at the corner of my eyes – I guess the magic of the prison is really wearing off if I'm feeling emotions like this again.

Remus is looking at me hesitantly, as if he wants to say something but won't because I might overreact, he says it anyway. After all, who would know about grief but him...that's all he fucking knows.

"I don't have time for this Professor Lupin, I can't sit and cry for them yet...too much to do," I trail off, and he looks at me sympathetically and with disbelief. Yeah, that's him too, grief and disbelief. I turn away from them hoping Padfoot would forgive me. Karrin's face is tensed, she's having nightmares again. I have to take care of her. I don't have time for Lupin's help.

Absently I cast vanishing charms at the foam, feeling the poison in my veins get excited when I use magic. I will have to get rid of it soon. I repair the floor where those strange hexes had blown up. I was glad I hadn't tried to catch them like I wanted to, just to scare the wizard. Wandlessly I open the doors to let out the burnt smell in the air, slowly I'm getting better at wand-free magic, nothing like Voldemort or what I'd seen the American wizard's do.

I levitate the fan, sending a repairing charm simultaneously, smiling a little at how difficult something like this seemed when I was in fourth year, never had even this kind of control. Doing magic again is addictively fun and I go looking for things to do, casting repairing and cleaning charms.

"Pardon me?" Someone called behind me, I apparated instinctively guessing where he was and appeared behind him my wand quivering in ready magic pointed at the base of the man's neck. He was taller than me and quite a bit bigger, he had his hands raised in the air as if I had a gun pointed at him. He was wearing jeans and some regular shirt with rolled up sleeves showing his powerful looking arms – hmm! I stepped back two paces, wouldn't be a good idea to be close enough to let him swing at me. He has a golf club bag hanging from his shoulder and I'm at just the right angle to see the handle of a sword – Merlin's Balls! Another one.

"I'm not looking for trouble," the man said with a shrug. "I believe I'm here to offer my service or retain yours." He sounded confidant and very relaxed.

"Who are you? Who is your master?" I snap out. He turns around and drops his arms down; I notice his salt and pepper hair, steel white against black and deep colored beard. He had an open friendly sort of face, and Voldemort's magic could see no taint of dark magic on him, or magic for that matter – that's new. I've never really had sense of if someone is magical or not before.

"My name is Michael Carpenter, I call only one my Master…God," he says humbly but I can sense power in his belief. Well that is something I'm good at, telling when people believe in something deeply; Death Eaters, Dumbledore, all un-bendable in some ways. This man sounded the same, except without any psychotic pride like a Malfoy or Lestrange.

"You have a sword," I point out vaguely with my wand.

"For His work," he nodded, with a hint of pride, and I raised my wand marking him between the eyes.

"Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live…" I whisper, and I see him frown. "Draw your blade muggle. I'm not some innocent girl you've found to drown or hang or behead."

He's holding up a hand as if to calm me down and the other is close to his weapon. Behind him I see Dresden come up from wherever he went to brew, his mouth is hanging open a little, his hands are full, and I don't think he'll cause trouble.

"I draw this sword only against evil. It can not be drawn for an unrighteous deed. Upon my honor as a Knight of the Cross I am not here for you," he gave his oath, and unbelievably, I felt the force of it and almost stumbled back from it. This man had no magic, where did this power come from?

"I believe you," I said, but didn't lower my wand. I might channel the Headmaster every now and then, but at least my instincts are smart. I threw my wand in the air and I saw his surprise when it disappeared from sight with a short spark. I could sense it still hovering near my hand, ready to shield, maim, or kill….even the last. Of course, the one that stayed by my left hand was always ready to murder and torture.

There is an awkward silence between us and I wonder why this man came looking for me, how he found me here and why Americans are suddenly so interested in me. At least this one didn't seem to be the type offering me child sacrifices. I feel my stomach turn at the thought and I wish that old dark wizard was in front of me. My hand twitches to summon my wand but I catch myself just in time. Our little stand off has gone long enough, Dresden is coming over, Michael Carpenter turns enough to keep both him and me in his vision.

"Err…Hello?" Dresden waves his hand, and looks at the fan curiously for a moment. "Do you mind not attacking everyone you meet, especially in my home!" he yelled at me frustrated.

"You started it, and he snuck up on me." I shrugged.

"I am sorry about that, Mr. Dresden," Michael Carpenter said to me.

"He's not Mr. Dresden, I'm Mr. Dresden…I mean Harry Dresden," he's talking really fast and is acting frustrated and awkward again. Guess he gets like that when something is odd.

"I thought…well I suppose I saw you doing magic and thought you must be Harry Dresden," Michael Carpenter, the Knight of the Cross, whatever that was, explained. Solved one mystery at least, he was looking for Dresden, not me. But he still looked at me as if he was confused. I move in a wide arc away from him, and take the potions from Dresden's slack hands, he's looking at the front of his shop, and the floor which is back to as it was. Except the desk I left as a toilet seat, looks like the knight noticed it too.

Sunlight was coming through the open doors and windowed front wall of Dresden's home. For a moment I looked at them, the Knight and Dresden looked back at me and they were lit up by the rays, I had a very uncomfortable feeling that something was about to happen right then amidst the streaming rays. The Knight suddenly smiled and his eyes widened in awe, Dresden also had a strange expression on his face, more like mine. I guess whatever it is; the Knight picked up on it. I know enough to know that my bad luck has just gotten worse. Fate of the Chosen, as Dumbledore explained after his death, I'm cursed with these weird premonitions until I die or until I give up the Light. I sigh and shake my head at them, and turn away going to Karrin. I hear the knight whisper "Providence," but I ignore him not wanting to know what he knows.

Karrin is in deep sleep, once again I feel unsure touching her. Not the type who goes around touching people without permission, I hardly know her. I tell myself I'm her caretaker and because of that I'm allowed to. I curl my arm around her small shoulders and lift her, she groans in my arm and I mutter to her she needs to take the potions. I know I should check them, but I had taken Dresden's oath, if this was poisoned he'd be dead now, not talking to the Knight.

"…yes, that is sort of my thing, finding lost items," I hear Dresden say to the knight through a smile. "I'm honored to meet a Knight of the Sword. I don't know how I can help but I will do my best." He finished sounding impressed. I feed Murphy the draught; she makes a disgusted face but swallows. I'm transfixed by her small fine features. It's been a long time since I've seen any girls or women; right now she's plenty pretty with her slightly parted lips. I chuckle, it's not because she's flushed with excitement, it's because she's in pain and half dead. I sigh laying her back, running my hand absently through her hair and pay attention to the wizard and this knight.

"…and my work has brought me here. I do not know how but you have some way of finding what the Black Denarians are after. And there is something I am to help you with as well," I caught part of what the Knight was saying.  
Dresden's head had snapped to me somewhere during that and the Knight following his stare was looking at me too, confused clearly.

"What will you do when you find the one the Black Denarians are after?" Dresden asked, not looking away from me.

"What I must, so it's someone not something they're looking for?" The Knight asked excitedly.

"What? Oh!" Dresden shook his head looking away from me. "That is, I just thought they usually went for people's souls, isn't that the whole fallen angel deal?" Dresden shrugged his shoulders, trying to sound casual; even I could tell he was hiding something. I didn't even know what they were talking about.

The Knight looked at me as if he was trying to figure something out and looked to accept what Dresden was saying.

"Yes, that is their ultimate goal. But they have many evil ambitions. I was sent here and so here I am. Maybe I'm to offer you my services; or to ask for your help." He bowed slightly and I got the sense of his humility again.

"Who sent you?" I suddenly asked, going from wondering to talking without thinking. I was starting to see Snape in the shadows, and that was going to lead me only in one place. I'd rather not throw Avada Kedavra at illusions and my madness.

"A Knight's way is laid out in front of him, once he begins walking it leads him by itself in His path," the Knight said and pointed up to the heavens. I snort, thinking of the premonitions I have and the limited power I can invoke because of my prophecy. At least until Staffcharmer stops being a tease, maybe she is the rest of the Power of Light.

"You wouldn't happen to know why they are looking for this…thing?" Dresden asked.

"For no good purpose, I'm sure. They've made more mistakes than is their way in the last year. Everything has been leading to whatever they sent their followers for in Chicago. They want it desperately, and I must keep it from the Fallen Angels or destroy whatever it is." The Knight rested his hand on the handle of the sword.

Dresden gave me a quick nervous look and the Knight didn't miss it. Why does he keep looking at me every time the Knight talks about what these Fallen Angels or Black Denarians are looking for…unless that was what those dark wizards had summoned me for? Speaker of the fallen tongue they'd called me. Ah! Now it begins to make sense….

But why is Dresden protecting me? The Knight wants to kill me, but he swore not to. This is entertaining, destiny you are one sadistic bitch, but at least you're fucking with others too. Cute little sunlight act you did, but this time I get to laugh. I laughed staring at the ceiling and smacked Trelawney on the back of the head who'd scooted up to me on Dresden's couch. Shit! I slapped an old woman! Damn! The Knight and Dresden are looking at me weird.

"Look the hag keeps predicting my death, it won't hurt her if I slap her around a bit," I tried to explain to them. "You never know, she might actually make a real prophecy if I hit her hard enough!" I tried to deal with them, gesticulating to Trelawney's bug eyed face on the ground, but they kept on giving me strange looks. "Fine! I'll help her up," I gave in, and held out my hand to Trelawney. But when I looked she was gone. I held my head and sighed, "I've gone off the rails."

I sat and sulked by Karrin, staring out unseeingly while they went back to their conversation. That was why when the Knight appeared before me it was a surprise. I shot up to my feet ready, and was taken aback by his hand hanging in the air between us waiting to be shook. I grasped his larger hand and he shook it warmly. I noted that I needed to eat more, go to the gym, make a growth potion…and find a shrink.

The Knight still had that look somewhere between awe and excitement. "I didn't know that the Phoenix still had a champion. When were you Chosen?" he asked emphasizing 'chosen.' I groaned inside, so far no one had recognized me and now this guy obviously knew me as The Chosen One. Didn't know what he meant by the Phoenix thing, maybe Order of the Phoenix.

"So you recognized me?" I said almost reluctantly, "I was chosen when I was one."

Dresden is looking at both of us and our conversation stunned.

"But that is too young," The Knight frowned, and I couldn't help but believe that he was being sincere. Anyone else who'd talked about that night on Halloween always sounded fake; as if they'd rather remember that as a happy day than one where I lost everything. "Have you faced a dragon yet?"

That was another odd question, I answered slowly, "When I was fourteen…"

"Incredible! I didn't face my first one till I was twenty-five, a decade older than you faced yours. It is truly providence for us to meet. A Phoenix graced Occisor Draconigena has not been seen in our realm for an age or more," he said happily pumping my hand.

"A WHAT?!" Dresden blurted. I felt the same, whatever it was it sounded better than being called Outsider and Demon. "Excuse me did you just call him  
a PhoenixgracedOccisorDraconigena?" Dresden ran his words together.

"I did breathe when I said that, but yes." The Knight of the Cross laughed and slapped Dresden on the back; who was looking a little green.

"The Outsider is a white magic chosen dragon slayer…wonderful! My life could not get worse!" Dresden muttered. Dragon slayer?

"You must have dinner with us, both of you and your friend," the Knight gestured to Karrin. "This weekend, Friday night."

"Hell Bells! I shouldn't have said that. I really, really would be honored but I think," and here he took a deep breath and breathed out "The annoying murderous Phoenix graced Occisor Draconigena will be too busy beating on the white council elsewhere." Dresden glared at me; I saw a disappointed expression cross the Knight's face. This is fun, he likes me, and unknowingly he is out to kill me too. And he wants me to have dinner with him, I think I'll accept.

"I'm free, and I would like to know more about the Knights of the Cross and the dragon you…slew?"

"Sadly, it was the only way," the Knight said somberly. "This is good news, Mr. Dresden, Occisor Draconigena." He gave a short bow to both of us.

"Call me Harry," I said, seeing Dresden glare at me, he probably thought I stole his name. Well Harry Potter is a lot more famous than Harry Dresden, he can shove over.

"Then you must call me Michael. Charity and I will expect you at seven. Good day!" With that Michael left looking like a man who'd just had a very good day. Dresden and I looked after him for a while before we turned to each other silently.

"What he said…is it true?" Dresden asked sitting in a chair and I remained standing. "Are you the Phoenix Graced Occisor Draconigena?" I think he really wanted me to say no. I thought about it, I couldn't be sure I wasn't. Fawkes and I were connected in more ways than one; my wand, his tears in my blood, and his answering my call of help. Being given Phoenix tears was seen as some sort of an honor. But dragons…who goes around killing them anymore? There are reserves to keep them in. There was also the one spell I had been working on to cast the Phoenix song.

I nodded slowly looking at the sunlight streaming in, it was getting warmer.

"I have been graced by the Phoenix…but for more than killing dragons," I shrugged. "I had much crueler things to slay than dragons. They can be really nice, I saw one hatch once."

"Crueler things than dragons… Sure, well you _are_ an Outsider so I'll take your word for it. You must be older than sin if you saw one hatch," he sighed shaking his head. He looked exhausted and upset. I wondered why he protected me.

"Why didn't you tell Michael, that knight, I was the one the Black Denarians were looking for?" I asked, ignoring his comment about my age.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Right now, I don't know much about anything." He paused suddenly staring at me hard. "That doesn't mean I will let you kill him and his family. You accepted an invitation into his home, so we both know your powers will not be hindered by the threshold on his home."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and you have it the wrong way. It's him who wants to kill me…but I like him. And I don't much care for dark wizards sacrificing children. If they summoned me for their master, this Black Denarian, then I have as much against them as this Knight does," I spat out angrily. Something occurred to me, "Does someone called the Blackstaff have anything to do with Black Denarians? Why are they called Fallen Angels?"

"Blackstaff?" Dresden asked. I nodded to Karrin.

"That wizard who was after her; short, powerful, and old. Said something about having to erase her," I stopped there because I saw a glint of something hard in Dresden. I curled my fingers the thought to summon my wand waiting.

"Did he have a white beard? Bald mostly with a ring of white hair," Dresden asked looking at Karrin, with a painful expression on his face. Something told me to say no, but I said yes anyway. He slumped a little in his chair. Then,

"You're lying," he accused softly. "Ebenezer would never do that, he is the only decent human being I've ever met."

"Whoever it was broke her legs, and wounded her badly. You said she was damaged mentally, I saw him do that. I stopped him from killing her. Maybe he's not what you thought he was," I kept talking, looking at Karrin and missed him lunge at me from the chair. He's a tall man, and his fist connected with my jaw throwing me to the ground.

"Never, ever accuse Ebenezer McCoy of using Black Magic in my presence again!" he trembled with rage, and I saw with Voldemort's eyes the dark magic like a mist around him about to be touched. But for all that he sounded like Hagrid defending Dumbledore. My face hurt like hell, more than it should have. It's been a while since I've been punched, or cursed properly.

Wand-free magic can be useful, I levitated myself off the ground without moving anything and saw him step back prepared. I summoned my wand and touched it to my bruising cheek casting a simple healing charm and the hot pain went away.

I tasted a little blood in my mouth, must've split my lip. "It's been a long time, I forgot what that felt like…do it again!" I asked, he didn't wait and soon I saw black and stars and my other cheek hurt. I stayed standing this time, but what I wanted to test happened, the numbing in my body and mind from the prison went away when I felt pain. First, pain had broken my magical binds when I was summoned, now sensation was coming back.

"Again!" But this time he didn't hit me.

"No thank you, I don't think my self respect can handle me taking my anger out on mentally challenged people," he scowled and looked mildly horrified. Silence fell between until I finally broke it.

"You didn't tell me about these wizards calling themselves Fallen Angels. What do they want? Why do they want me?" I asked, wiping my mouth of the blood but not healing myself. The pain would counter the poison.

"Not wizards…fallen angels," he corrected looking at me if I understood. "You know; no we won't bow before Adam, we'll follow big baddy Satan, bye-bye to heaven, welcome to Hell angels… That ring a bell?" I raised an inquiring brow.

"And you call me mad," I muttered seeing him grasping his shoulder; blood had stained his T shirt.

"Not to be facetious, oh Hell! Sure to be facetious, you-are-an-Outsider. What's so hard about believing in fallen angels?" he mocked. I really wanted to ask him about this Outsider thing, but one thing you have to know about wizards. You don't ever show you don't know something. And I'd taken a big risk asking him about these people who summoned me.

"Why do they want me?" I asked. He didn't answer me for a long time seeming to consider something. Then he looked at Karrin's face and came to a decision.

"I need your oath that you are truly against people who sacrifice children and that you did save Murphy's life," he demanded quietly. "Swear it!"

"On my magic I swear that I have and will bring death and worse to those who spill the blood of innocents in my name. I so swear that I protected Karrin Murphy from a wizard claiming to be the Black Staff and claiming to be sent for her execution," I intoned, my loathing of dark wizards coming through. Blue serpent like oath binding magical streams curled back from the tip of my wand and disappeared into my arm. "Do you witness it?" I asked when he sat there looking at my wand and the magic.

"Yeah, yeah, witnessed." He waved his hand, and his face fell a bit as if he was in a deep sad thought.

"Why would they summon me?" I asked again. His expression didn't change but he started talking.

"Fallen Angels take hosts. They are cursed and imprisoned in coins. Only way they can…exist in the mortal realm is to take hosts, humans. Those are called the Blackened Denarians. Heavy weight evil; some of the most dangerous things in all the realms. Well besides someone from the Outside, like the gentleman in the red and gold robes with ridiculous spinning medallions. Please tell me the Outsider's sit around jamming to BET, I would like to humanize you, I really would." Dresden was being annoying again. I waved my wand, the spinning medals were getting irritating, and stopped them.

"I have no bloody clue what you're on about. What do they want with me then? To be a host?" I wondered.

"They take only human hosts…I don't know why they would want you. Maybe an alliance?" he shrugged, losing himself in thought again. I don't think he saw me surprised that he thought I was not a human. So he thinks I'm a demon, an Outsider demon, whatever that is. I don't need this. I have to get to England. I have a promise to keep. But before that I need to rest, heal, I can't be seeing illusions. I need a shower too.

"Where's the loo?" I asked.

"What?"

"The loo…you know bathroom."

"Oh, yeah…the loo," he muttered and pointed me the way I'd seen him disappear earlier. Its going to be my first bath in…I still don't know how long I was in the Department of Mysteries.

I actually thought America might be relaxing, now I have fallen angels, some white council, and a Knight of the Cross after me.

"No peaking Cho, show me yours and I show you mine!" I snapped at her before deciding to flirt. She blushed and looked away as I got out of clothes. Well, it could've worked, and supposedly Dad was Casanova, could've left me some of his skills besides his hair. At least I have a decent imagination. I shut the bathroom door on Cho sneaking looks. The small cramped place is still a treat from magical cleanings and such at the Ministry. Small pleasures…damn, now I have to deal with drip drop. Voyeuristic arseholes, can't even let me shower in peace.

* * *

_Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden_

I heard him pull the knob for the shower, seeing as it feels like I have ten water pipes in each wall. What d'you know? I almost have a beachside location. Come live at Dresden's basement apartment, enjoy the soothing sounds of the rushing sea!

I'm developing a bad headache; there seem to be too many things connecting here. Another mystery about the Outsider; McCoy said that he had used powerful White Magic, and he is a Phoenix chosen, something that until now I thought was a myth. Part of the lore we learn as wizards, at least those of us who've had a lore master like Bob and Justin as a teacher. Just the same as the Black Denarians but at least there was recent news of them. The Occisor Draconigena were just, well, fairy tales.

Outsiders are not Phoenix chosen or use White Magic. They are beings of malice and destruction…at least that is what I've been taught. Besides I'd seen him use Black Magic so deep it had made me want to leap out of my skin.

I tried to keep my mind on these mysteries and the enigmatic meeting with the Knight of the Cross. But I can't forget the oath the Outsider took. What if the High Council had sent Ebenezer after Murphy…did he really hurt her? Why? It couldn't be the man who'd taught me the right and wrong of magic.

This was too hard to deal with so soon after the psychic wounds I'd suffered. I've lost my cool more than once since this whole thing started. I'm paying for it with my shoulder opening up again. At least the Outsider fixed up my shop, just when I was cursing myself for destroying it.

I sat for a long time just thinking, the drone of echoing water running through the pipes lulled me into a half sleep and I nodded off. I kept on dreaming of opening my third-eye and seeing the true form of the Outsider – each form was more hideous than the last, forever to be burned in my mind.

I saw his future and his past and it was littered in twisted bodies, blood, and wizened, emaciated hands reaching through the earth clawing at his heels. I could never see his face, he was just a flighty shadow but surrounded by terrible light; a vicious murderer wielding white magic. I was sweating and gripped by fear and then I saw a green eyed baby looking at me with intelligent eyes, a lightning scar bleeding black on his forehead. I woke up with a shout, panting as if I'd run away from that baby for miles.

"Harry, Harry, you alright?" Murphy's voice came through.

"Yeah," I croaked, my throat dry. I wiped my face down trying to rub the images and nightmares away. The broken soul gaze with the Outsider had left almost festering lesions in my mind. Then I remembered Murphy had actually slept with him, I felt a little nauseous.

"Murphy, please tell me you used protection!" I grabbed her shoulders and she stared at me blearily confused.

"What?" she scrunched up her face.

"Did you use protection with the Outsider, that demon you came here with?"

"What are you talking about and his name is Harry, he's not a demon," she protested.

"Look its okay, I kinda picked up on it. Don't worry you didn't know. Do you have the morning after pill, I'll go pick up it up for you!" I demanded trying to make sure she didn't freak out.

"That's really personal, why do I need it anyway?" Murphy got a little edgy, and I lost my temper.

"You don't have time for this Murphy, you could be incubating devil spawn right now. I understand you were vulnerable and probably needed comfort, but you slept with a demon! Do you understand?" I pleaded with her. She just stared at me slack jawed.

"Murphy please, I don't want you to get knocked up by a demon. They don't really come with child support plans," I gently tried to explain to her.

"You think that we…And you are suggesting that...Dresden I can't believe you! How dare you? After he was so gentle and saved my life. You think that he took advantage of me?" she yelled at me, standing up and stumbling. I tried to help her but she brushed me off. Murphy gathered Harry the Outsider's robe around her and walked to the front of the shop getting away from me.

"I wasn't suggesting that he took advantage of you, I just want to know if you used protection is all…I'm just worried," I tried to calm her down.

"Well, don't. Just shut up." She put her hand out saying 'stop' in my face. Just my luck _Harry_ the Outsider finally got out of the shower after it must've been two hours. He had a big smile on his face and skipped over to us.

"Alright, Karrin?" he called out, petting Mister on his way.

"Yeah," she said glaring at me weakly. "I feel better, I like this robe," she absently noted.

"Cost a fortune, real gold thread and all. Stupid, really but that never stopped the Ministry," he commented, one of the many things he's said that I have no clue of.

"I need to go home," she said and started walking out the door.

"Murphy, you're in no condition to…" I trailed off seeing her glare at me.

"We need to talk Harry, get your head out of the gutter. I need a friend not a suspicious father figure," she sounded disappointed. That's great, make me feel like a heel for caring.

"Well, if you're off then I'm too," the Outsider broke the awkward silence. Murphy nodded.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked him.

"I can find somewhere." He smiled confidently.

"You don't need to, you'll stay at my place," Murphy forcibly offered. The Outsider gave a small soft smile, and it struck me again how human his expressions were.

"Looks beautiful outside. Cheers, Dresden. See you Friday," he clapped my bleeding shoulder and I hissed in pain, cursing.

"Do I have to?" I hopelessly tried.

"Yes, you do. Michael and Charity, are expecting us," he self righteously nodded, winked and walked out. Murphy was left looking at me unsurely, the red voluminous robes hanging off of her. She looked a lot smaller and cuter than usual.

"Harry, is magic real?" she asked. I sighed, hurting inside that her memory had been messed with and she had to ask me this question again.

"Yeah, it's all real," I told her. She nodded looking to the floor, then stepped up to me and rose on her toes, pulling me down to kiss me next to my lips.

"Thanks for not lying," she whispered and then left me stunned.

I lied down on my floor. Mister decided I was a nice rug to nap in the sun on. Thirty-pound cat on my chest and a world of trouble besides. I needed answers, but where to find them? Bob appeared after a while.

"You see him?" I asked, talking about the Outsider. Bob nodded.

"He looks young…and he's _British_!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him and went to sleep again; hopefully without the nightmares.

* * *

I walked to Ancient Mai's restaurant, my mind a storm, I needed to know what she knew of outsiders and of this Blackstaff, I needed to know what Ebenezer was doing in Chicago and why someone who looked like him went after Murphy, I needed to know and she had all the answers. I was angry that this was going to be hard that she wasn't going to tell me anything but ridicule and belittle me like always, I was angry that I didn't know why I was stubbornly going there thinking that she couldn't have possibly sent my own mentor to do this despicable task.

I must have cut quite a figure, brooding with my duster billowing behind me and the hockey stick hitting the ground with more than necessary force with every third step I took. Usually anger is good, it helps with my magic, I have enough things in my life to get me angry but this was the kind that grabbed at your heart squeezing it slowly and agonizing, the kind that gave you tears of helplessness with fury.

_Why? _

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why an Outsider protecting Murphy from Ebenezer?_

_Why am I trusting him?_

_Why my own people destroying my life?_

_Why is Murphy trusting the scariest thing known to wizard kind?_

_Why is she for the love of Pamela Anderson sleeping with the Outsider?_

_Why am I going to Ancient Mai? Why am I such a sap that I think she will  
answer me?_

_Why is there nothing but a skull I can count on who I know is not conniving behind my back?_

_Why in the world is my unshakeable faith in Ebenezer McCoy shaking?_

I slammed through the double glass doors of her restaurant and through the side door to the Warden's hang out. I didn't care to see if anyone was there, if there were guests, I didn't give a damn, I wanted Ancient Mai!

No warden in the small office, I slammed through the anteroom where I'd met the Gatekeeper for the first time, no one there either. I saw another door through that which I hadn't been through – where the hell is she hiding?

I swung my staff at the door in sheer rage and it blew backwards, and I strode through before the dust settled. Must've made for one hell of an entrance but then I couldn't see much and that's why when the magical circle closed around me I had no idea it was there.

I caught her cool gaze right away; she sat with her legs folded under her at a low tea table. She picked at a nugget of meat with her chopsticks daintily and bit into it with more than necessary gusto. The red sauce dripped from the corners of her mouth and fell on her very, very, deep exposed neckline.  
_  
Stars and stones!_ I'd interrupted her in the middle of a private meal…in a silk robe negligee. Damn her for picking this form. She looked away from me down to her bowl of rice and…lets just say for ease, chicken, though it was a lot redder or maybe it was the sauce. Dust settled slowly around me and I stood there in this strange silence, not even taking in the surroundings but just looking at her calm face with its expression of enjoyment that was infuriating me.

I followed the movement of her delicate hands take another nugget carefully, slowly raising it off the cup, almost brushing those…incredibly pure rising crests, to her mouth, where her full crescent lips enveloped the morsel with a hint of a smile, too quick to be noticed. She shut her eyes and pressed her eyelids in pleasure; she inhaled a quick breath and held it, savoring the nugget. I almost missed the viscous sauce touch her chin and fall between the loose edges of the robe.

_Almost._

The new trail joined the older one and she did nothing to catch it, she even moved her head looking away as if in thought allowing the lapel to lift a little more for an eye full. My face burned from embarrassment and I looked away, before realizing that was exactly what she wanted, well I'll be damned. I snapped back and she had an almost absent smile on her face and was once again looking at her food, if I didn't know her I would've missed the edge of triumph in her smile.

My face heated with shame, I'd lost such a simple game, not anymore, I looked and didn't hide it, I tried to catch her eyes, but she demurred. With a bare incline of her head her lustrous black hair fell forward as she bent to carefully place some rice on her chop sticks, showing me her smooth bare neck and back where the robe dipped behind. Earthy light shone on her skin giving it a warm glow, and for the first time I noticed the oil lamps placed around the room and hanging from the ceiling.

She straightened lifting the new morsel placing a hand under it so not a grain would drop, she raised her chin throwing her head and hair back a little and I saw the ends tickle past- gulp…the brown tips of her swelling breasts. She wasn't stopping; my hand tightened around my staff…curse Freudian slips! I was getting more and more furious, wanting to look away, not wanting to find her attractive, but most of all not wanting her to win at this!

She stood, with such conservative grace I almost let the surprise show, she was bare foot, and the robe came to a little above her knees. She stepped over the floor cushion she had been sitting on and went to the wall where a row of vibrant bottles sat and a shallow bowl of water. She washed her hands in the bowl with incredible care and uncorked a bottle. The heady perfumed oil hit me ten feet across the room; she tapped two drops on her fingers and with almost a hesitant shyness placed them on her throat. Then she smelled deeply and breathed out, "Morningway"

I was entranced by her movements, the subtle arch of her foot and what it did for her leg, the way she had caressed her hands when washing them and almost forbidden manner of putting the scented oil on her throat. Her spell was complete, and I pitifully gasped out, "Yes."

"Water," she looked over her shoulder sending her jet black hair cascading over her back where they fell and swayed. The corner of her maroon eye shyly glanced at me…maroon eyes.

"W-What?" my throat had gone dry and the words caught. I heard the gurgling of water by me and wondered how I'd missed it, around the room inside the wide magical circle an aqueduct of sorts meandered in a pattern vaguely reminiscent of some runes or characters. Flowing water – clever, to disrupt the magic of anyone crossing. I followed the water to the wall behind me where it was pouring from a wide basin shaped like a water lily. Goblets from a time long ago sat next to it. I took a silver one embossed in designs I didn't pay attention to, and plunged it into the deep basin filling it with pleasantly cool water.

The temperature reminded me why I was there and the shame that she was winning. Hardening my eyes I turned back to her and she walked to me in a calm gait, hips swaying just enough to draw attention to the rising hem of the robe. Her walk was delicate as if she didn't want to hurt her bare feet on what I could now see was a marble floor. I thrust my hand out with the goblet trying to ignore the opening that was almost past the mid riff. Her crescent lips were in a suggestive pout and quirked again in a half smile, she met my eyes with her big maroon ones and I could read nothing but wild interest in them.

She didn't take the goblet from me but grasped my hand holding the goblet in both of hers, sending a little surge through me that I wasn't sure was without magic. She guided my hand to tip the goblet and she drank from it deeply holding my hand in place with her fine, warm fingers. I wanted to wrench my hand away, destroying this coy farce but I couldn't. You see, this sort of thing is won and lost in the eyes and I couldn't tell if she was fighting by the looks in hers. All I saw was a beautiful women, sure of what she wanted, and drawing power from it.

She sighed after her fill, holding on to my hand. "So full of delicious rage, my wizard," she smiled showing a hint of her pearly teeth and the flicker of her tongue when she said delicious had me thinking of things I really shouldn't have been. "We have so much to settle," she dropped my hand but not before brushing it against herself, almost as if it was inadvertent for me to lower it without feeling the soft curve of her figure. "Come."

And I followed, past the concentric and curving aqueducts to a throw on the floor raised only a foot off the floor piled tastefully in cushions and warm covers. She laid back propped against a pillow and folded her legs under, now showing nothing of what I had been seeing before. I sat down rigidly, uncomfortably looking away from her to the door way I'd destroyed – I thought the game was over, the covers were back on and I'd gotten away with some dignity.

"I told you I will have you one day my slippery young wizard," she said and I looked at her confused, her voice was that of a young girl's pleasantly flirtatious, her eyes also…but the words were not right. And then something jerked me back flat on this loose bed of hers. Silk ropes slithered over me and before I could shout a spell my staff and blasting rod were gone and I was pulled back spread eagled.

Ancient Mai straddled me, the smile of victory on her face, eyes dancing with malice. She bent over me and her pure white cleavage spilled out pressing into my chin and lips bared around my teeth, I could taste the sweet rich sauce sticking to their smoothness.

"Did you think you could barge into my home like that and not pay a price, flaunt everything we stand for years and suffer no consequence?" she whispered, her hot breath in my ear. I jerked around thrashing on the bed trying to free myself. With each pull the ropes tightened and Mai sat on me never losing her place and smiled cutely. A minute later I couldn't move, my helpless fury making me hiss through my teeth screaming bloody murder at her with my eyes. I still had enough dignity to not give her the satisfaction of demanding to be let go and make empty threats.

"Like I said, we have so much to settle," she crawled back off of me, leaving me seething with a full view of her bosom hanging invitingly. She stood with all the arrogance I knew her for and shrugged off her robe. Despite my rage I was stunned into admiration.

She stood like a Greek statue, crossing her leg, and lifting it slightly, turned a bit to the side with her hair falling and resting scattered on her aroused peaks and falling below her back. She looked at me through half lidded eyes, depth of expression in them of hunger and revenge. On her innocent young face it looked wrong and at the same time intensely erotic. The woman knew how to show her body, the profile showed her perfect curves and small back flaring out to the kind of behind low riders are made for. She lifted her dainty hand and gestured with her fine fingers, cocking her head.

The ropes suddenly shot under my cuffs and under my clothes and I let out a shout of surprise before I lost my duster and the rest of my clothes were torn through. I was lifted in the air naked, helpless, flushed with anger, desire and simply unable to hide either. Those thrice damned lips of her curved in a wonderful "Oh!" of anticipation and she sauntered over showing me the neat triangle between her shapely toned legs.

Ever so lightly she placed her forefinger on my stomach below the belly button and scratched a circle with her small glossy nail, so close and so far away from my obvious excitement. I hated her, and what she was doing to me.

"I loathe you!" I gasped as she trailed the nail lower, my eyes bulged and mouth hung open in shock, was she going to go all the way. She tormented me waiting, smiling the terrible adorable smile and eyes that she could make shy on demand.

"Hmmm!" she giggled, "Not really, you don't, not yet." She wet her lips and took slow steps forward brushing her side against mine where I was suspended in the air. Her finger trailed up and I couldn't hide my breath of relief that she was away from my body betraying me. Her finger dug into me and she leaned to brush the bottom of her breasts against my splayed arm and hand, the hair on my arm rose in apprehension or want, maybe both. The point of her sharp nail trailed up my chest and I tried to lean back away from it when it cut the skin of my throat but the ropes didn't let me move and I suffered it until it came to rest on my lower lip pressing it down harshly, making blood flow to it.

"You liked watching me didn't you?" she asked staring at my pressed lip, I bared my teeth at her knowing I couldn't very well say no, too much evidence to the contrary. She scoffed and struck, her head moved faster than a viper and then those wicked beautiful lips were tearing at my bruised ones. I stretched my mouth back, what a silly defense, but she pulled and bit, taking my lower lip in hers. Kissing furiously, making a war of pleasure on my mouth, leaving tastes of exotic spices; sweet. God! Such sweet softness… And blood!  
_She'd made me bleed!_

She pulled back and I thrashed again, raging at myself for enjoying it for her making me enjoy it and at her! Her smile trembled and she sucked in a breath looking as if she was barely holding herself back from…what? What more could she do? My eyes must have looked flat to her, because I wasn't going to let her have my anger, my humiliation or my want, my lust. She licked her lips and I saw the little line of my blood disappear on her tongue, she shut her eyes in pleasure just like I'd seen her do with the morsels of her meal.

"Oh! Child, this _is_ happening, you can't deny it." She shook her head letting her hair fall like a wave on her chest. "So delicious," she whispered and touched my bleeding swollen lip with soft pad of her fingers. I thought she would lick it like she did before. But this time she gave me another almost innocent look and traced my blood around my…uh…nipples, guys should have a different name.

She bent over me and her hair tickled my chest before it was overtaken by a completely different and new sensation, she flicked her tongue in a circle around it where she had painted my blood, which I could taste the metallic taste of even now. Then she kissed, and sucked and I arched my back forced by the tendrils of unexpected pleasure. She pulled away and I tried to wipe my face of expression but she saw it and hummed in a questioning manner. I jerked again trying to get away from her but the ropes and her magic bound me and I stayed in the air arched and helpless. She went down again now past my vision and her small warm tongue circled my right nipple before sucking and biting. I tried not to react, I tried to cast my will at the silken sheets of rope to release me, but even with my talent at escaping such things it didn't work. I'd entered her home uninvited, my magic was limited to nothing, running water the way she had it killed any of it I could have summoned. Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly, I hadn't seen it.

_God!_ I was afraid to look down and see how far my body had taken over. No look of white fury or indifference could make up for… Losing control.

"They talk about you like some under dog, a maverick…so true, and wrong. You think you can't be tamed, can't be touched," she walked around me and said the last word with a motion of her hand. The ropes around my neck and back tightened and raised me so I wasn't hanging in air flat but was inclined, I could see her again and lo and behold I had proved I wasn't a virgin and holding my own.

"You know nothing about me," I growled. "You just want to murder me for my mother's name!"

"We wouldn't be here if I wanted your life," she gave a shy smile that made my heart skip a beat. I don't know how she could keep the truth from her eyes. All I saw was a sweet, gorgeous thing willing for anything. "What do you know of your mother's true name? Nothing! You don't know of your blood and what it is tainted with!" She scoffed. What the hell did that mean?

She brushed her hair back and raised a folded knee crossing it over my torso and locking it behind my hip. Then she raised her self one hand on my good shoulder and one on my chest, that sweet face a picture of desire. For a moment she sat on me side saddle, letting me drink her profile and the incredible heat where our skin touched.

"You want me," she said her own hand cupping her breast, head bowed, maroon eyes claiming me. My breath hitched and I swallowed difficultly. That fucking smile of hers! She knew I couldn't hide it from her. Then with a swift movement her shapely leg locked behind me tensed, she leaned back so I could only see the rise of her breasts and her hair falling back teased my length into anxious anticipation. She brought the other leg across in a steady arc…showing me her glistening petals and I gasped from my own arousal, it hurt. No woman can stretch and contort that way.

Now she straddled me fully in the air, her only support the one leg behind me and the other touching the length of my body. She steadied herself with her hands on my chest and then lowered herself sheathing me in herself, god she was tight! And then she did nothing but straightened herself, her hands playing with her peaks, no longer supporting her, she agonized me and waited…I didn't want to lose, it was too much, I needed her to move, _I_ needed to move inside her. Sweat broke out on my body and I panted trying to hold myself, to force her to be the first to give in to the need. But she sat with me inside her, both of us in the air with no support but magic, I bound and she riding caressing herself, pleasured goose bumps on her body and…waiting. The ropes slackened and I thrust forward and up – she giggled, "You _need_ me."

"I don't need you!" I yelled, thrusting again and suddenly the ropes held me taught. She began to writhe on me, her leg digging into my behind while the other hung laconically; she knitted her hands in her hair throwing her head back, and gyrated around and backwards. Her incredibly powerful legs needing no prop on this dance of lust and denying pleasure. I was nothing more than a board to be broken, I felt my vision blur from the tears of rage and want, and she continued her hot, wet rhythm, bringing me closer, making me arch and bend towards her, raking my eyes over her sweating porcelain body, her heaving breasts and the muscles of her stomach hardening and stretching to her feats of flexibility. The smell of our sweat and desire, and the scented oil shining on her inviting throat drove my mind to primal instinct, raging at my reluctance. I wanted to tear at her throat, for pleasure, to taste that sweet flesh that she displayed and the heady perfume.

Finally I let go, I needed to release, needed this incredible feeling, this amazing apparition of flesh to bring me to the end. She stopped!

She stopped!

No movement, not even touching herself. Finally she leant forward, taking mercy on my attempts to reach her and choke her. She curved her back so that her peaks crested in front of me, and she looked at me expressionless, only the small beads of sweat on her face trailing down.

"Suckle me," she commanded.

The words might as well have been pronouncement of death. I would do the deed with her but there was no way I was going to pleasure her, no way. I wasn't going to kiss her anywhere, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I was careless," she said as a by the by thing, while we're just hanging here,

"looks like I dropped something, clean it for me?" She traced the sticky red gravy I'd seen drip down her from her mouth before and her lips pouted.

"No!" I refused.

"Don't you want to?" Her voice was curious and flirtatious and so damn young.

She wiggled her hips sending an agony of pleasure through me, I needed her. I opened my mouth and quickly licked the inside curve of her breast where the red line harshly contrasted with a warm glow on her white skin, from the brass lamps burning above us. The rich sauce mingled with her sweat and the soft textures of her skin were like the very nectar of the gods and I wanted more of it.

With hunger and abandonment I licked, nibbled at the long line, tasting her. She shuddered, sending waves down her entire body and to me, her breath hitched and she moaned moving only a fraction of her hips to reward my pain. But this was reward too, with a wide swath of my tongue I added my own taste to her trembling breasts. I moved from one line to the second one on her other breast and bit gently along it, knowing it would have hurt some, small victory for me. But I couldn't keep from wanting to pay homage with my tongue and soon I had cleaned her off the sweet and hot trickles of red sauce, and the salty sheen of her sweating rapture.

"Suckle me now!" she demanded with impatient intensity, grabbing the back of my head and shoving it into the volumes of her bosom.

"I'm not your pet!" And I took a mouth full of her around her hard brown nipple fully and bit down. She gasped and the ropes around me tightened, as did her nails, they scratched into my scalp where she held my head. My mouth watered and I breathed hot breath on her, waiting tensely for her to kill me with magic or let her ropes do the slow work.

I'd figured it out, as impossible it was when my mind was crazed by her, that the ropes slackened when I gave into the pleasure and enjoyed it and tightened when I fought back and didn't accept her. Well I was going to die now, fuck pleasuring her and letting her win, she'll have to tear her swelling tit from my dead jaws. We were frozen in time for an age in a minute, this time I'd won, I felt it.

Then she did the unexpected.

She shoved my face in more, so that my teeth slipped on her wet breast and filled my mouth. I yelped in surprise, it came out muffled and my tongue stroked her aroused nipple – she almost mewled.

"Ha-harder! Bite me!" she pleaded with hitched breathing, digging her nails in my head – foiled again! The lady was into pain!

I despise my luck. How the hell was I getting her off without even trying! God just had to grace me now of all times! This is why I don't go to Church.

She bent over me and her long tresses covered my face, I gave in, feeling the heat in my mouth and lathered her nipple, sucking hard and biting down – I made her scream, I wish it was in a way I wanted.

With sharp desperate breaths she began moving back and forth, I groaned trying to stave off the almost delirious things her slick tightening was doing to me. She stabbed my head with her nails and I bit down harder; bringing her to heights of ecstasy and giving in to mine. The ropes slackened, and we floated to the cool marble floor.

Mai pulled my head back and gave me a searing kiss that I responded to this time, her breathing and mine was ragged. She rested her cheek against mine and I tasted her sweat. She writhed on me, increasing the motion and I ignored her panting and moaning in my ear, gathering my will to not give in. Without the pressure of the ropes chocking and squeezing me I could finally concentrate. Mai had finally let her magic go and had no way of knowing I was denying her and resisting. I grunted and made all the manly noises I was supposed to matching her rhythm.

I wanted to get back at her. I flipped over, easily bringing her smaller body under mine. Hey she liked being on top, far be it for me to allow that. Mai's eyes flashed and she clawed my face breaking skin, and in the next instant her inhumanly powerful legs scissor me back under her. She held me in place trailing her nails on my back not once breaking the nearly violent rhythm, the lady was going to leave me blue and purple; not that I wasn't going to leave her any different. Difference is she liked it that way.

It wasn't too far off. I used all the mental training I've had and the pain in my shoulder surge, focused entirely on denying her. She pulled me close to her and I lightly bit into her throat, latching on and tasting the sharp scented oil. It was almost the end of me. She threw her head back and gave an almighty inhuman roar and came shuddering. My mind was somewhere in a dark place letting my body have no control. My teeth ached and itched from the need to release but I held counting and trembling.

She slumped back off of me lying on the cold floor, her wet hair spilled covering her breasts, but giving a tantalizing view anyway. She gave me a wicked grin and hummed to her self looking at me with heavy lidded eyes.

"Not bad at all Dresden…maybe I will visit your hovel," she murmured, I didn't respond I was too busy holding myself. "Would you like some dinner?" she asked solicitously, with hint of things to come.

"Lady, I don't like the things you do to your food!" I spoke through clenched teeth. She gave a tinkling laugh making me shudder. She looked unbelievably sexy just lying on the floor naked.

"Too much for my young wizard?" she coyly asked, cupping her breast where I could see the red mark of my bite. I smiled baring my teeth and then I laughed hysterically.

_"You didn't even make me come!"_ I laughed at her face, as she looked down between my legs finding me obviously not yet relieved. I pointed at her and continued laughing.

"You couldn't make me come!" I mocked. "Could've learned something being alive all these years!"

She screamed and swung her hand at me, I moved back instinctively grabbing for my duster. But she wasn't trying to claw me again, she'd called her magic, it hit me like a sledge hammer, shooting me off the marble floor to the other end of the room. Stars spun in front of my eyes but I was still laughing, celebrating that I'd won.

I heard her scream in rage again, and I turned my head to see the water in the aqueduct rising as a twisting wall of water hitting the brass lamps above. Ancient Mai walked through it, letting the water wash over her, her muscles tensed and rippling under the skin of her heavenly body. Hell! I almost lost control just watching her stalk towards me like some water nymph goddess.

She thrust her hand out palm down and the rising water hit me like a hundred battering rams, throwing me out of her private rooms and through the two connecting rooms.

_"Ventas Servitas!"_ I cast, having more than enough magic to call my staff to me now that I was outside her threshold. The hockey stick flew out of the rooms. I grabbed it and stumbled out, before Ancient Mai could catch up to me. Naked and dripping wet I rushed out to the main lobby. A couple of waitresses screamed seeing me; I quickly donned my duster and ran out the door bare foot and staff pointed behind me.

A block down, I slowed my pace and laughed at the moon. I punched the air in celebration, yelling 'Yes!" to it. I won! I won! I won! She could choke on that, she couldn't make me come, ha!

Just before I got back to my apartment having drawn enough odd stares from the night crowd, a black and white rolled up next to me. It was Maloney from the station.

"Officer Maloney, a good night to you!" I greeted, feeling like a god.

"Harry Dresden, the Wizard," he breathed through his asthma. "We got a report of a tall naked man, wearing a long coat, flashing young children. You wouldn't have seen a perverted low life like that would you?" he asked, looking me up and down, flashing a light in my face.

I just can't win.

* * *

This chapter dedicated to a very special someone's heaving breasts. 


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I have the edits now, and they have been added in the chapter. Much thanks to Litha, Jeram and the writing circle for Dresden fics.

**_Chains of Dreams_**

**__**

_Harry James Potter, London, United Kingdom, Dresden Verse_**_  
_**

Feeling, what a bitch! Just a week ago I didn't have it and wanted it back, and now that I have it I can't wait to lose it. I tell myself I am here only because I made a promise, and that I want revenge…but that's not all, is it? Never is with me. No, the cold desperate feeling stabbing at my heart is evidence enough. Hermione's malaise – my saving people 'thing' is acting up. Started with Karrin, though I thought she was mum, bad luck that. She brought me a world of trouble, though she's kinda cute; besides cuddling with her is the closest I've gotten to a girl in four years. So saving her was worth it, she was out of it enough not to notice me cop a feel.

When you're locked up in prison you finally realize what a prudish fool you've been not to take the advantage of your fame and get laid. Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, gets his kicks from cuddling; Witch Weekly would have a field day. So who wants to make the Boy-Who-Lived the Man-Who-Lived? Cue giggling. I'm pathetic.

What did Hermione want? That I should've let the troll make a bushy omelet of her? Sorry, I have suddenly been cured of my 'thing' to save you. I know you're just fiber for troll bowel movement but in my heart I know you're proud of me.

I sigh and it's lost in the wind rushing by me. It says something when my mind jumps from lamenting my sad love life to being pissed at Hermione for saying I had a hero disease of some kind. Didn't mind when it worked for her, well I'm paying her back a little by making her ride with me. She doesn't like heights or speed too much – you'd think being dead would mean she isn't afraid anymore.

My throat suddenly dries and I gulp painfully past the tightening.

"She's alive! She's alive!" I swear. Hermione sends me cheers and we clink our Fire Whiskey bottles together.

What did Dumbledore say? 'Do you think they truly leave us…even in death?' Sounds like something he would say. Not getting any saner, might as well accept it.

The bus rolls over a curb, jerking everything, including my hallucination, Hermione goes tumbling over the edge. I can't help but point and laugh – hey that's what best friends do. Besides, she deserves it for giving me a fake whiskey. I've been dying for one and she had to screw with my mind. Hmm…Hermione screwing…Jesus that's a weird thought. I'm frustrated, but not that frustrated….

I shudder.

The sticking charm on my butt keeping me set on the roof of the bus is really annoying. Chapped cheeks are such a pain, and I don't quite have what it takes to drop my pants in public and apply baby oil…and it makes me feel funny if I do…afterwards.

Magic really doesn't fix everything.

What happened to all of them? I started with looking for my friends, and those I knew or cared for even absently – Cho for example. Then just general wizarding places, then people and places I didn't want to see. Then finally places I wanted to obliterate and wizards I wanted to annihilate. See that? It rhymed. Hunting and being hunted by dark wizards adds to your vocabulary for words that have to do to with killing, dying, destroying, spontaneous combustion, that sort of fate.

I sigh and lay back on the metallic roof of my transport, watching the sky. Still a pleasure after the dark of the cell, I love being free, to be living. Kind of incredible what this feels like, it would be nice to enjoy this with someone who could understand. But the only ones in the cell with me were Drip Drop, and they go to couples night swing dancing at Maggie's Magical Ball room on Thursdays. At least, I assume they meant dancing when they said swing...I don't think I could take the jealously if it was the _other_ kind of swinging.

It's been four days now, the last few spent riding around on top of double-deckers hoping for a sign of something magical. Diagon alley vanished, not a whiff of magic left behind, same with the Ministry, even the building it hid under is no longer there. No Platform 9 ¾.

I've been to Grimmauld Place, I've been to Scotland searching for Hogwarts, Merlin! I even went to Privet Drive. England is just not like I remember it, someone decided to take a scalpel and take out the magical community. It's a bit inconvenient and making me nervous. Did everyone leave me behind?

I have plans, have had them for years. Yeah! Years! Just found out I've been in prison for two years, its 2000 now. I missed the turn of the millennium, they could have told me – "Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Chosen One, have you heard, the new millennium is here. The wife and I will be finding a babysitter for the sprogs. We'll bring a bottle for you to toast the New Year in."

Thinking about it now, I do remember the one time they didn't bring me food for two days. Maybe they were out drunk, bringing the Millennium in.

Anyway, my plans, my diabolical and righteous campaign that I played out in my mind so many times needs to start. I need my followers, I have two already and I promised them I would come for them. Tonks should be alright, the more I think of Ginny the more I get ready to do what I have to if she's been taken over completely by the dark. But I think she will obey me, I have to make sure Tonks does too. But I can't find them. And it's damned inconvenient that the Ministry I planned to take over and traitors I wanted to slaughter are all as good as non-existent.

Well they say all plans go to hell when the first shot is fired. I missed the shot and lost my enemy. Brilliant, Potter!

I take a moment to calm myself or more my crazed frantic thoughts. At this speed, the wind should always feel cold, so it's not a surprise it does now; but there's that faint smell in the air of the inevitable. Whatever hex, whomever dark lord had cast long ago has come to take its toll. Rain- rain, Drip Drop's cousins are in town.

The sunny day is now overcast and riding on top of the double-decker with drip drop's family reunion is not a lot of fun. I can't be bothered to jump off a moving bus though, and so for now I'm sitting here getting soaked. Could cast an imperturbable charm or a shield, but why not sit here and be annoyed with the shower? Bloody luxury it is. I think someone enjoys giving me lower and lower expectations so anything feels like a gift.

I watch the buildings pass and people hurrying into them everywhere in that weird shoulders bunched and head scrunched between them way, as if that would stop them from getting wet. Funny anyway.

The last few days have tried my magic; I needed to cast charms to stay hidden, to steal food, to 'pay' for it with small favors. Wash that, paint this, fix something else. Eventually I got tired of soothing my conscience and wasting my time trying to figure out a way to pay in kind. So I stopped eating and using comfortable places to rest in. Discouragement came fast; right now I'd be happy to find a squib. Someone who could tell me what happened to everyone or by just be being there tell me magical Britain had existed – exists!

Lord Voldemort's abilities to recognize magic, feel and sense dark magic in other people is helpful. As confusing and unexplainable it is, like the feeling when you just know someone is watching you, it is incredible. Once I thought I saw someone with a hint of magic. Nothing like what I'd felt from the American staff-wizard I've met or the others like me I'd just met after vanquishing Voldemort.

I thought they might be squibs, but as soon as that idea came some other sure thought shot it down. No, it was something else, someone else, whose instinct said I was wrong.

"Romilda Vane! You stalking harlot" I growled. It had to be her. Her essence from the second time she tried to and succeeded in feeding me the love potion is probably in me. Doubt I pissed it out.

Of course, there is the second…maybe more likely, option. The instinct is part of my path of becoming _his_ equal.

_Occisor Dracogninea! Outsider! Speaker of the Fallen Tongue! Will you hold council with me?  
_  
_Green eyed demon, beater of the outer gates, do you not wish to see who kept you at bay? Come! Speak with me.  
_  
The voice is not hypnotic, or sweet, not compelling or seductive. There is magic in it, like the sonorous charm but there is something almost old about it, as if it is part of nature. I heard it between the falling rain's tinny noises on the bus's roof. It's like radio, just loud enough in the car next to you to still hear the muffled music.

I'm waiting to see if my ride is going in the direction of his call. It's giving me time to think of the names he's calling me by. I recognize a few, others are new, besides the dragon slayer one I still don't know what the rest mean.

Last time I heard a call like this I ended up in a battle and a single duel afterwards. So the wand floating by my wrist becomes tangible and visible, I grab it before apparating off the bus.

_OW!_

I forgot the blasted sticking charm on my arse!

It stings! _Ow! Ow!_

_Come challenger of the outer gates, speak with me!  
_  
"I will just as soon as I reattach my skin you impatient bastard" I shot and the words go out just like the one's I'm hearing. I didn't even have to try casting that magic. I grin to myself; I don't even have to try.

_I await you Outsider, bring your staff and sword, I am prepared to defend my mother's honor.  
_  
Touchy old bugger; so I have a duel and conversation on my hands. I can do with a stretch.

I don't know how I'm finding my way to him, there's pressure between my eyes, over the bridge of my nose, and I feel like I'm going to pass out any moment. I begin to walk slowly so I can fall in a macho way if I do…faint. I get the strange and powerful sense that this has already happened and I am acting out a long drawn out déjà vu. Just like the fight with the Blackstaff.

I walk with the sharp point of pressure in between my eyes, darkening the edges of what I can see. Or is it that I had walked to meet the mysterious wizard, waiting for me off of Tower Bridge. Damn! There is no way I could know that, my prescience doesn't work in this way, not yet anyway. I get prophetic feelings not visions.

What goes around comes around, circle of punishment; I can't stop myself from following this voice and the weird vision of knowing where he is. Well at least this time I'm not going to be getting Sirius killed, maybe myself but I can live with that.

I snort to myself and shake my head in amusement. Guess I am more and more like myself now that I am out of the Ministry and Voldemort's death is behind me. If the stakes are my life I'm alright with it…I don't know if I should be happy I'm like that again or angry. Even before Voldemort fell I'd changed, I wasn't the idealistic hero anymore, sacrificing for everyone and anyone even though I had. It meant something different to me then, and afterwards, well, I stopped caring at all.

It's good to think like this, helps fight my own curiosity. I'm steadily making my way to where I know this wizard, yes, he's definitely a wizard, I remember, and I shouldn't have any memory of him. But I'm now thinking of turning away, maybe I did learn something from killing my godfather.

"A fool's thought Potter, you never learn, no matter what they believe of you. You are your father, blood and soul, just as careless and arrogant. You think you are considering caution the better part of valor, but you are nothing but a witless coward," Severus Snape venomously derogated me. Even the overcast London sky is too bright for him; he's squinting at the light, giving me murderous looks.

"A witless arrogant coward that made you bleed boiling blood and bile, the one who made you scream you hated me more than my father. I think you might even hate me more than your own father. Have you met your mother on the other side yet? Has she forgiven you for getting beaten all her life because she bore you?" I whispered to him, watching his white face sweat. He drew his wand and I laughed in his face.

"You're dead, go away figment," I dismiss him and walk over the bridge. Suddenly he is waiting on the other side instead of where I'd left him behind me.

"What did you call me?" he demanded.

"Figment…of my imagination. Now if you're riding around my head you should know about Nymphie Staffcharmer. She has a spiked strap-on and she's not afraid to use it, I'd watch out for her. Nasty temper that one, but she's got a thing for me. Jealous type I'm afraid, so you better shoo now." It was decent advice, the magazine did say Staffcharmer was the kinky type and I like to think she has my back.

My little altercation with Snape's brought me to the other side of the bridge, I stand a moment to take in the view and think on what I'd just said to Snape. I hate the bastard, but going after his mother like that? Maybe one time that would have been too far for me, I smile, not anymore. Lord Voldemort was a cold son of a bitch, I might become like him. See? There I go again, after his mother now, poor inbred sow, I shouldn't make fun of mentally challenged muggle rapists.

In a way he is right, Snape, I'm here after all, now to find this old man who's going to duel me to defend his mother's honor. Something is awfully wrong with me; no one's mother is safe today from me. I laugh to the sky, drinking a couple of raindrops. The small stands and shops off of Tower Bridge are troubled by the rain, people in coats and umbrellas are huddled around getting tea, or whatever.

A little down there is a tea shop with a few wrought iron chairs and tables out front. A man is sitting in the white painted chair, looking straight at me, robe and hood, glittering eyes underneath the arch of the hood. Another thing you learn about wizards, eyes tell you a lot. Shining, twinkling, sparkling, strobe-lighting eyes, whatever, is always a warning. I'm not so sure I want to talk to someone with 'glittering' eyes, especially when that is all I can see of his face. I almost about turn when I hear, "Tea?"

Been a while since I had a cuppa; it's tempting. The wizard is sitting with his head darkening by the rain wetting the crown of his head. Any sane man would've put up an imperturbable charm or something like that. The least he could've done is cover the cups. The tea is sloshing out with each falling raindrop falling on it. Not a very impressive welcome but then he has Unspeakables for competition; at least he has invited me and made an effort.

Déjà vu is with me and I see myself sitting down with my wand obviously pointed under the table, that isn't a euphemism, just so you don't get the wrong idea Nymphie. So I do what I see, and sit down in the chair. But I'm done enjoying the discomfort of nature and dry the chair right before setting up a small shield like an umbrella; too late for the tea, it's ruined.

There's no one else about; it's windy and raining, too unpleasant for most. The old wizard who has called me reaches for his cup; I watch his hand like a hawk. There's a staff leaning against his chair, another staff-wizard then, maybe he can do wand-free magic like the others I've seen lately.

Maybe this is why I saw myself with a wand pointed at him. I can't match their abilities with that kind of magic. Need a new spell, a more literal disarming spell, hmmm, Severarmus sounds right. The mental images of that aren't too pretty; a shudder runs up my back when I think of the many disgusting ways to do it. The wizard across from me is lowering his cup, can't see his face and he's nodding just a bit, as if agreeing with himself – mental old codger. Now to think of an easy way to get out of a conversation with a crazy old wizard, any ideas Snape?

"The pot did call the kettle black, the irony and aptness of this moment and your name are too humorous for my dead constitution," Snape silkily  
comments trying to reach for my half rainwater half tap-water tea.

"Racist little bitch the pot was, you didn't answer my question," I evenly said, not in the mood to try and understand what Snape is on about, got my tea before he could though.

"I did not hear you ask a question," are the first words from the wizard across from me since the offer of tea. He is tall and his hand around the cup is brown, leathery almost, and bony. The knuckles look hardened and are stained with the colors left from potion ingredients. His face is hidden, all I can tell so far that he is naturally tan skinned. His accent was definitely not English or American; something rich, reminds me of something that I can't quite remember.

"There is nothing known of you, and what is, was lost. But perhaps, this remains true: they say you always meet the eyes but no one meets yours. They say it is either death or madness to be caught in a gaze with you," the staff-wizard finally begins our 'council.' And his voice now sounds even more wise and from someplace far away from good old England, like a secret land. I don't know why I'm thinking of all these things. But what he said still annoys me; I should've expected riddles from someone like him.

I drink the watered-down tea. There is power around him connected to the wind around us; that's strange. I look around suspiciously, and see people being harassed by the wind and kept away. We are in the middle of a windstorm of some kind, either this is a lot of work to have privacy in the middle of all these people or he is ready to attack me. This isn't good, I didn't see this. He's making no gestures, no wand movements – since he doesn't have a wand.  
The depths of his hood are hiding his lips and I can't hear a single spell.

"How do you know people lose their mind or die when they look in my eyes?" I ask, hoping he will look. I'm searching, trying to feel for the darker talents I have. Lord Voldemort was a master of mental arts, there are things he could do that would wither your senses and make youpray you were never born. I hope it's an ability I can come into right this moment – as long as it is ability and not some magic he learned like a spell.

"I still have memory of it, though it is fading. Time is changing once again, no doubt the casualty of our half century battle," he answers.

"_Our_ battle?" I encourage him to explain, while thinking o spells that I can cast with little wand movement.

"Perhaps you did not perceive your opponent as an individual but I am him. For the last fifty years I have fought to keep you from my realm," he pauses but I don't have anything to say, sounds like he has me mixed up with someone else or that he is a nutter like I thought.

"Though this is not the first time you defeated me and passed the gates of reality to mine, Outsider, this is the first time we've met in person." He's giving me a small bow and I return it, furiously thinking about what he's saying.

"It has been tiring to swim against time to ensure that you were stopped every time you defeated my past self. But the past and present have been changed too many times, and I believe I have finally found this moment to be the best to bow to your siege of the Outer Gates."

I take a deep gulp of the poor tea; finally some hint of what the 'Outsider' is. They have to have me confused, fifty years? The wind has calmed a little while he talked but it's twisting again around the circle of forced privacy.

"Hasn't felt like fifty years," I commented, trying to get him to say more, as I think more on what he's said. Passing the gates of reality? Is it possible, do they even exist? Sounds like they do.

"It is said that time is not the same in the Outside, existence and perception are completely different. How long did it seem to you?" Finally he is asking a question, damn I meant for him to keep talking; I don't have any real answer.

"A few minutes." I shrug thinking of the intense cold and dark evil I'd felt between the Ministry and the place I appeared in Chicago.

"I am disappointed, you must not have even noticed my efforts against you," he says with a light laugh, drinking his tea. I shrug in answer, I can only act so much.

"You are sure I am the Outsider?" I ask the question that I should've ever since this whole thing started.

"Fifty years, of which I have memory of, I have held you at the edge of reality. Nearly a hundred more I've spent traveling time, changing events, softening the wars and calamities that followed your coming," he stops and points with his potion stained finger at my forehead. "The lightning scarred green eyed demon was very well known in…well, what is forgotten history or un-happened future now. I have once again undone what your presence caused," he finishes dramatically, lowering his hand.

I'm getting irritated now; I hate it when people know more about me than I do. My scar is too specific, its not something people mistake; if I am the Outsider, why don't I know that!

"Then why are you sitting her talking to me? Why don't you stop pretending and attack me with your conjured wind if caused so much, like you say, 'calamity'?" I chuck the plastic tea cup to the outskirts where the wind is spinning. The cup is caught and it's streaking around us – wow, that's pretty fast.

"Because I do not believe you did those things because of any want of morality or justice. You destroyed my kind for crimes you though we committed…and it is true that some of those travesties, ours did indeed commit. But I have called you today to remind you of the wrong I have righted, as you will have seen already." There is a conviction in his voice the way he says it, and I pay attention because I don't know many men who admit to being wrong and sound powerful at the same time like he is.

"My memory of the last time you entered my world is still clear, but it will fade soon. That time you nearly annihilated the full White Council and many besides for killing your mother. I was one of the last left alive when I traveled back in time to intercept you before you defeated my past self, once again.

"I have manipulated events to place you to save the woman you brought wizard kind to its knees for, Karrin Murphy. I do not understand how she could be your mother or how any Outsider has a mother bu-"

"She isn't," I blurt, interrupting him and in shocked. "What exactly happened?" I demand, seeing Karrin and Mum's face switch in my mind, like I did a few nights back. I know it's because of the legilimency spell and what I lost in the ministry.

"You are testing me," the old wizard is sounding angry. "I am certain you have lost no memory of this as I will. If you are asking in an effort to deny Lieutenant Murphy's relationship to you, you have my word of honor that I will not reve-"

"It isn't," I interrupt impatiently, "What happened?"

The old wizard is taken aback, he leans a little forward resting his elbows on his knees and the hood falls further hiding his eyes completely. I can see the lower part of his face now though; a very short trimmed grey beard covers a slender, sharp face. The skin I can see not covered by hair is leathery, weather beaten like his hands.

"Very well, Outsider, in return of your indulgence to meeting me," he says slowly, wetting his lips with the tepid tea. "Sadly lacking. If this time takes a different turn, mayhap we will share richer tea in more hospitable places." I don't say anything to that, agreeing with his opinion and waiting for him to begin. He nods to himself again, like before, as if agreeing with himself, slowly and ponderously.

"Witnesses, alive and those things life leaves a memory on," he starts, resting against the back of the chair and folding his hands in the sleeves of his robes, "They report that you came upon one of our council erasing a police office by the name of Karrin Constanza Murphy who had seen too much of the hidden world.

"She had arrested three of our law keepers for crimes of murder and kidnap. We had no way of saving them from the ordinary police, so all knowledge of their existence had to be taken, by any means. This awful duty was given to one amongst us whose work guides our young users of the Art of what is right and wrong. His moral conscience is incorruptible and so it was only to him we could give this duty to do the worst without the risk of him being tempted by black magic.

"You knew nothing of this nor do I believe you would have cared, at least from what I still remember of you from time that has been undone. You came upon our agent as he finished his duty…the only recognizable word left in evidence of what you said was 'mum.' You screamed that word and held the dying woman, Karin Murphy…And that is where the most terrible genocide of wizards in history began, with the utter and brutal torture of our agent, one whom I had to euthanize. He was the only one you left alive in your wake."

I am glad I'm not holding the cup, because I would have crushed it in my hands. I wish I had my hood up because I don't think I can hide the horror that is probably on my face and the tremble crawling up my back.

I hadn't changed my mind until the morning after that Karrin wasn't Mum. If the Blackstaff had killed her…I would've never thought anything different. There is no doubt that I would've done worse than murder to Blackstaff if thought he was Mum's killer.

There is silence dragging between us, the conjured wind has completely died. I shudder even in the warm summer rain…what he said could be true, I would do those things. I know I would, for her for Dad, I would do anything.

"You killed many of my friends, many dear to me. I have put aside my desire for revenge for a chance of peace between us." I can hear anger and weariness in his voice, but also strength. This is not a weak, beaten man.

"Take my labor to save the woman at cost to others in exchange for an oath not to go to war with the White Council," he demands. It's too much to understand, to take. I need to leave, I need to walk…this can't be right. I look for anyone who can agree with me that this is crazy or help me understand how this can be, but no one is there. I'd even take Snape swearing I was an idiot that I didn't see what was going on, but even he's gone.

"Will you swear it?" The old wizard asks and his posture is tensed.

"The White Council has tried to kill me already, and an innocent woman. I won't take an oath, if they come after me or her I will obliterate you all from existence, cursing you into eternal abyss," I snarl. So I borrow a little of Voldemort, can't help it, as far as making threats goes, he's the only teacher I've had. A good one, I reckon, people are afraid to say his name.

"Then you will not repay your debt to me for saving Karrin Murphy?"

"_I_ saved her, not you!"

"But it was I who made that possible, I am owed," the old wizard's voice lowers. I take a moment and think, he was owed, and I could feel the magic when he said it. If he called on me magically, I wouldn't be able to stop him from making his claim.

"Who are you?" I ask, I really should've asked him when I sat down, but one thing and another.

"I will not play games any further Outsider, you know who I am, you at least retain memory of all times, unfettered by mortal limits," he impatiently retorts.

"What is your name? Tell me and I will give you my oath," I forcefully deal and lean back waiting for him. He mulls it over and again there is silence between us.

"I am Rashid, they call me the Gatekeeper," he whispers in a way that only I can hear him. This is how he'd called me earlier when I was on top of the bus. It was the same spell; I want to learn how to do this.

"You have my oath Gatekeeper Rashid. I will not go to war on you unless you attack me, in payment to the debt owed for your labor. So witnessed by my magic," I intone, a lesser form of magical oaths, calling my own magic to witness instead of the one I am binding a contract with. The Gatekeeper jerks back in surprise.

"That is not what I asked," he growls, my hand twists my wand enough to be ready to curse him.

"It is a fair repayment Rashid the Gatekeeper, I don't harm you in exchange for helping me save Karrin. My debt is fulfilled." I grin, now that was clever, he didn't ask for the oath using the proper magical invocation so I could decide my terms, and now by magic I am free of debt. The conjured wind suddenly snaps and is now twisting just a foot away from our table, this is worrying, he's ready and I'm not. Not that I can hex him before he tries to do the same to me.

"Very well, Outsider. Perhaps it is fair, but you will still not learn the secrets of swimming time and opening the gates from inside this realm if you attack the White Council," he warned, as if I would care.

"Why does that matter to me?" I shrug.

"You have done it already, traveled time, at least I suspect that you have. But do not dissemble I know what drives you, I know your deepest wish." It sounded like a threat, and a pretty high claim, there is no way for him to know. He's leaning forward again, grabbing the edge of the wrought iron table.

"I remember the one who betrayed us and went to your side. I broke him and discovered what you covet. A good friend he was to you, even if he was your only friend in this realm. We should've known Harry Dresden would not accept his friend's death and would join you for the sake of revenge.

In the end I had to kill him but now I know what you desire above all else…" He leaves it in suspense, expecting me to react in shock or terror. Oh no, he knows my secret. Completely ridiculous, he doesn't even know my name, funny how Dresden was my friend though.

"Rashid, I don't even know what I want, how could you? Or Dresden?" I grin kicking back, pretending not to watch the conjured wind, ready to apparate.

"He was your closest confidant, he protected your secret to his last breath, but I need only a breath to discover what I want. You will do anything to learn the secrets of time and how to break the gates to reach your kind. You would bring all your power to bear on swimming against time to save your parents and those you cared for of your kind. Yes, I know this, your loved ones died, and you live to change their fate!" he nearly shouts the last in my face. I stand to my feet, the wrought iron chair falls with a loud clang. I have my wand pointed at his heart and I can't hide the shaking.

The pressure between my eyes becomes terrible and an electric curse strikes my body, I'm thrown to my knees, and from afar I hear my own voice become a ululating scream of rage and pain. Grief, physical agony, writhe under my skin and my chest feels like it will cleave in fours. The feeling of nakedness I had when I tried to legilimence Dresden is back full force; I'm on my fours now and have thrown up the sick tea.

"See Outsider, I now know what your heart desires above all, I have power over you. If you come for mine I will come for you and I will discover who yours are beyond this reality and then go for them," he threatens, while my back arches outward and my arms twist, forced by this black grief, this agony of the heart.

"What are you doing? What is this magic?" I yell, spit falling freely from my mouth.

"I have what makes your heart beat in the palm of my hand Outsider," he says quietly, in the same sorry way the Blackstaff had told Karrin he had to kill her. "This is magic moste ancient, most deep."

I breathe painfully, rocked by finding out what I want most and afraid of the power this Gatekeeper has because of it over me. In my mind's eye Mum is lit up by green light, I hear her scream and she falls. I knew I should've killed Dresden, no one is allowed to see her like that; no one is allowed to know what it means. And now with Rashid, the Gatekeeper, knowing I want to save her and Dad, he has me kneeling. I didn't bow to Voldemort, I bloody well will not kneel in front of this man.

I close my hands in fists and push myself off the asphalt, against all that he is making me feel, all that was always inside me. I just ignored it before, but he's not letting me do that. Maybe I should've listened to Lupin's sorry face and grieved…to move on, I don't even know what those words mean. Everyone says them like I'll get it, how the fuck do you move on?

The warm rain washes my face and my hair is wet and sticking around my face and forehead. It's gotten a lot longer in two years of not being cut. The Gatekeeper is standing too, his staff is in his hand, and he's leaning on it casually.

"You do understand, I'm not held back by my oath to you now," I say as if all he's said before has had no affect on me.

"If I was concerned of that, I wouldn't have fought you for a century and a half. If you kill me who will teach you the secrets you wish to learn, how will you then save your loved ones?" he asks, I cringe when he says loved ones. Who the fuck is he to talk about something so private?

"Mention them again and I will boil your tongue in your mouth, Rashid," I hiss, and it's like I've slapped him, his head snaps to the side like I did anyway.

"I shouldn't have told you my name," he mutters, feeling his face under the hood. "If you wish to learn to traverse time and the gates at the edge of reality you will not go after the White Council."

I can't say anything to that; I want what he knows there is no doubt of that. All I needed was for him to say it and now I know, I remember, it's a festering wound in the heart of my heart, waiting to be soothed. One day I will do exactly that, I will save them all.

"And if I don't you will teach me?" I ask, suspicious of him.

"Not yet, you have much to do here. You are meant for things in this realm, you must fulfill what you are destined for before I do so," he corrects, nodding to me, "If I choose to," he adds.

"Destined? Not another bloody prophecy? You can stuff it if it is!" I spit the bile left in my mouth.

"No prophecy Outsider, simply what you owe my realm. After all your years of attempts to break into it, you have a purpose here to see through." He points to me with his staff, I think of cursing him, but I really want what he has, and I can't get it if I kill him. The humiliation is too much to bear, if it was anything else, anything else I would've murdered him where he stood. But this is my most desperate wish, swallowing this defeat is worse than the aftertaste of the bile.

"One day you will regret doing this to me, Rashid," I swear, and see him stumble back, again when my rage mixes with magic. I am barely holding back all the crippling grief and physical torturous pain he summoned from inside me.

"I very well may," he sounds apologetic. "I have packed a lunch for three, for your trip back to Chicago. Farewell, Outsider, until we meet again." He bows and disappears leaving a big white paper bag on the table. I stand staring where he vanished and then trembling straighten up the chair to sit back in it. I don't put up a shield to stop the rain and wind.

Warm rain and cool wind make a weird sensation, and I think only of this, and my shaking, weakened body. I throw my head back; the prison has taken my body and mind. After this conversation and revelations I feel like giving up, confused by what I now know and shamed by how he humiliated me. I wish there was someone I could go to…I wish there was a home I had.

The more things change, the more they stay the same. I'm still sitting in front of the Mirror of Erised, after all these years that reflection is still there. After all this time nothing changed enough to change that.

I like the rain on my face turned to the sky, can't tell if the hot trickles on the edge of my eyes are raindrops or tears. Drip Drop you won't tell anyone will you?

They keep falling, I can always count on them, they'll keep my secrets.

Every man falls.

* * *

A.N. Just to clear some confusing. The conversation between the Gatekeeper and Harry Potter is confusing because the Gatekeeper assumes Potter know all of what he's talking about, so you have to piece together what the Gatekeeper is telling, just like Potter is trying to do. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Temptation to Save  
**  
_Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden  
Chicago, USA_

It was uncomfortable enough trying to explain to Murphy what had happened that had gotten me thrown in the over night locker – again. She hadn't been too pleased about coming to pick me up. I wasn't too happy that the Outsider had come with her. He didn't say much, just laughed uncontrollably.

They had dropped me off at my place but it wasn't too long before I saw both of them again. I had finally settled down to have a good think after sending out Bob to raise his sources in the spirit world for information when the Outsider appeared in my apartment with a gunshot right through my wards, apparently not feeling anything.

I need to get a family and a dog, get a proper threshold because this is just not working. Thresholds on homes are stronger if you have a family and have more association with the place. In my case, being a bachelor, and random or not so random one night stands didn't make for a very strong threshold.

The Outsider hadn't looked too happy; he told me that he needed more potions for Murphy. She really wasn't doing too well; again I had no time to think on what had been happening and rushed to brew what she needed while the Outsider slept on my couch.

When I was ready he grabbed my arm and suddenly it felt like I was squeezed into something tight or if some gigantic hand was crushing me, it only lasted a few seconds and then I was standing in Murphy's bedroom. I think he teleported me! It looked a lot less painful on Star Trek, no one felt like killing Scotty after the experience if I remember right.

Murphy was in a bad way, but calmed down when she saw me, I felt a little proud of that and fed her the draughts. This is when the Outsider got a strange look in his eye and said he had to leave and that he couldn't wait anymore.

Murphy had woken up and given him a look of fear; it hurts me to have seen her give herself away like that. The Outsider knelt by her side and promised her he would come back and that he had made sure I would take care of her. Murphy told him to be careful and that it wasn't safe to be out alone at that time of the night; it was past midnight then and I was a little suspicious why he was suddenly leaving at that time.

The Outsider didn't say anything to her but turned to me and warned me to care for her or else. I had my witty retorts and annoying questions ready but he disappeared again with that awful crack. That was four days ago and Murphy was getting worried for him, despite my telling her he could take care of himself. It was late afternoon on the fourth day and I sat with her in her lounge.

We sat in the shade left by the setting sun and where the lounge had been uncomfortably warm before now it got cool, almost enough to need some other source of warmth. I risked something I knew was dangerous with Murphy and put an arm around her, she didn't react, just looked out like she had been for a while, angry and disconsolate. Then after a few seconds she leaned back just enough that my arm could curve around fully, well that was all the acceptance I would get and I felt like I'd won something. Go me!

"Those people were murdered on my streets. Those kids were lifted from my town. I need to take their killers down, I have to bring them to justice," she said fiercely. Even in her overlarge T shirt and PJ's she looked like she was capable of it.

"I think most of them are dead, they've been brought to as much justice as anyone can dish out. There might be only one alive…but I don't think he is," I tried to comfort her.

"What if he is still alive? I have to go after him," she questioned and tensed so much I thought she was going to leap just then and go after him. I laughed mirthlessly, and she glared at me.

"If he's alive he won't be long…probably is wishing he is dead," I tried to placate her, thinking of the torture I'd seen of one of the warlocks at the hands of the Outsider.

"How do you know that? You don't even know if he's alive or not," she argued angrily.

"I know because I witnessed the Outsider make an oath to do death or worse to anyone who killed those kids in his name," I reported satisfied, imagining the things he would do.

"You mean Harry?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yes, _Harry_," I mocked, whatever good thoughts I had about him disappeared. Well, I had been tired of thinking of him; between Murphy worrying about him as if he was just a kid and trying to understand how any Outsider could act like him was getting frustrating.

"He's just a kid, probably just out of his teens, if that. Are you nuts?" she demanded, this might become one of those well practiced arguments between us. It didn't make sense to have my arm around her now that she was being so argumentative.

"He's not just a kid, you've seen what he can do," I argued, saying the same thing I had who knows how many times before; and they say men don't know how to listen.

"I did, but that doesn't mean he can take care of whoever this is. He surprised that old man who was after me," she tried to explain to me, but she has no idea about the abilities of Wizards; and how unlikely it was that _if_ it was Ebenezer McCoy after her, that he could be surprised, and not be able to deal back five-fold. "I know you've got this Outsider hang up about him, but he's just a kid," she says it as if I have a complex.

I sighed in frustration, how could I explain this to her? Only thing I can think of why I tried to scare her next was because I couldn't get over the Outsider being so human myself and that just didn't sit right. So to convince myself and her I tried to scare us both, "Murph, I don't want to scare you," I lied. "But try to think about this logically," I told myself. "You believe me when I say magic is real right?"

"Yes, can't deny it anymore can I?"

"Vampires are real," I said and paused, she gave me a confused shocked look. "Banshees are real, trolls are real, sorcerers, warlocks, witches are all real, werewolves are real," I listed and saw her eyes become wider and wider. "Even, dragons are real, demons are real, fallen angels are real!" I went on thinking of things she would've heard of and were in reality incredibly powerful and not just fiction. Maybe if she believed me about this she would believe me about the Outsider.

"There are other things you don't know about, he is more dangerous than all of them. More than dragons, more than demons, more than vampires, hell vampires are a walk in the park compared to the rest." I laughed to myself realizing how used to I'd gotten dealing with him, and just forgotten what he really was. He was too human, it was scary.

"That can't be right, he…" she trailed off.

"We have seven laws, us wizards, breaking which is punishable by death. One of those laws is to not to open the Outer gates of our realm that stand at the edges of our reality. For beyond those gates wait creatures and beings of unparalleled malice and power, and nothing shall stand before them or be left alive behind them," I repeated words Justin had taught me years ago, and even now shuddered.

"This isn't some alpha male competition for me is it?" she whispered. "'cause if it is, I'll kick your ass," she threatened and I hoped teased.

"What?" I demanded, scandalized, even if it was true.

"You know, first you started acting crazy because you thought I slept with him, then-"

"Thought! Thought? You mean you didn't?" I interrupted.

"Unless he's a necrophiliac, then no, I was mostly dead the night he was with me." She crossed her arms and arched a cute eye brow. It's possible he did like dead things.

"The son of a bitch!" I swore. "He was winding me up, he was acting like you had a wicked kinky time. I should've known better," I talked mostly to myself, otherwise I would've noticed the danger signs flashing red on her brows.

"And what if I did sleep with him?" she demanded. What the hell do I say to that, despite poignantly sputtering – which I did.

"Murph…I don't, I mean, c'mon," I pleaded, but she gave me no quarter. And that pissed me off. "Fine! I hope he was really small!" I threw out.

"He's not the one carrying around a staff…compensating much?" she snapped.

"No, he just has an itty bitty shiny wand that he swings around," I matched her tone, not willing to back down.

"Oh? Afraid he can do more with that than you can with your staff?" she questioned, faking curiosity. Damn her for hitting the nail on the head! I lost ability to form words and just…arghed? Yeah that…_ARRRGH!_

She glared at me and I glared at her, her lower lip twitched in anger and then she burst out laughing, in peals of un-friggin-holy mirth at my expense.

I did the mature thing, huffed, turned red from embarrassment and sulked.

"C'mon Dresden, I think you have a very nice hockey stick for a staff," she teased me, if I didn't care for her so much I would've strangled her.

"Stop," I muttered.

"I mean it is bent a weird way, but then can't all have nice springy wands," she continued. I hid my face in my hands, pressing my eyes to my palms.

"Please, stop," I begged. Then she giggled, seemed to realize it and changed it to a belly laugh. She was holding her sides in pain and had tears in her eyes. I will kill Harry the Outsider.

"Grow up Dresden, you're cute when you're jealous though," she winked saucily at me, teasing. My blood quickened anyway. Then before I could react she elbowed me in the ribs taking my breath away in a more literal way.

"What the hell was that for? Christ!" I cursed.

"Told you I'd kick your ass if this was male jealousy thing," she reminded me. Oh yeah, that. "He's a good kid Harry, give him a chance. He saved my life, just like you have."

I sighed, still frustrated with her for not believing me. I turned to her to snap out something, but the words died at my lips. Her eyes were stricken with some hunted emotion. She was looking at the shadows in the lounge, trailing her eyes along their lengths, jerkily looking at one and then snapping her head to another. She curled more into her self and trembled, her fingers twitched in a reflex action for her gun, but she didn't have her holster strapped to her. I had no idea why she changed so suddenly, but it was like other days and nights I'd been with her – her psychic trauma was terrible. I was ready to hold her and yell at her that no one was here when she started talking instead of the usual screaming.

"I don't know really know what happened and what's going on. It hurts to try and remember and I can't stop remembering either. All I know is the day before was the worst in my life. I thought I was going to die, I thought I was mad, that either they were going to kill me or leave me so psychotic I would have to lock myself up for the rest of my life," she confessed, and she didn't stop. It was like last night when she tried to talk through her hysterics but right now she was more coherent.

"He made me less mad, and he took the…fear away," it must have cost her something fierce to admit that, "then when I asked, he brought me to you. He is no one to me, but he protected me…" she said, looking away but the way she said it told me well enough that she felt she owed him and was grateful.

I thought of the woman I'd seen when I'd soul gazed her, how she had been alone in the endless gray, defending people she didn't know, with no one beside her. I wanted to be the one to be there holding her hand, at her back or in front of her.

No wonder the Outsider had struck a chord so deep and desperate in her. It made me think of the way he had looked bitter and hollow when I'd said sorry about seeing his mother die, I knew then that he knew grief and loneliness, just like Murphy…just like me. I started out trying to convince how terrible Harry the Outsider could be, but I'm back where I was, unable to forget that this Oustider was saddened by dead children, loved his mother and definitely saved strangers in danger.

"I'm…scared," she whispered, and gathered into herself. I swear the words made me shake; this was Murphy, nothing scared her. "Always scared, at night I dream of someone in control of my body, in my mind, as if he was in my soul. Then those people came to the precinct and took even more…I don't know what I'm afraid of, but I can't stop being terrified." She confessed completely, and her voice was wavering.

This time I didn't give a damn about the risk and pulled her to myself, easily enveloping her strong petite body in my arms.

She rested tightened fists against her mouth, seemingly keeping her self from losing it just by clenching hard enough. I strengthened my hold on her, trying to give her faith and confidence I had in her, to let her know I was holding her while she was falling. I knew her soul…she had no one to do that before, she had to know that she did now. I kissed the top of her head and ran my hand through her hair, goes to show how unlike herself she was then, that she took that comfort from me.

We sat there, I not saying anything, knowing not to remind her that she was bleeding her heart out. Tears hung in her wide eyes, but they didn't fall, and I felt the painful silent hiccupping sobs that racked her body…but no tears fell and no sound broke.

It must've been an hour that we were like that. Now blue shadows crisscrossed the lounge, and I couldn't rightly see her face; but could still see the sparkle of the waiting tears.

"We saw each other's souls, I will never leave you; I hope you saw that in me. The fear will go away, I will help you," I said finally, and felt her breathe long and hard. She nodded, finally leaning her head into my shoulder and relaxing a little.

"I know, that's why I told him to take me to you," she said, and I felt a burst of warmth inside me. "…and he did. He kept his promise and more. I…can only trust you. So if you tell me he's dangerous to me I will believe you, even though I don't want to believe you. I will trust you over what I know in my heart." And she said no more.

I should have been ecstatic, I should've felt pride, but I sat there with her in my arms, afraid of what she'd given me and anxious if I wouldn't let her down. Neither of us wanted to leave the other, and it wasn't until we got hungry that I finally went to rummage around her kitchen. That is where I got another shock of my life.

The Outsider was waiting, sitting on one of the counter tops, his arms resting on his knees, staring at me pensively. He had his outer robes off, and was wearing a long slip like white thing that just seemed like a finer cut off T shirt, over the broad cut pants he wore under the robes. All in all he looked nothing different than a baggy clothed teenager, brooding.

"So, Harry, am I dangerous to her?" he asked. I felt furious he had been listening to us, to Murphy. She hated looking weak in front of her family and loved ones, he was just a stranger.

"You are an Outsider!" I growled, forgetting the conflict in my mind about him. Expression left his face, and he looked at me as if I was a specimen he was examining.

Then he said, almost sadly, "So you're like everyone. Decided to give me a name, and after that it doesn't matter what I do, and who I am, to you I am just the Outsider. Tell me, how long before you also try killing me for it?"

I couldn't think, the only time in my life I felt a complete blank. How many times I'd thought and said similar things only talking about myself and the white council? Was I what I railed against?

I like to think I've never hidden from anything in my life. Enough has happened to scare the hell out of me, but those things you can face with dumb boldness like I do, or like some do, with courage. But there are other things, secrets and misgivings, inside me; which I tell myself I have faced and laid to rest. Everyone lies to themselves, I'm no different. This was something new though, this was something I was certain of; I am _not_ like the Council…and here's someone telling me that I am. I really, really dislike mirrors.

To avoid answering his questions I walked around the kitchen table. I pulled out a chair, leaning it against the wall to sit on while watching him from the corner of my eye. If it was anyone else I would have stared at them with wizardly all knowing look to make them uncomfortable; at least, this time I had the brains to know that little tactic would blow up in my face.

There was something different about him today. He looked weary, bone tired. In his poofy robes I never realized how thin he was, gee! Didn't they eat in the Outside?

"I'm not," I finally said and he looked up confused. "I'm not like what you said, but you _are_ dangerous, even if I didn't know what you are, who you are, I would still know that."

"You still don't," he said, flatly; and hopped off the counter, swooning a little. He steadied himself by grabbing a cupboard where the counter ended.

"Are you alright?" I asked, surprising myself. He nodded his head yes, but said nothing, leaving me to wonder why I asked. The words were out before I had thought about it. It was moments like this, the one like when he had bowed his head over the dead children in the warehouse, when he seemed too human. As much as I told Murphy how scary he was, and how alien an Outsider is, I couldn't help slipping and thinking of him as just another kid. Dangerous, no doubt, but so many humans are. I sighed out loud, I hate over thinking things.

I looked at him determined to not confuse what he looked like for what he was in reality, but I just couldn't see the Outsider who I'd seen torture a warlock, turn another to stone and crush him. Again I remembered uncomfortably how I had believed him in my apartment when he said Murphy would be okay, how I had trusted him then and a part of me wanted to now too.

Moral dilemmas I can handle, been on the edge of many all my life, dilemmas of reality, like _what is_ and _what isn't_ is a wizard's job anyway but right then it sucked. I don't know what to make of anything.

"I think Karrin is my friend," he hesitantly said the word 'friend' as if unsure if he should make that claim, but what he said next had none of that hesitation, "But I _am_ her friend, her very dangerous friend; and I promised her I'd be back." He glared at me and I quickly focused on the bridge of his nose. I'm getting tired of him not being afraid of another soul gaze disaster, and more tired of not know what the hell to do with him.

"What will you tell her?" he asked more calmly but again in a tired, resigned way. Something had definitely happened to him wherever he had disappeared off to. Bob wasn't back yet, he had come back every morning with no news, only that the spirit would was buzzing with excitement and everyone was trying to find out about the Outsider. He did tell me one scary thing, that there were whispers that the Black Denarians were fighting amongst themselves, I'd sent Bob out to find more about that. I wish he'd come back because I had a suspicion that what they were fighting over was standing across from me.

"Are you bound by the laws of the old world?" I asked him, and played with the idea of looking at him with my third-eye, best would be soul gaze him. Then again, the dream I had of him leaving trails of bodies had scared me enough not to want to look at his real appearance. In my heart I knew I was more afraid of seeing the green eyed baby with black blood trickling from his forehead. I shuddered and tried to hide it but he saw and I wished that he didn't know what I'd just thought of then.

"I don't know. What are the laws?" he asked me. It made sense, an Outsider would probably not know but then he _did_ ask me for an oath that I wouldn't harm Murphy. He had also sworn to hunt down those warlocks and that he had saved Murphy.

"You gave me an oath last week that you would kill the warlocks who…sacrificed the children. You have to know that that was an oath that follows the laws of the old world, you were bound by whatever power you have to do what you said," I couldn't help but sound accusing. What if he was bound by nothing?

He shrugged tiredly and reached into a paper bag I hadn't noticed before, taking out fries. "Never heard of it called that before; I have to follow what I swear, yeah," he agreed and went on munching on his fry. My stomach rumbled a little. "Hungry?" he asked.

Before I could say anything he waved his wand over the bag and suddenly mouthwatering smell of freshly fried food wafted out. Man, I need to learn what he does with his wand…that was not a Freudian slip.

"The Gatekeeper packed me a meal for three, fish and chips, fresh from England."

"I could've sworn you just said the _Gatekeeper_ packed you a meal for three in England, can you repeat that?" I'm sure I was looking at him wide eyed and blinking slowly like some dumb struck idiot.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Are you going to be a pain and stop me from talking to Karrin?" he asked playing with a fry.

"Do you mind much only dropping one bomb shell on me per month, you met the Gatekeeper, what happened? Is he alive?"

"Yeah he's alive, and we had tea and torture, that's about it. He told me he killed you in the future to find out my secrets," he breezily reported and got up from the chair difficultly grabbing one of the paper bags.

"That's it! I'm going to soul gaze you. You can't keep jerking me around!" I snapped, getting up and Murphy's chair fell to the floor.

"I'm not, and don't yell so much. It's already so much louder than my prison," he held his head and swooned again. "This Gatekeeper, you know him then?"

"Yes, well more of him than anything. I met him just a couple of days ago," I admitted, calming down more because of how sick he was looking.

"Can he travel time?" the Outsider asked me the strange question.

"He is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. There is no doubt he can do that." Did I sound a little star struck? I probably did. But how did they meet and what happened? There was some kind of intense sadness and confusion on his face.

"Thanks," he said sincerely.

"For what?" I blurted and in front of my eyes he looked like he aged, and his hand on the cupboard whitened, he was hardly holding on.

"I owe you one from the future…For dying to save my secrets." It's nice to know he was going stop dropping those bomb shells I mentioned before. This is good, really, in my line of work I can't afford to be freaked out. If I spent another week with the Outsider I think I will be immune to everything.

He looked me straight in the eyes again, forcing me to look away but the magic on his tongue had brushed against me and I felt truth. Again, like when he showed up at my place with Murphy I believed him, and I wanted to trust him. Michael, the Knight of the Cross and Ebenezer McCoy both had said he was connected to White magic somehow. Michael said he was Phoenix graced and Ebenezer…I really don't want to think about his whole role in this. All of it put together I let go of what I'd been taught since I was a little kid and put my faith in the Outsider having a soul…a soul that had been kind enough to save my friend, angry enough to avenge helpless children.

"I died, huh?" I muttered feeling a little shocked, why should I be? Everyone dies. Not _everyone_ gets killed by the Gatekeeper though. I gulped. "But I don't know any of your secrets," I panicked, I did not want the Gatekeeper after me. The Outsider chewed on his lower lip.

"You know something about me, I was going to kill you for it remember?" he asked as if it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Yeah but I have no idea what I saw, my mind is still ringing from it," I confessed. His head whipped to me a suspicious look on his face.

"So you don't know what I want?" he demanded angrily, again I was compelled to answer by that magic he had. This time I fought it successfully, it wasn't as strong as last time, but I answered him anyway.

"I have no idea." I shrugged. He ruefully chuckled putting me on edge, I think that pretty much is his specialty. Look, I was already forgetting that the Gatekeeper was going to kill me and waiting for whatever big reveal he had next. But he only asked me another question.

"What did you see the other day? You did something, you saw my memories."

"You did the same," I accused, my wounds were still raw but unlike last time he hadn't yelled at me. He just waited for me to answer him. "I don't really…I haven't got a complete handle on it yet. Just nightmares," I admitted, not the kind of thing I wanted to say but he did thank me for dying for this knowledge; felt I should let him know exactly what it was he was thankful I will try to hide and die for…yeah, it doesn't make much sense to me either. He snorted.

"Why do you think they're nightmares?" he asked and I could see he was amused, though he was shaking again, and had dragged the chair to sit down.

"Because they can't be real," I said stiffly. He snorted again, but I didn't rise to it. Part of me knew I was being naïve, the nightmares could be real. But just when I'd decided to put what I had been taught about Outsiders behind me and judge this one on how he acted I didn't want to start thinking of the creepy baby with the lightning scar bleeding black blood. Or the shadow around whom there was only death. And I didn't want to even think about not thinking of those weird hooded things that made me cold to my soul and feel like I was sinking against my worst memories.

"You'd better figure it out," he said seriously. "It's too late, you already gave up my secrets but I don't want anymore to get out."

"And how exactly are you going to make sure of that," I asked sensing something he wasn't telling me. He just shrugged and left it at that, but I couldn't forget that the first time he wanted to kill me for seeing his memories…I wonder if he understood that I saw a little of his soul too. Maybe that is better left for another day. It's a good thing Murphy's in the lounge on the second floor by her bedroom, if she was down here she would have heard our talk. As if he read my mind he shoved over another paper bag he was holding when he got up.

"This is for her," he said and I took the warm package from him. "I promised I'd come back, so I am. What will you tell her?" he asked again, with his eyelids half shut. He was falling asleep it looked like.

"You are her friend?" I asked, and he straightened in his chair.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Then that's what I'll tell her," I said getting up, happy my dilemma was take care of, or at least taking a ride in my backpocket for now.

I walked to the kitchen door, wondering if he would walk up with me, but he looked wiped out with his head resting on the table. I hesitated for a second, "Maybe we should get that drink then," I offered, but he didn't say anything and I walked out taking Murphy her food, glad I had her to take care of because I wasn't sure I could deal with the things I'd found out from the Outsider…from Harry. That's going to be weird.

Later I would curse myself for not being curious why the Outsider didn't say anything to my invitation, or even make a gesture. Guess I was wrong when I thought I was taking everything he'd said in stride, I was obviously too preoccupied to have missed the obvious.

The rooms beyond the kitchen were dark now, lights were turned off, I stopped by a lamp to turn it on to give enough walking light. For a moment I stood and chuckled at theadorned circle table cloths at the base of every lamp. Looking around her house I had been surprised to see pretty cushions and throws around her sitting places, curtains with that sash that goes around and ties, it was all so quaint and girly. Not much like Murphy.

_Pop!_

I sighed looking at the broken bulb. I forget some times, me wizard, lamp electric, no touchy touchy.

The smell of food made my stomach rumble again and I jumped the stairs up to Murphy in twos. When I got there she was staring out the window into the fallen night, and just by the way she was sitting she looked better, more in control. I took her the bag and flopped down across from her on the couch, I really like her place, it screams homey. Especially Murphy sitting in the cozy room curled up in her PJ's.

She took the bag from me without question and started munching on the fries. I had to admit even with all the grease they tasted great. We sat quietly while I mulled over the Outsider…no, Harry, downstairs. I couldn't help but think my life was a roller coaster ever since I'd laid my eyes on him, and every time we talked he'd say or do something to make that rollercoaster go off the rails – it's enough to give anyone indigestion. Not that I was going to let that spoil the hot food. It felt heavenly after all the heavy emotional stuff the past few days, even if you didn't count my conversation with Harry. You know, I really should ask if he wants another name. It's too weird calling him my name.

"Harry, I don't understand, why was someone trying to kill me? What did I see?" Murphy suddenly broke our comfortable silence. I sighed inwardly.

"You remembered just a few hours ago. Remember the bodies with all the blood sucked out? Remember the dead children?" I asked, losing my patience a little. It had been like this for a week. She would forget what had happened, just like the White Council wanted and start acting normal, like herself; then suddenly she'd start remembering again and the two clashing would make her go to pieces.

"I don't know anything about that, are you sure that happened?" She asked me again for the hundredth time. Another second and the two memories will come to her at the same time, it will hurt, its designed to be agonizing so you stay away from those thoughts but she can't help herself. And because of it she will become a wreck.

She kept looking curiously until her eyes tensed, an expression of intense pain crossed her face and she grabbed her head in her hands. She shuddered and drew a hiss and a whispered 'My God!'

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright, just take it easy," I rubbed her arms, I'd thought after confessing her fears for the first time she would get better. But this was powerful magical operation on her psyche, I don't think she alone can take care of herself. I can't stand seeing her break again and again. She looked around wildly and very slowly settled down.

"He killed him, he's dead," Murphy told herself. I let her believe that the Outsider had killed Blackstaff. He didn't get the chance to correct her yet, and well I'm still ignoring the blatant truth about Blackstaff's identity. "I'm alright." She nodded to me and pulled back, I let her go, watching her closely. She was back to having both memories in her mind, but dealing with it better. Guess confessing everything had helped her after all, but she still kept sneaking glances at me to make sure I was there; like always I pretended not to notice.

We looked down from the window onto the street, just the cars passing by or whatever the eyes focused on. It was an uncomfortable silence now, where before we had a much needed down time. Eventually we were done with our dinner and Murphy unsteadily got up.

"Water," she said by way of explanation. I was pretty thirsty too, so I got up and then remembered that the Outsider was down there and I hadn't finished talking to Murphy about him.

"Hey, Murph, before you go down, I gotta tell ya something," I scratched the back of my head, feeling silly for scaring her earlier. She was not going to be happy with me flipping around about this. She waited looking askance, her wavy hair was rumpled. "I just wanted to say that you should trust your heart…about the Outsider…yes, I know _Harry_." I raised my hands to stop her when she opened her mouth to correct me.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked, without any accusation.

"Seeing him did." I shrugged. I didn't really feel like going into all the arguments I'd had with myself. Would be bad if I ended up getting caught up in them again. I was happy thinking I'd laid it to rest and move on. "He is still an Outsider and very dangerous…but he is also your friend, and like I said you should trust your heart."

"He's a good guy," Murphy whispered looking towards the stairs. "He's back?" She asked anxiously. It made me stand close to her instinctively and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"He's alright, like I said he would be. Strange but fine, he brought us food, from England." I grinned down at her, trying to make her ease up. I'd even take an annoyed scowl right now instead of her being worried and vulnerable.

We both walked down like that, she was eager to see him again, it was obvious. It's kinda strange, Murphy's a cop, people have her back at work all the time. I know she's been in some rough situations, she's never been like this with someone who watched out for her before. But then maybe this was the whole Outsider being a passing uninvolved stranger. That sort of kindness and bravery is hard to find.

The light in the kitchen was on, luckily enough spilled out for me to walk without kicking something over. I probably should replace the bulb in her lamp soon. There wasn't much sound coming from the kitchen, I expected the Outsider to be eating at least.

"Can I see him, for a second…alone?" Murphy stopped in the hallway outside and whispered to me with her hand on my chest. I nodded and stepped back, wanting to giver her privacy. If I was going to trust the Outsider I better be prepared to not play chaperone to him and Murphy. Still bit at me though and guiltily I focused myself to eavesdrop. That's another skill I have; I think most people have just forgotten how to listen I haven't. I can usually hear things far away if I concentrate.

So it wasn't too long after I heard the soft padding of Murphy's slippers enter the kitchen and shuffle, then her screaming. I rushed to the door and through it to find Murphy kneeling over the Outsider screaming while they were both on the floor. I came around and saw a pool of blood and vomit and the outsider laying in it, his face white and blue. The soft yellow light of the kitchen wasn't enough to look by.

Murphy was shaking him.

"Harry, is it real? Is it real? Is it real? Is it real? Is it real?" she yelled at me hysterically.

"Calm down," I shouted down to her and she rocked forward and back, sometimes checking his pulse, sometimes shaking him. I cursed myself, all through my conversation with him he looked like he was sick, hell he couldn't even stand. Why didn't I stop to check what was wrong when I left and he wasn't moving?

"He's not breathing! No, this is my nightmare! Blackstaff, he did it, he did it to him!" Murphy kept yelling. I slapped the Outsider lightly trying to wake him up. Murphy lurched forward trying to apply CPR. Her tangled hair dipped in the spilled blood and she obviously was doing a poor job through her tears and sobs.

I pushed her back, part of me amazed that she didn't care the Outsider had thrown up and she had still locked her lips on him.

"It's not real is it? It isn't real, it's just like every night, right? Dresden, answer me!" She dug her fingers in my arm. I ignored it while I checked his pulse…it was there, faint but there.

"He's okay Murphy, he's alive. I need you to calm down," I begged her, holding her head and face that had become tear stained so quickly.

"Call an ambulance," she ordered, her voice steady even when she was trembling.

"You stay with him, I'm calling, just hold his hand," I told her, giving her the Outsider's hand; hoping if she had something to do and focus on she would calm down.

Nothing ever was simple around him. How do I explain to Murphy that we probably shouldn't send a metaphysical being to a hospital to be cut up an examined? Who knows what they would find? I don't want Chicago becoming the next Area - 51.

I had Murphy's telephone in my hand and I stood tense without any idea what to do.

That's it dialing 666 for demon crisis line.

What would that go like?

_Hello? I'm..uh…having a personal crisis…_

_Yes? Is this vice, temptation, murder or carnage? If this is infection by Holy Spirit we will dispatch Damnation in Seven Easy Steps to you._

_No, no, I have food poisoning, English sea food._

_In that case we prescribe you walk it off and rape the fishmongers wife and daughters._

_Cheerio, May you rot in hell good sir._

_We are at your service, may you rot in hell as well._

Click!

Yup, that's how that would go. I looked at the receiver, still not knowing who to call. Murphy took that decision out of my hands; I forgot she still had her cell phone.

"Hello, This is Lieutenant Murphy, I need an ambulance, now!" She shouted into the device.

This was not going to end well, especially if there was a fishmonger involved.

* * *

_Harry James Potter  
Chicago, United States_

Hmmm…crispy sheets….uncomfortable amount of skin contact with crispy sheets. Smell of hospital ward…_muggle_ hospital ward. Do they all smell the same? Last time I was here I had that nasty case of tonsils…or like Petunia had said my freakishness was growing eggs in my throat. That's a nice memory, closest thing she came to saying something magical in my childhood. That leaves usual over concerned friends waiting by me. I open my eyes, it's McGonagall…awkward.

I shut my eyes quickly, hopefully if I go back to sleep she'll go away. Ouch!...bloody needles in my arm, bloody muggles, what the hell am I doing here?

Whoa! Woozy…think slow…think slow. I hate passing out, every time I wake up it's with a breeze on my arse and knowing the school nurse or someone else has seen me full monty. I sort of hoped in the magical world at least they wouldn't have those gowns that tie up in the back and leave everything visible.

_Drip!_

What the…?

_Drop!_

Oh! Shriveled tits of Bella this is _not_ starting again!  
_  
Correction, they aren't shriveled anymore, you can't swear by them, sorry._

Fine. Self, but did you notice Drip Drop are back?  
_  
Yes, Self, I think they are._  
_  
Drip…drop….drip…drop…drip…drop_

I can't be back in the ministry, I can't be! Self, help!

I giggle a little.  
_  
Self says help me help yourself._

You're a real dick, Self.  
_  
Takes one to know one, Self._  
_  
…drip_

_…drip_

Courage, Self, just open your eyes, McGonagall was here a second ago, you can't possibly be back in the Ministry, imprisoned.

_That's right, Self, except do you recall the rather bad beating we just took from the Gatekeeper. I don't know about you but I think us talking to ourselves has something do with getting madder and him completely unhinging us._

That's none of your business!

_Actually, it sort of is, seeing as you are myself and so your business is my business.  
_  
No _you_ are myself, so your business is my business, not the other way round.

_Wrong, you are myself.  
_  
No, _you_ are myself.

…drip…drip

_Just open your eyes you Hufflepuff pussy  
_  
…That was really hurtful, Self

_I'm sorry, say you seen Nymphie around?  
_  
No, if I didn't know any better I'd say she's off charming someone else's staff.

_Too right…I wonder when she'll show herself. At least the poison is almost all taken care of. Who knew we just needed to be tortured to get feeling back?  
_  
I did, that's why I had Dresden punch us twice.

_I wouldn't be taking credit for something like that if I was you.  
_  
You have a terrible sense of humor.

_I get it from you.  
_  
You can't blame me for this.

Drip…

Fine! I'll look.

It's a small room, private too. A thin curtain is hanging between the door and my bed and there's an IV bag hanging off a stand. I focus on the tiny little nozzle where the clear liquid is dripping and then coming down to me through a needle. I flex my tired hands and the needles moves under my skin, its disturbing. McGonagall is gone, Self is gone. Just me.

This definitely isn't the Ministry or Azkaban, I smile. I try to crane my neck forward and sharp pain shoots through me darkening my eyes. I collapse even more into the bed, it needs a cushioning charm. I feel empty, weak and sick. But more than anything, empty. Wasn't very nice of the Gatekeeper to throw everything on me and make me deal with it…or fall on my knees because of it. Professor Lupin will show up soon enough, with his sad understanding face…maybe I should have listened to him or maybe I should ignore him like he deserves.

I feel empty…I hate it. Everything hurts, even breathing, thinking, remembering, I don't want to remember anyone. Machines beep around me; there are more things attached to me like you see in some movies. Another good thing about Magic, it's all wireless. The room is too cold and now they are all around me, my friends, sitting in chairs, with books or not, looking at me with their grey faces. Their bleeding mouths, their cursed eyes, or perfectly healthy – just dead.

I can't look away, but I don't want to see them, not like this.

Self?

_Yeah?  
_  
When are they going to stop showing up?

_I don't want them to stop.  
_  
…but

_Would be rude to wish that after everything they did.  
_  
I never asked them too, I told them to stay away. Why didn't they stay away?

_Because you didn't really want them to did you? Even when you said go away you didn't try hard enough.  
_  
"Fuck you, self!" I curse out loud and my breathing quickens.

Dad and Sirius are the only ones left now, each of them standing at the foot of my bed. Both gray, no sign of death on them except that they were.

They walk toward me and I shrink into the bed more. Their expressions…what are they thinking? What are they looking at me like that for?

"Is this about the whole animagus thing?" Dad is nodding no, Sirius is nodding yes. "Oh! Give me a break, I was a little busy killing and being an icicle," I whined. They both look so disappointed. "C'mon guys, I dropped out of school, shouldn't you be proud of me?"

Dad seems to be considering it, Sirius is not alright with it though. Here I was thinking they'd be upset that I was tired of thinking about them; though, I don't see Dad much, be nice to have a few words with him. Sirius is glaring at me now and Dad is taking his side.

_Oh just promise them you will get on with animagus training.  
_  
Shut up, Self!

"I'll do it, I swear, I'll train to be a baby elephant or whatever. Just let me sleep." Damn you Self, don't take over my mouth. I am so getting a shrink to therapy the death out of you.

_You wouldn't and look it worked, Dad's happy at least.  
_  
It was true Dad did seem chipper, just grinning away at Sirius, who is now sitting in a chair besides my bed.

"Dear Harry, you're still a virgin, how can you let me down like this?" Sirius scolds me. I hand my head in shame.

"I'm sorry Sirius, Dad."

"Oh! stuff your Dad, he just wants you to become a prancing pony so he can be proud of you. I was the one who was supposed to make sure you got laid and what to do with a girl. Now, I know we never had the talk-"

"Can dead people give the talk," I interrupt him. This is so weird.

"I see how it is. Let's go Prongs we're too dead for the talk. Guess he already knows how not to mess it up with a girl the first time. I'm sure someone else probably got that taken care of." Sirius is pretending to be okay with this. Wait! I don't want to screw up my first time. He can't go, I need the secret!

Damn, they're gone!

"You're twenty Harry, get off your arse and get laid. Don't make me come back to remind you again!" I hear Sirius's ghostly voice.

"Umm, yes sir?" he's not saying anything more.

Glad that wasn't weird or nothing, Dad visits for the first time and guilt trips me to become a pony, Sirius visits and makes me ashamed for letting him down by being a virgin. Couldn't someone show up to say they love me?

_I love you…  
_  
Narcissistic idiot.

All this activity is tiring, I'm going to sleep. I think I'm going to miss the dinner at Michael's home, pity, I wanted to meet the Knight again and his family.

* * *

Don't know how much time passed while I've been sleeping but someone just touched me and woke me up. I keep my eyes shut, getting ready to curse whoever this is. They're touching lightly over my chest, here and there, it's sort of nice, I think it's a woman. She's grasped my hand now…ow! The heat from her hand is terrible, it's rushing through every part of me.

I snap open my eyes and see a nurse quickly taking out the needle from my hand; the liquid in the drip is boiling furiously. She turns around and quickly takes off a couple of wires that went in a beeping frenzy when she touched me.

I breathe out thinking I would breathe fire, I actually smell something burning. But I got an eyeful of the nurse and that stopped me from caring if something was on fire. She was a brunette, with a twisted braid coming over her shoulder and falling to her waist. They don't make nurses like this in the magical world, her uniform is hugging her curves and a very high leg line; barely covering her. A small nurse's cap rests on her head kept in place with a couple of pins.

She's giving me a smile with her cherry red lips and her hazel eyes twinkle at me, I can't help looking at her from the perfect smile down to the creamy white legs. She sits on my bedside and places her hands on my chest, where they'd woken me up before. Her hands are warm and under her fingers a heat is thrumming and flowing to my chest and from there to the rest of me. Boy, this girl really knows how to make you hot.

"Speaker, I've been looking for you." She winks at me and I'm grinning at her stupidly. I like muggle hospitals, _American_ muggle hospitals.

"Did Sirius send you?" I ask, too unreal to be true.

"No…" she denies slowly, tracing circles with her hand, sending delicious heat to me. Damn, the hospital gown doesn't hide much. Don't look down, don't look down! Just keep eye contact and she won't see what she's doing to you.

She bends over and one of her hands cups my face, tracing my cheek, my lips, around my eyes. Every touch hot, every touch…with some power. Can't keep eye contact, something more important to look at, I can't even pretend not to notice her cleavage.

"You have an amazing body, Speaker, I didn't think it was possible," she says, and I blush madly. Gorgeous girl like her saying that to skinny, prison fed me?

"You know just the thing to say," I try sounding funny, it works. She catches my eye and grins, she really has a pretty smile.

"I'm glad we could finally meet," she whispers in my ear and then nibbles on it. I jump a little in bed, but not before her lips are on me and that searing heat is roaring through my body and I know for the first time it's not because she's hot, which she is, well not only because of that but it's also some power of hers. It feels amazing, like lust and anger, eating everything, setting fire to each nerve.

"Who are you?" I ask when she leaves my lips.

"I am your friend, Lasciel," she says seriously. Her name hits me, something in me senses power in her name.

"It's beautiful," I breathe out, licking my lips.

"There are some things _He_ did right, naming me was one of them." She smiles like it's a secret and I smile with my new friend, "Lasciel?"

She jerks back where she sits, shutting her eyes then opens them and they are dark with hunger. "I am at your service, Speaker."

Everything stills in the room, I smell sulfur and finally notice that she has been calling me 'speaker,' like those dark wizards who summoned me did. At once her wonderful power flowing in me and the heat is alien, I call Voldemort's gifts to myself and see an ancient darkness in front of me. She is like an age of darkness in a person, but I sense no hate towards me; she isn't my enemy, not right now anyway.

She kept my hand in hers, searching my face now with serious eyes, her provocative smile now only slightly curved, observing me. The same thrumming heat flows from her hand to my body and it calls everything dark in me, everything free in me to rise. I feel like standing and roaring, destroying this hospital with just the power of my voice, with Lasciel singing in my soul, in my blood.

"What are you doing?" I ask, nodding to my and her clasped hands and I smell sulfur. She had been calling me Speaker, just like those dark wizards who summoned me had. I hope she is not one of them, I've vowed to kill them, and I don't want to kill Lasciel. She's given me my anger back, my vengeance back, she's given me strength.

"Your power, Speaker, it changes under my hand. Something old, something this world hasn't seen in eons. Yet, there is more than that one power. Do you blame me for wishing to fill myself with it, to bask under it?" She asks with clear eyes and for the first time I notice Nymphie is up and about, my unknown power is filling the room, it's more active than ever. Even what I can call of Light magic is trickling on the surface of my skin, and between it all my darker self is pulsing with my heart beat. I see that I am feeding myself to her just like she is doing to me.

Before I know it I reach for her with my other hand and she clasps it too and her sulfuric heat roars through me again. I try not to leap from my bed and roar along with it. She is breathing with heavy shudders and her lips are trembling.

"Yes, you will save us. If I were with you there would be nothing in the worlds to dare raise its eyes to us. All would bow in stricken fear and awe," she said in a voice inhuman, each word hit my skin, as if what she said was an incantation. And I believe her.

"Are you with me? Or with those dark wizards who summoned me?" I ask, hoping against hope she wasn't with them. Even if she lies I will believe her…but I can't, I am sworn to kill her if she is.

"Those old twisted men were of the one who would claim to be my master," Lasciel raged hatefully, her power broiled inside me and I arched my back. Her lips are on me again, and she kisses me angrily, I kiss back just as hard, I've never been this rough with any girl before. Maybe what they say about older women is true, though she couldn't be a lot older than me.

"Forget not I gave you my Name freely, Speaker. You may call me to your side but no I can not be with you how I wish to be, even though it is my right, I should be with you, as one!" she is angry again sending it into my body, and this time when I arch into her body her hands go around my neck while she lies her head on my chest. The burning magic in her hands is brushing against me like waves on a shore, soothing my neck. "No, Heaven has denied me one more thing, you."

"Tell me, what's stopping you and I will destroy it," I ask desperately, feeling the softness of her cheek and lips through the thin hospital gown. Some part of me realized that this was someone who had a grudge against 'Heaven' and if I trusted Dresden this could only be one thing, a follower of those fallen angels. But I had to hope she wasn't, at least she wasn't one of the dark wizards I had sworn to destroy, it was someone who wanted her to call him master, I will have to find out who that is.

"You will, Speaker, but by then it will be too late. You will be one with another," she spits out and I slowly rest my hands on her back.

"Lasciel," I demand, and she writhes in my arm once hearing me call her name, and I become distracted from being angry to wanting to tear off her clothes. She raises her head and stares in my eyes, her hazel eyes are dark, with a ring of green light around them, on her forehead I imagine seeing faint outlines of red eyes. Underneath my hands black feathered wings burst out from her back. All I see is wings now covering everything in the room, two from each shoulder, four in all. She flicks them back and then gently brings them around so they slip under me, hugging me to her. They smell of smoke and are more comfortable than anything I've ever felt.

Her hands are still around my neck and her fingers tug at my hair. "I am here, Speaker," she whispers. Merciful Hecate! She's a fallen angel! I should be scared, but in her arms, with the dark flames of her in me, and my many magicks in her I could never be scared of her. I wanted to keep her safe, by my side, with me, as one, like she said.

"I don't want someone else," I say, swallowing past the shock of what she is. "You are a Black Denarian?"

"I am Lasciel of the Fallen," and again like when she had told me her name I feel the power in her whispered words. Right then, having the hots for a fallen angel, nothing ironic in that. But there's more, whatever her magic, or _fallen_ power is has utterly destroyed the potion in me that the Unspeakables fed me, and gone a long way in curing me of the Gatekeeper's spell that sapped my strength. I search over her, a beautiful girl-next-door in a nurse's uniform, the back of her top now torn where the large wings folded out of, blacker than her hair, sometimes I really love my life.

"I do not have much time, Speaker-"

"Why do you call me that?" I interrupt her. She blinks at me in confusion.

"Because you speak our tongue, the language of the fallen. The one Heaven cursed us with, that of the deceivers, the traitors, the ones that worm on their bellies, that of snakes," she swore, her hate and murderous desire overwhelms me and I want to destroy anything that is in her path and mine.

I pant from the force in her and so does she, she pulls back her hands and wings and slowly rolls off of me and slumps into the chair by my bed. Her wings disappear, just vanishing from sight. "This body can not contain both my power and what you fed me," she coolly explains. I'm disappointed, feeling cold where she was holding me before, and missing her dark flames in my blood.

But with that cold, I can think now. I have questions and maybe now that she's not on top of me I can care to ask them. But she starts talking before I can say anything.

"I have one last duty to carry out, an order of Heaven I didn't forsake when Heaven forsook me." Her eyes are narrowed in disgust.

"Is that what you're here for?" I ask, couldn't be so bad if it was something God wanted right? Damn, that's a strange thought. Never really thought about God before.

"Yes, Speaker. Let me tell you of the injustice of Heaven. Of what I remember of it, for even our knowledge of Heaven has been taken from us. I remember this because all these millennia I have kept _faith_," she hisses the word like a burned cat, angrily, and I see with Voldemort's talent the cloud of darkness tighten around her. I would attack anything this dark without question, but I didn't want to harm Lasciel. This is going to get me in trouble, I sneak a peek around looking for Dumbledore's disappointed eyes, but he's not around.

"Heaven gave angels a gift, an angel in the image of man. One who would look upon us like her family, who would be raised by us. A sister to some, a favorite niece to others," she derisively flicks her hand, then looks at her hand angrily. "I am sorry, this host of mine is new, she had the irritating habit of speaking with her hands rather than her tongue, which itself was spent wagging about the most inane things. I have not quite wiped her mind and habits, I apologize."

"That's quite alright, continue," I fake taking it in stride. Lasciel is not very nice, better not piss her off. "So this angel who was a gift…"

"I was responsible for her…she loved me," she hollowly says the word 'love' and her eyes widen a bit at it. "Last I remember of what that is." Everything that had been hot before in me disappears with the cold that was in what she just said. "When I left Heaven, she followed her sister Lasciel, for love. Heaven took this as defiance and expelled her forever, damning her like me; except I chose to leave. Roqariel Anane, my foolish sister followed me for the farce of love." Her face is old, ancient. She still is in the body of the cute girl but her expression, the way she talks is timeless. I can't believe what she's telling me, the story of her sister sounds awful.

"These thousands of years I have kept faith with the only command of Heaven I still honor. Today I am here to fulfill it. Like man I too was to care for my child sister above myself, to do for her better than for myself, to keep her safer than I kept myself…and now I relinquish this duty by giving her to one I wish to give myself most." She stood and from inside a pocket she took out a carved wooden ball. She twisted the top and bottom in opposite directions and broke it in half, inside I saw a shinning coin.

"Time is coming when none of the Fallen will be safe, you were summoned to champion us. There is no one else she will be safer with more than you. Will you take her, Speaker? Will you take her and let me break the last shackle around my throat that Heaven has on me?" she fiercely asks. This is all moving too fast, a second ago I wanted to be one with Lasciel, now I know what I was feeling, I wanted to be her host. Was this what she wanted me to do with Roqariel?

"What is this?" I ask without reaching for the wooden case.

"This is her prison, like one we all have. Take her coin and she will be one with you. I do not deceive you; I have given you my Name of my own accord. I have put myself at your mercy, will you honor it now. I admit freely my resolve is wavering, I wish you for myself but I am bound to put her before me." This is the second time she's said something about giving me her name, I wonder how does that put her at my mercy. But she obviously believe she does. She's so close, I want to feel her in me again, I don't want this Roqariel…shall I wait till she gives in and gives herself to me? Would she be the same if she failed her responsibility.

"Please, I can not stand Heaven's torment anymore. Release me," she begs, and my hands reach for the case, my heart calling the shots instead of my head. Like the old me, he was a nice guy, only one place nice guys go – dead.

I grasp her hand around the round halves of the carved in wooden ball and close it with a click. For a sweet few seconds, her thrumming heat lights up my blood before she takes her hands back and bends over in the chair holding her stomach, giving me a view of her bare back where there should have been wings. It's a pretty back…I've really been in prison too long if I'm checking out her back…still, it is nice.

I sigh, I have some answers and a lot more difficulties. Lasciel did not look like the evil creature Dresden had made her out to be. I can see her darkness clear as day, but maybe that nature more than choice, can I blame her? She really is in pain. I stare at the ball in my hand and think of the story of Roqariel Anane, punished because she loved Lasciel. That's not fair, it's wrong and disgusting.

"Don't worry Lasciel, I will take care of her…and you. I will keep her safe."

"You will take her as your own?" she asks looking up at the carved ball in my hands. "You will have to touch the coin. I never thought you would have a soul, but I rushed here once word of it got to me. I will never forgive Heaven for this day, you could be mine and my last duty stood in my way," she swears and her dark hate and rage is suffocating in the room. I don't know what to say, I feel her desire too, and that is something I don't think any man would turn down. Again the Outsider business, not having a soul. I think I might as well go along with it, let them freak out I am a demon with a soul.

"When I feel less disappointed that it's not your coin in my hand, I will take her," I say to her, telling myself I'm lying to not be forced to pick the coin and share my body with a fallen angel; but if it was Lasciel's coin, I might not be hesitating like I am.

"I have to leave, Speaker. The one who had you summoned is searching for me. Another one besides him is after me as well. Next time we meet I shall not be in this body." She hurriedly walks around my bed towards the door hidden behind the privacy curtain. I just opened my mouth to call her back when she spins where she stood and her braid flicks around wrapping around her neck. She walks to me and bends down kissing me on the corner of my lips, the dark flames of her desire rush through me and I turn my head to kiss her but she's already pulled back.

"It is an amazing human-like body you crafted for yourself. No demon in the Nevernever or Netherworld could do something so accurate," she says in the same tone she commented on my body before. I open my mouth to blurt that I didn't craft it when I realize that she wasn't complimenting my body but how human-like it was, I blush from embarrassment this time. She smiles curiously at my blushing.

"When the time comes remember me and call me to your side." Her head suddenly snapps to the curtain in front of the door, and her lips draw back over her teeth. She makes a loathing noise from deep inside her. "They are here, one of _His_ agents. I must escape, this host can not hope to protect me less you."

"You're in danger?" I sit up in bed, my head spinning. What a stupid thing to ask? At least she didn't say 'God's coming, run for you life!' I wonder if Fallen Angels say that sort of thing.

"Mortal danger," she smiles and laughs a frightening laugh. "I must leave you now, I can not be found here." She makes to leave, and I call her name, she freezes in her tracks and turns to me, eyes wide with anger. I almost cave against that glare. But I already have my wand in my hand and beckon her over.

"There is little time, unless you wish to make a stand here and now?" she urgently demands.

"No, not ready for that. Here," I crack my wand on top of her head and she snaps back, but the spell works and slowly she starts disappearing from my sight until I can only see her vague outline. "Go, now."

I sense her hesitate, then the curtain lifts as if in a wind and the door cracks open, I hear her feet leave.

She's gone.

I fall back on my bed, missing her dark flames, her hell fire. I will always remember how she sung in my blood. His agent better not piss me off anymore than they already have. You don't get between an ex-con and a fallen angel in a sexy nurse uniform.

The door cracks open and the curtains are pulled aside, they make that annoying noise of steel rings on steel rod. I wince and look up to yell at whoever it is when I'm struck dumb.

Haloed by sunlight streaming behind her is a tall woman in a pure white summer dress, a Bible held to herself in one hand. The summer dress comes down to her knees and a golden cross rests in the dip of her neckline. Her silky blonde hair shines golden in the sunlight enveloping her, falling straight over her shoulders on tanned arms and she shifts her weight so that her leg shows a little through the modest side slit in her dress, a very long, shapely leg.

I look at her face, which was shining a little from the sweat of the summer heat and catch her intense dark eyes. She swallows and I catch the movement and keep following her neck down to the swells hiding under that white dress and then up to her gorgeous face…and I am very, very ticked off.

"What the hell is this? The bad angel, good angel routine, and why are you both so hot?"

* * *

Please R&R. Let me know what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. It's been a long time since an update. There were parts of this chapter I was struggling with but I have it finalized now. So enjoy

_Recap:_

_The door cracks open and the curtains are pulled aside, they make that annoying noise of steel rings on steel rod. I wince and look up to yell at whoever it is when I'm struck dumb._

_Haloed by sunlight streaming behind her is a tall woman in a pure white summer dress, a Bible held to herself in one hand. The summer dress comes down to her knees and a golden cross rests in the dip of her neckline. Her silky blonde hair shines golden in the sunlight enveloping her, falling straight over her shoulders on tanned arms and she shifts her weight so that her leg shows a little through the modest side slit in her dress, a very long, shapely leg._

_I look at her face, which was shining a little from the sweat of the summer heat and catch her intense dark eyes. She swallows and I catch the movement and keep following her neck down to the swells hiding under that white dress and then up to her gorgeous face…and I am very, very ticked off._

_"What the hell is this? The bad angel, good angel routine, and why are you both so hot?"  
_

**CHAPTER 10**

"There's no reason to yell. I must have come into the wrong room. Excuse me." She frowned and turned on her heel. Her hair whipped behind her in a curtain of gold, she really doesn't belong in a stale hospital room like this.

"Oh no, you have the right room." I can taste the bitterness in my voice…but maybe she can help me get out of this situation. She's an angel, a real life angel, she can take me back to my world; I should be nicer, definitely nicer. She's looking at me over her shoulder quizzically.

"You are…Harry?" She looks embarrassed as if she's thinking she asked me a silly question. Looking at the doorway quickly she begins to ask in a quiet voice, "You are the Occisor Dracoginea?"

"Maybe," I draw out the word. I'm no dragon slayer but if the Knight of the Cross thinks so I'm not telling anyone otherwise. "Umm, who are you? Is there a title for you? Do I call you O' Angel something?" I give her a smile trying to be pleasant. She walks into the room shutting the door, and drawing the curtain between the door and my bed.

Standing at the foot of my bed she gives me another unsure look then pulls the chair Lasciel had slumped in next to me.

"I am Charity Carpenter, Michael Carpenter's wife…the Knight of the Cross or Sword if you prefer," she introduces herself again in the quiet voice, looking over her shoulder to check if anyone is there. Ah! Now it makes sense that she asked if I was the Occisor thingy. Michael must be lucky to land an angel; up close she's even more beautiful.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry. So does this mean I call you Angel Charity or something?" She gives me another odd look and then her lips stretch in a smile that bares her teeth…she's looking a little fierce. Did I say something wrong?

"You're not going to use the line 'heaven must be missing an angel' are you?" She demands in a very low, threatening voice. All I can do is open and close my mouth in embarrassment, she makes me feel like a kid with a crush. I hate acting like an idiot around beautiful women.

"I mean like fallen angels call themselves like Lucifer of the Fallen or Black Denarians, are you called something like that?" I clear my throat trying to cover my embarrassment.

But her fierce smile is gone, she is looking at me wide eyed and the color has drained from her face. Her hand goes to the golden cross around her neck and grips it, and I try hard not to look at her covered cleavage. She swallows again and whispers some prayer under her breath and I feel something touch my skin and leave. Felt like the same power the Knight had when he had sworn an oath.

"I…" she falters, "I am not a fallen angel," she heatedly denies.

"Didn't say that," I hold up a hand, it's the one I had a needle in, there's a little trickle of blood on it now. "You are an angel, the regular, not chucked out of heaven type, right?"

"Um, no, I'm a woman. Why do you think I'm an angel?" She's not angry anymore and back to being confused by me.

"You had the whole angel halo around you and you're an agent of God…I just figured you were an angel. So you're just Michael's wife?" I ask.

Maybe Lasciel was wrong about her, and why would an angel lie about not being an angel, they're not supposed to lie right? She shifts uncomfortably in her chair and crosses her leg, the modest hem line shows a little more and I stare fixedly at her face. She's already thought I was hitting on her, better not let her see me checking her out.

"Yes, I am _just _Michael's wife." uh oh! sounds like I offended her. "There was a halo around me?" she suddenly smiles and looks up around herself but doesn't find anything. "I don't know Occisor Dracoginea, perhaps all who have faith are His agents."

"Call me Harry." I don't try to keep the disappointment out of my voice. I wish she were an angel, she could've been my way out. It's all the more annoying that because of her Lasciel left. "Don't mind this but why are you here if you weren't sent by…you know…Him?"

Looks like she didn't really hear my question, she's looking at the shriveled up IV bag and the other things that were on my body, now just strewn about. She shakes her head, unsure of her self again.

"My husband invited you for dinner, you missed it. We called Mr. Dresden and found out about the emergency. My husband has been with you since evidently Mr. Dresden can not enter a hospital without short circuiting medical machinery."

I blinked at her not really understanding. From the tone of her voice it did not sound like she liked Dresden too much though.

"My husband brought you here after you collapsed, I came by to see how you were doing. How are you?" She sounds like she really cares to know, her voice is warm. Only a second ago it was cool and aloof. So I collapsed…and missed dinner, I was looking forward to that.

"Are you alright?" she asks again, I must've stared off. For some reason I want to answer her truthfully, but I've had enough heart to hearts lately. Don't think she'll understand I'm trapped, or my disappointment that she is not the one who can get me out.

"I really wish you were an angel," I mumble but she hears me anyway. Now that Lasciel is gone I feel colder, more alone, as if she had been just a dream.

Probably shouldn't trust a Fallen Angel, can't help it though, Lasciel is just so trustworthy. Right, Potter, 'trustworthy' is the word you were looking for there.

Charity Carpenter is looking at me with the same confused expression she has been since she got here, she doesn't look happy about it.

"I'm sorry?" she tries and I laugh. She finally figured out I was hoping she was a real angel.

"No, I was just getting carried away hoping. My mistake. Thank you for coming to see me, and I am sorry about dinner, I was looking forward to it." I smile again, trying to hide my bad mood and despair.

She returns my smile and it warms her cool expression enough to make me feel better, I hope its not to obvious how she's affecting me. She gets up and wets a cloth in the sink in the corner of the room, and wipes away the small trickle of blood on my hand. I try to act cool about it but I've never been comfortable with anyone just touching me like that, feels personal. Even though she isn't really touching me, just dabbing the wet cloth on my skin, with her brows in concentration.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asks me once again looking at the state of the room. Physically I am much better; the Unspeakable's potion is gone, the Gatekeeper's curse burned away by Lasciel's power.

"I'm good, thanks. Just need some fresh air-"

"And food and rest," she adds. I quirk a brow at her not expecting to be bossed around so soon after we'd met. This I do not like.

"The doctors do not know what happened to you, but they mentioned you are very underweight and have muscle atrophy. Frankly they don't know how you've been moving about…or how you are alive. Your heart stopped three times…" she trails off obviously disturbed. I don't know what to say, I just look at her stunned.

"How am I alive?"

"I don't know." She meets my eyes and we just look at each other sharing our shock. Then something in her face softens and she sits again, leaning a little forward and looking earnest. "My husband has gone through a lot to keep your identity secret since you've been here. I want to warn you now that you are awake that they will come and ask questions. I will stop them but it is up to you how much you want to reveal."

"You shouldn't get involved, why are you helping me?" I was harsher than I wanted to be, but she sounds like so many others who stupidly offered me help and got in the way and got hurt. A flicker of a frown passes her face and then she is kind again.

"There hasn't been a Phoenix graced warrior in centuries, it is our honor to help you and you need it." She puts up a hand to halt me when I open my mouth to interrupt her. "Save me whatever macho thing you're about to say. You can't even walk right now and you are very young." Oh ho! So I am too young, really? Let's see what you make of me then.

"I don't know if I am this Occisor Dragon whatever, you need to get away from me now! Before the Doctors get you too, you have no idea what dark powers they can wield!" I argue, okay now Harry think of some dark power that doctors can wield, what the hell did I go say that for? I can come up with a better lie than that.

She sits back in the chair arching her brows at me in question. Then her lips quirk and she laughs, her voice becoming deeper because of it. It's a nice laugh better than a shrill girly laugh. I'm still glaring at her. I am so making you believe in evil doctors Mrs. Not-Angel.

"You can't be serious, doctors wielding dark powers, you must be hallucinating." Damn! How does she know I'm hallucinating?

"Yes, but that is besides the point. Come on we have to get out of here." I jump off the bed and shake the dizziness away. She stands up too.

"You are serious? The doctors are really…" She doesn't finish her sentence but is looking back at the door. I catch a glimpse in her eye and it looks like disbelief and then determination. Maybe I got carried away again, well at least she's on board with getting out of here.

"Yes, they are horrible. Doing evil experiments, testing dark potions, changing boys into girls, taking over muggles, eating babies," I list, while putting on my clothes, someone had them washed and ironed. Muggle hospitals with house elves? What a crazy world.

"Eating babies?" she repeats and her face is pale so that her dark blue eyes stand out. Alright I overdid that bit, but I can't stand people trying to take over my life. 'Oh! You're too skinny, let me tell you what you will do now,' tired of all that.

"Let's go before the dementor hippogriffs come after us." This is too funny, dementor hippogriffs might actually be scary. Charity Carpenter reaches for her cross and takes it off her neck, with a flick of her hand four inch knives slide out of the ends. "Wow! Where'd you get that?"

"I made it. We should leave if you're in danger. Michael has been standing guard over you, now I know it was for good reason."

"You look a little scary with that thing, gorgeous but scary. Come on." I walk away from her hearing her sputter indignantly behind. Circe screwed me over again, I'm messing with a woman who wears a two ended dagger around her throat. I can't help but giggle, my luck is too awful to not be funny.

Slinking around the door I hurry to a nook in the corridor and she follows my steps. I creep around, hopping behind doors making her look ridiculous by making her copy my moves.

We are hiding behind a rack of pillows and other bedding from a group of doctors passing by. Charity's body tenses next to me, she's clutching the dagger low, ready to bring it in an upward sweep. Her face is dark and there is shining anger in her eyes.

"Are these the ones, the one's who…ate children," her voice chokes saying it.

"No, those doctors are home with indigestion." I giggle and run off knowing she'll follow me. I hope she's nauseous thinking about babies giving you stomach problems.

"What are you giggling about?" she hisses behind me as we huddle under the reception desk. She has the knife up ready and shielding us. I snort and slap my hand over my mouth before I break out laughing. I can't believe I actually have her believing me.

We walk out of the main doors and jog to the parking lot. She's breathing hard behind me and there's sweat on her brow. She takes deep breaths in the parking lot. I feel a little bad about scaring her like that, but she _did_ chase away Lasciel.

It's great to be out of that small room, I can't stand being inside a small place like that. Besides I didn't want to answer anyone's questions.

The parking lot is packed with cars, the sun is bright and I have to squint to stop it from hurting. Some people are looking at us strange, well a boy in half robes and a woman almost doubled over is odd after all, not to mention the cross dagger she has. I had better make sure she puts away that thing.

"Well that was fun, glad we're out of there, aren't you?"

"We have to stop them." She fiercely throws back her hair. It shines gold again in the sunlight and I'm struck dumb for a second. She looks like a warrior, both powerful and beautiful. Her eyes are haunted and enraged, I really did go too far. A giggle comes out of nowhere again and I clamp my hand on my mouth, but I can't stop the grin from showing.

She glares at me and I smile sheepishly at her shuffling my feet. Feel like I've been caught in a lie at school by one of my teachers. In her muggle dress she reminds me of some old teachers from back before Hogwatrs. Don't think any of the teachers looked as good as her though. Come on Potter, she's married, let it go.

"Why are you smiling?" she bites out.

"You're really gullible. I just wanted to get out of there. You thought they were actually eating babies," with that I burst out laughing. I shut up quick though when she steps up to me in my face, she's nearly half a head taller than me.

"Never ever joke about human sacrifice," her voice is steady and I can taste her hot breath.

"I said nothing about human sacrifice." I frown at her.

"Oh! Infanticide is better?" she snarls.

"Hey, I told you not to get involved with me. I was trying to scare you away, but you thought I was being macho. Do you want to know how many people are dead now because they thought it was better to stay close to me then get the hell out?" I snap back. Suddenly angry for nothing that really had to do with her.

"So you made up a story? Was there anyone dangerous in that hospital?" she demands stepping forward and I take a step back. Though if I didn't I could probably use her chest as a pillow.

Lasciel came to my mind, she was definitely Charity's enemy. There is no doubt of that. My anger and humor bleeds away at that thought. If Lasciel had been strong enough she would have fought Michael's wife. Charity Carpenter must see something in my face because she drops back in a hurry.

"There was someone who was dangerous to you." I walk away from her feeling like an idiot. Silly to let a joke get this far, but I don't like people suddenly sticking their necks out for me. I have enough blood on my hands.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" she calls after me and I shrug. "Why didn't you tell me when I got here then? You're lying again. You are supposed to be a Knight of an ancient order but you're just an immature child looking for a laugh at the pain of others." That stopped me.

I turn and see her hands curled in fists at her side.

"You're right," I say and look off for a second. "I am sorry for scaring you. I honestly didn't think you would believe me. But I needed to get out of there and I wasn't about to argue with someone I don't even know telling me what to do." I begin to walk away again but she doesn't call after me. I make my way to the driveways out of the hospital and leave.

Ten minutes later a red van pulls up next to me, Charity Carpenter is in the driver's seat. It's in the wrong side of the car, why do they switch driver sides in America? Makes no sense.

"Apology accepted, now get in," she flatly orders after rolling down the window.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Carpenter, if you really are Michael's wife. I've been attacked by everyone I have met ever since I showed up with the exception of the Knight. Forgive me if I don't trust you are who you say you are."

She rummages inside a purse and holds out a card to me, I step close to the car and look at it, not wanting to touch the card in case it's a portkey. It's an identification card of one Charity Carpenter with her face on it. I shrug and pull open the door and sit. She drives off the curb faster than necessary.

There's a tense silence, she's frowning and driving a little aggressively. Fifteen minutes later she finally says something.

"Is it true someone died trying to help you?" she asks. I tense not wanting to talk about it but she is owed after I frightened her.

"Yes," I answer curtly.

"Who?" she demands.

"Too many."

"You could be lying again," she says as if she was remarking on the weather.

"Makes no difference, they're still gone." My voice is hollow.

"A knight is honor bound to speak the truth," she argues.

"Already told you I'm not sure if I am this knight you and your husband think I am. Look I am sorry again for pulling a prank on you but you were damn pushy coming and assuming things about me."

"I was right wasn't I? You did all this just to prove you could. It was all your pride." She is unrelenting.

"I have been here seven days I think, and I have fought seven wizards since then. The last one nearly killed me evidently. Do you really think it is a smart idea getting close to me? Do you think it is safe to be defending me?"

"I'd just offered to help you evade the doctors' questions. I might be mistaken but I think wizard duels and dragon hunting is a little more dangerous than that. You over reacted."

"And what would've happened if someone recognized me? How long before the Unspeakables swooped down…" I trail off remembering there's no ministry here. There's no one who really knows who I am, besides maybe the Gatekeeper.

"So you're saying you were actually in danger when you just said you were not. Which one is it?"

"I wasn't in danger from the things I joked about. But I am always in danger, always. People always think they know better than me, and then they get killed for it and I have to go on with their blood on my hands. Do you know what that's like?" I get angry at forgetting where I am and adults not taking me seriously as usual. She's quiet now, I glance at her face and she doesn't seem angry anymore.

"No, I don't know what that feels like," she finally answers. "My husband believes you are a Phoenix graced Occisor Dracoginea, but you are so young. I didn't believe him really," she says sounding apologetic.

We watch homes and streets go by for a while, I try to take in how different things look. After a while the houses fall away and we're driving through fields and farms, it's peaceful. Can see flat land as far as the horizon. I sigh, feeling like I should apologize.

"I guess I don't look like I know what I'm doing, right?" I ask her, smiling. She gives me a hesitant look and smiles back; the kind of smile that makes you want to keep on grinning like a fool. Get a hold of yourself Harry, she's old enough to be your mother. Gorgeous she is though.

"Finally something you and I agree on, Potter. I must say she is a woman after my own heart," Snape comments from the backseat, bastard even has a seat-belt on. Unfair.

"Yeah and her legs are after my own heart too," I agree.

"Excuse me?" Charity nearly shouts, looking at me scandalized. I quirk a thumb back.

"It was Snape, pervert he is. Don't mind though, I'll take care of him."

"There is no one there." Charity looks in the rear view mirror and finally turns in her seat.

"You just can't see him," I assure her. "He's dead, you see. Just doesn't have the decency to keep his mouth shut."

"I…see," she says and her face tightens. "Do you need to…exorcise…no I mean banish him?" she whispers.

"Just ignore him, he'll go away."

"But why is he here?"

"Hmm, probably because he's bitter I killed him." Suddenly she slams the breaks and the tires screech on the road, I'm thrown forward and the seat belt cuts into me, keeping me from kissing the windshield. "Bloody hell!" I swear. She's turned in her seat with her cross held in front of her towards the back seat, watching wildly.

"There's a vengeful spirit of someone you killed and you just tell me?" she shrieks. "Your friend Dresden, he can get rid of it, call him," she orders and throws me a mobile phone.

"What does this blasted muggle woman think she can do to me with her pretty trinket?" Snape scoffs. "Muggles and their delusions, a cross, as if that is the answer to everything." He crosses his arms and gives Charity his best glare, though of course she can't see it.

"Mrs. Carpenter…Charity, please, he really can't-"

"Who was he? _What_ was he? A dragon spirit?" she interrupts.

"Er..no, he was a dark wizard, a Death Eater. But really he's really…impotent." I grin at her.

"I beg to differ," Snape snaps. Charity has turned her dark flashing eyes to me and is breathing really fast.

"He was a wizard? Fool, sprits of wizards are not impotent!"

"Ah! So she has a brain after all, pity she's a muggle," Snape comments.

"Shut the hell up Snape, get out!" I loose it and yell. Though, I have to wonder what kind of experience Charity Carpenter has had that she thinks spirits aren't impotent…I'm pretty sure Nearly Headless Nick couldn't get it up, Snape can't either.

"That will not work, we need your friend or Michael. But I am not taking you home to my children with that thing in the back. We're going to _Mister_ Dresden's place." She floors the accelerator and we are off again, the scenic farms fly by us in a blur. The engine's noise is too loud in the car for easy conversation.

Time passes in our tense silence, and we finally enter what looks like the city; well there are four lane highways and too many cars, so this _should_ be the city. Can't see how one finds their way about here. Snape hasn't said much in a while, that's because he's not there. Charity keeps looking into the rear view mirror, she's scared.

"Mrs. Carpenter, you can slow down. I promise you he can't harm your children."

"Excuse me but you think the ghost of a wizard is harmless, I happen to know better," she bites out. "Now he's seen me." She slams her hand on the steering wheel.

"I swear, he can't harm you. Even if he had the power to I wouldn't let him."

She scoffs, "Is that the promise of the Occisor Dracoginea? The Phoenix Graced?"

I don't know if I should swear it properly. I don't think I am a dragon slayer, but I was gifted phoenix tears by Fawkes. Well, here goes, maybe it will blow in my face, maybe it won't.

"I promise as the phoenix graced, you and your family will not be harmed by any ghosts that follow me around, I will not let them." I swear to her, and feel the rush of magic under my skin and the feel of feathers brushing against my face. Fawkes. So there is something to being friends with the bird. "Anyway Snape's gone, so you can calm down."

I didn't really need to tell her to slow down, she's almost pulled next to the curb. Her breathing is shallow again. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't felt…" she pants, "anything like this before. Your power is…a bit strong." She is trembling.

"Umm…sorry, I didn't think I did anything. Will you be alright?" She just nods in answer, keeping her eyes very fixedly away from me.

"Thank you for the oath, Occisor Dracoginea. I shouldn't have doubted you were one of the Phoenix Graced." It sounds like it costs her to apologize. It's not like I make believing in me easy, hardly her fault.

"Thanks for coming to look in on me, and to watch out for me. I'm just Harry, alright?" I try to give her a smile. Some people don't like a big deal to be made out of their apologies, I think she's like that.

"And I'm Charity. Let's get you to Dresden and Lieutenant Murphy, she's been concerned about you." She smiles as well, I guess we're friends now. Murphy…I forgot all about her.

* * *

_Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden_

The booth in Mai's restaurant was dark and secluded, quite in keeping with how slightly upscale Chinese eateries should be. Furniture with dragon motif here and there added that special bit of authenticity that was for the benefit of us Americans. Gee, didn't know Mai cared.

I was in a foul mood; Ebenezer McCoy had finally forced me to make good on his invitation to have lunch with him at Mai's place. Ever since finding out about his alternate identity as the Blackstaff I wasn't too excited about reminiscing old times with him. It's not everyday you find out your mentor, near parent figure, wears a cape and cowl and goes around striking terror in the night.

Well, maybe you do, I am a wizard after all. Capes and cowls are standard issue. Either way, I wanted to avoid my crisis of faith in the old man. I kept my eyes at the double door entrance to the restaurant, letting the bright sunlight of the day remind me that it was actually day time and not the middle of the night. Also, I wanted to keep the doors in sight in case Mai showed up and decided she wanted revenge from the other day.

With a thud I put my head on the table and took a few deep breaths. Stress will kill you, and between Murphy, Mai, and the Outsider dropping all kinds of metaphysical drama on my head I hadn't had a moment's rest. I so do not need McCoy today.

Speak of the costumed villain with nifty street name, he's here. McCoy was always a hard man, but a kind man, I had to fight the usual joy I felt seeing him. I don't like thinking I don't know him, but that's what I felt.

"Hoss, you don't look good," he said, clamping a broad hand on my shoulder near where I'd been shot. I winced and nodded, motioning him to sit. He gave me a piercing look which he quickly replaced with his usual indulgent demeanor with me.

I looked away from him and at the menu, clenching my teeth to keep from shouting. Learning temperance in my young age, that's depressing.

"Hoss, keep smiling and act like everything is fine. We're being watched and I need to tell you some things. Why didn't you come when I told you?" he asked with a lot of reproach.

"Because you're the Blackstaff, _Sir_," I retorted. I saw his back eyes widen in shock and then he smiled and laughed. It was fake.

"ho ho! Now that was a funny day wasn't it? You looked angrier than the time you tried to take your cat swimming." He gave a great belly laugh, making his wispy white hair fly. It was a lie, I never took Mister swimming. McCoy was sending me a message that we couldn't talk about it. "Look here, boy, Mai added some more to the menu." He leaned over pointing to something. I bent my neck too, so we were nearly head to head.

"Steady, Hoss. There's more here than you know. Act calm. For once listen to me or I can tell you neither of us will get out of this."

"How can I trust you? You tried to kill my best friend." As soon as the words left my mouth I felt him go very still. He tapped the menu three times and I saw the words change their places and settled into sentences that had nothing to do with General Tsao, or Happy Family Special, pork, chicken _and_ beef.

It said: 'The Merlin is here. He and Mai are looking for the Outsider. There is division in the high council. The Gatekeeper is keeping you from being questioned. Merlin is looking for an excuse to interrogate you.'

_The Merlin?_ The big cheese, the head honcho, the most powerful wizard of the World; not like the World Series, here I'm including those other continents like Europe and Asia. The leader of the White Council is called The Merlin, not that he is _that_ Merlin, the one who rode around with Arthur and tried to stop him from knocking up his sister. He's just the one we elect, because he is magically the most powerful, technically it could be a 'she' but that hasn't happened yet.

"Hmm, yes, I'll try that today. Although, there is a new Italian place around the corner if you'd like that better?" I hoped he would take the out I was giving because I really needed to panic about the Merlin being after me, and apparently I couldn't do that where we were being watched.

"Oh! No, I've been meaning to try her new cook's specialties." McCoy slapped me on the arm again, and I glared at him while giving a big friendly smile. I was thankful for the dark décor and lighting because I'm a terrible liar, and didn't want to take a risk on my acting ability.

So for some reason we couldn't leave. I told McCoy to order for me and we sat back letting the shadows in the corners of the booth cover us. McCoy kept tapping the menu every now and then, changing words around. I made new words appear, I don't have that skill yet to just move around menu print. Though it might have something to do with learning that it could be done just then.

And this is what he said.

'They're holding me back from tracking the Outsider. If you know what I am now, then you know how ridiculous stopping me is. So be careful, go on a trip, get out of Chicago.'

'What exactly are you?'

'I can't explain it if you don't already know. Ask that lecherous skull dweller of yours. I did not try to kill your friend, I am tasked to go after those who perverse and distort our laws.' He wrote this with very sharp jabs of his finger on the menu, while we talked about his plans to grow watermelons on his farm. I suggested he look into honeysuckle instead.

'The night you were attacked by the Outsider, you went after Karrin Murphy. The one the Gatekeeper helped protect in my trial.'

He was quiet for a very long time, his black beetle eyes shone from under his white bushy brows. Lunch arrived, we thanked the waitress, and I took the opportunity to look around the place. But I did not find any sign of eavesdroppers or people watching us. We are wizards so it was possible someone was sitting in the empty booth right next to us and I couldn't see them or sense them. Hells Bells! It could be the Merlin himself. He has a certain dislike for me, on account of me killing my power mad warlock of a master. Details to him, I'm sure.

I had trouble swallowing down the incredibly delicious meal McCoy had ordered, I was waiting for him to say something about what I'd just accused him of. But we were now talking about cantaloupes and walnuts. Finally he tapped the menu lying between us again.

'I don't remember anything but being attacked by the Outsider that night. I have no memory of what my mission was.'

We couldn't even pretend to have a normal conversation after I read that. I chewed the beef like I was trying to destroy it, my anger was building enough that soon my magic would let it out.

'Your mission was to kill an innocent police officer, and a close friend of mine.' I tapped on the menu, but instead of print appearing, the words were cut into the plastic, as if a child took scissors to it.

"I have to run, I have to check on a friend, she isn't well." I suddenly stood up, and grabbed my staff.

"Well, I will be off home tonight. Come see me before I leave?" McCoy managed to make it sound like a request but it was an order from an old mentor. I'd known him long enough to know the hard look on his face.

"Sorry, dinner with a Knight of the Sword tonight. Some other time." And I left him, already feeling an electric cloud of magical energy around my hands waiting to be formed to my will.

"Hoss!" he called before I reached the doors, everyone in the restaurant was looking at him. "Next weekend I get the land ready for seeding, still going to come?" He had a huge smile on his face, he can lie well, I wonder how well.

"Of course, I have to see the disaster first hand, don't I? Have a safe trip, Sir." Look, I didn't even choke on 'sir.' I'm getting better at lying too. The glass doors opened to let in some customers and I made sure not to get too close to them as I walked out. Wouldn't do to give them a jolt of anger induced magic.

As soon as I was out, it was a different world, the sun light blinded me and I stood for a second basking in the heat. It burned away the tension and freezing air conditioning inside. So it was with an in-harmony-with-nature attitude I turned and was knocked flat on my behind. So much for flirting with Tree-huggy tendencies, my ass was grass. Get it? No? I don't either. Of course, being dazed and confused on the pavement does nothing for anyone's sense of humor.

Morgan was looming above me in all his scowling glory.

"Where is the Outsider?"

"Visiting his mother up north." Someone laughed at my joke, too bad I wasn't too amused. I called wind with a little piglatin variation of the traditional spell. My anger had an outlet finally. Two mini-sized twisters left my hands and straight into Morgan who went crashing through Mai's glass doors.

The over concerned by standers had of course missed the magic but connected the dots of me getting up looking mad as hell and a man lying in broken glass to come up with 'Mid-day Entertainment,' a street brawl. It would have been that if I didn't get the pommel of Warden Guzman's sword in my gut.

"Hello Guzman, thought we were friends now."

He shook his head and sighed as if he was suffering greatly.

"Believe me, Dresden, stopping you from doing something even more suicidal is what friends do. Get out of here."

"No, we need to question him!" Morgan spat from the floor getting up, his lips were scarred and swollen. Ouch, that's where the Outsider had sewn him up.

"Donald, best not to pick fights when you don't even have your sword," Guzman commented and acted like he didn't notice Morgan trying to kill him with his eyes.

"Why doesn't he have his sword?" I asked curiously, usually my curiosity upset Morgan, and if Guzman wasn't going to let me hit him I could at least needle him.

"It is cursed by the Outsider's magic," Morgan growled.

"What?" I didn't know what he meant.

"It's still a snake, follows Warden Morgan around everywhere. Even went to sleep on him once. It is a black, black curse," Warden Guzman said with a deep voice full of drama, and his lips quirked but he hid his smile.

I started laughing, and couldn't wait to tell my namesake his snake was tormenting Morgan. I started walking away when Guzman nudged me, I left him with his hands full of a crazed warden captain who wanted my blood. That makes it three, Morgan, Mai and Merlin.

Hark! Do you hear that? _Beware the letter 'M' childe, for it brings great calamity._

No kidding, going to see Murphy next, another 'm' that's usually on my case.

* * *


	11. Enter the Fallen

**A.N** This is a very late update so I have included a quick re-cap. Please read that, it should help you remember everything. Much love to the writing support team.

**Recap:**

**Cast in order of appearance:**

**_Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden:_** A wizard private investigator, on the outs with his world's wizarding authority, The White Council. He is framed for multiple murders, surrounding a dark summoning ritual.

**_Bob:_** Spirit of a powerful warlock trapped in a skull in Harry Dresden's possession. He aids and is a general magical resource for Harry Dresden. He also has a penchant for smut novels and is a pervert.

**_Karrin Constanza Murphy:_** A lieutenant detective with Chicago Police Department, investigating the murders. She uses Harry Dresden as a consultant in cases which lean towards the bizarre. She gets caught up in magical affairs, running from a wizard assassin, her memory abused, and eventually saved by Harry Potter, who in a moment of madness thinks she is his mother.

**_Donald Morgan:_** A Warden of the White Council of Wizards. Wardens are the group that serves the dual purpose of a police and military force for the White Council. He dislikes Harry Dresden and is on the hunt for the Outsider, Harry Potter.

**_Harry James Potter / The Outsider:_** A wizard of the JK Rowling universe. Having defeated Voldemort, and been betrayed by the Ministry, he was spending his years in their prison, slowly losing his mind. He is summoned across worlds by a group of warlocks in the Dresden universe. Now he struggles with hallucinations and people trying to kill him or use him, while he tries to curtail his disappointment at not being able to get back at the Ministry who betrayed him.

**_Ancient Mai:_** A female wizard high in the White Council hierarchy. She is very powerful and able to morph herself to a youthful or aged appearance. She bears some unexplained animosity for Harry Dresden; there are hints that her animosity is rooted in his family history. She is also on the hunt for the Outsider.

**_Nymphie Staffcharmer:_** a porn star from Harry Potter's world. Potter names the 'power he knows not' Nymphie Staffcharmer logically thinking if it was love and playing hard to get it had to be the luscious Staffcharmer who graced the magical glossies of his world. She is his mysterious power, recently released, that he doesn't have any understanding of.

**_The Blackstaff / Ebenezer McCoy_**: He is the White Council's secret wet-works man. He is used when someone perverts the White Council laws and they can't legitimately send a Warden after them. He was the one sent to assassinate Karrin Murphy, when Harry Potter intervened and saved her. He is also Harry Dresden's mentor and teacher, someone for whom Dresden had a lot of respect.

**_Warden Guzman:_** He is on Warden Morgan's team, but does not share in Ancient Mai and Morgan's dislike for Dresden. He treats Dresden as an annoyance at worst and has saved him from trouble several times. He apparently chooses to take his orders from a wizard called The Gatekeeper.

**_The Gatekeeper:_** He, like Ancient Mai, is on the highest echelon of White Council hierarchy. Second in power only to The Merlin, he is responsible for safeguarding the doors into his dimension. He quietly supports Dresden, and is at odds with Ancient Mai and The Merlin. He holds power over Harry Potter, with whom he has apparently fought for over fifty years. Harry Potter has no memory of this, but The Gatekeeper insists that he has traveled through time on numerous occasions to keep him from entering the Dresden world.

**_Michael Carpenter_**: is a Knight of the Cross, sometimes called a Knight of the Sword. He is appointed by Heaven and wields a divine sword. He crosses paths with Dresden and Potter when he comes looking for help to find out what the Fallen Angels have summoned. He believes Potter to be a Phoenix Chosen Knight, a Dragon Slayer, and invites them to dinner.

**_Lasciel:_** is a Fallen Angel, who travels Earth by way of taking over a human host. She meets Potter and gives him a coin with a trapped Fallen Angel inside. She tells him that it was her heavenly duty to protect the angel in the coin and give her to someone who would protect her. She believed Potter to be the Outsider who is meant to be their champion, and taking a promise that he will protect her, gives him the coin in her care. She is following her own agenda, separate from the head of the fallen angels who had Harry Potter summoned.

**_Charity Carpenter_**: is Michael Carpenter's wife. She is sent by her husband to check on Potter, after he is admitted to the hospital following his duel with the Gatekeeper. Potter annoys her but wins her sympathy partly. Potter has a mild crush on her too.

**Enter the Fallen**

**Harry James Potter_Chicago, USA, Dresden Verse_**

It's a bit of bother having two women concerned about me. It probably won't do any good pointing it out that they don't really know me and shouldn't care. I know that because I already tried. Charity Carpenter gave me a look that said I was a child and being a nuisance, she did it with style though, have to give her that. Murphy, sort of looked at me blankly, her eyes betraying she wanted to say something she was holding back. But when they looked at each other, it was clear my input in my own health was not wanted. Peachy.

So they're talking away, and I'm playing with the lace on Murphy's sofas. At least it gives me an excuse to check out Charity and Murphy in a perfectly acceptable way. Charity, Murphy, Charity, Murphy, and me. I start humming, it does have a feel to it, Charity, Murphy and me, s-h-a-g-g-i-n-g.

"Will you please stop humming?" Charity yells.

"Will you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I retort. The two women sitting on opposite sides of the three-seater glare at me as if I'm on trial.

"Mrs. Carpenter is telling me what the doctors found out about you," Murphy begins. "Since you were in a coma at the time, I think she can tell us both best what is wrong with you.

""Don't believe them, Karrin, they're evil. They eat babies, ask Charity." I point to the incredulous blonde.

"We are not doing this again, Harry - What is your full name?" Charity loses her stride mid-tirade.

"I am Harry Phineas Albus Octavias Flammelias Dumbledorus." Ah! And that shuts both of them up.

"Are you serious?" Karrin asks.

"Of course not, he is being difficult again," Charity answers in my place.

"No, I'm being Harry." I stick my tongue out at Charity. Karrin laughs but shuts up when Charity gives her a look.

"This is exactly why I am talking to her and not you about what needs to be done for you," Charity snaps.

"She's not responsible for me, Charity," I explain to her. There's a strained moment where Charity forces herself not to look at Karrin.

"Who's taking care of you? Is there someone we should call?" Karrin asks earnestly, sounding edgy. I don't know how to answer her, and squirm under both of their gazes.

"I take care of myself."

"Obviously," Charity mutters, rolling her eyes, looking childish.

"You just rolled your eyes at me," I taunted.

"I did not," she denies.

"Yes you did Goldylocks."

"That's it!" Charity snaps, and stalks over to me, quickest hip sway I've ever seen. "Another reason why I can't have this conversation with you. You will come to dinner tonight, and my husband will have a talk with you. Try not to die till then." She whirls and heads for the door.

"Charity!" I call out to her, making her pause at the door.

"Thanks," I try to sound like I really am grateful. She gives me an exasperated look and leaves.

Karrin follows quickly, shutting and locking the door. Her hand rests on the gun strapped to her waist. I'd left her with Dresden when she was dealing with the curse Blackstaff had put on her. The potions must have helped her, but she still has bags under her eyes, and looks drawn. The semi formal clothes she's wearing make her look well. She comes and sits next to me in the love seat. That's when I see the slight tremble in her hands. "How're you?" I ask.

We haven't spoken yet. As soon Charity drove me to Karrin's place, she took the lead in conversation; Karrin and I hadn't even said hello.

I reach for her palm up, it's not something I would usually do, but last I left her I had held her through the night. It had helped me get over the discomfort of random contact with strangers; after all, she wasn't a stranger anymore.

She watches my hand like its something she's never seen, then takes it. Her trembling fingers grasp mine firmly. Her simple warmth touches me, for a moment making me think of Lasciel's touch, but Karrin is a normal woman. Her touch is comfortable but not incredible like Lasciel's.

She hasn't answered me yet.

"Karrin?"

"Yeah." She grimaces in pain. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she snaps.

"We have to find a cure," I say after a while, thinking of simply obliviating her of the fake memories.

"I'm fine." She takes a fortifying breath. "You should probably listen to Mrs. Carpenter. It can't be good if your heart stopped three times."

"I'm fine," I say, annoyed.

We catch each other's eyes and smile. I guess she and I have something in common.

"You're back?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Why did you leave?""I went looking for my friends, for my," I get stuck on the word, "home."

Suddenly she drops my hand and gets up, walking to the middle of the living room, with her back to me. "I suppose you will be leaving." Her tone is flat and I wonder what's upset her. I stare at the back of her head, unsure how to answer her.

"I guess so. I just wanted to see you because I promised I would come back." I get up myself, awkward and embarrassed.

Karrin nods. "Thank you. Where's your home? If I need to get in touch with you."

I shrug behind her back, feeling panic come on. The Gatekeeper's words hadn't sunk in, but with her one question reality hits me. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" she turns back to me, looking tired and angry.

"My home doesn't exist here," I finally say. "And even if it did, I'm not sure I'd want to stay there. And my friends don't exist here either. That really bothers me, you see. I can't help them, I even promised to." I'm amazed that solitary confinement's made me so talkative. I suppose it's because I just don't worry about what people will think anymore.

"I don't understand, your home doesn't 'exist' here?" Karrin asks, having come to stand in front of me.

Where do I even start? I don't understand it myself. "Can I get a drink of water?"

Karrin motions me to go ahead and follows me to the kitchen. I stop at the door looking where I'd lost consciousness, wondering about how much had changed just between then now.

Between then and now I had acquired a coin, that imprisoned an angel, a kid fallen angel if I believe Lasciel. I've also gotten rid of the Ministry's poison in my blood. Only if I had Lasciel with me I wouldn't be feeling weak. Yeah, lot's changed, and I thought finding out I was in a different world would be enough. Karrin drags a chair out and points me to sit in it. I go ahead and do without a fuss. She pours me a glass of water at the sink and sets it in front of me, while going to lean against the opposite wall. Her arms are crossed, and hip just turned enough to show me the gun hanging there. Her face is hard, a look I have seen before on some aurors like Kingsley.

"So, talk," she shortly orders.

"Is this an interrogation?" I ask, taking a drink, cooling my parched throat. Karrin relaxes visibly, unfolding her arms, and taking a chair across from me.

"Talk," she says again, holding my eyes. For a small, pretty woman, she has a very strong presence, so I start talking.

"My friends are in trouble, I was supposed to go help them when I escaped. So I went there and looked for them, I looked for where I went to school, where I used to live, where my friends live, none of those places exist anymore."

"You mean there are other people living there, the buildings are being used for something else?" Karrin asks, leaning forward. I trace grain of the wood table, wondering if she will believe me.

"I met someone while I was gone; a very powerful wizard. He told me that I wasn't in my world. I'd been summoned from my world to this one: To your world, Karrin. I think, I am someone wizards in your world call the Outsider." I drop all that on her and wait to see how she'll take it.

Karen leans back, looking at me in a way that gives away nothing. I study her face, waiting for her to react. The sun beating on my back through the kitchen window feels like it's got something against me but she quietly goes on watching me, letting me sweat.

"So it's true, you really are the Outsider?" Karrin asks. " Dresden was right about you?"

"Looks like it," I answer, trying to find meaning in her flat tone. "He also thinks I'm dangerous to you."

"He thinks I should trust my heart about you," she replies almost automatically, and clears her throat, breaking eye contact with me. Looks like she said more than she meant to.

"So…?" I ask but she doesn't say anything. I feel like someone's poured ice on my back and get up to leave. I can take a hint; she thinks I'm a threat. I walk by her without looking, leaving the cozy kitchen for the last time.

My hand brushes her shoulder as I walk by. Something catches my hand in a death grip, I can't walk forward. I look down and see Karrin's slender hand gripping my wrist. She hasn't looked up from the table. I stand and I wait. I can definitely stand as long as I need to, after all, did that for two years in the Unspeakable's prison.

"I trust you." I hear her whisper, as her hand goes slack on my wrist and falls by her side. She still hasn't looked at me. Maybe I need to tell her what I told Dresden.

"I'm your friend." It's good I'm mad, easier to blurt out whatever I feel like. Karrin nearly leaps out of her chair and faces me with the hardest look I've ever seen on her. The bones of her face are pronounced, there's nothing soft and cute in her features now. Her dark eyes are threatening, her shoulders are back, and she is staring me in the eyes, looking, just looking.

"Thank you," she grounds out, angrily.

"Why are you so mad?" I ask wondering what's going on. She turns away from me and goes to the sink to get a drink of water. After she's had her fill she holds the wet glass in her hand, not looking at me. "Did I do something to you?" I get a bit upset myself.

"No." That is all she says, and I wait for her to explain.

The silence between us grows long and awkward; crazy women, never understand them.

"I don't make friends very quickly, and I don't like owing anyone." She eventually has her say.

"Sorry," I apologize jokingly and stick my tongue out. I didn't know she was mad over such a silly thing. What a girl. She raises her hand to shut me up.

"If you mess with me, Harry, I will shoot you somewhere it will hurt you for the rest of your life." She sounds dead serious. I laugh and giggle and then snort. Karrin is not impressed.

"Not quite a Deatheater standard threat, sweetheart. Don't worry, I made you a promise the night I met you, I'll keep it." I watch her calm down as I say this.

Her face and stance changes so she is attractive and soft again. "I know," she says like it's admitting she failed at something.

"C'mon, don't be a girl," I tease her, about done with her tough girl issues.

"I am _not_ a girl!"

Fred hands me a cricket bat to knock Karrin over the head with, George has a love potion in his hand and waggling his eyebrows. I give them a glare and mouth 'get out of here.' They plant some surprises in Karrin's dishwasher and cupboards. I walk away from her to get rid of the pranks, kicking out the twins through the back door.

"What are you doing?" she asks confused, seeing me doing odd things around her kitchen.

"Just getting rid of some magical pranks."

Karrin gives me a slow nod, while I clean up the little booby traps left by the twins. When I'm done, she and I stand in the kitchen not really sure where to go from here. Karrin suddenly falls to her knees holding her head, with a hiss of pain. She loses her balance and falls to her side. I rush to her, but at the last moment jump aside as she frees the gun from its holster.

"Karrin, what-"

"Blackstaff - he mixed up my memories. It hurts when I remember both-" Her words are eaten up by an indrawn breath of pain. I knew this of course, Dresden had explained what had happened to her. I wonder if I wipe out one set of memories if she would be alright.

It's the sudden cawing of crows outside the kitchen window that brings Karrin out of it. With a quick movement she holsters her weapon and strides out of the kitchen.

I follow her to find her pacing in the living room, her fingers threaded through her hair and taking deep fortifying breaths. Fred stands next to her sticking his chest out every time Karrin inhales, making her boobs stick out. Fucking Fred, ruining my view.

"How can you be pulled from your world?" she asks, stretching up.

"Huh?" C'mon I can't really answer questions when she's stretching and bending and making curvy shapes. Merlin! How can a small woman like her fit all those curves in. "How do you bend like that?" I ask tilting my head to catch the full view of her stretch, how is that shirt staying on her in that position?

"Harry, do you want to die?" Karrin threatens.

"No, I have enough adventures for now. Seriously, I didn't think anyone could twist like that." I squat down, staring at her. "It's yoga, I'm holding a meditative pose, and stop staring at my breasts."

"It's yoga, I'm meditating. Shhh!" I could've told her it was group practice too, but I don't think she'd like knowing all the Weasley boys and I were in the same position leering, I mean, appreciating her. There's sound of metal sliding and a click. Karrin has her gun pointed at me.

"Blackstaff?" I ask.

"No, horny teenager."

"Horny teenager! Where?" I spin around looking behind me. There she is! Romilda Vane!

"I was talking to you," Karrin corrects me flatly. I'm confused. Wait, she can't see Romilda, can she? Oh bullocks! Romilda is stripping again. Never mind, Karrin has bigger knockers.

"But I'm not a teenager," I tell her. She stares at me, palms her face, putting the gun away.

"At least you didn't argue being horny." She sits up. Romilda is dancing in between Karrin and me, bouncing her little nipples up and down. Poor girl, she put herself right next to Karrin, no comparison.

"Un huh," I answer whatever Karrin just said.

"Aren't you worried about being kidnapped from your world? Will you stop staring at me?"

"Not staring at you. Romilda is dancing in front of you."

"Romilda? There's no one here."

"She's a ghost, I think. But she's doing a striptease. So give me a second, yeah?"

"There's a ghost stripping in my living room?"

"Un huh. Don't worry she's just jealous of you." That shuts Murphy up, and I watch Romilda for a few minutes.

"Okay…Let's pretend that's normal. Why is she jealous?" Murphy speaks up again, trying to look for Romilda, following my eyes.

"Hmm? Oh she did that dip thing, she's good at that." Romilda distracts me from answering Karrin. "I reckon it's because you're gorgeous. Full perky breasts, sexy legs, perfect behind like an apricot-""Apricot?" "Yeah, apricot, and then it's your hair, makes your eyes look really…"_Enchanting_, Bill whispers to me.

"Enchanting. So yeah she's jealous. Plus you're a woman, Romilda's just a little girl." I shrug and look at Karrin. She's propped up on her hands, in the middle of getting up, staring at me with her mouth open and a little blush on her cheeks.

"You're the boldest kid I've ever met. I should probably kick your ass for that, but first, exactly how little is Romilda?"

"Oh! She's fifteen or sixteen. She'll probably fill out later. And you can't kick my arse, you asked why she was jealous and I told you."

"There's an underage ghost girl doing a nudey dance in my living room?" She's up on her feet, her voice is really low and dangerous.

"Yes?"

"And you're watching?"

"Be rude to look away." I don't really get to finish my thoughts before Karrin is next to me, wrapping one arm around mine, and slapping her other hand over my eyes, dragging me backwards out of the house.

"What in bloody hell?"

* * *

**_Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden_**

**_Chicago_****_, USA_**

I took a longer way home than usual, not that it was a plan, but finding out The Merlin is in town, trying to bring you in, is enough to throw anyone off. From talking to Ebenezer it sounded like he was in trouble too, because of me, maybe. I can't help feeling a little guilty about that, I'm not exactly the best wizard to associate with, and old Ebenezer has defended me more than anyone wants to tolerate. But I'm a nice guy really, I find people's runaway pets and kids, I find their lost car keys, wives who've been led away by Incubi. As you can see, there's a theme: I find things for people, and gosh darn it, people like me! So why is someone out for my head all the time?

I contemplated my social failings, while eating an ice cream cone I'd purchased for lunch. Well I wanted to sit and brood somewhere, and the corner refreshment shop had a few chairs on the sidewalk. What to do about The Merlin? I wondered.

As I was sitting I saw Murphy roll up on her Harley, with the _Outsider_ sitting behind, his arms wrapped around her middle - he looked like he was asleep. It looked like Murphy had a long mane, the way her black wavy locks meshed with the Outsider's messy hair. I was mid motion about to call out to her when seeing the way they were stopped me; they looked like they belonged with each other, like kin.

I couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy, but there was something sweet about Murphy looking strong and alert, her usual self, and the Outsider, looking child like, tired and completely trusting Murphy, asleep draped over her back. I crushed my dumb feelings, and got up to say hi when a young woman stepped in front of Murphy's bike at the red light and gave a sweet smile.

You know that feeling you get when everything is going fine, sun's out, birds are singing, you have an ice cream in your hand, that feeling that nothing could go wrong, you can brood with all the dark indulgence you can, and something just has to come along and bring you out of your happy place? Yeah, I had that feeling, it had something to do with seeing the young woman stopping Murphy, holding a nail studded whip behind her back.

Just because Murph rides a bike, has a gun strapped to her waist, looks like she could kick your ass, does _not_ mean she is into sado-masochistic games. Now I would have to stop Murphy from trying to arrest the woman just for aggressively propositioning her, but before I could, the young woman said something that stopped me cold.

"Hand over the Outsider, if you don't want me to cut up that pretty face," she said in an English accent, as if she was wishing Murphy a good morning. She had long hair, combed straight down to the middle of her back, dark eyes to match her hair, in a thin face. By this time Murphy had pulled up to the curb, about six feet from me, but she was completely focused on the woman in her early twenties blocking her way. The woman cocked her head to the side, bringing around the whip I'd already seen, to let Murphy get an eyeful.

People were walking by back and forth trying to get wherever as quick as they could and not paying attention to what was happening right next to them. I got up to help Murphy, but it wasn't to be, I felt the cold touch of steel to my neck that guided me back to my chair.

"Sit down, and enjoy your desert Mr. Dresden. My daughter is just having a conversation with your friend. No harm will come to her," came a cultured voice from next to me. I turned to see who it was when the steel dug deeper and all I managed to see was the blade was a short sword of some kind. "Tut tut! Mr. Dresden, no peaking."

"Who are you?" I ground out, sitting down, and from the corner of my eye seeing a pair of crossed legs in the chair next to me. Whoever he was, was wearing white summer pants with white formal shoes, they looked expensive.

"We are associates of the Outsider. It seems you have misled him, and so I have sent my daughter to bring him back to us. Now please be quiet." He dismissed me like I was a school boy, but I wasn't concerned about that, cold dread filled me at his words. At best these were more warlocks, at worst they were hosts of fallen angels, the Blackened Denari.

I hoped that someone would see the man holding a sword to my neck, or see a woman with a whip, but either they were using magic or the vanillas like always ignored what didn't make sense. People walked to and fro, the sun beat down, and I stared at Murphy, watching her hand go to the holster.

"That's enough. I am here to take him back. This is none of your business, walk away with your life," The woman with the English accent ordered Murphy, while her father held me at sword point, I mean, sword edge. Times like this you wish magic was quicker. The fastest magic in the world is Evocation but even that will take longer than it does to have my throat sliced.

"I am a police officer, drop your weapon and get down on your knees."

"Don't have a heart attack you old tart, you don't want the Outsider to wake up, when he's- what is he exactly doing back there?" She gave a saucy smile, full of implication. "Hasn't been in this world a week, and you're already fucking him?"

"Keep talking bitch and I will blow that skinny head off," Murphy threatened, out of character. I twitched and the girl's father pressed his sword to remind me to stay in place.

"You're not fast enough, love. I bet I'm better than you are in bed, scared of a little competition?" The girl taunted Murphy.

"Deirdre," the man next to me called out in an indulgent admonishing tone. The girl turned towards us for the first time, and gave a sweet pout. Murphy's head snapped to us too and she mouthed something to me I couldn't understand. "Lieutenant Murphy, my daughter simply wishes to extend a luncheon invitation. It would be a pity to lose our heads over this," the man solicitously warned.

Having your head on the line twice in one week? Priceless. For everything else, there's master card.

Deirdre, as her father had called her, took this moment to step up to Murphy, who suppressed her urge to defend herself, seeing as I was a hostage. Deirdre's hair suddenly starting moving like it was alive, becoming much longer than its mid-back length; inserting like a living limb between Murphy and the Outsider. Murphy made a noise of surprise but with the girl's father next to me she didn't do anything.

The Outsider, the idiot, simply curled into the hair wrapping around him and went on snoozing. Deirdre hiked her short skirt up without care and sat between the Outsider and Murphy, shoving Murphy up to the gas tank. She cradled the Outsider in her hair which had formed a writhing cocoon around him.

A sword to a man's throat doesn't get any attention, but a reasonably good looking girl with a hiked up skirt straddling a shiny chrome motorbike gets a crowd; typical; nice pair of legs though. Murphy was going red with anger; I could see her jaw tense. People whistled walking by, a couple of catcalls, Deirdre gave a seductive wink dropping a lingering kiss on the Outsider's neck, that got a few claps, Murphy will kill her I know she will.

That finally woke up the Outsider; Deirdre's kiss turned into a hicky. How do I know? The Outsider yelped in his manly glory. Deirdre laughed in a faux husky voice.

"Ohh! That will leave a mark. Dear Deirdre is a little, mmm passionate." The man with the sword to my neck guided me to turn my face, and I saw him for the first time. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt to reveal a blue and green mark over his left nipple. "That, she gave me two weeks ago." Hells Bells! That's his daughter, I felt bile rise.

"I don't think I know you," the Outsider said with a silly grin, rubbing his neck, while Deirdre coyly smiled.

"Well wouldn't you like to, Daddy wants to have lunch, but maybe you and I can catch a movie. Is that fine Daddy?"

"Of course, sweetheart. As long as the Outsider is a perfect gentleman," her father called out, getting the Outsider's attention who gave me a confused look.

"Ooh! I'll make sure he isn't," Deirdre's faux husky voice got huskier, her father chuckled next to me; sick. "Saturday, I'll pick you up. You can stay the night, and in the morning Daddy can talk business with you."

By this time the Outsider was looking less dozy and actually had a serious expression on his face. "Who are you people again?"

"That's what you'll find out Saturday night," Deirdre said, nuzzling the Outsider's neck, and even from here I could see that she had successfully distracted him from that very important line of questioning. No one else has these problems, but Harry Dresden has to deal with a supercharged entity who thinks with its other head.

"A sword? Does everyone in your world carry a sword?" Harry the Outsider asked curiously. Good observation. "It is necessary to make a point sometimes." The man pleasantly stated.

"Where's Karrin?"

"I'm here," she grumbled from her place on the gas tank.

The Outsider leaned around Deirdre with a puzzled face. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

"The slut in front of you pushed me up," Murphy growled.

"I am so confused. Every time I wake up there's a hot girl all over me, and another hot one about to spoil my fun," the Outsider complained.

"Move people!" Murphy shouted at the crowd that was idly watching and grinning.

"Yes, and now that dear Deirdre has given her invitation, do you think you could move the sword?" I asked. It's good to hope.

"I wouldn't want you to interfere with our pleasant chat with the Outsider, Mr. Dresden. Just a few more moments of discomfort, you can stand that much I am certain." The man was not going to give way.

"Get the hell away before I turn you into horned toads, and convince Umbridge to kiss you!" The Outsider suddenly yelled, magic on his tongue slapped me across the face throwing me back, and the crowd as a whole. I think I will recommend the Outsider to Opera, boy does he have the lungs for it. The crowd got away in a hurry, scared mindless. I was sprawled on the sidewalk free of the sword around my neck.

"You!" The Outsider pointed to the well dressed man that had held me hostage all this time.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"Not in the least." The girl's father spread his hands in a friendly gesture.

"Are you here to kill him?" The Outsider pointed to me.

"Not today."

"Not today?" I yelled. Couldn't help it, I was scandalized.

"Fine, and her?" Outsider gestured to Murphy who was looking as threatening as possible riding her gas tank.

"Never her, Outsider. We know she is under your protection." The man gave a nod and a predatory smile. "We can learn from lessons the White Council doesn't."

Hell and damnation! How does he know what happened between Blackstaff and Outsider?

"That brings me to the girl eating my neck, are you here to kill me?"

"I just want to fuck you." Deirdre gave her wicked smile.

"That's all?" Harry the Outsider asked, his voice cracking just a bit.

"Repeatedly in the most depraved and hedonistic manner possible," Deirdre corrected with a posh accent. Murphy whipped around in her seat to stare, the Outsider looked dumb struck.

"Peachy," he finally blurted.

"I shall pick you up tomorrow night then." With that Deirdre nibbled his ear and was off the bike before I could confirm for a second time she wasn't wearing any panties. Usually I'm a gentleman about these things but when you make it that easy, its hard not to notice.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Mr. Dresden, we shall meet again. A good day to you, and you Lieutenant Murphy." The man with the sword tipped his fedora to me and taking his daughter's arm disappeared in the crowd. The Harley's kick stand snapping out sharply brought me back to Murphy and the Outsider.

Murphy had parked the bike and slipped off of it to burn holes in the back of the father and daughter pair. The Outsider was doing something similar beside her, but I couldn't quite read his expression.

"There's an ancient darkness around them," he said in a quiet voice, his eyes looked red in the sunlight and I felt uneasy seeing him sounding so ominous. Then he looked straight at me and I realized the red eyes were just a trick of the light, they were green as ever.

"Wizards?" Murphy asked in a strained voice.

"Fallen Angels," The Outsider muttered, not reacting when Murphy snapped towards him in surprise. I chucked my ice cream into the trash can with disgust and quite a lot of fear. I was hoping they were just warlocks but this was worse. "Black something, Dresden knows them." The Outsider gestured to me to explain.

"Knights of the Blackened Denarius, that's their full other name." I straightened the chairs at my table, pulling them out for Murphy and the Outsider. "Do you want some ice cream? I just stopped here before going to your place, Murph."

She came around and took a seat with the Outsider who was uncommonly quiet and pensive. I worried more for Murphy, who was barely controlling her anger.

"Those were fallen angels? Not much are they?" she said trying to relax.

"You can't see what I can." The Outsider moodily tapped his wand on the wire frame table while Murphy and I waited for him to say more.

"Are you alright?" Murphy filled the silence, pointing to my neck. I rubbed my throat self consciously, checking for blood or a cut.

"Yeah, fine. It was a little scary." I laughed and shrugged.

"Is your life always like this?" Murphy asked.

I answered "No," just as the Outsider said, "Yes."

"His fault then," I joked.

"He didn't summon himself here. Someone kidnapped him," Murphy disagreed, obviously having humor in short change. I raised my hands in a placating gesture and Murphy took a deep breath to calm herself. The Outsider smiled to her gratefully looking so much like a weary kid.

"Well I'm going to get another ice cream. Surviving a fallen angel puts me in the mood to celebrate," I said getting up to order something. "What do you want, my treat."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Murphy asked ignoring my offer, and talking to the Outsider.

"About what?" the Outsider asked still lost in his thoughts.

"About those two, she's coming to take you on a_ date_," Murphy snapped, losing patience.

"Why should I do anything?"

"Because they want you, they came here for you," Murphy tried to explain to him.

"I won't be where they can find me. Don't worry. Dresden wants to know what you want for ice cream." The Outsider said dismissively.

Murphy looked at him not breaking eye contact, letting the tension rise.

" Dresden tell her what I can do to people who threaten me," the Outsider demanded, his expression going harder than Murphy's.

"I don't think that's necessary, seriously they have this really tasty cherry pineapple flavor." I tried to distract them but they weren't having any.

"Tell her," he asked.

I gave in, "I've seen him turn a man into rock and dust in one second. I've seen him torture a man to the depth of his soul. If there is anyone who can handle the Blackened Denari, it is him."

I was angry at the Outsider for making me tell her. She had put her trust in him, and now she would be questioning it. I could tell that the warlocks had it coming, but Murphy believed in the law, she wouldn't see it that way.

Murphy stood, pushing me down in the chair with a muttered "I'll get the ice cream." She had kept her head down and face away from both of us so we couldn't see what she was thinking.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" I shot a look at the Outsider who already seemed faraway.

"Yes, I had to." Then he made eye contact with me. "She is weak, she's powerless. She will die if she tries to help me, and just be a bloody memory. You want me to spare her feelings when I have two fallen angels coming for me tomorrow?"

For a moment I didn't know what to say. Murphy would try to help him, he was right about that. I was surprised he knew her so well so soon. I was frightened that he was right she would try to help him tomorrow with the Blackened Denarians. Even I am not powerful enough to go head to head with evil of that kind, and Murphy was your everyday vanilla human.

"You're going to fight them?" I asked, still unsure of where his loyalties lied outside of Murphy. For all I knew he was as evil as the Denarians but simply had a soft spot for Murphy.

He shrugged. "They want me to unlock their knowledge, they can't have that. There is only one Fallen Angel I'd give power to but she's gone. If they want to fight to change my mind, then I guess I'll fight them."

A chill went through me when I heard he had been willing to give power to one Fallen, but the magical nerd inside had me was curious as a cat about what knowledge of their's could the Outsider 'unlock.'

"Will you-" I cut off what I was saying, seeing Murphy come back with a tray. She set down a pineapple cherry sundae in front of me, and something chocolate like for herself and the Outsider. Soon we were eating in a thoughtful silence, obviously pretending the previous conversation had not happened.

"I'm taking Harry shopping, do you want to come with us?" Murphy invited.

"Shopping?" he asked.

"Dinner tonight at the Carpenters," she said in way of explanation. "You should get a shave and something other than those robes to wear."

"What's wrong with these robes?" He was clearly upset.

"You might be an Outsider but you're still a man," Murphy teased. "You can't go through everyday dressed in the same thing."

"I am not buying clothes," he refused. I chuckled having seen this kind of an argument before, the girl always wins, besides this was Murphy, she always won regardless.

Fifteen minutes later, and what do you know, I was tagging along on a shopping spree for a supernatural being. This time tomorrow night I would even have my very own Dear Penthouse story. After all if a fallen angel was taking an Outsider on a date, the stuff of fantasies was going to happen.

* * *

**_Karrin Constanza Murphy_**

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror to check if I looked alright; the make-up had almost hidden the bags under my eyes. I tried a couple of fake smiles just to exercise my facial muscles, so if I had to smile later it wouldn't look too painful. It looked like a macabre tightening of face that I had no control over; I was never too good at "just put a smile on yourself" like Mother always told me to in High School. I grunted in annoyance looking away from the bathroom mirror.

I was wearing an evening dress, and dreading Dresden seeing me in it. Easy money was on him making some crack about it and me kneeing him in the crotch for it. For the tenth time I thought of changing into something…something which said respected detective lieutenant instead of single twenty-seven year old Caucasian female. God! I can't even think of myself without talking like a cop.

Taking out pain killers from the medicine cupboard I downed a handful, I wasn't counting anymore; the headaches were too much. Over the day Harry, or Outsider as Dresden called him, had told me he had an idea that could cure me. I didn't listen to him, thinking like any man he was just trying to get out of a shopping trip. But I wish I had, nothing was worth the agony. It was both physical and mental pain. It would begin like a headache and soon I was having flashbacks to different sets of memories. It would hurt so bad I just wanted to sit and pass out, and never think again.

I grabbed the sink edge, bent over it in indecision and weariness. I was so tired of being in pain and afraid. All my life I'd been the strong one, going on my own when Dad died and my Mom was too heartbroken to take care of her kids' grief.

But losing sense of what happened was unbearable; I needed help. I needed help and I was too afraid to ask. I'd already asked so much. Although it was more like they had given so much without me asking them. Both Harry and Dresden, they had been embarrassingly caring. It had been many years since I'd let any man help me, but I had never been torn apart like Blackstaff and Dresden's White Council had done to me.

I walked out of the bathroom and peaked around my bedroom door, slowly creeping out until from the top of the stairs at the right angle I could see into the living room below, where they both were waiting. Dresden was standing looking out the main windows into the street; he was wearing his favorite long coat once again. It doesn't matter to the man that it's the middle of summer, he has to have his coat on; maybe it's a wizardly thing. A little endearing, I liked his quirkiness.

Then there was Harry, and I don't know what to think about him. I sat down on the top step so I could see him better. He was sitting on the corner of the love seat, taking as little room as he could. I had bought him some slacks and a dress shirt for the night, both things hung off of him, he was thin and I guess I could call him emaciated. His rich red cloak was draped over my couch, looking like it belonged there. He had his head propped on his hand and was dozing off.

I felt my stomach tighten from anxiety and fear thinking about him.

He had saved my life, and he had also tortured a man's soul, not that I understand what that meant. But knowing he had also turned another man into stone and dust to kill him was an effect a little easier to picture, just very hard to accept.

He had held me and stayed with me night after night; there was a time that I couldn't rest without knowing he was there. It was irrational, Dresden had explained it was the psychic wounds I had that made me act and feel things out of character. But there's no denying Harry had been there taking my fear away; a stranger that I felt I had to trust.

And he was a demon, something called an Outsider, not even from this world. So frightening that even fallen angels didn't want to cross him.

How do I tell the boy who held my hand like we had done it for years, that I thought he was wrong to murder warlocks. I can't even look him in the eye because I am so ashamed he has seen me weak and broken, and accepted me like that. How do you tell someone like that what they did was against everything you believed in? I work for the police for a reason, I believe in the law.

I had been so afraid without him, afraid for him, my demon savior, just a boy.

I felt something hot in the corners of my eyes and looked up in the hall mirror to see tears welling. I couldn't believe it. Just the thought of everything he had done for me made me emotional, and I am never emotional. I hate this curse in my mind. I have to find a cure, even if I have to ask for it. I might just have to.

I looked away from Harry, depressed by my choices. I hate needing help. I thought I was stronger and braver. I stared back at him, trying to see why fallen angels respected his power enough to stay away from me, afraid they would piss him off.

What are you really, Harry?

I couldn't stand to think about him anymore and focused on Dresden's back. A smile crept on my face, probably making me look as emotional as I felt, what with tears and a stupid happy smile. It was really disgusting, if I didn't find a cure I would lose all respect in the precinct, every man there was just waiting for me to be soft enough to kick me down.

I came back to the present and thought Dresden's awkward way of comforting and taking care of me was really sweet. He had been there for me too, as much as the other Harry, both had saved my life on different occasions.

Knowing Dresden I thought he would make fun of me for breaking down, but he's been a gentleman. Maybe he's alright then.

My two Harrys, I decided, getting up and returning to my bedroom.

One's a wizard only a week ago under suspicion of multiple homicides. The other, some kind of demon that a fallen angel harlot hit on while he was with me. I guess rules about guys and girls must be different for black denarians, she should've stayed back when she saw me with him, the hussy. Slut.

I didn't realize I was angry till I slammed the cartridge in my gun a little too hard. Its alright, a little silly jealousy is not too bad when you consider he is the one who saved my life, I owe it to him to protect him from disease ridden hell whores. But maybe, I needed to calm down.

Mother always said I had bad taste in men. She'd love these two.

Damn, I was going to have to tell her I had one of them for a room mate now. I was going to have to tell him he was my room mate now too. Even thinking of the fight Harry had put up when I bought clothes for him made my head ache, he wasn't going to like the idea of free rent.

Dresden told me to be careful of him, but I was taking him into my home. My hand went to the small cross on my necklace. It was a nightmare: demons, child sacrifices and Fallen Angels. I should be running to church, asking for divine help. Instead I have a boy who is standing between hell's agents, homicidal wizards and me; just a boy, a demon.

Mary, mother of Christ, preserve me.

I left the bedroom grabbing a small jacket and sliding my service issue side arm in a thigh holster. It was uncomfortable but I wasn't going anywhere without my weapon.

I gave my self a once over in the mirror checking that my navy blue thigh high dress covered the holster. The black of the holster was almost hidden if I just had my hips like this - no, not working. It would have to do.

I walked down stairs beginning to feel the conflict of memory in my mind, it always came with a throbbing pain behind my right eye. On the last step it hit me harder and I slipped a little letting out a hurt whimper. Harry and Dresden looked up sharply but I had my feet under me by then.

"You're wearing a dress!" Dresden actually sounded appalled. Way to make a girl feel good about herself. Harry got off the couch with that unnerving grace of his, just floating up like he was suspended from a puppeteer's strings. I sucked in a sharp breath, a little startled by him doing magic, he had done little things all day, and I hadn't gotten used to it.

He walked to me and for some reason I stayed standing at the base of the stairs waiting for him. He was a little taller than me, not that it was hard to be that, even with the three inch heels I was wearing very uncomfortably tonight he was still taller than me. He'd said he had spent time in prison and it showed, he was very thin, the bones of his face jutted out. It made him look hard, worn and frightening when he wasn't joking around and acting mad. I decided very soon that I didn't like Harry when he was serious, I couldn't look at him and not wonder what he had been through to come out the way he was.

He hadn't wanted to stop for a hair cut and it looked too long, too wild and I wished he would just smile and say something inappropriate. He had tanned in the summer sun and his green eyes looked just a little too intense on his skeletal face.

He gave a faint smile reaching me and invaded my personal space to kiss me on the cheek. He stepped back with an embarrassed look leaving me a little stunned. It had been a long time since I had been treated like that by any man. Even though he was just a boy, at least seven years younger than me, it was nice to be looked at the way he looked at me.

"You look beautiful, Karrin," he almost sounded sad saying it, but I couldn't help feeling warmed at the compliment. He gave me his hand, thin and a little weak in my own. I did martial arts and lifted as much a woman my size could; I didn't feel too much strength in his hands. He needed help recovering and I had already planned on being the one to do that; I owed him. I put my arm through his, walking down the hall very properly and very lady like, which made me even more uncomfortable than the heels I was wearing.

Dresden was waiting at the door, looking tall and mysterious in his long coat. He was wearing a nice dark silk shirt for the night with his silver pentacle shining on it. I looked at the pendant more suspiciously than before when I didn't know magic existed. I wondered if it was only a symbol or if it was some kind of amulet or talisman. One thing was sure, I had to learn about these things very quickly. I couldn't go through my life knowing magic's existence and being ignorant of all it could do.

Dresden was still looking at me with that weirded out expression.

"What?" I demanded, losing the good mood Harry had put me in with his compliment a kiss.

"You look good, Murph. Damn, and you're wearing heels, and you're on a guy's arm." He gestured with his hands like he couldn't believe it. Here it comes, going to have to kick him in the shins at least.

"So what?" I asked, while Harry snickered next to me, looking more of himself now that he was enjoying our conversation.

Dresden's expression changed from disbelief to mischievous, I narrowed my eyes at him, not trusting what he was up to.

"So nothing. You look stunning tonight, Murphy. Can I get a kiss too, or are you going to shoot me?"

My stomach did a little flip flop, and I wondered if I should let him flirt with me.

"Depends on the kiss." I cocked my head and saw Dresden look uneasy, but he leaned forward and put a quick peck on my cheek anyway. I blushed and couldn't hide it. I'd always liked his mix of earnest confidence and sarcasm, and he was easy on the eyes. But so far I'd hidden it behind a professional face.

Harry tugged my jacket's sleeve. I looked at him to see him frowning. "You know, I had her convinced that you were my girlfriend. But no, you had to go let another man kiss you and she is after me again!" He gestured vaguely into space next to him.

Dresden and I looked over into the living room where Harry was pointing but other than the comfortable furniture since my childhood there was nothing there. Then it occurred to me, "Is it Romilda?"

"Yes," he exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Um, who is Romilda?" Dresden asked confused. The moment between us had passed, of course, that is probably how Harry wanted it.

"She's a ghost, who's stalking Harry," I explained to Dresden, editing out what had happened earlier. "Is she, you know, again?" I asked Harry, not wanting to spell it out.

"Yes she is, and you know I've been in prison for two years. She's beginning to look good," Harry confided a little fearfully.

"I don't see a ghost," Dresden interrupted.

"Alright, we're leaving, and later you're getting rid of this ghost," I told Harry sternly, who was looking fixedly into the living room. I grabbed his face and turned him to me. "I told you before, no looking, and yes, I know it's rude."

"She won't leave me until she believes you're my girlfriend," Harry explained to me.

"How are you going to convince her of that?" I asked him, getting pissed he was using me like this.

"I did kiss you, she would have been happy with that, but then you went around to Dresden too."

"I didn't go 'around to Dresden.'" He was beginning to really make me angry.

He sighed, tapping his foot in rhythm to something. "You know she has a new routine, this girl is creative, should I even get rid of her?"

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Dresden was getting frustrated.

"My old stalker, Romilda, she's doing the river dance in Murphy's living room," Harry pointed out to where she must have been, I couldn't see her but I trusted she was where he said she was. "Oh and she's naked. Jealous of Murphy's breasts, see?" Harry pointed to my chest and I self consciously shifted the neck line so it covered more of my cleavage, remembering his blunt but nice compliments from the afternoon.

"There's a naked girl doing the river dance there?" Dresden was clearly confused. "Is she bouncy?" Dresden gestured to his chest.

I kicked him in the shins.

"Damn it, Murph!"

"Put it back in your pants, Dresden. She's underage. There's not much there to bounce," I observed.

"You can say that again," Harry agreed. "Can you do the river dance later Karrin, just to see how it's done right?" God! That boy is constantly hitting on me, and I can't get myself to do anything about it. I've never known anyone that unafraid of me to say things like that to my face. I suppose it's a novelty to let him say that. But from the corner of my eye I see Dresden react to Harry's lewd comments, and that is worth letting him say whatever he wants.

"He just wants to see your boobs bounce!" Dresden suddenly accused, with a look of glee on his face. "Kick him in the shins!"

"No," I refused, knowing it would annoy him. It's flattering to see him compete with Harry. " Dresden, can you get rid of her?"

"Why the hell does he get away with that?"

_Because it might make you realize you like me and ask me out?_ I thought to myself before coming up with something to say.

"I have these sexy green eyes, she can't say no to them," Harry answered before I could say anything. I gulped as he looked grinning at me and realized his eerie green eyes were hard to look away from, there was something about the way they were detached.

A second later I realized I had flushed and cleared my throat looking away from him, but strongly conscious of my arm in his. That look in his eyes was the one a boy gives a girl when he wants her really badly. If I didn't know he was a good guy I would've decked him, but there I was like a foolish girl all worked up seeing his desire for me. Between Dresden and him, I was feeling like the pretty girl on the block.

" Dresden, can you get rid of the ghost or not?" I demanded changing the subject; it was probably obvious to both of them that he had gotten under my skin.

"I don't think there's a ghost, I can't see anything." Dresden looked worried. I shifted on my heels and decided it was something I could deal with later, in the world of magic I had to get used to these things.

"Let's just go." I pulled Harry with me who came along, smiling as if off in his little world. We walked out of the house and he waved his wand behind him when I turned to lock the door.

"It's locked," he said, I gave him a suspicious look and reached for the knob turning it to find that it was really locked. All he had to do was just point that thing back.

Dresden was looking at my door with strange intensity; his eyes looked dilated in the dimming sunlight. Harry seemed to notice too, and we both weighted for whatever Dresden was looking at.

"There's no residue, no evidence that you did magic," Dresden finally said in mild awe. "You have to show me how to do that."

I felt a little put out, not able to see the things they did or do them, so I passed Dresden a little roughly going down the front stairs to his car. Harry said something to him but I didn't hear; I was already getting into his dilapidated VW Bug. Its amazing a man his height can even fit in there, I took the back seat, leaving them to sit in front and chinwag as much as they liked to about magic. I was a little bitter; I never liked being told I couldn't do something. That is exactly what Harry had said at the ice cream shop.

How was I supposed to protect him if I couldn't even see his enemies like he could? I shut my eyes, leaning my head back, smelling the age on the pealing upholstery of the car.

I saw Dresden walk down the steps and then Harry. For a moment I thought I couldn't see my house behind them. I could see my neighbors' house on the left and right but maybe because Dresden's car's windows were blurry and small I just couldn't catch sight of my familiar door. I put it out of my mind, later I would regret not pointing out that my house apparently wasn't there anymore. Soon both of them were in the car and the drone of the engine made sure I didn't have to say anything to them.

* * *


	12. Lasciel's Gift

**A.N** A quicker update than usual for me. A lot of thanks to the usual suspects who helped me get this one out.

**Lasciel's Gift**

_**Karrin Constanza Murphy**_

_**Chicago, USA**_

We arrived on time; the Carpenter house was in a neat safe neighborhood. As we parked in the driveway I realized I was looking forward to meeting Charity again, I had a good vibe about her and I liked that she treated Harry normally, crazy Harry, I mean. Although in her case normally meant with a lot of annoyance and temper, but at least she wasn't running the other way scared like Dresden had wanted me to. And I would treat Harry the way she did too, except he saved my life, and I realized there was something not right with his mind.

Dresden knocked on the door of the two story house, handing me the wine bottle we'd picked up on the way. Harry was hanging back looking at the tree house in the front yard and the swing hanging from it; if what I knew of him by then was any measure I'd guess he wanted to take a ride on it. But when he looked back, the light over the door washed over his face and I saw the same closed off expression I'd seen on him since our run in with the Black Denarians that afternoon. I shuddered at the thought of their very existence and sent a silent prayer.

The door opened to show the outline of a tall broad man framed by the warm light from inside the house. I smiled up at him, happy I wore heels, otherwise the difference in his height and mine would've been worse.

"Mr. Dresden, Lieutenant Murphy, welcome. Come in, come in," the man heartily invited us and I already felt warmed by him. Maybe Dresden does know some decent people after all.

"Please, call me Harry," Dresden offered, waiting for me to enter ahead of him. I felt the usual annoyance at being treated chivalrously like he thought he was being, but buried it for the moment.

"And call me Karrin, thank you for having us," I greeted the man, handing him the wine.

"Oh! Thank you. You did not need to bring anything. We haven't been introduced. I am Michael; you've met my wife already." He shook my hand firmly and my respect for him went up a notch. In the light of the foyer I could finally see his laugh lines and the color of his dark beard, he exuded strength and warmth. I could tell from the way he carried himself that he didn't use his size to intimidate, and that alone made me like him; I worked with too many men who though an extra foot on me made them something more than they actually were.

We slowly shuffled through the foyer into a small open area, to the left of which was the kitchen and a dining room, and to the right of which, through an arch, was the sitting room. As soon as I entered I saw a riot of children running around, and Charity at the stove, yelling at the kids to behave every now and then. I stood in the entrance a little unsure of how to enter the mêlée.

"Children, our guests are here," Michael's bass came from behind me and the kids immediately stopped where they were. Charity looked over from the stove, and waved a cheery hello to me.

"Hello, Karrin, and that must be Mr. Dresden." Charity dried her hands on a wash cloth and came over.

Dresden stepped forward into the roomy kitchen and extended his hand to Charity. But Charity moved at the last moment and hugged me; it was abrupt but I hugged her back automatically, knowing enough about my sex's tendency to hug and kiss, though this seemed odd behavior for what I had made of Charity at our earlier meeting. She had obviously avoided Dresden's hand, and I could see Michael give Dresden a confused apologetic look. Dresden was put off too, but he shrugged genially and complimented the Carpenters on their house.

Charity replied graciously acting as if the little snub hadn't happened, but Dresden looked decidedly cool after that. The kids were introduced to us in a flurry of names that I couldn't remember; they all were under twelve or so. Two boys and three girls, one still in Charity's arms, just a baby.

"Where's Molly?" Charity suddenly asked, her pleasant hostess expression changing to concerned mother. Michael looked around as if counting the heads of all his children and missing one.

"Where's Harry?" I thought out loud, noticing he wasn't with us.

"I was just about to ask how he was, I assumed he stayed home, not feeling well," Michael asked us worriedly.

"He was just behind us." Dresden about turned to go back through the hallway; we hadn't really made it fully into the kitchen or sitting room yet.

"Dear, I am sure Molly is just hiding somewhere, she's probably upset you didn't let her go to the sleep over." Michael smiled at his wife who gave a huff and gathered little Hope in her arms, going over to the stove.

"Can you find her and the Phoenix Knight, so we can get started?" Charity called over her shoulder with a little edge; Michael chuckled. I felt awkward being in the middle of their comfortable matrimonial conversation with subtext. So I volunteered to go looking for Harry.

Within two minutes, besides Charity and baby Hope everyone was out. I had Daniel and Matthew, the boys, around me, proudly showing me Molly's hiding places. Alicia and Amanda, the girls, were around their father, and Dresden was looking at where we'd left Harry earlier by the tree.

Something told me to go by him, so I and the boys went over while they chatted on to me.

"Are you really a police office Miss Murphy?"

"Yes."

"Cool," they crowed. "Did you ever shoot a bad guy?"

"Daniel, Matthew!" Michael Carpenter admonished his kids who fell back before I could tell them, yes, I had shot bad guys before.

Light from the house's door formed a halo out into the lawn, at the edge of which Dresden stood. Michael and the girls went by him too. He was very still.

"Dresden?" I prompted, but he didn't respond. Michael motioned the kids to be quiet. We all stood around Dresden in a semi circle.

"He's here," Dresden finally said poking something blindly in the air.

"Hey!" I heard Harry's voice, and he appeared out of nowhere at the end of Dresden's finger, which was stabbing Harry's ear. The girls and boys shrieked jumping back or falling down.

"Daddy?" a little girl's voice came from above us. I looked up to see an early teen girl with some resemblance to Charity hanging out of a tree house, looking down wide-eyed.

"I saw someone hiding up there, in wait, like an assassin, so I thought I'd wait for them here, invisible. Thanks for ruining it, Dresden, now she's seen me!" Harry complained.

"Molly, come down please," Michael called up, looking relieved and occupied by his kids' reaction. He himself wasn't too frazzled by Harry's reappearance act.

"Your assassin seems to be a little girl, you're not too good at this, are you," Dresden taunted Harry. The girl was coming out of the tree house looking straight at Harry, with the same wide eyed expression.

"She's dangerous in ways you can't even imagine, Dresden," Harry darkly reported. I wondered what Michael thought of all this.

"I'll second that," Michael jovially agreed with Harry. "Pay attention to where you're stepping sweethea-" Michael shouted as the girl, Molly, slipped over a step and fell with a scream.

"Immobilus!" Harry cried, his hand a blur of motion; and the girl stopped in mid air, twisted around, still screaming.

"Whoa! Cool!" the boys shouted. "Molly, you're flying!"

And she was, Harry's wand was directing her in the air, straightening her and floating her to the ground. Michael was waiting and took her in his big arms, where the girl, who looked tall for her age, disappeared. Michael Carpenter was a big man.

My training kicked in and I went over to Michael and tried to look over Molly, but she was folded into her father, fairly trembling from her fall.

"Thank you, Occisor Dracoginea," Michael said officially but with feeling. Harry looked uncomfortable and nodded.

"Is that a magic stick?" Matthew asked Harry.

"Can you disappear like a magician?" Daniel demanded.

"It's a wand, silly, right Mr. Darkogunie-Ox?" Alicia corrected her brother bookishly. Dresden exploded in laughter hearing Alicia call him whatever she had.

"Yes, it's a wand, and just call me Harry." Harry kindly reached for Alicia's hand, who shyly gave it to him and he gallantly kissed the top of it.

"So it's a wand, but can you disappear?" Daniel jumped excitedly around Harry, who placed Dresden between himself and the boys.

"You okay now, Hun?" I asked Molly, kneeling in front of Michael; she nodded from the depths of her father's embrace, her eyes only for Harry.

"I saw him disappear, Daddy," she said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I am sure you did. Come in now, your mother will have something to say about this." Michael pinched the bridge of his nose.

∏

I was taken aback by how easily Michael Carpenter was dealing with Harry's magic, and also how quiet the children had gotten at the mention of their mother. It didn't take a cop to know that Charity wasn't going to appreciate Harry doing magic in front of her children. Come to think of it, I didn't really know much about the Carpenters or where they fit in to the world, the one that I was part of or the one Dresden was part of?

Harry was walking besides Dresden keeping the boys in sight, who seemed to want to pester him with more questions. Little Molly, who seemed tall for her age, kept looking back at Harry, while she kept her hand in her father's.

I fell back wanting to ask Dresden exactly who Michael Carpenter was besides a 'good friend' like he had told me. Ahead of me Michael and Molly walked into the wash of the porch light disappearing from view for a second, then Alicia and Amanda followed; I sucked in my breath at the strange sight. It was a trick of the light, them seeming to envelop in heavenly light.

"Who is he, Dresden, why wasn't he surprised when Harry disappeared?" I demanded slowing down in front of him so he had to stop. Harry grinned up at Dresden who looked very uneasy and walked on with the boys, ignoring them.

"I don't know if I should say, Murph. He's a good guy, don't worry." Dresden put his hand on my shoulder, to reassure me. I don't like being treated like a little girl; I shrugged off his hand.

"Tell me," I repeated. Dresden's eyes narrowed and even in the dark I could see he was upset.

"It's not my secret to betray."

He left me out there by myself, so much for chivalry. I felt like a pushy bitch, which I had been. I decided I'd have to figure out Dresden's friend on my own, and that was just fine.  
--

I caught up with the train of children, adults, and near-adult as they all reached the kitchen. In the cacophony of the children's noise I could hear them trying to tell Charity all at once what had happened outside.

"He did what?" Charity demanded angrily.

"He disappeared, Mom, you should have seen it. It was so cool!" Daniel exclaimed.

"No, he didn't," Charity bit out.

"I saw it too Mom," Alicia pointed out.

"You didn't see anything, now go wash your hands," Charity brusquely ordered, creating awkwardness in the room.

"But Mom," Matthew whined.

We all stood there and watched the uncomfortable scene, until I pushed ahead and went into the living room. "Oh! You have a fire going, in the middle of summer?" I called out cheerfully, disgusting myself.

Dresden followed my lead, and walked into the sitting room, warming his hands in front of the small fire, Michael ushered the children by simply moving to our direction.

"Makes the home cozy, Charity and I always have one going," Michael explained. I smiled making some appreciative sound. We made some more small talk, all three of us trying to ignore Charity's hushed but angry words with her children. Michael asked how I was feeling, and just to ease the awkwardness I shared more than I would have usually, wishing Harry would come join us instead of leaning in the kitchen doorway.

"Daaad! Mom says we're lying," Molly, recently saved from a tree fall, complained to her father across the room.

"I can make them all forget it happened, if you like, Charity," Harry offered.

"No you will not!" she yelled. Michael and Dresden winced, Harry simply laughed.

"You can make us forget stuff?" Molly asked, completely awed. Dresden and I shared a suffering look, knowing Harry had opened a can of worms. Charity exploded, instigated by Harry. He was an instant celebrity with the kids, though he didn't seem to be enjoying that aspect too much.

"Oh can you do something else?" Molly asked, ignoring her mother scolding her. Michael watched all this with indulgent exasperation. Dresden and I simply stood back, not too sure what we could do if anything.

"Charity, I brought you some flowers," Harry suddenly interrupted, successfully shutting everyone up. I looked at him suspiciously; we hadn't stopped to pick up any. Dresden tensed next to me too.

"I don't see any," Charity warily stated, straightening a pan hanging from the ceiling hooks.

"They're on the dining table."

As one we all leaned over to look into the dining room.

"I don't see any – my lord!" Charity gasped.

A moment ago the eight seating table had been covered in cutlery and then suddenly it was groaning under the weight of uncountable pots of flowers. They were blooming in every color possible and the fragrance hit us like something physical, I sneezed.

"These are so beautiful," Charity gushed, before whirling on Harry angrily. "Don't do that thing around the children."

"What thing?" Harry asked innocently.

"I see my wife and the Phoenix Chosen have become fast friends," Michael observed to Dresden in good humor. "Alright everyone dinner time, Harry, if you could please?"

"Ventas Servitas!" Dresden called out, and I felt a gust of wind come from him, ruffling my hair so I couldn't see. By the time I cleared my hair from my eyes all the flower pots were spinning around in a whirlwind close to the ceiling.

"I meant the other Harry," Michael yelled over the roar of the wind. I actually saw Dresden blush but soon he had the pots down in a ring around the dinning table. There was a moment of dead silence.

And then, "You can do magic too!" Molly squealed.

Charity gave Dresden a withering look. He shrugged sheepishly mumbling a sorry. I admit I was more than a little shook up seeing Dresden do magic like that. I had vague memories of Harry beating the Blackstaff, but I hadn't seen any magic this powerful when I was fully aware. Harry had done little things that weren't on the level of what Dresden had just done, so I had to stop myself from looking at Dresden in shock.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen," Mathew crowed, sharing an excited look with his brother Daniel. Charity put a dish in Daniel's hands, and one in Mathew's, ushering them away with work, then imperiously pointed into the dining room and the troupe of children left the grown ups dejectedly. Harry followed them.

"Where are you going?" Charity hissed, her blonde hair falling out of the elaborate knot she had it in on top.

"There, with the nice kids and hot food, and not a crazy blond," Harry explained.

"Don't call me that," Charity snapped. "You're coming into the living room with us."

With that she led the way, and like the chastised children we followed her back into the living room. I was beginning to get ticked at the whole domineering matriarch business, but as a cop I knew how to be patient. I had guessed that Michael and Charity hadn't said anything about magic to the children, and now that the cat was out of the bag, Charity was losing it. I really did like the woman, because she cared for Harry, but right then I would've much rather met her husband out for drinks with Dresden. Maybe I spend too much time around men.

The living room was paneled in imitation rock with a sepia tone, with fire and the façade it really came together as a protected den; I could see spending many comfortable hours with family in the room. A pang for having a family of my own caught me by surprise, and I remembered the good times I had had with my parents and sister; so much had changed.

Remembering my own family made me sympathetic to Charity, who probably was trying to do best by her kids. I can't imagine its easy seeing your guests disappearing and making tornados appear in your house. To be honest, it hadn't quite hit me yet. It was a little frightening my friends were capable of things like that.

Harry came to stand next to me, Dresden stood on my other side, forcing me to scoot over until I was sandwiched. That was a little too close for my comfort from both of them, but on the other hand it said something good that they were alright sticking next to me. Strategically speaking it was a good move to leave the husband and wife the floor of the living room, while we tried our best to become part of the décor.

"Shall I hit her with a cheering charm?" Harry whispered to me.

"Please," Dresden answered for me, leaning over me. I gently elbowed him in the ribs.

Charity and Michael made an interesting couple, Michael exuding gentle strength, and Charity possessive fierceness, both tall and strong looking. There weren't many housewives I knew who kept in as good shape as Charity did, but then I didn't know yet if she did anything on the side. Looking at her children, the eldest being Molly at thirteen it was unlikely.

"We can't encourage the children," Charity began ignoring us, just like we wanted.

"But they will only want more if we tell them not to be interested, so let them have their fun. I think both Harry and Harry will be careful, we can trust them," Michael told Charity and gave the boys next to me a welcoming smile.

Dresden nodded seriously, while Harry shuffled where he stood. Charity looked highly skeptical, but took her husband's advice graciously. She stood and patted down the evening dress she was wearing, looking like she should be hanging off on the arm of some socialite instead of managing a brood of children and serving dinner for a party of two wizards and a cop. I snorted at the thought of Dresden, Harry and me being a bar joke and that brought attention back to us.

Realizing we were there, Charity invited us to dinner and was a warm host, even talking to Dresden after she had snubbed him earlier. Soon we were sitting down with the rambunctious children who had been forced to be sober at the dinner table. Michael said a prayer before the meal, which Harry observed curiously. Charity served a mouthwatering vegetable soup, promising there was a meat entrée to follow.

We all made our expected compliments, though very true, she was an amazing cook. Conversation broke off into typical pleasantries before Michael asked about my work, and I indulged again. Soon the ice was broken and we had covered several topics, ignoring the biggest one that the kids kept on whispering about: magic.  
Charity's eyes had gone to the flowers a couple of times, they were really vibrant and their fragrance was enchanting. I suppose they were magical flowers after all, they had put me in a good mood, and seemed to have worked on Charity too. She mentioned them once a little embarrassedly, but I agreed with her that they were beautiful.

After a while it almost seemed that we were going to leave pretending that nothing incredible had happened. I was glad to have met people I could become so comfortable with. I kept on ignoring the niggling thought in my mind that they hadn't said much about what they did for a living and how they knew about magic. I wasn't above dropping a word if it got the conversation rolling in the direction I wanted. While listening to Harry and Michael talk I planned on what to say to bring the subject up smoothly.

"Molly, please bring me one of your head bands," Charity said calmly taking a helping of meatloaf, and bringing me out of my thoughts.

Molly gave her mother a sideways scowl. "I don't have headbands."

"They're in the box you've hidden behind your dresser," Charity corrected evenly.

"How did you-"

"I am your mother," and that really did explain everything. "Now go get me one."

Molly left in a huff, I exchanged a bewildered look with Dresden but we didn't comment and I continued listening in on the conversation Michael and Harry were having. After a while Molly returned with a plastic pink band in her hand.

"I am not wearing that," she said handing it to her mother, her heels dug in for a fight.

"I know, sit and finish your greens," Charity said taking the band from her and getting up. Then calmly she went around behind us to where Harry was sipping his soup and talking to Michael.

With sure hands of a mother who has done it many times she gathered Harry's hair where it was falling in his face and into the soup bowl and pulled back first on the right and then on the left. Before Harry's eyes had only widened in surprise she had the hair band neatly set on his head and tucked behind his ears holding the mess back off his face. She returned to her seat and meal without comment. The kids snickered and giggled at the grown boy wearing a pink hair band, and the grown boy looked annoyed about it too.

"What's this?" Harry picked at the hair band as if it was something slimy.

"Leave it alone," Charity said with such firmness that Harry's hands returned to the dinner table immediately. He cocked an eyebrow at her waiting for explanation, Charity gave him a sweet smile, totally insincere. Harry I had started to see didn't lose easily; he gave Charity a wicked grin.

"You look very pretty when you smile, you should do it more," he complimented her, making the woman lose her smile and fix him with a dangerous look that all women have to use on men. Then Harry brought out his wand and touched it to the band on his head, and suddenly the pink surface became like a disco ball, with the added light affects. The children ooh'd, even I did. Harry stuck out his tongue at Charity who went back to her soup a sore loser.

"I couldn't get him to cut it," I confided in Charity, I felt we were all singling her out a little.

"I thought the hair band would help with that. Obviously not. I'll lend you Michael's shaver, just take care of it when he's asleep," she told me sotto voice. I couldn't help but stare.

"Oh, I'm not serious." Charity gave a smile. "I'd rather do it myself." She winked and I laughed, it was good to conspire with a woman sometimes.

She engaged me in a conversation about Harry, and I was surprised to hear her say things that showed a deep care in her for him. After a while, when I felt we'd built a rapport, I called her on it, given how she and he practically behaved like rivals of some kind.

"People we expect to do good works, always lead hard lives, Karrin. He's suffered, and I hope that he gets his due, because if my husband is right, his path will not be easy." Charity's mood became somber, looking at Harry with pity and sympathy. When she caught me looking at her she gave me a humorless smile. I returned it, understanding what she meant, but I did wonder what she knew about Harry that I didn't.

While we were talking Michael's and Dresden's conversation had turned intense and quiet. Charity noticed at the same time I did, and we cut ours off to try and listen to them. Charity was frowning, her kids were eavesdropping. Harry was listening too, and from the way his spoon was frozen in mid-air I could tell that he was riveted.

"What's a soul gaze?" Molly pulled on Harry's sleeve, bringing him down so she could whisper in his ear. But she wasn't so quiet that Charity and I didn't hear her. Apparently Molly had heard part of what Dresden and Michael's hushed conversation was about.

Something stirred in my memory, and I recalled with a flash of pain that I had soul gazed Dresden. Recalling it made me dizzy and under the table I held the sides of my seat, to keep from falling and making a scene.

"Something Dresden does that lets him see inside other people, I think. Shush! Your Dad is trying to get him to do it, I wan to see how it works," Harry whispered back to Molly, while my eyes were clenched shut.

When I opened them I could see Charity having gone very white, and I couldn't tell if it was from fear or fury. She was staring fixedly at her husband, as if she was watching an accident about to happen. I wanted to excuse myself from the table and go to the restroom, but it looked like it would be a very bad idea to miss what was happening.

Dresden continued saying something and shaking his head no to Michael; their heads were together at the corner of the table. It was amazing Harry could hear anything they were saying.

"What's going on?" I leaned over, gently pushing Molly back into her seat, to reach Harry.

"Michael wants Dresden to soul gaze him," he said with a deep frown. "That's what he did to me. Now I know!"

"Michael?" Charity spoke uncertainly, but clearly so that both Dresden and Michael Carpenter looked up abruptly. I guess they realized they had an audience. "Are you ready for dessert?"

Michael blinked for a moment, caught unawares with the question. Then giving a warm smile he offered to help her. The heavy tension was broken; Dresden sat back in his seat looking worn and closed off. Harry was looking at him in a disturbing calculating way.

"You didn't mind doing it to me," Harry said in a way that left no doubt that he was baiting Dresden.

"That was different," Dresden snapped, coming out of his gloom.

I looked around me at the children who were a mix of worry and excitement. I became angry that they were acting as if the kids weren't there and could get scared by their secretive fighting. I remembered getting confused and anxious as a kid when the adults stopped making sense.

"Lay off you two," I warned them, before turning to the boys and girls who were watching us. "So Daniel, right? You want to catch bad guys when you grow up?"

"Can you do magic too, Officer Murphy?" Daniel blurted. I groaned inside, realizing it too late what it would mean to let them think it was okay to talk at the table again.

"No, I can't do magic. But I have shot bad guys before." I couldn't resist trying to earn some of their respect back; with Dresden and Harry around I was beginning to feel dull. Matthew and Daniel's mouth's dropped in appreciation and I smiled at them; I had my fans back.

Molly rolled her eyes at her brothers, almost exactly like Charity had at Harry in my home. It was adorable who much she looked and acted like her mother in her mannerisms.

"Mister, um, Harry, can I see your wand?" Molly asked.

"Nymphie has it right now, can you come back in, wait, how old are you?"

"Thirteen," Molly answered, confused.

"Come back in three years, and Nymphie might've left some of it." Harry snorted, giggling to himself. Dresden gave him a disgusted look.

"Why? I want to see it now. Please I'll be very careful," Molly begged.

Harry howled with laughter, tears streaming down his eyes. "P-promise me you'll be gentle." He asked in a theatrical vulnerable manner holding her shoulder, and I finally got the joke. Both Dresden and I were giving Harry disgusted looks now.

Molly smiled uncertainly. "I'll be very gentle, I promise."

Dresden smacked his head with his hand, and I groaned feeling embarrassed for the girl. Harry had another fit of laughter, making Dresden warn him to stop. Getting himself in control, Harry snapped his finger and a wand appeared. It floated above his palm, and Harry made it revolve so Molly could see it. The early teen girl had an expression of extreme delight on her face, as the wand made a nice blue sparkly trail spinning over Harry's hand.  
Before I realized, I had scooted up to get a closer look myself, and found all the kids around me as we watched Harry do magic.

"Now who's the bravest here?" Harry asked smiling at the crowd.

There was a chorus of "I am! I am!" but Harry chose Matthew, who seemed very proud. Harry tapped his wand on Matthew's brown haired head and a thick mane of the same color sprouted out around his face, along with whiskers. I couldn't believe my eyes, and nether could the kids but they didn't take long to pull on his mane to test if it was real, and get a roar of complaint out of him. And I mean a real lion's roar. Poor kids were startled badly; if I wasn't sitting down I would have jumped too.

"That is awesome. Do me, do me, do me!" Molly jumped up and down.

I gave Harry a look, which I think he interpreted just right, because he stifled his laugh and asked Molly what she wanted.

"I want, I want…" she couldn't decide what she wanted; too excited by the idea she could have anything. Harry yawned and flicked his wand at her making big floppy ears pop out of the top of her head, and a bushy tail on her butt. The kids started to laugh, because she hadn't noticed, with her eyes closed and repeating her mantra of 'I want.'

"Harry, behave!" I was shocked at what he was doing.

"What? I am behaving."

"Dresden, change her back," I asked him, who was looking like he was hiding his laughter too.

"Sorry, Murph, I don't know how to." Dresden shrugged helplessly.

Molly finally felt up her head to her ears and ran to the restroom to look at herself, Matthew ran after her, catching on to the idea. In a few second we were left by ourselves as the kids tumbled after each other. There were roars every few seconds, and raucous laughter following it. From their shouts I could tell that Matthew was now "hunting" Molly.

I was just about to light into Dresden and Harry, to find out what their hostile looks were about, when Charity and Michael walked in. Harry took one look at the blond woman and popped out of existence. There was a gunshot, and I rolled to the floor instinctively, my hand slipping to my thigh holster to draw out the weapon. I was crouched, ready and armed, with no bad guys in sight.

"It was Harry, don't worry." Dresden put up a hand telling me to hold, but he'd been startled as well. Charity and Michael were looking at where Harry had been a moment ago, stunned.

"He teleported and it makes that sound. I think," Dresden explained, sinking back in his chair from being half way out of it when we heard the shot.

Just then the kids streamed back into the kitchen chasing each other, Molly and Matthew were back to normal and Harry was trailing them bemusedly. I shot him a knowing look, realizing he wanted to make them look normal before Charity set her eyes on them. The children took one look at their mother's stern expression and quieted, though their eyes danced with mischief. Charity looked from her children, who took their seats properly and with decorum, to Harry who was acting nonchalant.

"What did you do?" she asked sweetly, as if only mildly curious. The kids giggled giving away that Harry really did do something.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Harry shrugged sitting down, and sending a very obvious shushing signal to the girls.

"Why did you teleport?" Charity pressed, also taking a seat.

"Dear," Michael Carpenter began, probably hoping to stop the coming argument.

"You can teleport!" Daniel exclaimed just as his father was trying to cool down Charity.

Dresden gave me another resigned look as Charity's mock sweet expression soured at Daniel's question.

"I think it is time we asked Mr. Dresden," Charity said pointedly.

Michael Carpenter took a deep breath and nodded; we all picked up on his seriousness and gave him our attention. The children especially seemed wary of their father's solemn look. It seemed out of place in the warm dinning room with the magical flowers and their fragrance all around us. It had so far been a tense but funny time, I got the feeling fun was out the window for the rest of the night. Woman's intuition was right that time.

"Ask me what?" Dresden demanded a little gruffly, I don't think he wanted to be pulled into whatever Charity and her husband had talked about in private.

"Magic exists," Michael said making eye contact with all his children, I caught Molly mutter 'obviously.' "But it is a serious power and not something trifle, I want you all to understand that, and why it is not a good idea trying to do magic. Mr. Dresden, Harry, if you could please explain to us all that magic is not a circus trick?"

Michael gave Dresden a short bow and a look that said much more than his words. I saw Dresden's face change from an expression of reluctance to understanding.

"Of course." He seemed to weigh his words before he began.

Next to me Harry leaned back in his chair rocking it on two legs, I wondered what he thought of all of this. It was obvious that because of the things he had done the Carpenter parents thought their children would think magic was fun. I was glad that they hadn't seen what he had been doing while they were away getting dessert.

"Magic is a responsibility, it's not a toy," Dresden sternly cautioned. "It is something that uses forces of nature, which is very, very dangerous. You've all felt fire, right?" The kids nodded in rapt attention. "It hurts a lot doesn't it?" The kids nodded dutifully again. "Think if someone lost control of fire, and burned themselves and other people. Or lost control of water and drowned themselves in it, or worse hurt other people. That's scary right?" This time the kids didn't nod but stared at Dresden, pale and white. "Every year there are people who think they're smart, or magic is really cool and do those things. They hurt themselves and other people, because they were stupid and thought it was fun." I could hear Dresden's real anger against people like that. "You don't want to be like them do you?" The kids shook their heads 'no.'

"But he doesn't do things like that." Molly petulantly pointed at Harry beside me, who very wisely didn't encourage her or say anything.

Dresden's eyes narrowed at Harry, who gave him a confused look back; unsure like me why Dresden was upset with him.

"With this hand, I can take a man's breath, Molly." Dresden gestured with his right open palm. "Magic is dangerous, watch!"

Before any of us could react, Dresden thrust his hand across the table at Harry. It hung over the table while Dresden murmured something in a language I didn't recognize, Harry was tensed up by me.

"Dresden, what are you doing?" He asked a little hysterically, Dresden shook his head a little as if to say 'don't worry'. "It's-cold," Harry's voice became low as if he was losing consciousness and his eyes became very wide behind his circular glasses.

"Sekhat marose inima," Dresden intoned his fingers twisting in a strange motion. Harry's chest bowed out and arms turned as he was caught in a seizure, I jumped from my chair to apply first aid, someone screamed, chairs fell to the hardwood floor adding to my fright.

Suddenly from Harry's lolling mouth a deep sigh came, and wispy green light escaped, like colored air. I watched it transfixed like all the Carpenters who were in different stages of being out of their chairs.

Harry slumped forward, his body relaxing. The wispy green light floated to Dresden's hand where it pulsed. I suddenly noticed the room had become cold, in fact, it was freezing; I could see my breath condense in front of me. The kids' teeth were chattering in the cold, in another second the lights became dim, and slowly they were surely going dark one by one.

"Harry, what's happening?" Michael Carpenter asked, his own voice thin from the murderously icy wind that suddenly blew in the room.

"Something's gone wrong; this wasn't supposed to happen, Hells Bells! He's different, I forgot." Dresden was scared, I could see it. Little Alicia and Amanda began crying. Charity ran to them.

"Michael, cover Hope!" Charity cried.

Michael Carpenter moved so fast I knew he could be dangerous if he wished to be. The baby who had been in her rocker was soon in her father's burly arms, warmer there than anywhere else. The boys, Daniel and Matthew had moved close to their eldest sister, Molly. I noted that they seemed to be taking comfort from her, the girl in me cheered for Molly's strength later, but then I was getting edgy by the things Dresden was doing I couldn't understand.

"Give it back, Dresden," Harry suddenly wheezed, and we all turned to look at him like actors do when they hear the telltale footsteps of a killer ghost in horror movies. "Give it back."

"I can't, I have to put it somewhere." Dresden forced the words out; his face was tensed in concentration. "Sorry."

"Mr. Dresden, do it quickly, if my children are hurt I swear I will murder you with my bare hands," Charity's threat trembled with the intense cold and her fear.

"I need – something. Murph, give me your cross!" Dresden ordered. I didn't think twice, afraid for him, wondering if the pulsing wispy green thing in his hand was hurting him.

He took my cross urgently and clapped his hands together, the one holding Harry's breath and the other my cross. Right away temperature started rising, lights came back on, and the children's small frightened noises stopped. Dresden's hands were shaking and sweat was practically running down and off his face.

I tore my eyes away from him to check on everyone. Charity had run and gotten the kids blankets and wrapped them, she was already at the stove boiling water for something. Michael Carpenter had come around when I hadn't noticed and had a hand on Harry's shoulder; and Harry was still breathing hard and glaring at Dresden with blood in his eyes.

My cross fell from Dresden's convulsing hands, with a much louder sound than something that light should have made. A circle of frost formed on the polished wood table where it lay. I leaned over to see that my simple cross had carved lines and shapes on it that I couldn't recognize but seemed to be a language. My hand went for it automatically but I imagined feeling air around it vibrating, and I pulled back my reaching fingers sharply.

"I'm sorry, Harry, Michael. It got out of hand, it was supposed to be simple," Dresden apologized. "I've trapped your," Dresden seemed to look for a word, "gift in her cross. I hope it will work like a shield for her."

"It had better," Harry said evenly, leveling his eyes at Dresden's worn face. "What did you take from me?"

"I don't know," Dresden said a little too quickly to be believed. He did that awkward twitch of his cheek when he lies. I didn't call him on it there, but planned on it as soon as I got him alone.

Charity hurried into the room, her heels a staccato burst on the floor, she was carrying a tray with mugs of steaming liquid. She handed a cup in the two handed grip of her youngest children first and moved up by age. She put one in Harry's hands too, then holding his face in her hands she brought it up and scrutinized it.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked, bewildered.

"Checking if you are going to faint again," she explained, releasing him.

"I don't faint," Harry mumbled.

"Drink your hot chocolate," Charity brusquely ordered, handing me a cup which I took gratefully.

She practically slammed one in front of Dresden, making some of the sweet beverage spill over.

"I'm sorry," Dresden said, recognizing the reason behind Charity's anger.

"You could've made your point without endangering my children and doing that to your friend," she snapped.

"I thought he could handle it, he's supposed to be powerful," Dresden defended, suddenly becoming angry. "Sorry, I'm just a little shook up."

"We are at fault too. I am really sorry we put you in that position Mr. Dresden, I hope we haven't offended you Phoenix Chosen," Michael offered.

A very awkward and long silence followed. Dresden got up from his chair, leaving the cup behind and stood against the wall brooding. Charity watched him for a second before picking up the hot chocolate and wiping the brim clean of the spill over to hand it to Dresden. He looked surprised but muttered a thank you to her. She gave a jerk of her head, something like a nod or short bow. I suppose she was glad he had taken her peace offering.

One of Carpenter's younger daughters broke away to come to Harry, Amanda. We all followed her with our eyes as she patted to him on her little feet, carrying her blanket around her and managing the big mug of chocolate.

"Are you okay?" she asked, standing right next to Harry and pulling on his shirt sleeve.

A look of affection crossed Harry's face and he picked the five year old up, wrapping her blanket tightly around her and sitting her on his lap. Michael's arm was still on Harry's shoulder and he smiled benignly down on them. Harry took the mug too large for the little girl and fed her from it.

"I'm already ok, are you ok?" he asked. She said yes in a sweet voice.

Seeing the tension in the room break the kids left their places and came around Harry to check on him. They talked to him in hushed voices, and he comforted them. Dresden's demonstration had had the effect the parents had asked for, they were terrified.

I looked to see Charity's face soften, though she was trying to hold her look of disapproval. Michael also relaxed, taking his chair at the head of the table and tried to give Dresden a comforting smile.

Poor Dresden, he looked like he was dying from guilt and shame. I didn't really understand what happened, but knew enough that he had lost control or done something he had no idea of. He had become those people that ended up hurting others because they weren't careful; I could see the self crimination in his eyes.

I was afraid to find out what would happen between him and Harry when we left and the Carpenters weren't around. Harry had killed people before, he was dangerous, and Dresden had almost killed him over dinner. I felt a shiver; Dresden was scarier than I thought before. This was the second time that night he had shown his power. I worried for Harry if he went up against Dresden, he was just a boy. But what do I know about magic, Dresden was scared of Harry.

I wanted to punch something for not being able to properly grasp the situation and having to contemplate things I just didn't understand. Instead I stared at my frost covered cross sitting on the table, where everyone else was ignoring it.

Soon the hot chocolate had lifted everyone's spirits and Charity started putting the kids to bed. They said their goodnights very nicely, the boys asked if I was going to visit again, I told them I was and they happily went to sleep. I promised myself to make more time for my nephews and nieces, but in a family of cops I wasn't as cool as Charity's children thought I was.

Molly dawdled, pretending she wasn't trying to eavesdrop on Harry telling Michael about the first time he fought a dragon. I wasn't sure if he was making it up or telling the truth, but Molly obviously thought it was the truth. Charity cleared her throat suggestively and Harry stopped his tale just when the dragon had spread its wings to chase him in the air where he was riding a broom? It had to be a make up story.

"Good night, Molly," Charity said with a hard 'night.' Molly got up very primly from her chair, a miniature of her mother and went to Harry.

"Good night, Harry. I hope you come back." Then completely surprising all of us she kissed him on the cheek and fled blushing.

"What the-?" Harry had just started asking when Molly ran back, this time to Dresden.

"Sorry, it was really nice to meet you Scary Harry." She said shaking Dresden's hand, and looking comical.

"Scary Harry?" Dresden asked.

"You know, like Dirty Harry?" Molly explained.

"When did you see that movie?" Michael questioned, frowning a little. Molly made an "oops" face.

"That was a really cool curse. Bye!" she chirped, wringing Dresden hand one last time and was gone.

"She's very lively," Dresden commented, obviously amused. "I guess I didn't scare her enough."

"Apparently not," Charity said sounding a little exasperated with her daughter.

She sat down looking like she was ready to relax; being a hostess can be tiring with so many children. Charity had managed to somehow look as fresh as she was when I'd first seen her that night. We all sat in companionable silence for a while; the quiet the kids had left behind lulled us all into contentment.

"The cross, is it safe?" Michael asked Dresden conversationally. I was surprised I'd forgotten about it. I looked at Harry sidelong, but he was giving away nothing, keeping his eyes on Dresden.

"It should be, it's been stable. Go ahead Murph, take it." Dresden picked up my cross by the chain, where it cracked off the table leaving behind crystals.

I reached for it but Harry's hand grabbed mine fast as a snake.

"Wait," he said and took the cross from Dresden, it was like someone turned the dial for tension to max.

I was expecting my cross to freeze Harry's hand like it had the part of the table it had been lying on. But when Harry grabbed it, the frost went away and the cross began to glow the same color as his eerie eyes. I was looking from the cross to his face to see what he thought. Silently he traced the new markings on the silver.

"It isn't nice, whatever is in it. It could hurt someone," he finally said, without much feeling.

"I think it will protect her," Dresden answered in Harry's tone.

"You also thought you weren't going to hurt me with that spell," Harry pointed out. The Carpenters and I were simply onlookers to this argument. I hoped that it wouldn't get out of hand.

"You said she's under your protection, right? That is powerful magic. Whatever's in that cross is part of you, it might hurt someone else, it won't hurt her."

"Are you sure?" Harry demanded.

"I'd stake my life on it." Dresden's face darkened as he swore.

"So witnessed," Harry said, making both Michael and Charity react in shock.

"Harry, let's not go that far," Michael intervened. "You both are friends and care for Karrin."

"Friends don't-" Harry retorted but caught himself.

"Don't what?" Charity asked gently.

"Nothing." Harry waved a hand dismissively. "Dresden, if this harms her-"

"It won't. I have faith in you," Dresden interrupted, sounding older and wiser like he sometimes did. It gave me the creeps. Harry was surprised by his reply.

"Maybe someone should ask me if I want it." I added myself into the argument. Dresden and Harry looked sheepish. "That's what I thought. Give it here." I snatched my cross from Harry's hand.

"Karrin, wait!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, having had enough of sitting back and being a bystander.

The cross was cool to the touch, and very heavy. It weighed a lot more than it did before, or anything that size should have. I put it over my head and around my neck before anyone else said anything. I felt its weight settle between my breasts and the cold sensation from it beat against my skin, making it pucker into goose-bumps. But almost right away it wasn't cold anymore but sat there softly thrumming as if it was alive.

I traced the nonsensical carvings on my cross and felt something cool flow into my fingers, it instantly calmed me and I looked around to find everyone's eyes on me.

"What?"

"Nothing, do you feel alright?" Michael asked kindly.

"Yes, its very comfortable actually, I feel safe," I blurted before I knew what I was saying. I hid my eyes from all of them pretending I was curious about the cross.

"Well, then, no harm done," Michael exclaimed in his friendly manner.

"Thank Goodness. If you will excuse me, I'm going to do the dishes," Charity said getting up. I would've offered to help but I was waiting for Dresden or Harry to say something. They seemed determined not to comment though.

"I'm going to help Charity." Harry stood up abruptly; he gathered the plates briskly, and left. I thought Michael would say something to stop him, but he let him go.

I would regret later separating from him then. But then Michael said something that completely distracted me.

"You've wanted to know who I am and what I do. Isn't that right Karrin?"

I looked at his kind inviting face, and didn't feel bad about being caught at the subtle questions I'd asked here and there.

"Yes, please, if you don't mind."

And then he began a fantastic tale of Knights of a holy order and Fallen Angels, which had me wonderstruck the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Carpenter Kitchen, Chicago, USA_

I leave Dresden and Murphy with Michael Carpenter in the dinning room; I had to get away from Dresden's strange magic. Charity sees me walk in with dirty dishes and motions me to set them on the counter by the sink.

"Oh, I'd better make sure they went to bed. You excited them too much." Charity accuses without any real meanness.

She even gives me a small smile as she passes me by, for a second I stand there smelling her perfume trailing behind her. Then I walk to the sink to start the dishes. Molly has borrowed my wand, she's so curious about it. So I summon the one waiting by my left hand.

I look at its dark sheen, the length of which ends in a twisted handle made of bone; Voldemort's wand. I could think of nothing more insulting than to use it for washing dishes, I hope he was rolling in his grave. Gleefully I begin, levitating the cutlery into the sink, filling it with hot water and soap.

Humming to myself, I charm the pots and pans to go about the work themselves, while I look at all the family photos that dot the kitchen walls. You could almost feel love and pride in them, for a while I bask in the happiness in the pictures. Behind me the dishes make their familiar clacking tinny noises as they bump against each other, it's normal and familiar. I almost forget Dresden's attack on me. I hear Charity's steps, and it distracts me from the photos and dark thoughts about unknown magic.

I look at Charity, admiring her walk over. I've never just checked out a good looking woman like her before without, you know, wanting her _that_ way. Thinking she's 'hot' doesn't feel right, she deserves words more like 'gorgeous,' or 'breathtaking' and 'beautiful.'

"I can manage from here, thank you," she tells me, trying to move me away from the sink, where I had gone back to when I heard her return. I can see she is tired and upset, can't be easy with all those kids. At least Mrs. Weasley used magic to make things easier. Charity hasn't done anything all night but take care of everyone.

"It's alright, I like doing this. You're tired, you should rest," I offer smiling at her, she still looks strained.

"I am quite alright, thank you very much, now the sponge please," she tells me stiffly, nodding with her head to the counter for me to put the sponge on. Easier said than done, the sponge is acting a little out of character; drenching everything with water while cackling in an evil bubbly voice. Come to think of it, maybe it's the maniacal sponge that is upsetting Charity, she is looking a little uneasy.

"Look, just help me dry the plates, it's the least I can do. I haven't had dinner this delicious in years." Her eyes narrow at me and I think she huffs before pulling the wash cloth from the oven handle. I hand her a plate and she wipes it dry. For a while we stand there, me giving her dishes and I washing and hearing the water bubbling away. It's strange but it is nice to do something so normal; I shudder, did Petunia rub off on me a little? That's a terrible thought. From the corner of my eye I sneak a peak hoping my horse-face aunt hadn't appeared.

Charity is simply beautiful, has a sort of heroine look about her, tall, taller than me, long blond hair and a strong curvaceous body. The evening dress flatters her, even if she's not showing too much skin. I know I probably said all this before, but she just has that presence, she's beautiful like I've never thought of anyone before, more like a woman than a girl. Yeah, definitely a woman.

_You need more adjectives than just 'beautiful' mate. Take some poetry classes soon. She deserves it._ Bill says, lounging on the counter, looking cool and dangerous. I wonder what Fleur thinks of him checking out Charity. Hmm, Charity and Fleur! I wonder if Bill's thinking what I'm thinking. He winks at me; that pervert!

Standing next to Charity I feel like a kid, as if I'm back in third class seeing a grown up.

"Thank you for having us over," I say. I want to get to know her more but I don't know what to say.

"As I said before, it is a pleasure," she sounds formal. She's been like that all night. She's just focused on wiping the plates dry, a bit too hard I reckon, think she might break the glasses I'm about to hand her. Maybe I should stun that possessed sponge, but I am enjoying the little battle going on between it and Drip Drop.

"So what to do you do usually? Do you work?" I've never been this bold with an adult before. Never had to get to know them really, they usually knew everything about me or thought they did and that was enough.

"I take care of my children." Again, she answers almost coldly, as if she isn't in the mood to talk. I can understand. She's been busy with her children. She was warm with them and they all sort of follow her around.

Casually she tucks in their shirts, makes sure they have full servings at dinner and don't pick on each other; all the while giving one a kiss, fixing another's hair, holding the youngest in her lap. Even after all this time, I can't help thinking I missed out on that. She's a good mother.

"You're a very…" I trail off. Damn, I didn't think I was actually going to say what I was thinking.

"Yes?" she's finally looking at me with a blank face. I know I'm blushing now.

"It's just, well, you are very nice to your kids," I tell her feeling like an idiot. Why the hell am I saying this? I've never – oh! Goddamn it Hermione, don't look at me with those 'aww sweet' eyes. I glare at her.

"They are my children," she says like I meant that as an insult or something.

"No, I just meant…that is, oh bugger, excuse me, well you're just a very good mother, and your children are lucky to have you." My hands are stuck in the tepid water in the sink. I don't know when I stopped washing dishes but I don't know what I would do with my hands right now; so it's best they just stay in there.

She looks at me blinking quickly as if not understanding, and then for the first time this night she looks hesitant. Before nodding with a brilliant smile and kind eyes she says, "Thank you, I love them more than anything."

Magic or no, I can tell the ringing truth in those words. This sucks, after the Gatekeeper's attacks it's as if I can't keep any of my old pains away. I'm grown up; do I still want my mother? Do I still need to hear her say what Charity just did? All this strange magic that Dresden and Gatekeeper have thrown around is getting me very nervous; I don't understand it, and it's playing tricks on how I think and feel.

"Your mother must like having you around, you are very helpful. You still live with her?" Charity asks, and I feel a cold grip on my heart, but I smile through it.

I start washing the glasses, this time with my hands. The Dark Lord Sponge is too preoccupied trying to stop the water flow from the faucet to do anything useful. I start handing them to her. She looks more relaxed now, even has a small smile on her face, and is looking to me to answer the question. I keep smiling; I don't know what to say. International fame had that advantage, didn't have to explain to anyone why Mum and Dad weren't at the Quidditch match or sending Christmas gifts.

"I have her eyes." I shrug, not looking at her, but see her puzzled frown from the corner of my eye. Again there is only the noise of water from the faucet and the occasional squeak of the wash cloth drying off a glass or plate. The sponge's cackles are beginning to sound like fat man's guffaws, it's bloated with water.

"I'm sorry for asking, I didn't know it was a difficult topic." Charity's voice is kind, and I feel bad, I don't want her thinking anything wrong about Mum.

"It isn't," I tell her quickly. "It's just…I don't know what to say," I confess. "My Mum was killed protecting me." That is the first time I have ever said that, it feels wrong, I shouldn't ever have to say that. "She saved my life from a dark wizard."

In the corner of the kitchen between the pantry and the back door I see two red slit eyes stare at me from the shadows and I feel my blood run cold – I haven't seen him yet in my hallucination. I hope it is just that.

"She must have been a brave woman, I would be proud to make that sacrifice for my babies. You are lucky to have a mother like that," her voice holds so much respect, I forget about the red eyes, and look at her. She gives me another smile, more motherly this time.

"Have?" I ask, she said I 'have' her.

"No force, even death, can separate a mother from her child. If your mother stood up to a wizard, I doubt she would let anything else keep her from you." I see her fair hand reach for my shoulder, but then she pulls it back suddenly.

That was weird, was she going to comfort me and then thought I was some sort of disease. She's not looking at me now. Either way what she said fills me with hope and I look around the kitchen, trying so that she doesn't see me looking, looking for Mum. I mean if Snape has shown up, the least my madness can do is show me Dad or Mum again.

"Thanks for saying that…someone else once said something like that to me before, but they made it sound all mysterious." I laughed, trying to get her to ease up on whatever made her cringe away from me.

"How can you do magic after your mother was killed by a wizard?" she suddenly asks with clear confusion. "You know what it can do; it took one of the most precious things away from you? Don't you care?"

I can't believe it, she is accusing me!

My hands curl around the cutlery in the sink and the points of forks and knives bite into my skin, I know I shouldn't be glaring at her like I am, but her looking away from my eyes only pisses me off more. Her golden hair falls gracefully, and it hides her face from my stare like a curtain.

"I care all the time. I never forget. It's all I have," I whisper, still saying more than I've ever said, even to myself. Her scream, what if I tell Charity, that's what I have, her scream. I haven't lost my mind completely.

"Then why do you do magic?" she sounds more concerned now.

"What does magic have to do with anything?"

"It was used to kill your mother, nothing good comes of it."

I can't understand why she hates magic so much; I'd already seen through Voldemort's talents that she had a little amount of it. Casting wordlessly I levitate all dishes and utensils out of the sink and into the air, with another spell I dry them, and with a third they go flying back to their places. The marauding sponge is trying to get away, slipping under the mats sitting on one end of the counter top; I petrify it with a sharp wand movement and remove the charm. I'd missed who won in the battle between it and Drip Drop, but if I had to guess I'd say it was Drip Drop.

"Why do you do it, there has to be a reason," Charity presses.

"What's your problem with magic? You have it too. Did someone hurt you for it?" I ask, suddenly realizing what it could be. After all, the Dursley's had tried to get it out of me.

Charity's eyes went round with fear and she missed a breath. "Oh! My God! I touched your face and you found out."

"What does touching me have to do with it? I saw it when you came to visit me at the hospital. So is that it? You hate magic because someone hurt you for being magical?"

Charity suddenly leaps forward grabbing my color with both hands; her face is drawn in fear and anger. "Don't tell anyone, swear to me. Don't tell Michael. I'm not magical, not anymore. I gave it up. Please, you can't tell anyone."

I have said before the woman is taller than me, so it's very threatening having her pulling me into her face. If it was for a kiss I would've been okay, but she is looking scary and really crazy. I should know, I'm almost a lunatic.

I grab Charity's fine but very strong hands, and pull them off of me. It's embarrassing to find out that if she didn't let go herself I couldn't get her to let me go. I'll have to do something about getting stronger, but right now I have to deal with a crazy blond; I wonder if they come any other way.

Charity falls back, supporting herself on the breakfast table sitting in a comfortable nook in the kitchen; she slumps into a chair, fixing me with her desperate eyes. I gulp, wondering if she is going to do something mad.

"How did you know if it wasn't because I touched you?" she asks, sounding calm, but not looking like she is.

"I saw it in you… Are you going to tell me why you're acting like you're insane?"

"Before Michael met me, I was part of a group of people who were talented," she says it like it's a curse. "Our leader told us we'd become powerful, and made us do terrible things. Magic is wrong, it's evil. I almost got savaged to death because of it. Michael saved me from it. You are not going to tell him." She tells me all this like it's a dark confession in a monotones cold way, looking crazier by the second.

"Magic is not evil, it's not wrong. People who thought things like that used to go around killing innocent people who were born with it. There's light magic and dark magic, it can save people, heal them, and yeah, it can kill them too, puncture their spleens, transfigure them into garden gnomes – the muggle kind." I tell her, but she doesn't look like she wants to listen.

"Fine, I'm not going to tell Michael or anyone. But you're stupid if you believe all that crap. I was raised by people who thought magic was unnatural, they treated me like a slave to cure me of it."

"I'm not like the people who raised you," Charity protests.

"Yeah, and magic isn't just what your leader made you do either. Get over it. You're afraid of it just like my Aunt and Uncle." I am stunned that Charity turned out to be like this. I thought she was normal, smart and sexy. At least she's still sexy.

"You're wrong. One day it will hurt you, and you won't be able to walk away from it." She looked away from me. What she said pains me; I thought she was much better than this.

I walk to her to stand in front of her, so disappointed.

"You have a beautiful home. You love your family and they love you back. I thought you were better than magic hating bastards, but you can't even stand to touch me to comfort me can you? Must feel stupid for doing it by accident in the dinning room."

Charity rises out of her chair to say something, but I don't let her speak. "Good bye, Charity. Let Michael know I said good night."

I turn my back on her, leaving her looking angry, afraid and I hoped a little ashamed. It was a good thing I hadn't mentioned anything about what I'd seen in Molly to her. Charity's a good mother but I'm not going to risk Molly by letting Charity find out that her daughter is a witch.

Wordlessly I disillusion myself and walk to the main door to open it and shut it, making sure Charity thinks I've left. I walk right back into the house peaking around the corner to see Charity sitting at the breakfast nook holding her head up in her hand, looking pretty down. I can't bring myself to care.

I'd seen the boys' rooms earlier, so I go to the hall they were in. Walking quietly on the carpeted floors I find my way in the lightless parts of the house. She wasn't on the first floor, so I cross back through the main part of the house, eavesdropping on Murphy and Dresden talking to Michael about something important. Going up the stairs, as soundless I can, I see light under one door right away.

There was a unicorn poster on the door – typical. I shield myself against cooties, casting a glimmer of yellow around my skin and enter the room. There she is, on the other side of her flower patterned bed.

"That's way too much pink, it's killing me." I grab my neck in a choking motion. Molly's blond head jerks up in surprise, finding me she starts laughing.

"Mom and Dad like it," she explains. "Look what I can do!" she jumps from her spot waving my holly wand, making colorful sparkles come out. Shall I tell her that just means the wand isn't working for her? Probably not.

"That looks nice but we have to do something about your room, let me see that." I take my wand back from her. I stand for a moment wondering where I should start; the walls yes, the ugly, frightening, Umbridge pink walls.

Verbalizing my spells to entertain Molly, who gasps and ooh's every time I do magic, I change the color of the walls to a dark crimson, and go from there with a Gryffindor theme for her room. Soon I am standing in the middle of soothing gold and deep red decor, and add a shaggy thick carpet just for fun. Molly sits down to feel the carpet with excited eyes.

"It's so soft!" she rolls in the carpet. "Oh! Let me show you my spell!"

"Your spell?" I ask pretty skeptically. She snatches the wand from my hand, and then very serious she points it at me, making my instincts go haywire.

"Hocus Pocus!" she yells, making a god awful amount of sparks come off the wand. Luna tries to come behind Molly and hold her wand to show her the right movement for the spell.

"It's not a real spell, Luna. And don't even get started on your special creatures." Luna gives me a disappointed look making me feel bad. "You really need better lines to try on boys."

"I don't understand," Molly says making me break eye contact with Luna, who was just trying to be helpful.

"Sorry, was talking to someone else. Don't tell your Mum, she freaks out about people I see."

"Okay, I won't tell my _Mum_," Molly says with a giggle, apparently I said something funny.

"Can you teach me a real spell?"

And there we come to the problem of the day. Molly is magical, Charity hates magic, and I am afraid she'll make Molly think magic is evil. I plop down on the comfortable carpet and can't resist lying down; I'd done a better a job than I thought. Molly rolls so she is lying on her stomach and keeping her face propped up with her hands.

"So?" she whispers, excitedly.

"I'll teach you-"

"Yes!" she squeals and I slap my hand over her mouth.

"Hush, they'll hear us," I whisper. She nods and I let go of her.

Falling back on the carpet I give her a serious look that has no affect on her at all. She's still smiling like we're about to share some juicy gossip. She should be suitably serious. Too much like Tonks, she is; who happens to be trying to braid her hair to look like Molly's. I usually like seeing Tonks; right now it just reminds me I'm too far to help her. I hope she's alright.

"What are you looking at?" Molly asks curiously.

"My friend Tonks."

"Is he one of the people you see?"

"She. Tonks is a girl, very cute girl too. She's changing her hair to look like yours right now. Forget it, I need to tell you something and you have to keep it a secret."

Molly nods, her tongue between her lips as if she's concentrating on getting ready for what I'm about to say.

"You're a witch, you can do magic. Not everyone who touches a wand can make sparks come out of it." I see her face crack up in a big smile, and her effort to not yell in joy again. It makes me smile that she's so happy about it. "Now your Mum is a little allergic to magic, so you can't tell her if you want me to teach you."

For the first time I see her smile fall and she's uneasy but then she nods. "Mom won't like it. Dad won't get mad, maybe." I was annoyed that she'd have to hide it from her parents, and she obviously didn't like the thought of it.

"Don't worry. It'll be our little secret. Okay?"

"Yes!" And she was back to being happy. I really was starting to like Molly; anyone this excited had to be fun.

"Alright, I have to go now. If you accidentally do some magic, don't tell anyone about it. But let me know. I have to go now."

"But, but, can't you teach me a small spell before you go?"

"Sorry, Molly, I have to find you a wand that will work for you first. I'm going to disappear now, don't be scared."

"I won't, I want to see how you do it." She smiles and sits up with her legs underneath her, waiting for me.

I wave my wand and call out the incantation, feeling like someone broke an egg on my head. When Molly's mouth drops in awe I know the spell is complete.

"Are you still here?"

"Yes, and I'm leaving now. Wait, I better change your room back to pink."

"No, I like it like this, can you leave it please," Molly begs. She didn't really have to say 'please' but it's good to know she has decent taste.

"You can keep it, I'm off now. Goodnight." I walk to the door.

Suddenly I notice Molly walking behind me with her arms out, trying to find me.

"Where are you?" Molly calls pouncing at me, I jump out of the way realizing she can see where my feet are pressing down the carpet. She pounces again and I trip her, sending her on her bum. Laughing, I tweak her nose a little where she is down and pouting.

"Don't follow me. Stay in bed. Sweet dreams"

"Bye bye Harry." Molly waves looking at the door.

I leave her room feeling much better than after my talk with Charity. Molly will be alright, I'll make sure of it.

∏

I slip out the front door wanting to get away before running into Charity again. It's a warm night, nice enough for a long walk. After staying frozen in one place for two years it's a luxury to be out in the open and use my body. I take advantage of it and begin casually walking down the street.

"Things have been weighing me down," I tell Ron and Hermione who decided to come out on the walk with me.

"As always my life is too complicated for me." Hermione gives me an understanding sad smile, Ron scoffs by her side.

"But more than anything I'm worried about the wizards here, you ever read about anyone like them?" I look to Hermione but she shakes her head no, looking like she's failed.

"It's alright; don't worry, suppose you've never heard of anything either Ron?" The idiot is too interested in Hermione's ass. Sneaking my wand so she doesn't see me I hex him, somehow I miss and it hits a car; guess the car will have an itchy crotch now.

"They're ridiculously powerful; I didn't have a defense against what the Gatekeeper did to me or what Dresden just did back there. Did you see that? I don't even know what he did to me!" I'm at my wits end; Hermione nods along, looking more worried than I am. I'm sure I've given her an ulcer by now. Her fingers should be worn down anyway because of all the wringing on my account.

"And they can do wand-free magic; I remember you told me it was like the Holy Grail for wizards and witches in our world!" I'm getting pretty worked up and it's not helping that neither Ron nor Hermione knows what to do.

Too many dangers; I have to survive and make it back, and I have to learn how magic is done here. They're not as fast as me, but I don't know how long that will keep my safe. My mind goes over other things that have happened as I pass houses on my left and right, noting different models of cars than I am used to seeing. It reminds me I haven't any money, my vault is back in my world. Maybe I can become a dark wizard catcher here, or take care of dangerous creatures. Don't know if anyone is willing to hire an Outsider, if they're like Dresden, they'll think I'm a demon.

I notice I've been playing with something in my pocket and bring it out to see it's the case for the coin Lasciel had given me. Her story had been pretty heart breaking; the poor angel trapped in the coin had gotten kicked out for just being close to Lasciel. I didn't like that, it was unfair. I wonder what she's like. Maybe she knows more about this world than I do.

I apparate to Murphy's house, sitting down on the stairs leading up to her door. It's a good thing I've put it under the Fidellius charm. Those other Fallen Angels didn't look very friendly. I wish Lasciel had stayed with me, she would've known how to handle them. Well she gave me a dark angel of my own, Roqariel, her little sister. Let's see if she's as powerful as her sister felt in my blood. Just the thought brings a rush; I can almost feel what it was like having Lasciel's strength inside me.

Before I know it I've cracked the case and touched the coin resting inside it. Chicago's summer night disappears from my eyes and I feel like I'm falling backwards in my mind. I vaguely hear someone waking up next to me, but I don't remember being in bed or sitting next to someone sleeping.

Losing myself in a cycle of self legilimency, that's what it feels like; bet Snape never figured out how to do that…Maybe he did. It's like a drug for someone trying to escape. I've been in one prison or another all my life, wanting to escape something least ways…I hate the Ministry, leaving me frozen, with nothing but my mind and the thoughts I never had time for before.

I live inside myself more than I ever did; think, think, think, until I can feel my brain giving out. Suppose it did give out if I keep talking to people I've killed or who died around me.

Tired of what Dumbledore would call 'reflection' but here I am…this time not doing it myself, what do I want to torture and bore myself with today? I sigh deeply as a burning sensation sizzles through me, anyone else would think it's painful, but it's like touching Lasciel. I remember now what's happening, for a second I forgot when I fell into my thoughts what I was doing. I was about to pay Roqariel a call for the first time.

I'm standing on a white beach. I bend down and cup a handful, watching the soft grains run through my fingers to fall back to their place on the shore in my mind. I look out to sea and find it red, suddenly I smell blood; it's a hot heady perfume. Lazy lapping waves on the beach leave behind the white sand crimson. On the edge I see a magnificently towering and weeping willow. Its white bark and roots above the sand contrasting sharply with red of the ocean they disappear into.

I'm pretty sure weeping willows don't grow on beaches, but this is my mind, I'm just glad no one has showed up yet to annoy me. It's rare to be alone these days.

The leaves of the pearly tree are gold, thick bell like flowers hang red on the waving branches; as if the tree is the head of a beautiful woman and the flowers are what she wears in her golden tresses. See? that is what I'm talking about, cursed reflection, it's a bloody tree, drinking blood from an ocean of blood with blood red flowers, that's all there is to it…

Except it's beautiful and I walk to it, wanting to feel its smooth bark and sit in its golden shadow, and smell the intoxicating scent breezing through. The smell gets almost too much and there is a faint lingering of burning now in the air…Far out on horizon of the blood ocean something looks like its on fire. It's my mind I should know what's happening, I realize and I'm on my guard. I get closer to the tree and it begins to look more and more like a woman to me, bowing and holding something in her branching arms, the roots of her knelt knees soaking in the bloody ocean. I wonder what her brilliant hair is veiling.

I tread carefully and soon the towering bark of the porcelain tree is before me, a soft feminine curve. Feeling slightly embarrassed I touch it, expecting it to come to life and break me for being a pervert. It feels hot under my hand and dry, its texture is like any other tree, only smoother.

So uncomfortably hot but the air underneath the tree and its golden leaves is cool and a bit wet. There is a sweet smell fighting with the stench of blood; yeah now I can tell it's a stench not just an enticing scent. Under the shade I could feel the wrongness of the blood and the flowers hanging from the weeping willow's branches. Odd, doesn't make sense; wrong and right, beautiful and rotten.

I hear a shuffle and something flash around the curving bark of the tree. Without thinking I jump forward with an imaginary wand in my hand. Creeping backwards around the circumference of the trunk is a girl, shyly looking at me. What's a little girl doing in my head?

She's little, like six or seven. She has two pony tails; dark cherry red hair falls from them but it looks like liquid threads going down to her bare ankles. When she moves her head, it just shimmers over her shoulders; I don't think it's normal.

She trips back with a squeak and I lose sight of her. I walk around hugging close to the bark and try to be as harmless looking I can. She's holding her small hand close to herself; there are scratches on it where she must have hurt it when she fell.

She looks up to me, her lips in a small pout as if she is about to cry, her eyes are a heart tugging deep red brown – a color I haven't seen before. They're not deep or have anything hidden in them. They just shine like a child's, bright with bravely held tears.

"Owie," she exclaims and winces, I see her wrist painfully bent.

I sit down cross legged in front of her and she watches me warily, sliding back a bit, digging her feet in the sand to push herself back. She looks away from me, lowering her eyes. Pair of wings come around her wrapping her in a safe cocoon, like a kid would hug themselves. The feathers are long and same red brown of her eyes. They shimmer from red to brown to red again, changing colors. She whimpers and I crawl close to her.

"It's alright, I'm Harry." I tell her my name to gain her confidence, while carefully brushing her silky feathers in what I think is a calming way. "Let me see your hand, I can heal it."

She looks at me suspiciously but slowly parts her wings, holding out her tiny hand. I take it in both of mine and she whimpers again, her wrist is a little discolored.

"Shhh! It's alright, it won't hurt anymore."

I shut my eyes and whisper the spell under my breath, hoping healing wand-free in my mind at least should be possible for me. It is; I feel her soft hand that was sprained heal and cool.

She takes it back and looks at it wonderingly; testing her fingers and waving. She smiles making me laugh at her sweet face.

I didn't see when she'd crawled almost in my lap. Her small knees are on mine and her face is turned up to me with her wet wings resting around me. Wet? Blood trickles into the white silk shirt Karrin had bought me; it's her wings, they're dripping with blood.

I look down in her pretty face, and my noise of surprise dies in my throat. Her smile has a scary edge, and her brown-red eyes look a lot less afraid of me now. She pulls her wings off of me in rapid movement, raining blood on me. I sputter wiping it from my face to see the girl now completely in my lap, with a dagger in each hand. One is already an inch deep in my stomach and the other she is poking in my throat.

Kneeling like the beseeching willow in the blood stained sand, my own blood runs cold. The little girl gives me another bright eyed smile, hiding her homicidal expression that she had one second ago.

"Beguiling isn't it, my host?" her voice comes from all around me.

"What is?" I ask, not expecting big words from a little girl, or daggers either.

"Innocence." She laughs, sounding like harps playing, it's unnerving as hell.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my head?"

"I'm Roqariel Anane, my host, and I don't like your dirty thoughts about my sister Lasciel."

"Bloody Hell!"

"You noticed?" she asks in an endearing voice, waving one dagger around towards the red ocean and fires on the horizon. Shit!

"So you're my little dark angel?" I ask, looking suspiciously at the dagger sitting an inch deep in my stomach.

"I haven't been called that since we met in the void," her expression clears to a self satisfied one and she gets up pulling the dagger out. Blood spills out of the wound, but when she smudges it with her hand it heals.

"We met in the void?" I'm a little dazed by the girl. Before I know it I'm on my back with my head in her lap. Searing heat blazes through my senses and I hear a different song melding in my power than the one Lasciel had.

"Yes, my dear host. Rest now while I sift through your memories. When you wake you will release me."

A heavy spell of sleepiness comes over me and I drift off seeing her child eyes shift from innocence to murder again. Will I be alive when I wake up?


	13. Fallen's Victory

**A.N. **Much thanks to Typa for beta'ing, and the usual suspects for all the content critique.

**The Fallen's Victory**

_Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden_

"You alright?" she asked me, breaking the anticipatory silence in the car. I grunted in answer. Sometimes, I wonder if women know the various meaning laden grunts we men have.

I saw Murphy's expressionless face in a steady rhythm of light then dark as we passed street lights on the road. On second thought, maybe she did understand. Any other woman would have bugged me about what was bothering me; Murph just let it go.

We'd left the Carpenters an hour ago and I was driving downtown taking a very long way; needed to think. Murphy hadn't said anything so I guessed she needed to think too. I was surprised when Michael offered up his secrets to her, but I knew she would honor his confidence. His explanation was long and Murphy had a lot of questions. Luckily, she didn't hold back like I would have out of respect, and I found out a lot about the Knights because of her. I had hoped the subject change meant Michael had given up on his idea of a soul gaze but he didn't forget and before the night was over he requested it again.

I sneaked another look at Murphy's face, wondering if she thought any less of me for what happened after that. Any other woman would have comforted me by now, but she's different. Wouldn't have her any other way.

We wizards are blessed and cursed by nature to see things differently, to see things as they truly are, or could be. As we grow up our minds change so we think differently, it is what frightens. It is why we are considered the 'wise' by some too. A soul gaze is a manifestation of our otherly qualities; look into our eyes and you let us see what lies inside you, your true self, what you have been and what you could be. But in the same moment you can see inside us too, and know the truth of us better than your best friend Jim. I haven't met anyone who soul gazed me and their first reaction wasn't fear. Even Murphy had gone chalk white when she forced a soul gaze on me, and heck, _she_ probably _is_ my best friend.

It's not something I do without thought, because what you see in a soul gaze stays with you. Forever.

So I soul gazed Michael.

And I cried.

I have never seen a purer soul, so clean and kind that it crushed me under its caring weight. If he was what it meant to be good and noble, then I never had a hope to be counted in his group.

We didn't say much after that. Michael had grabbed me by the shoulder, embarrassing me into wiping my tears and pretending it hadn't happened. I had missed his reaction to seeing my soul; I can't imagine it was a good one. But the fact he hadn't thrown me out of his house was a good sign.

I wondered what Murphy thought of all that. I'm old fashioned, grown men crying in public isn't something normal in my point of view. So I hoped she didn't think I was a sissy; she'd be impossible to live with if she did.

I sighed wondering what I was going to do. Michael had asked me to use my talents for finding things to look for what the Blackened Denarians wanted in Chicago. I wanted to jerk my thumb back toward his kitchen and say the thing was in there with his wife, but somehow being cheeky then didn't sound like a good idea.

Forcing the Knight of the Sword to kill an Outsider while his children slept upstairs would be a social faux pas. To be honest, Murphy would have castrated me for it too I think.

The conversation between the three of us had gone many ways. By the end of it I had refused Michael's money but accepted the job of looking for what the Fallen wanted; found out Murphy was going to have the Outsider live with her, and Michael was going to be taking the Outsider to the gym. I could just imagine the male bonding. It made me queasy.

So like the archetypical wizard I brooded about the Outsider sneaking into the heart of the Carpenter household. That shyster.

No, I lied.

I was actually brooding because I was lying to Michael, and I didn't know why. Except, every time I thought of telling him, in my mind's eye I saw a green eyed baby with a trail of black blood on his forehead and my heart stopped. I didn't think Michael could win against that, at least not without coming away unchanged.

"Where do you think he went?" Murphy asked, bringing me out of my dark thoughts.

"I don't know."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's waiting to ambush me, payback for tonight."

Murphy made an impatient noise.

I wasn't being too helpful I had no idea where the Outsider would have disappeared off to. Charity hadn't been exactly forthcoming about him ditching us. She was upset but hiding it well with the clever and original 'I'm fine. Nothing happened" tactic every time we asked her. We had left on that awkward note.

But not before Charity found a moment to talk to me aside. She confided that she was not comfortable with magic, her exact words were less diplomatic but I think that's where her heart was. I took it as an apology for the way she had treated me through our visit, but she never did quite say sorry. She doesn't strike me as the kind of woman who apologized much.

"Dresden?"

"Hm?"

"You lied to Harry saying that you didn't know what you took from him. What did you do?"

My foot faltered on the accelerator and we lurched forward before I got the car under control. Murphy turned her face to me, and even without looking at her I knew her eyes would be shining with that look she gets when she has a target. I hate it when she reads me so well.

"It was supposed to steal his breath, just one. It's harmless, a simple ingredient harvesting spell for potions. The most it should've done was make him cough." I shrugged.

"So what happened? There was a lot more than just a cough. Darkness, cold winds." Murphy waved a hand unable to describe completely how it had all gone so wrong.

"I forgot, Murph. That's what happened." I angrily clutched the wheel.

"What did you forget?" Murphy's tone became level and less accusing than before, she could see I was angry.

"I forgot that _Harry_ isn't like us. He's not supposed to be here. Because he's not meant to exist on this side of the gates of our reality, things in his essence are much more dangerous and potent. I took from him only his breath, Murph, but it's a forbidden breath. A thing of the Outside." Even talking about it made me feel the cold of the Outside that I had held in my hand for a few seconds.

Murphy leaned back in her seat slowly, staring out the windshield like she had been doing before.

"And now it's in my cross."

It wasn't a question but I answered it anyway, "Yes."

"He thought it would harm someone, why didn't he recognize it?"

"It would harm not someone, but many. And I don't know why he couldn't recognize it. He's different, I don't understand him." I admitted, showing much more of my frustration than I meant to. Murphy gave me a long look, but I didn't turn my eyes to meet hers. I didn't want to know what the look meant.

"Besides everything, it was a good time. They're decent people," she reflected.

"Yeah, maybe some of the best."

Murphy hummed next to me and took off her heels, stretching her feet. It was good to see her relaxing. I shared a light smile with her.

"Hey, Dresden. Think its time we headed back?" She yawned, making me do it too.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." I looked at the signs looking for the exit to Murphy's home, when I drew a blank. "Remind me, which exit is the fastest to your place?"

"Oh, just take the uh – the…" She snapped her fingers in a gesture of trying to remember. She gave a small embarrassed laugh. "You know, I'm so tired I can't remember. Take whatever you think is best."

"I suppose I could take the next one and then go down on…" And then again, I drew a blank.

"Sorry, I guess I'm really tired too, but where do you live?" I smiled in what I thought was a vulnerably cute way, but Murphy was not amused.

She blinked slowly, each time her eyes getting wide. "I-I don't know, Dresden. I can't remember where I live."

I pulled off the highway and stopped. We sat there trying to jog our memories, panic just waiting in the back seat like a patient friend.

We went to my place and took out the phone directory; Murphy's address wasn't there. Funny, I could've sworn I looked it up once before. Murphy cursed me for not having the internet. I explained to her the whole wizardry and electronics not working well together, but it didn't stop her from being annoyed. After hours of trying to remember where she lived I sent her to bed. She wanted the couch. I wasn't having any of that. We had another fight, I won this time. Mister was already asleep on the couch, so she went to sleep on my bed and I took the floor, stealing a cushion from Mister.

I had planned on talking to Bob, my resident magical encyclopedia, once Murphy had gone to bed but I was too tired to deal with the dead warlock's reproaches for ignoring him all week. Bob's a sensitive sarcastic sort, he's a master at giving you a headache. So even though I was afraid something magical had happened to both Murph and me to forget her home, I went to sleep.

It was a good thing that I did. My wake up call the next day wasn't very pleasant.

* * *

It was still dark when I woke up with a start, already on my feet before I realized I was up. Blood rushed from getting up too fast and I shook myself alert.

There!

I felt it again!

My senses on the metaphysical plane were being squeezed and slapped. At night I was automatically more sensitive to the wards and other magic I had on my home, it was my wards that were being attacked.

I felt my threshold bow under the pressure. I snapped my staff on the floor of the office and multitude of runes that formed the metaphysical walls of my protections came aglow. My fear fell seeing that they weren't being attacked by a practitioner.

It wasn't anyone with the magical skill fine enough to dismantle another wizard's wards. On the flipside it was brute force that was attacking my magical walls; that meant it was my power against whoever was outside, I was going to find out if their sheer strength was greater than mine. The price of losing was at least the demolition of my home. Most people start their day with coffee, I do it cursing lack of magical attack insurance providers.

I lifted my staff and the magic's connection to my humble abode was broken. I stood with my head bowed in thought, the moment of choice was upon me, and my heart could resolve it only one way. At my back, in my room Murphy slept.

Whatever out there attacking my home would wreak havoc if it actually broke through. The Outsider's words echoed in my head "She is weak, she will die." He was wrong about her being weak, but against demons from Nevernever like I suspected the being or beings outside my sanctuary she would certainly lose.

I took one look through my bedroom door to see her form under the covers, hoping to catch the cross around her neck that housed the forbidden breath. There was no chance I could grab my jeans from in there without waking her up. I would have to fight the demon in my PJ's. With Tinker Bell flouncing on my pajamas there was no way I wouldn't win.

With hope that if I failed, Murphy's charmed cross would be enough to protect her, I strode with love for my friend and anger spawned from fear for her to the windowed doors of my home. Magic crackled over my skin, ready to unleash. I had one chance and it was to hit hard.

And so Harry Dresden left the comfort of his castle to face the demonic beast outside. The wards let me through and closed behind me, making me feel like I had walked through jello. In the timid light of early dawn I saw the outline of Deirdre the hell harlot, and her incestuous father dressed in high evening fashion, arm in arm. They exuded malevolence only the blackest creatures on earth could, the stifling evil of fallen angels

My anger cooled as if I had been drenched in ice cold water.

And so Harry Dresden turned tail, and returned post haste to his castle, leaving the proverbial dragons at the door, for they were much more dangerous than those fairy tale lizards.

Hells Bells! Dresden, you sure know how to hype yourself up for stupidity.

"Where's the Outsider, wizard?" Deirdre asked, none of her sultry charm for me.

I stood my back against my door, pretending I wasn't there; then stepped right back out feeling like I had already made my choice to face them. I would have to mellow down my internal monologue for future deadly situations. The narrator inside me doesn't usually have to pay the consequences for bold storytelling. But I do.

They waited for me to answer, cool air whipped through the windy city, making me feel like I was standing naked. I hoped dawn's weak light hid the tremor that went through my body, but then I remembered Murphy and I was suddenly very calm and at peace. I could take a father humping hell slut any day of the week; her father I don't know about yet.

"Mr. Dresden. Let's avoid unpleasantries, where is the Outsider?"

"Standing up your daughter, I assume. That's settled then, ta!" I added a wave to my worst English accent.

Deirdre let out a scream like an enraged beast. The bass of it shook my legs and I heard a series of sounds like wet joints cracking and moving sickeningly. In the distance, something was happening to Deirdre; lingering shadows of the night obscured her.

Instinct made me thrust out my hand with my shield bracelet, calling out a made-up Latin incantation. Adrenaline fed my emotions that fed my magic, all circuits were a full go, and the shield erupted out of my hand like a shower of purple.

A second later metallic limbs struck the shield. I was pushed back, grunting against the immense force. My head slammed the double doors, and shower of glass fell in my face. Everything sped up.

On instinct again I threw myself on the ground cutting my hands on the shattered glass. Those sharp metallic limbs struck cutting through the air into the façade of the door, where I had crashed a second ago.

Swinging my staff in a double hold I jumped from the ground yelling,

_"Ventas Servitas!"_

A tornado of wind flew out from my staff making me the nexus. I walked towards my enemies bringing the windstorm with me. I put every inch of my power in the spell, and I saw cars on the street and windows in the buildings shaking from the force of it.

I finally set my eyes on what Deirdre had become; her hair had changed into the limbs I had seen attacking me. Her body was metallic with razor sharp edges, her hair moved on its own, thick knife-edged tools of death. I looked at her flattened form on the tarmac and was stunned by the demon inside her.

Suddenly the deadly hair whipped at me like a helicopter propeller, the spike of fear revved up my magic and the many yard long limbs of steel coming at me buckled in the punishing winds. I peeled off Deirdre from the road, slamming her into the car behind her.

She cut through as she was smashed into the minivan. I kept the pressure up walking toward her, my intent and magic a blunt tool thrashing her into the minivan repeatedly until the family vehicle had a grotesque wound of metal, upholstery and glass on one side.

Deirdre got her second wind. From within the van where I had her pinned she made a head butting motion that brought her serpentine hair forward as so many whips. Somehow she angled it just right to cut through the vortex of wind I was spinning.

Like a child's reflex I crossed my arms in front of my face, dropping to the ground. Her hair came down on me like half ton cleavers, I felt my left arm go numb on which I wore the shield bracelet. The bracelet was shattered.

Sometimes you think of the stupidest things when in mortal danger. In that moment all I could think of was how the bracelet was one of the last things my Dad had passed on to me of my Mother's. It had served me well, I had a lot of faith in it, and some cursed bitch had taken my memory.

Peripherally I heard the crunch of metal and a creature's hissing. With my face probably set in the pain I always felt of my loss, I slammed the staff into the road with enough force to crack the blackened surface. I don't know when the incantation left my lips, but I had my staff pointed at Deirdre and she was rocketing into the building across from me.

Brutally I let up the wind just enough for her to fall forward then attacked her again crushing her into the bricks. I kept her spread eagled on the wall, being slapped by the wind powered on my grief alone.

A little light rising on the horizon showed me her full transformation .Her knees had inverted to become like a lion's, she wasn't a woman any more. Her modest breasts were now bare in metallic glory; but there was nothing in her to stir the loins of men. There, that's the narrator inside of me making me lose track of what's happening.

While dear demonic Deirdre distracted me, Daddy had disappeared. I found him too late, he had snuck into the eye of the storm where I stood, unaffected by the violent winds. Too charged up to be entirely caught unawares I shrank the eye of the storm so that the wind rippled across my face threatening to tear off my skin; my magic was nearly out of control, I could not manage something that fine.

In that moment of inexperience, he struck.

Behind him a shadow rippled so black it was ink. The shadow sprang forward, riding me down as I fell. The wind disappeared, I couldn't see the cars or buildings around me that I was punishing with my mind, I couldn't see Deirdre's wicked face either. Liquid darkness bubbled around me, choking me, it leaked into my ears setting my mind on fire, it entered my mouth like foul refuse. I thrashed like fish out of water, I was dying.

I fell hard, my back flaring with lances of pain. I rolled over, sucking in air, sounding asthmatic. I could taste the corruption inside me, it had been rotting me out. Deirdre's father was a few steps away from me, his shadow slithered off my legs to bubble around him.

I heard clangs of swords clashing and screams of rage that vibrated through the earth. With my eyes tearing and my head pounding from lack of oxygen I saw a knight in shining armor.

I did a double take.

Oxygen deprived hallucination, I thought. But when my eyes cleared I saw Deirdre's deadly hair relentlessly slash at a man in knight's armor which shone a pale white. Cold light danced on the Knight's sword as he parried all of her blows and steadily advanced, getting closer to her body.

"Deirdre!" her father's harsh voice cut through the sound of battle. I got away from him, sneakily rolling. Deirdre jumped back in an inhumanly long leap. Her muscular ugly legs landed right next to me, and she pressed me down on the ground with her foot.

"Let him go Nicodemus," the knight called out walking closer, and I recognized him, it was Michael Carpenter.

"Where is he, Knight? Tell us where he is, and I will let the wizard go," Deirdre's father, Nicodemus like Michael had called him demanded.

"Who?" Michael asked, keeping his sword at the ready.

It was a moment of distraction I needed. Without a focus magic is unpredictable for someone at my power level. I twisted my arm in an awkward gesture and summoned wind.

_"Ventas Servitas!"_

The wind sucked her off of me and smashed her into the road. I jumped up, weak from Nicodemus's attack but was by Michael's side safely before anyone could react. The last bit of magic had left me feeling aches and exhausted.

Nicodemus had drawn his sword and looked fashionably bloodthirsty with his perfectly in place hair and dapper suit.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Michael asked me.

"Yeah," I panted, "Just great. Charity and the kids?"

"Sleeping restfully, thank you for asking." Michael didn't take his eyes off the two Blackened denarius but he was smiling.

Deirdre was just now pulling herself out of the road, her arms were shaking and her sword-like hair was limp. I felt a moment of shame, boys don't hit girls; and I'd done a number on her.

"Tell me Knight, you took him into your home. Where is he now? Give him to us and no blood need be spilled this day." Nicodemus's cultured tones were gone, he sounded like a warrior.

"Who do you want?" Michael asked.

"Harry, they're after him," I told Michael. Happy that it was finally coming out and he would know. Michael's face hardened.

"You can not have him. He is under my protection," Michael announced raising his sword as if he was going to attack.

"Your protection?" Nicodemus asked looking puzzled. I felt my stomach drop; I saw what was going to happen before either of them.

"Yes, mine. Anyone who wishes him harm will have to deal with both him and me." I felt Michael's power, different from a wizard's, subtle and strong. I wanted to scream 'stop' but it was like my voice had died. I could only watch it happen, it was too late.

"Do you swear to protect him?" Nicodemus asked solicitously, his own sword hanging by his side now. Deirdre angrily paced behind him.

"On my honor and sword I swear it by God," Michael intoned and power of his faith roiled off of him, buffeting me. I stared wide eyed, unable to believe what had happened.

Nicodemus laughed throwing his head back, his shadow boiled as if it was laughing too. He sheathed his sword.

"In that case, Knight, we have no quarrel today. Farewell!" Nicodemus saluted and walked backwards into the alley across from my apartment building.

Michael was frowning; he put his shoulder under my arm helping me to the house and keeping an eye on the Black knights' retreating backs.

I didn't know how to tell him that he had sworn to protect the very thing he was searching to destroy, the very thing that supposedly could unseal some power of fallen angels'.

* * *

**_Harry James Potter_**  
_In an unfamiliar mindscape_

I wake up to small hands brushing soft fingers through my tangled hair. The fallen angel's childish face is disappointed, but luckily for me she is not looking murderous. I am lying on the white beach next to the blood ocean, at sometime we must have left the golden leaved tree.

"What has happened to you? You who terrorized this world for fifty years, you whose name was whispered with fear amongst the powerful. You with whose dark madness I danced in the void." She sounds sad, heartbroken, like I took her pacifier away.

"I don't think I know you from any void, and I've only been in this world for a week I think."

She makes a cute impatient noise, her fingers jerk in my hair.

"The void became too violent and cold for you, you have lost memory of time there. It is the Outside, what is known to us as the Void, where you and I met. I flitted close to you sensing your warmth and soul. And you came to me speaking of your plans to annihilate your enemies. I tried to follow you every time you entered this world but I was chained."

"Wow, so I actually was in the Outside?"

"Yes, and look at you now...You are such a pussy!" she exclaims slapping my head.

"What is wrong with you?" I get off her lap. She has her arms crossed and is glaring at me. "Pussy? One second ago you're something Tolkien made up and now you're a potty mouth?"

"I am learning the way people talk in your time with you. Pussy is the best way to express my disappointment." She gets up brushing down her little angelic gown.

She skips over to me humming something scary sounding, I can't help but walk backwards from her; her humming is not the only frightening thing about her. But she catches me by grabbing a handful of my pants, and looks up at me with wide appealing eyes. She raises her other arm up.

"You want me to pick you up?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yes, please. I could fly up and force myself on you, if you'd like that instead?" she sounds so sweet when she asks me that.

"Well since you're being considerate of me." I pick her up, putting my arms around her so that her wings don't press under my grasp. She spreads them out and lays them so they fall over me like a cloak.

"You were filled with so much anger and vicious desires. Did it take the mortal magic of one man to take that away from you? To reduce a demon to a wounded child?" As she says this the world around me changes to London. I see myself having tea with the Gatekeeper and him forcing me to kneel with his spell that destroyed my reserves, leaving me to feel all my pains.

"He was unstoppable. You're right, he made me like the old me."

"He neutered you. I've seen your memories. You've spent your time making friends, playing with children," she says this with a scrunched up face, like it's something disgusting.

"Kids did nothing wrong to me, and trust me their Mum makes me feel things down there so I know I'm not neutered."

"Don't worry, my darling keeper. I am Roqariel, I was Heaven's retribution, I will be Hell's vengence. I will be the dark fury he stole from you, and the balm to your old wounds. This I will give you for the promise you made Lasciel. We will dance again, like we once did in the Void?" Her face is resting against my chest, and her lips say these things in her adorable voice. Something wonderful burns in me, it's a song of power unlike Lasciel's but devastatingly beautiful. I smile.

"Yes, my little dark angel, we will."

"Good, now sing me a lullaby, I'm tired." She yawns and buries herself deeper in my shoulder. What a sweet hellion.

* * *

The stairs dig into my back and neck; I must've fallen asleep on them last night when I touched Roqariel's coin. The sun is bright, making me squint at everything. Trees are sparkling green with life in front of Karrin's home; too bad I don't feel as lively as them. In fact everything is hollow.

I get up, stretching and feeling bruised. I make a disgusted face and spit day old taste from my mouth; back to not being in control, if I ever was. Feeling tired and irritated I start down the sidewalk in front of Karrin's home. There aren't a lot of cars or people; it's peaceful and hot.

Professor Dumbledore is waiting for me down a few houses, under the shade of a tree. He's wearing heavy yellow robes; must be Hufflepuff-inclusion day today. Poor sods always feel so happy when he wears their house colors. I meet my Headmaster's eyes judging me over his glasses; I wonder what he sees this time.

I stop in my trudging pace, wondering if I should turn around and walk away from him. But maybe Dumbledore knows how to get the Gatekeeper back. It's a terrible thing to do to someone; make them feel all their life's pain, their fear, and grief. I've tasted a few Crucios, an Avada Kedavra, had a few soul mates die, seen some loved ones' tortured, and been desperate for most of it.

When the Gatekeeper floored me magically with his knowledge of what I wanted most, he also broke all my barriers to pain, and made me feel everything. Every paper cut, every insult, every bone twisting hex, every drawn out death, every moment of terror and loneliness. It's a bit ridiculous feeling all that at one go. Also a nice cover to dampen any anger and desire for revenge I had. Sneaky old man, that Gatekeeper.

Dumbledore comes to me instead of waiting for me to decide to ignore him or not. His yellow robes are the color of sun, and in the brightness he looks like he is wearing rays of light. I swallow past my anger and love for him; because of his dreams I am where I am.

"The spell is broken," he says, as I shade my eyes to look up at him.

"It is."

"You must not allow yourself to be taken so easily again, Harry." He shakes his head at me.

"I've never seen magic like this. There's nothing in Hogwarts about attacking someone with their memories, or stealing their breath, or shooting fire with their hands. What do you want from me?" I shout, remembering every moment I cursed him for not preparing me enough to fight Voldemort.

Dumbledore bows his head and looks sad; I walk away from him. He always walked fast and catches up with me, looking like light in a tall human form. His beard and hair is white as snow on his yellow robes; he must be very warm in them.

"All this must be very new and strange for you," he says, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Yes, Sir. Do you know I have a fallen angel? I'm moving up in the world, from dark lords to Hell's baby girls in my head." I smile at him wondering if he'll think it's funny.

"She could influence you. I did not think you would accept something playing with your mind." There's a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I don't know about that," I muse, thinking about what had been really bothering me since I woke up. "There's something different about her than Lasciel. When I felt Lasciel's power, it was like anger and lust. It made me want to destroy everything, to explode with our power." I stop in the street, trying to recall that experience. Dumbledore stops to stare down at me while I am lost in memory.

Her song, that's what was different; I'd felt it in my blood. They were so unalike. Lasciel had sung fire and brimstone in my soul, it had burned and it was hot. Roqariel's song had burned too, but not like Lasciel's.

There's something here, I am not seeing it but it's important. Lasciel's power was intoxicating, something I had fallen in. Roqariel's song was beautiful and devastating, like she could gently raze anything in my path with her sweet song or sooth me with it.

Lasciel made me drown in her, Roqariel had made me fly.

"So you believe Lasciel could influence your thoughts more than Roqariel?" Dumbledore asks motioning for us to walk again. I turn at the end of Karrin's street with him, walking aimlessly.

"You know what I'm thinking? Of course you do, you are my hallucination after all. Yeah, Roqariel didn't make me lose control like Lasciel did."

"Yes, of course. You are right, this Roqariel is different. She has only had one host before. He attempted to decide for her how far she stood between the White God's Heaven and Hell. He taught her some vicious lessons.

"She learned to be cruel like all Fallen are, so her host would not feel slighted for being given the coin of an angel only halfway to damnation. How will _you_ use her?"

He gives me his usual piercing look making me very uneasy.

"Since when do you call him the White God? And how do you know who her first host was?" I ask, getting a weird feeling from Dumbledore.

"It is what Lasciel told you, dear Harry. I know only what you know; I am just a part of your hallucination as you said." He smiles at me kindly, almost too shiny to look at. I wish he'd worn duller colors.

"I probably forgot." I shrug.

"Then you can answer my question. _How will you use her_?" Professor Dumbledore asks with a little too much force. I shoot him a look but he ignores it.

"I promised to protect her. Lasciel was all over me, I wasn't thinking. But a promise is a promise. I'll guard her, and if she can help me, then I'll take it."

"You are not upset for being seduced and manipulated?" He sounds surprised.

I feel the hollowness inside like a twisted curse. "Oh! Roqariel reminded me of that. Never fear, Headmaster, no one will control me like that again. Not Voldemort, the Ministry, Gatekeeper, Lasciel, or even Roqariel."

Shame and anger make my face heat up more than the summer day. I'm not in control of what is happening to me, and I never want to be in that place, weak and waiting like a child for others to make me think and do what they want me to.

"Your first task then is to reverse the training of your angel ward. She can touch Heaven's power and Hell's as well. Let her not be seen by others of the blackened denarius order, they do not know of her existence. They will covet her like they do you.

"Your second task is to prepare yourself. Learn the magics of this realm. For soon you will not only be facing the Blackened Denarius and the White Council as you do now, but you will match your strength against that of the corrupted existence of dragons.

"You are snagged in too many destinies to be so vulnerable. Learn everything and survive, Mr. Potter."

I jerk out of thoughts of how to do what he's telling me to do and stop short. Taking my wand out I point it at his heart. He's been strange and off.

"Who are you?" The last time, _if ever_, Professor Dumbledore had called Mr. Potter was when I was eleven.

He smiles and suddenly becomes brighter than daylight, flying into the sky. I squint up to see that he's just a vague shape made of light.

I watch him hover and then shoot off.

"Morgana's treacherous twat! You're not getting away!" I start running after the thing.

The shoes Karrin bought me aren't made for running, there isn't enough grip, and I slip to fall. The light rocket is getting far from me; I jump up ignoring the pain to chase it. It's making a sharp left; I turn with it down another road. I cross the street to get on the sidewalk closer to it.

Its zigzagging trying to lose me; if only I had a broom! I pound the sidewalk, my lungs burning and my knees weak. Breathing hard and sweating I follow it when it dips down around the corner. Is it running out of steam?

I trip over a knee high brick wall right into a vegetable garden. It's some sort of space between two streets, like an alley but someone made it into a garden. I keep rolling and looking for the thing.

"Over here." I hear and spin around kneeling to come face to face with two eyes the size of my body. I stumble back just to look at the thing. It raises its bowed head and I see…I don't know what it is.

It is light in a shape I can't understand; it's filling the gap between the two buildings, tall as them too, up to five stories.

"Welcome to the world, Phoenix Graced. When the Nevernever and Netherworlds begin to bubble with rumors of the return of an Occisor Dracoginea, an Outsider, we come to see who has been chosen without our consent."

"Who are you?" I shout up to the swirling shape of light.

"I am Nain, of the few waking phoenix."

He looks nothing like Fawkes, and he tricked me into thinking he was Dumbledore. He got inside my head!

My wand is in my hand, I speak the last words Dumbledore said in my mind, right before he accepted Snape murdering him. Peace flows through me and I see the thing in front of me as if I have seen it a million times, as if dying or being cursed is nothing, and so the danger of the creature calling itself a phoenix is nothing.

It is just like every time I wear the mantle Dumbledore passed to me; the cardinal light. I hate it, it's too peaceful and it forces an alien sense of wisdom on me. I've already lowered my wand, holding it between clasped hands in front of me. See that's what _wisdom_ does to you, makes you drop your guard, because of course an unknown gigantic magical being is just an opportunity to learn. Stupid wisdom.

"Why don't you sleepless fake phoenix go back where you came from, and stay the fuck out of my mind?" Becoming Light's instrument usually mellows me, but I like to add a little cuss here and there to keep my own personality. Just a touch.

"You are more than you seem," Nain says, his body still a mess of swirling lights. I can't see where his gigantic eyes went.

"There are more seams that you are," I reply. This is the part I love, acting like a sage wizard. I have to figure out what he is and how to kill it, I hope it monologues, Voldemort never failed me. I cross my fingers behind my back.

"That does not make any sense, Outsider," he says after a pause.

"Sense does not make the Outside." For all I know it is true. I want to kill the thing where it stands, but I can't see a body, a heart, or face to destroy. What is worse is that the nudge of prescience I get from Light is poking me again and again, telling me not to attack the thief.

"You dare mock a Phoenix?" He's pissed, the lights are spinning faster.

"Mocks dare a phoenix!" I shout at it with anger. I wish my prescience would just get laid and let me attack the thing.

"Phoenix are not dared nor mocked!"

"Funny, Nott was mocked and dared all the time," I muse. C'mon you freaking power of Light, give me the _wisdom_ to kill the being.

"You test my patience!"

"Patience is a test," I answer, distracted by waiting on any inkling from the Light telling me if it will help me or not.

It comes.

_No?_ Why no? I yell at the Light in my head, denying me its knowledge and power.

"You are wiser than you seem. Patience is a test, indeed."

"What right did you have to break into my mind? What _right_?" The light could stuff itself; I don't let anyone walk away with my secrets. Except Dresden, and Gatekeeper, but he wasn't my fault.

_Good of you to be consistent, Potter. Do continue and attack something bigger and more powerful than yourself._ Snape whispers just as gleefully as he always does when I am about to die.

"We have a right to seek out those who would claim our blessing without having earned it. What say you in your defense?" For the first time I begin to see its shape, I see its wings are stretched so wide that they don't even fit in between the buildings.

Good, I can make sense of it finally, and I am pissed. The Light be damned.

"Rot in Circe's cunt you bastard, you have no right to walk in my thoughts." Nymphie sweetheart, come out and play. I feel it, its coming, the power 'he knows not.'

My left hand flows with my right, making a circle of darkness. _"Nusquam!"_

Nature screams as light gets sucked in the circle between my hands. It's a difficult spell, it distorts reality, like the best of magic; another little defensive magic from Dumbledore himself. Nymphie is frolicking close to my fingers but she's not ready to play. Fine, I am powerful enough without my prophecy power or the Light.

Nain's weird form falls to the ground and it's shrinking. Yes!

I can't see the sun anymore; all light is being pulled in. I am standing in a sea of black and every fleck of light is creeping or flying into the circle between my hands. Pieces of Nain are tearing off from him and jetting into the dark disk.

"Arrogant fool! You think your magic can defeat one of the waking Phoenix?" Nain is almost human size; he is made completely of spinning light in the form of some kind of bird of prey. His wings are a lot bigger than his body, their tips are almost to the black circle in my hands but his body is all the way to the street.

"You will die, pretender. You're not Dumbledore, you're not a phoenix!"

"And you are a child who has lived an age, and grown none the wiser. Do you understand the power you defy, the powers you wield? You do not! Now see me as I am and fear!"

His wings of light burst like a nova. The garden I've sucked the light from becomes a battleground between Nain giving off magical light and my hands taking it. It's like water flowing from him to me. It's hot; it's shaking the bones in my hand and arms.

"There is no thing in the universe or beyond that can blot out our light, Outsider." Nain's wings are almost around me, I'm a cone of darkness within a wall of his light.

Being angry won't help anymore, I have to focus. I should've just blasted him instead of being clever and using high level magic. He's gaining on me.

_Argh!_ I clap my hands shut unable to hold the spell, the circle implodes. I am pushed into the ground and I hear my bones break. The pain shoots through, making me nauseous, I feel something wet on my lips, which was probably in my stomach a second ago.

I'm laughing, I have the bastard. I messed up but I've got him. The circle is imploding and exploding in a series, again and again, pounding me as I am caught between it and the ground.

"Outsider! No!" Nain yells as he's caught in the magical distortion. I hear another bone break; I don't know where it is. I can't even feel the pain. All I see now is Nain's supernova light, it's like I'm blind. He's cursing me as he is falling, his wings are flapping behind him whiter than the sky hundreds of feet in the air.

_Crack!_ I feel it this time, the explosions over my hands are pounding me into the ground, breaking my bones. I must be flat on my back if I can see the sky.

"Stop, Outsider, stop. We are both light, we are allies. In the name of your patron Fawkes, stop!" His voice comes from far away.

"You are arrogant and you dared judge me. _Die_." I whisper, tasting vomit. Another implosion, my hands are burning, it will kill me.

Nain's body is inside the implosion; only his never-ending wings are still outside of it, high in the sky. I have to get away from my stupid spell work before it kills me too.

"Your…pardon…" he calls.

The brightness of his wings bleeds into everything; all I see is white, white, and white. I am passing out. Pain is spiking from different parts of my body.

All the while Light's cardinal spells are bitching at me to let him go, to help him.

_I don't know how. You can save him if you want. I'm going to sleep._ I tell the Light beginning to pass out.

_"Reverto Nusquam!"_ I scream, every inch of me aching. The cardinal spells are using me as their instrument and saving Nain.

It's going dark,

And light,

Dark again,

And light.

I can feel my ribs, my knee, my arms; they're all broken. My face feels swollen, and it's too bright and hot!

The power that comes with wearing Dumbledore's mantle has left me. I don't feel serene or peaceful anymore. That's definitely vomit on my mouth.

_Ah! Wonderful, Potter. You are where you should be. Broken and flattened in the ground. _

"Fuh – you – nape," I wheeze out.

Wind blows on my face. One eye doesn't have blood in it yet, and I can still manage out of that. Nain is flying over head. The crawlers that had been climbing up the two buildings making the walls of the garden are stripped off the walls and flying sadly in the aftermath of our duel. I bet Nain is gloating up there.

"This went too far, Outsider. I did not intend for us to battle. If you survive I shall make amends, till then I go to my domain in the Nevernever. Farewell, Fawkes' chosen." He sounds weak, his light is dimming.

At least he's said sorry. Swell bloke.

My right arm is working. I raise it, and the middle finger salute to the fake phoenix.

"You deserve to die just for your insolence. But remember the words I spoke in the guise of your teacher, and take those medals off, they have your Name displayed for every petty sorcerer and imp." His light dims and he is gone.  
_  
I never thought I'd be in agreement with a bird, even if it seems to be made of a force of nature. Your luck never seems to run out, Potter. Somehow you just knew to use a spell so far above your capability to attack a being of that magnificence. When will you just bow to things greater than you? When? _Snape is spitting mad. In a way he's my good luck charm. If he is here yelling at me, then I will live.

I can see now; the spots left after staring at Nain are slowly going away. The garden is in ruins; things are uprooted, dirt pulled away from where it was, creepers strewn and torn. When I spell, _I spell_.

I hear sniffles. I roll my one eye this way and that way, up and down. I can't see who it is.

"Ma'm Pomfey, go sheck." I send her just before she gets to work on me. She prattles on but she goes anyway.

"Are you going to die?"

I swivel my good eye and suddenly right by my head Roqariel is sitting. Her brown-red wings are spread to my left and right, and her hair is falling in a curtain over me. She is the one sniffling.

"I have enough fluids on my face, can you not cry on my one good eye?"

"You look awful." She sniffles and cries some more tears in my eye. "I want to heal you."

"Want away."

"Please give me permission. I'll make up for it. We can feed monks diseased flesh, torture old women, anything you wish me to do in payment for using my powers. Just don't die, my host. Let me heal you."

I blink through her tears to look at her soft face in anguish. Her brown eyes so red, you'd think they would cry blood. She's madder than I am: 'monks eating diseased women' in exchange for healing me?

"Pretty dreams, pretty faces, pretty songs. Both you and Lasciel got your way with me with those. I don't trust you. You don't have my permission. Get out of my mind."

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she starts bawling.

"For the sake of Morgana's tits, stop crying."

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Aghh! Fine. Heal me. But afterwards I'm spanking you."


	14. Chapter 14

As always, much thanks to the usual suspects for content proofs.

Now updates after removing typos.

**Chapter 14**  
**Storybook Merlin Was Always Nicer**

_:Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden:_

Murphy had woken and gotten ready best she could, hurrying out to hit a department store for work clothes; she'd missed the whole fiasco with the Denarians. I had made sure to answer for Michael when she asked what he was doing there, so she didn't find out he was visiting for anything more than showing me his cool new armor. She had been too tired and preoccupied to call me on my lie.

I had brushed my teeth four times trying to get the smell of brimstone out of me, before going to bed. Deirdre's father's attack on me left me feeling corroded and impure inside. Michael said it should pass if my soul was pure, guess it will be a wait then.

Michael grabbed a shoddily put together stool and perched on it next to my bed. I groaned and turned over from my stomach to my back to be able to look at him.

"I fear I have unwittingly fallen into Nicodemus's schemes." Michael sighed with a pensive look on his face. I ground my teeth together making sure my tongue had no purchase to blurt out exactly what he had done.

I was glad he understood he had been hoodwinked into something, but didn't tell him what. After all, I still wasn't quite sure the Outsider was all bad. Hell, look at me, half the White Council thinks I should be dead, but I am really just a nice guy.

"Do you have any idea why they weren't trying to kill you?" he asked, while scratching his beard, his face showing he was trying to figure it out himself.

"They…weren't?" This was the last thing I expected Michael to say.

He smiled kindly and shook his head. "No, Deirdre was not as vicious as she can be. They wanted to frighten you more than truly harm you, though I don't know quite what Nicodemus's shadow was doing. I saw your fight from afar before I was close enough to help. Sadly by then Nicodemus already had you. I am sorry."

"No, no. It's okay. I am glad you came, I think he was killing me." That's about as close as I could get to saying thank you.

"It was Providence, Harry. I'll let you rest, but we should speak soon, I am worried for our friend. If Nicodemus is looking to make him a part of his order, he is in grave danger."

I got up to say goodbye and walk him to the door, but he gestured for me to lie back down, thumping my shoulder with his heavy hand. That was all the argument I needed to stay in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, feeling like my muscles had turned into sand. But I had survived my first encounter with Fallen Angels, not many who can say that.

* * *

My nightmares were horrible; but, being better trained than the average wizard I was able to push them away to stay asleep. At some point I tried to turn over, but feeling it would be akin to moving mountains, I left my face squashed and drooling on the pillow.

Sleep is a very active and aware exercise for me, ever since my early years as an apprentice, I never could fully lose consciousness after a near fatal experience. Chalk it up to nervousness; I call it my animal instinct.

All that is to say I was irritatingly aware of a cool wind blowing on my neck. I scrunched my shoulders, made the leviathan effort of lifting my hand and covering my exposed skin, but the cool air simply chose a different patch. Very slowly it brought me up from under the waves of exhaustion I was sleeping. It even annoyed me enough to violently grab the quilt lying somewhere around my waist and shove it over my head.

A moment's reprieve let me sink back into my flavor of oblivion. It passed, and the accursed breeze started blowing on the knuckles of my hands, keeping the quilt tight around my head.

Even nature can be too trying for a wizard's patience at times; I threw a tantrum on my bed, and when you are a man my size that really is a pathetic sight. I balled up the quilt, throwing it in a corner, turning on my back to finally open my eyes and glare at the ceiling.

My amazing powers of observation brought to my notice a very pretty Asian girl of indeterminate age (earlier I mentioned that is the best kind of age) on my bed breathing cool air on me.

"How long do I have to blow before you wake up, Dresden?" she asked in her bored and superior way.

"Un uh, I am not falling for that one. You _want_ me to take that out of context so you can kill me. Nope, not answering. You'll have to blow really early in the morning to catch this wizard's worm, Ancient Mai." Okay, so I couldn't resist. Mixing innuendo heavy metaphors is like inbreeding, you never know the price of stupidity for doing it, until all your chickens have hatched.

_Smack! _

See?

"That was almost gentle, Mai, why if I didn't know better, I'd say you hit like a girl." I grinned at her cheeks coloring a deliciously fetching pink.

Her hand blurred and I reacted automatically, but while my mind said cover your face! Turn your head away! my body said we've just been through two rounds with fallen angels.

Hence,

_Smack!_

I was beginning to get mad, but I had learned to swallow my pride when dealing with the Senior Council a long time ago. Furthermore, as much as Ancient Mai's relationship with me had crossed all boundaries, she was still one of the most respected and eldest of the wizards in the world.

"You know how this ends, Mai. You slap me around, we get worked up, then you bring out your hot sauce dumplings and we have mad sex. Not that I am complaining, the foreplay just _does_ it for me, it's only that I am more of a sweet than sour kinda guy." If I can't hit her, I can at least annoy her in the best Harry Dresden tradition.

The hint of anger in her face left as she leaned over me, pricking my eyes with the ends of her very lustrous hair. Nothing had made me apprehensive until she did that, not the slapping, not the sudden appearing act, but just that strange sad look set me on edge.

"Even after centuries it does not become easier, seeing a child so willingly harming himself," she muttered, with her manicured nails slowly making their way from the side of my head to my jaw line. "It is so piteous, but somehow I can never reason the feeling away with knowledge that it is futile."

I swallowed hard; she was seriously frightening me, and making me feel like I was really an accident about to happen. Her eyes which usually held disdain for me looked wise and faraway - she sighed once, her breath warm on my face.

"I'm sorry," I found myself saying. I hate to see a damsel in distress, and hate it worse if I am the one to have distressed her; seemed like that was the case with Mai, though to date I have no idea why.

The corner of her lips quirked for a second, she placed a chaste kiss on my brow, and patted my face like I was her child. "I hope you live long enough to be sorry. Come, the Council awaits." With that she was off my bed and away from my face, I felt her heavy melancholy leave with her. I was still worried that she seemed saddened on my account. I just don't understand women, add a few centuries to them, and you might as well be speaking two different languages.

Aching and off center because of Mai's sudden affectionate mood, I rolled, crawled, and dragged myself out of bed. Seeing my pajamas barely holding to my waist, I figured that presenting myself in those to the Council would be a bad idea. Although, low rider Tinkle Bell PJ's might just become a fashion statement…Or Mai might slap me again. Right. Shower and a change of clothes then.

I wondered where the Council was meeting, and if I really had been stupid not to listen to my old mentor's warnings to get out of Chicago before The Merlin caught up to me. Too late to cry over spilled milk. Water burst from the shower head in heavy cold torrents, I moaned in pain as it hit my wounded body. My eyes felt hot, and I began to feel the wounds left by the broken soul gaze with the Outsider. In all excitement of the past few days I had operated mostly on adrenaline and worry, too preoccupied for what I'd suffered. Now Nicodemus's attack had destroyed however much I had healed. My body shuddered under the painfully cold water, but I relished the awareness it brought; otherwise my psychic wounds might've sunk me.

I held on to the physical hurts over myself to stay with reality. What I had seen of the Outsider's soul and being drowned in Nicdodemus's shadow were mixing and merging as one long nightmarish experience, looping in the forefront of my thoughts.

I left the bathroom trembling, if I didn't get real rest soon, I was going to crash badly. I needed to talk to Bob, he would have ideas how to help me. I coughed and tasted brimstone. Sliding into jeans I threw around for a shirt, coming up with nothing. I hadn't brought my laundry in. I stumbled through my door feeling dizzy and nauseous, it was beginning to get really serious; I couldn't push myself more.

Coming into the main part of my apartment I was hit by a sudden smell of mothballs. I looked up to find every piece of open floor taken up by a wizard. They were standing in a horse shoe shape, three rows deep, leaving a slender column of space from my bedroom to the main door, where the most powerful and highest of the White Council stood. Ah! Mothball smell made sense suddenly, most wizards take out their official black robes only for one annual special occasions, packing them away for the rest of the year under mothballs, we're old fashioned as a people.

I watched them silently in my shirtless and wet state; tension was high, you could feel it in the ambient magic. It was way too many wizards in too small a space; they must have been forty packed in my little office cum living room cum library cum waiting area…you get the idea. A crackle of electricity bounced amongst the wizards hanging towards my end of the shoe horn. They made silly shocked sounds; I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, look at us, we who wield powers of nature itself, can't even stay calm enough to not be a fire hazard." I glared at the younger members of the group of wizards who were responsible for the spontaneous bit of magic. These younger ones were at least five to ten years older than myself.

Another lance of electricity three feet across looped around the body of a severe looking brown-robe and bounced from him down to other wizards in a domino affect. Great, they brought their overexcited apprentices too.

"Wizard Dresden," Mai called. I looked at her blearily, feeling my body crashing. It felt like getting up suddenly and having a blood rush.

"Anc-ient Mai…" Suddenly I was on my hand and knees - the room was spinning. Coughs racked my body, making my body ache in agony, dark viscous spittle fell from my mouth.

"He's under attack, get out of my way," I heard an aged voice sound like a klaxon. "Let it out boy, cough up your soul if you have to, but get that foul thing out." A hand rested on the back of my neck, feeling soft and dry, it gently rubbed me. What the hell was happening to me? I began to panic.

A low moan escaped me, as the dark spittle kept falling and it felt like my sides were being squeezed. Maybe it was imagination but I saw the dark spittle move in circles forming a blinking eye.

I heard a sucked in breath. "It's a curse. Something old and black, I smell brimstone. You did duel the order of the Blackened Denarians then." It was a statement. I couldn't give whoever was speaking an explanation while my insides were twisting.

"Are you ready, boy?" the same aged voice from before asked me. I turned my head to see a man so old everything on his face was a caricature. Lines upon lines crinkled as he gave me a blind smile.

"No," I said, frightened, just as his blind eyes swirled, and he slapped his soft jeweled hand on my neck – it felt like he hit me with a sledge hammer.

"Someone destroy the eye, and ward the rest," he commanded. I was too busy scared out of my skin, seeing the eye forming on the floor blinking at me.

_"Aghhhhhhhhhh!"_ I screamed when the old man's hand glued to the back of my neck started sending murderous magical-quakes through my body. I lost all real thought to just being beaten by sheer power of magic. I had never known such a force.

Suddenly the old man's hand left my neck and I shot forward in the air towards the Senior Council at the other end of the room. Seven hands rose out of the wall of cloaks and I came to a racking halt in the air.

"Let me go," I whispered, because I had no energy to speak louder. The indignity of being completely at their mercy and broken by the pain I was feeling was too much. I began summoning my magic, as weak as I was the anger was still there to fuel it, and delirium to spark it.

"Do not fight us, boy, we are helping. You are the battleground between Hell's blackness and our will. Do not resist us," the old man's voice came closer as he came behind me. Then I felt his jeweled hand rest on the small of my back.

"Now?" someone asked from the Senior Council, but my eyes were blurred with tears of agony to see who.

"Now," the old man behind me confirmed, and with that I felt hooks in my body pulling me apart. I saw the seven hands before me clench and shake; a murmur of incantation went up.

The black viscous liquid that I was coughing up now came from the pores of my skin, from my ears, nose, and mingled with tears from my eyes. I was drowning in Nicodemus's power again, and to think I had thought I had survived a fallen angel. I had no idea; no idea what I had dared myself against.

Above the black robes of wizards, between an old man and the seven of the Senior Council, I floated like a puppet, bleeding black on the ground. There I could see the liquid swirling in languages forgotten, writing spells that I was afraid to look at. It was all inside me, Nicodemus had left a ticking magical bomb in me.

"He will die like this! The Hell magic pouring from him will destroy us, leave him, we must escape!" some unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Better he dies a quick death, than one festering inside him. You lack faith," it was the Gatekeeper who spoke, and I felt hope. He had helped me before.

Through my throbbing and wet eyes I saw a tall shape break from the wall of black and come to me, another wizened hand rested on me. Gatekeeper's hand touched and a cool jolt went through me. It seemed to connect from the palm of his hand to the old man's palm on my back.

I felt as if I had breathed for the first time.

"Use your emotion, your anger, your fear, your desperation; expel the demon's waiting curse. You have the strength Harry Dresden, do not fail yourself now. Are you merely a thing for Hell's warriors to infect and curse us with?"

_No! _I said deep in my soul. My magic came to me on steeds of my emotion, I didn't understand what to do, but believed in the Gatekeeper, and called my faith in the symmetry of nature, the beauty of its power of creation.

All the debilitating agony and terror of self destructing like Nicodemus had planned fed my faith.

"Now. Use your hands, destroy the black spell!" the old man commanded.

I fell to the floor released from the Council's magic and shoved my palms in the circling black liquid forming characters of spells. Fire burst from my fingers and palm and crawled up my hands to my shoulders. I started screaming sometime, lost in the roar of my magic as it made a plume of inferno above me.

Fairly soon I realized it was not only my magic, my fire was a pleasant tangerine with a hint of cherry on the edges, but the fire I was attacking Nicodemus's curse with was a deep blue and cold. My shoulders shook from the strength of magic swirling in it and I pushed all I had into making a hole in the black magic curse from Chicago to China.

"It's over, boy, you're done. Good shot." The old man patted me on the back and the blue fire receded into my body, disappearing. I never knew quite where.

"What was that?" I asked, with my hands still splayed on the ground where the Denarian's magic should have been. It was all gone, leaving only a bowl shaped depression.

"It was the healing fire," the Gatekeeper answered me, helping me stand. I blinked at him in confusion, taking the gourd he was offering. Taking a drink I found it warm and sweet, and amazingly refreshing. Taking a deep fortifying breath, I realized I felt pretty good. Nervous energy made me give a small laugh and grin.

"That's a myth, isn't it?" I asked, standing on my own without the Gatekeeper's surprisingly strong arm holding me up.

"Much like wizardry and magic is," the old man, who had helped me, laughingly corrected me. I looked down to see he was a wizard of average height, really old, with bristle like white hair standing straight about three inches off his pale scalp. He was smiling, making all the lines on his face curve with it – it was an incredibly endearing look, and I was shit scared of how powerful he was. I'd felt it.

"But I don't know how to summon it. By the way, why are you all here?" I asked, ignoring the silent majority in the room. If the Gatekeeper was happy having a conversation with me then pretty much they all could stuff it.

"To answer your first concern, I was filling you with the healing fire, so you could fight the curse. Don't worry it's all gone now. Second, we are here to kill you of course, for being in cahoots with the Outsider." The old man smiled and patted my hand, walking off casually to his place in the ranks, fairly close to the Senior Council.

"Steady, young wizard." Gatekeeper gave me a nod and went to his place.

That is the first time I realized that the whole Senior Council was present. I counted seven purple stoles that the Senior Council wore to signify their status as the leaders of the White Council of Wizards. The stoles were also a clear and in-your-face statement of power and experience.

Which meant I was standing half naked in front of The Merlin. Jesus.

As I was beginning to get a measure of my situation I saw the other wizards gather themselves back into their formation, from where they had fallen away during my little incident five minutes before. Many of their faces showed awe, a couple of the younger female brown-robes were also checking me out.

I covered my chest and arched an eye brow at the pair ogling me. They blushed and looked away, their masters in turn glared at me. Closer to the far end the wizards were less awed, more calculating; that was the power end, the true force wielders of the magical world. I knew many of them by reputation, and felt no comfort from that.

Many of them had been present when I had been on trial before. At least half of them had thought I should have been beheaded back then.

"Masters, have your apprentices leave, they can guard outside," The Merlin spoke for the first time, dropping his hood back. The man was perfect for the role, sweeping gray beard, bushy brows, a wizard's hat keeping his uncut but groomed hair over his shoulders, and dark disapproving eyes.

Without a word, at his "request" the brown-robes in the crowd left. One of the girls I had shamed winked as she passed me by, I couldn't help but smile, a lecherous gesture was still a friendly gesture…or maybe that is my male mentality.

Some of the excess energy left the room when about fourteen people left my apartment. Only people staying were the fully fledged and acknowledged wizards of the White Council. Goody.

"Kids these days, so obedient. Why, in my day, you would have had at least one tantrum and an 'I hate you.' I guess it's true what they say, MTV is ruining them, no individuality anymore." I shrugged in exaggerated disappointment.

"Wizard Dresden," The Merlin's voice cut through the little tittering I had been successful in eliciting. "We are assembled here to deal with the Outsider threat. Evidence shows you have had repeated contact with the being and not reported it to your warden. We are here to determine if you have gone over to the enemy, and take decisive action. Do you have any misconceptions of your current situation?"

"Exalted Merlin, I have no misconceptions. I have matched wills with the Outsider, I have dueled with the Outsider, this is known to the respected Ancient Mai and Honored Gatekeeper of the Senior Council." I gave a short bow, trying to appear as dignified in a pair of Wranglers.

"Ah, but that was before your subsequent meetings with him. You have met him and the Order of the Blackened Denarians after he attacked the mentor assigned to you by the Council the last time you stood before us. Do you deny this?" The Merlin cleverly reminded the assembled I had been before them for charges of murder. He was also a master politician besides being a master magician. Bastard.

"It is true," I said, and a murmur went through the group. "The Outsider is different from what we know of his kind, Exalted Merlin. I was attempting to understand him, to find his nature, to see if his moral compass can be the same as ours."

"So all you did was in service of the White Council?" The Merlin put as much skepticism into the sentence as you can hold in a liter of whole milk carton.

"Yes." I answered simply.

There was another murmur, angrier this time from the group but I heard some questioning voices too. Maybe I had some of them ready to give my ideas a a chance.

"Wizard Dresden," The Gatekeeper's deep voice overrode the discussion without effort. "Why have you been in conflict with the Order of the Blackened Denarians?"

I felt my stomach drop, I could not answer that. If I answered honestly they would go crazy and hang me on spot, believing Harry was a threat that they had to kill and anyone he associated with too. But the way the Gatekeeper looked at me told me to answer.

Wait, there was a way I could make this work in my favor. Please, let me lie convincingly, I begged whichever deity was listening. "They blamed me for hiding him from their influence. I took the Outsider to the Knight of the Sword so that he was away from the Blackened Denarians. The black order was the one who had the Outsider summoned and wish to use him to advance their powers."

There were worried exclamations at that, I hid my sigh of relief, cheering inside that they were focusing on something other than me.

"And why exactly has the Outsider not ripped you apart yet? Why did the hosts of fallen angels let you live? Even if all your actions have allegedly been for the greater good of the White Council, it is suspicious and belies your words that you are standing here healthy when one of our most respected members, Ebenezer McCoy, was defeated in a duel with him," The Merlin accused scathingly.

"Did you not see me coughing up a forgotten ancient curse? It happened right in front of you. Do you think if I betrayed the Council and threw in with its enemies the Blackened Denarians would be attacking me, instead of hiring me?"

Before the Merlin could respond with the furious words I could just see waiting on his lips, a Russian accented voice broke in. It was one of the Senior Council members, all the way from its base in Archangel. "It is true the curse could not be faked. But evidence we have shows almost friendship between the Outsider and you. Why does he not kill you if you are not allied?"

I thought for a moment, and put my hope in the people who I belonged to, hoping they had the wisdom to understand. "Because I don't assume he is evil, because I know he has a soul, I try to understand him. Because I have seen him take deadly revenge for children who were killed to summon him, because I have seen him protect a woman he thought was his long dead mother. He has a _soul_, a _soul!_" I appealed to them with my eyes, catching faces of others than the Senior Council.

There was pin drop silence at my words. Then the Russian Senior Council member spoke again. "Exalted Merlin, I do not believe Wizard Dresden has betrayed us. I believe he is simply retarded. We should be lenient and kind in his case."

The crowd broke out in short laughter or derisive exclamations. I drew in a breath to tell just where he could put his Russian wit, but I didn't get a chance.

"He is lying to us!" An angry wizard shouted; Gerard, I remembered him from many years ago; he had been a friend of my old master turned warlock. I think he took it personally that I got away for killing his friend, in self defense, mind you.

"Simon Petrovich is the Soothsayer. Do not let our young defender's disregard for Council etiquette affect you into insulting his word," Martha Liberty spoke for the first time, sharply disciplining that old blood monger. She is one of the seven of the Senior Council, taller than even me, which means she is over 6'6", and usually doesn't have the greatest liking for me. The Russian Council member was also known as The Soothsayer, terrible power to have.

"I meant no disrespect to The Soothsayer Simon Petrovich. I feel Warlock Dresden is attempting to fool the Council with pretense of naïveté and earnestness. Let's not forget he is the same warlock who stood in chains as a mere sixteen year old for killing his master and uncle." Gerard went from humble apologetic to demagogue.

"Silence Gerard, you are no fresh pup with his first brown robes. Pretense, lie, mockery, all fail if worded to The Soothsayer. We are here for justice, not to settle old vendettas. You will address Wizard Dresden, as _Wizard_ Dresden, for that is how the Senior Council has recognized him." Good ol' Liberty went hard at him, her cowl shimmered off her head revealing her gray hair in a severe cut over her dusky skin that seemed to glow faintly with her power.

"Thank you, Martha. If Gerard has further concern over my word, he and I shall speak of it away from the Council." Simon Petrovich touched Liberty's arm in a signal to calm down. Gerard was in deep doodoo, Pertrovich had essentially called him out. This time he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Dresden has always been arrogant and dangerous. His insolent manner with us today is enough to prove it. His belief that an Outsider can be anything but malevolent when his betters have taught him otherwise compounds that arrogance. To not inform and involve the wardens again shows his complete disregard for security, good sense, and our laws." This was Aleron LaFortier of the Senior Council, a Frenchman, and like The Merlin, interested in seeing my head on a platter.

He stepped ponderously from their ranks and continued, "His arrogance endangers us, whether it spawns from sheer stupidity or blackness of soul, it matters not. It is the Doom of Damocles for him." He made his case in his vulture-like way and stepped back.

"Now look here-" I began, but a signal from the Gatekeeper stopped me.

"What was our purpose for coming here today, to gather such a great group of the powerful amongst us in one place, to risk such vulnerability?" the Gatekeeper paused to let the question sink in, I held my tongue though I didn't want LaFortier's crap go unanswered.

"Was it not also to test what we as his betters have known and see if our knowledge survives the crucible of experience?" The Gatekeeper bowed to the Senior Council.

"It was I that brought before you the strategy to reason with the Outsider, it was I who told you of my own dealings with him-"

"Yes, and that is why we are here, knowing the magnitude of danger the Outsider can be!" LaFortier _interrupted_ the Gatekeeper.

I met the wide eyed looks of the rest of the wizards who were not on the Senior Council. You just do not interrupt the Gatekeeper, it's not done. The younger or less involved of those of us there had never really seen an argument between Senior Council members. Disagreement, sure, but this was just rude.

"Agreed, LaFortier, agreed." The Gatekeeper raised his hand in a dismissive gesture, incongruent with his words. He then looked straight at LaFortier with intensity that put us all on edge, before saying, "But I also warned you not to hunt him, and where may I ask are the wardens who are supposed to be guarding such a gathering of our powerful? If my advice weighs so heavily with you, then why has it been followed only in part?" _The Gatekeeper_ calling a Senior Council member to task. Oooooh! This was better than that Jerry Springer show.

"Honored Gatekeeper, no offense was meant, but waving due diligence is folly as well. Our trackers located the Outsider and our wardens left to simply keep their eyes on him. He has evaded our trackers before. It is only a desire for safety that guides my hand." LaFortier respectfully bowed.

"I pray that they will practice caution such as that guides your soul, LaFortier. For I have warned you that it is not evil depravity that motivates that creature, nor desperation." The Gatekeeper sounded heated in a quiet sort of way. Tension in the room was rising, the perfect horse shoe had broken, the cowards were piling closer to my end than where the Senior Council was holding court with each other now.

"If that is so, Honored Gatekeeper, then what is his nature?" Ancient Mai spoke for the first time since the whole thing began. I remembered her sadness and felt apprehensive.

"I fear that he is dangerous like we are to the many who cower before us, Ancient Mai." the Gatekeeper gravely looked at her. Confusion was clear on her expression, The Merlin frowned, and I could see disbelief on many.

Gatekeeper continued, "The evil and blackness which he can bring crashing on us will be motivated by righteousness. He will murder and annihilate in the name of justice, in the spirit of love of any we slight by mistake or purpose."

"That is madness, old friend," Petrovich spoke, his voice a flat incredulous whisper.

"Is that you the Soothsayer who speaks, or the man who bears the burden of the gift?" The Gatekeeper smiled with his words.

Simon Petrovich waved a negating hand. "No, old friend, it is the man who speaks. I simply dare not believe you."

"Is that not more reason to find an end for him, before he conjures one for us?" Liberty addressed the Gatekeeper.

"And should we be the ones to wrong before he wrongs us? We deal with a creature with a sense of morality not far from our own. Shall we strike him down simply because of fear? No, we cannot. Not when we claim to be just."

"Then what do you suggest we do? It seems whichever way we turn you tie our hands, Gatekeeper!" LaFontier gesticulated with his staff. The wizards close to him ducked the red spells forming on it.

"Ask our emissary," Listens-to-winds broke his silence finally. He is the last member of the Senior Council. A Native American, a genuine shaman, he is said to have a great affinity for animals. His raccoon familiar was curling by his feet.

"I have not sent any emissaries to him." Ancient Mai looked askance at the soft spoken shaman.

He simply pointed to me. "Wizard Dresden is our emissary. I don't think killing him is such a good idea now. His faith will save the Council from becoming unjust. If the Outsider likes him, let's keep him." Listens-to-winds gave a soft smile to Ancient Mai, ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting from everyone.

"Uhh-" I began to point out that I hadn't agreed to this, when someone kicked me in the shin. "Ow!" I hissed, glaring at the old man who had helped me earlier grin up at me with a finger-on-lips sign to shut up.

The Merlin had been standing quietly, his eyes watching the assembled and the Senior Council who had been speaking. He was a clever politician that way, gathering everyone's positions before making his case.

And he spoke again, "Our justice has never been in doubt or danger, nor will it be if we take action against the threat of the Outsider. Our chosen task, our promise to humanity, is to protect mortal men, women, and children. Our laws bind us to how we treat mortals, those who are magic-less and those who are wizards. Outsiders are far from those in either of our protectorate, and it is they who are in danger from the Outsider.

"Sending Wizard Dresden to pursue his fantasies with a creature born of the Outside with its cruelties and maliciousness is folly. Do we not know of Outsiders having the wit and mind more devious than the high Sidhe? There can be no doubt that a wizard of Dresden's inexperience and youth could not easily be fooled by pretense of friendship and soul. We have seen how he has fared against hosts of fallen angels, it does not inspire confidence. To commit our fate to Dresden in dealing with an Outsider is to betray those we are sworn to safeguard.

"There is only one answer. Be whatever the Outsider's nature, it is clear by the Honored Gatekeeper's evidence that he is volatile. We must destroy him!"

The Merlin stared at us from under his bushy brows, daring us with his dark eyes to believe anything other than what he said. I looked to The Gatekeeper and saw him rigid with powers tensed and building.

"Then it is time for us to vote, either in the favor of fear or in favor of justice," The Gatekeeper gave his ultimatum. Neither he nor The Merlin looked at each other, but it was clear to all of us the battle of wills between them. Wizards like The Merlin and The Gatekeeper are so beyond me in power, what they can do and achieve would seem miraculous even to me. I did not want to be on the same continent as them if they ever came to blows. Though, I would place my bet on the Gatekeeper winning, he likes me.

"I shall call the vote," Ancient Mai called, cutting through the thick atmosphere. "Senior Council I call you forth, speak your word."

LaFontier took one step forward. "In all the millennium of our existence The Outsider ilk has been our worst and most dangerous enemy. My word is for his end."

A cold feeling dropped in my stomach, I didn't really want to see Harry dead, I didn't want the people on the White Council I care for dead either. The image burned in my mind when I soul gazed Harry came full force to me, a shadow, deep and dark, wielding terrible white light around it self, fields of wizened hands grabbing at his ankles as he trod over them, they were all his victims. I was lost in my vision and only caught the end of Simon Petrovich's word which was to reason with the Outsider.

Martha Liberty stepped forward, her head bowed in deep thought. "It is a difficult choice, a hard choice. Know this, if we go against him, it will not be the young amongst us, not the soldiers in our wardens who will go against the Outsider.

"We will not send the children amongst us to duel him and die. It will be the might of the White Council, it will be the strong amongst us; it will be those gathered in this very room. We who form in number an eighth of our world, and the most of its power will battle." By then she was stalking up and down the lines, I felt the hairs on my neck stand up at her words, no one met her eyes, they began to understand what it could mean.

"History shows that many of us could die, but he is one, we are many compared to that and powerful. I ask all of you to pass the secrets of your knowledge to your apprentices or choose a vessel to hold the secrets for the White Council. This is a price we must pay, but it does not mean that our cost be so deep that generations after us lose the knowledge we have amassed.

"Ancient Mai," Martha Liberty called, turning on her heel right next to me, "My word is for his end." She struck her staff on the floor once and chose to stand near me, not returning to her place.

"I hear your word, Martha Liberty, and I give mine. I shall not say more than what has been said. My word, as well, is for his end."

"No," I whispered under my breath. That was three of the seven, The Merlin hadn't voted but we knew he wanted a war, so that was really four votes out of seven for killing the Outsider. I stood dumbstruck.

"Wisdom is ever crippled by fear," Listens-to-Winds sadly began, his face showing disappointment. "No, in this I trust the Gatekeeper, and nature's rhythm. It says, don't fight the Outsider. My word is to let him live, to speak with him."

It didn't matter any more, The Gatekeeper was beat by numbers. Tersely he cast his vote to not attack or hunt the Outsider. The Merlin simply said "End him." And it was all over, The White Council voted for fear over reason.

Ancient Mai stomped her slender, intricately carved staff on the floor, sending out a pulse. "I have heard the word: The White Council declares war on The Outsider."

All around me wizards let loose their held breath, but stayed solemn as you would expect men and women of their age and experience to be. They weren't young adventure-seeking soldiers, some of them were blood thirsty though, and you could see it in the shadow of smiles on their faces and glint in their eyes.

"You don't understand what you're dealing with. I have soul gazed him. I beg you, don't do this. Please, just please, there's something about his eye-"

"Silence!" LaFortier roared, the force of his shout rang through my mind.

"His eyes, yes, I remember. There is only death and madness in his eyes, it is a warning not to soulgaze him." The Gatekeeper scoffed. "But the time for warnings is past."

"And what of Dresden? What shall be his fate?" LaFortier demanded. "I call for the Doom of Damocles to be carried out on Dresden this instant for betraying the White Council. What say you Senior Council?"

"Nay!" The Gatekeeper snapped.

"Nay," Simon Petrovich The Soothsayer voted, shaking his head at LaFortier.

"I have a right to defend myself!" I shouted to deaf ears.

"Nay, Dresden has faith, that is his only crime," Listens-to-Winds voted in my favor. One more! I needed one more!

"I vote with LaFortier, Dresden is a danger and will act treacherously against us in this war. I call for the Doom of Damocles as well," The Merlin looked straight at me, pronouncing his vote. Son of a bitch, damn right I will help the Outsider kick your ass. That left Mai and Liberty, neither of them fans of mine.

"I will trust The Soothsayer, there isn't enough evidence that he has betrayed us. Though I believe that he is arrogant and dangerous. Nay!" Liberty voted and I finally felt my shaking legs, I was free.

"Nay," Ancient Mai quietly voted in my favor, stunning me. She gave me an unreadable look, and I bowed to her and the rest of the Senior Council. Only really paying respects to the ones who didn't want to kill me.

"I hear the word: Wizard Dresden, the Doom of Damocles will not be carried…_this_ day," LaFortier nearly spat. I winked and saluted him.

"Wonderful, now if all of you can clear out and go to your war. I am not having any of this. Good bye, good riddance. Except anyone who didn't try to legally murder me today, please stay, I know a place that sells some excellent brew," I announced, making shooing motions.

Before I could be lit into by all my superiors there, and I use the term loosely, something incredible happened.

A magnificent stag, standing nearly six feet at the shoulder, made of nothing but light of a spirit-like quality came through my front door. Its antlers held high like a crown, it walked with stately grace staring at the wizards gathered one by one; the wizards had fallen away to make space for the spirit creature.

"It is white magic, do not attack it," Listens-to-winds ordered, for the first time raising his voice.

The stag made its round and came face The Gatekeeper where it shook its antler once.

Its mouth opened and a voice came out that pervaded in the room, "Gatekeeper _Rashid! _Your White Council…your bloody soldiers attacked me. You started this. I warned you. You can see what's left of your Circe cursed wardens for the cost of betraying your word."

_Hells Bells!_ That was The Outsider. The stag delivered its message and dissipated, it was a beautiful spell.

"LaFortier...You have your, as the Outsider says, Circe cursed war." The Gatekeeper turned to French Senior Councilman, there was an amber glow coming from underneath his cowl, a thrum in the Earth began from the magic beginning to shift around the Gatekeeper. "I hope you will take responsibility for the fate of our wardens that went on your order, rather than force me to _make you_ take responsibility."

Stars and stones, Harry, what did you do?

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Finally edited by Tinn. She's a saint for doing it twice.

A.N. Much thanks to Shezza for getting me out of my block, and the continued support and proof reading from Anna, Jon, Vash, Tinn, and whoever decided to pop in DLP WBA for Dresden Files. Quazi, Mr. F, and Robo come to mind from WBA.

* * *

Chapter 15

The Detectives Harry

**Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden  
**_**Venatori Umborum Secret Hospital**_

"…didn't make sense, but orders are orders. I guess it was a good opportunity, but we should've known if anything could fight a phoenix to a tie we shouldn't mess with it." The man pulled long from his cigarette. "I was the first to him, ran him through with a sword, right in the heart." He made a thrusting motion with his hand, driving the point home. "Thought I had him too. Funny thing, I was pretty happy, killed an Outsider, you know." The rookie Warden rubbed his cigarette butt in the armrest of the chair and lit up another one. This was his fifth since he had started telling us what happened.

Out of the five rookies and three veteran Wardens who went, there was only one left coherent enough to tell us what Harry the Outsider did. And I am using the word "coherent" liberally here. They were all brutalized by psychic attacks – the veterans fared the worst.

We were having the rookie go over his story for the third time. Every time he added a little or forgot something. The Merlin was losing it over the unreliable witness.

"Then what happened?" the old wizard with the healing fire gently encouraged the rookie.

The rookie, a heavy-set man at thirty-something, nodded his limp-haired head to come out of his daze. "So yeah, I run him through, was pretty happy, killed an Outsider, I thought bragging rights for life. Should've known better though, but we were ordered so…" he trailed off repeating what he had already told us.

"What happened _after_ you stabbed the Outsider?" LaFortier demanded impatiently.

"A song… sweetest thing you never heard since your mother's lullaby. The Outsider, damn thing looked just like a kid, broken so bad I pitied him. I pulled my sword free and sat down to listen to his song-"

"The Outsider was _singing_?" the Merlin asked.

"Just melodious," he sighed happily, "made you feel all was wonderful in the world, you know, like sunshine and daisies. His wounds started steaming and healed right in front of my eyes. My team was also sitting down listening to his song. Sounded like an angel." The rookie stopped yet again to light up another cigarette from the one at the end of its short life. His hands were trembling, matching his lips – the man was scared and distracted.

Not the brightest of the Warden corps, or maybe he was like that because of what Harry had done to him. I didn't know. What I did know was that three veteran wardens were lying unresponsive in hospital beds, not a mark of injury on them. That is unless you saw them with the Third Eye; a whole different story then. They were all pale and looked frightened as hell.

The four other lower ranking wardens… well, one had his arms behind him welded, yes, I said 'welded,' to his ankles beside the psychic wounds. One more was sporting a wound across his stomach about eight inches long that wouldn't stop bleeding, the third had aged four decades and just wept, the fourth – oh and I love this one – the fourth was a talking dildo.

Try imagining smuggling a man-sized walking talking dildo into a hospital. We kept him under covers. He had a tendency to get excited.

And the last of the group, their least experienced was sitting in the middle of a circle of top wizards from the White Council ostensibly being 'debriefed.' So far, after several times of him telling us the story, this is what I can figure out: Harry beat the shit out of them.

Like our lucky friend said, after stabbing the Outsider he sat down with the rest of his team to listen to a song, some kind of bewitchment we were sure. Harry healed himself and walked away before announcing he wasn't going to let them off that easy and came back.

The song's bewitchment ended and battle ensued. The results I have already described to you. Our rookie was never able to shake the song's magic and wasn't too much help to his comrades.

To save the day the cavalry of the veteran Wardens arrived; the road we found them on showed their skill in deep gouges, heaved pavement and whole full sized trees uprooted and thrown about. Yes, there was an SUV that was sitting upended on top of a house too. We left it there.

Our witness couldn't tell us much about that part. His eyes went wide and unfocused as soon as he got to the veterans showing up and an exchange of spells. All he said is: fear.

And after that one word he even forgot the cigarettes.

"Is the Outsider harmed, is he weakened, did you see where he went?" LaFortier unrelentingly questioned.

"The lieutenants got him before, before…before-" The rookie gulped, his mouth left open in a rictus of terror as he saw something we couldn't.

"Before what?" the old wizard healer prodded quietly, and we all hoped we'd find out.

"Fear." We all stayed quiet waiting for him. He'd lit up another cigarette; it was a very good sign. "You never felt fear like this. It was physical, you could touch it, taste it." He laughed a crazy little laugh. "No, no, no. It touched _you_, tasted _you_."

I felt an involuntary shudder go through me from the base of my neck to my back at the man's creepy description. Looking around I saw very grim faces; others were affected too.

"How did you survive when your commanding officers did not?" Martha Liberty asked the question we had all wondered about.

"The Outsider conjured powerful white magic. A spirit stag. So beautiful it made you weep. It saved me."

"Saved you from the Outsider?" I asked, out of place, and took the glares of Senior Council without care.

"Saved me from fear." He crushed his cigarette onto the armrest for the last time and didn't light another one. Bad sign, and sure enough he became unresponsive after that.

The hospital was a secret facility of the Venatori Umborum. They are a group of financially powerful mortals who fight the strange and fantastical threats to our world with banks, money, and top of the line weaponry; the best science has to offer. They have been the White Council's staunch allies for centuries.

We were on the top floor of a downtown sky scraper. The kind of place where the monthly rent of one office was three or four times your average Joe's life savings. A pristine medical facility made up the entirety of the top floor, with nurses and doctors who had seen everything from troll flu to pixie STD's; and before you ask 'pixies?' think gerbils.

Yup, some days I am pretty ashamed of belonging to the human race too.

It was fun to watch the doctors and nurses try to keep a straight face as they checked out Richard. That would be the talking dildo Warden. His name isn't really Richard, but I think it's an apt nickname.

"Doctor, do you think he just needs a massage? I think he's tense," I added my two cents. The Senior Council had booted me from their discussion of what to make of our witness's story, so I had nothing better to do than annoy the staff.

Which I did, handily, and got booted from there too.

"Wizard Dresden, we have a job for you," Martha Liberty of the Senior Council called me and I went over to her like and eager child. Finally! Something I could do.

Later I would be cursing my enthusiasm.

* * *

_**Harry James Potter & Roqariel Anane  
In a mindscape**_

After sending The Gatekeeper a message I let Roqariel heal me. It didn't take her too long; during the battle she had become more comfortable in my body and was able to take care of me quickly. My sweet hellion.

She did screw up when I gave her control over my body for a duel. So I had to punish her. I told her to write an essay about what she did wrong and hand it to McGonagall while I waited for Karrin to show up in her office; I had decided to check on Karrin after the White Council attacked me, thinking they might've gone after her too.

McGonagall is now walking to me with Roqariel's essay, and she doesn't look happy. She throws it in my face and stomps away.

"Ouch, what's wrong with you, woman?"

"I can't believe you told a child to write that, Harry Potter. Shame on you."

"Fine, I'll grade it myself." I am bored anyway, been hours and Karrin hasn't showed up. So I open up the scroll and start to read.

_It was the second day that my guardian released me from the chains of eternal Void. I hugged to the warmth of his soul after centuries of bitter cold. His heart and rage beat like they had when I wrapped around him in the great Outside before. I missed him dearly. But we were joined even better on Earth than the times he came and went from my prison. Such power flows in him of different tempers I can't help but bathe in it. I sang to him as I poured healing blood from the red oceans of Hell. He jests about my music but I feel it empower him, I feel my voice intertwine with the thrum of his powers and I know he loves it too._

_He has taken my coin and there is love in him that soothes me even if I will never be truly free. He is the one I was waiting for. My sister, Lasciel, couldn't have chosen better. Finally I have someone who will teach me and raise me until I reach my maturity. I don't know if he will make me fall deeper into Hell or reach for Heaven, he doesn't understand I am his to mold._

_It doesn't matter; he cares. Cares so terribly that only one promise that Lasciel took from him to guard me in a moment of lust will move him to strike anything, defy anyone to protect me. He is my darling keeper, my sweet guardian, the warm vengeance I danced with in the void, he is Harry Potter._

"Yes, yes, all very pretty and nice, but get to the good part. I told you to write me an essay on our latest duel not a 'Dear Diary' piece." I say, looking at the fallen angel dressed in a Hogwarts uniform and sitting with me at the library tables.

It even smells like ink and dust like it did in the real library. If I look up I can see bookcases spiraling all the way to the fifth floor and even some old classmates from memory flitting in and out, dropping tomes and falling off running ladders. Roqariel can paint a wonderfully real picture inside my head.

"If you could just read on," she says primly, brushing a brown-read lock from her forehead, leaving a trail of blood that looks wrong on her angelic little face. I reach over and wipe it off.

"Fine, I will. But this doesn't read like you wrote it because I was punishing you. You sound as if you're enjoying it," I complain, rolling open the incredibly long scroll and wishing I had assigned her something else to do.

The thing of it is that after my little tiff with the phoenix, after which I was left crushed into the ground and bleeding from everywhere, the bastards from the White Council attacked me. Now at first, Roqariel—being the sweetheart she is—sang a beautiful song, using my voice, mind you, and put them all to sleep. She healed me up enough that I could move and I decided to teach the White Council a lesson for their cowardly attack.

Somewhere in there Roqariel got blood lust, and after asking me in her adorable way if she could, and I said she could, she went to fight one of the staff wizards in my place. Except she wanted to fight him with my magic, something about liking my power; anyway, she botched it up. And so I had to punish her for letting her battle rage get in the way of my orders. It's odd to coach someone else to use your body and magic.

Well let's see, I told her she had to write me an essay analyzing the duel and explaining her mistakes. So far all I knew was that she, like Lasciel, had a thing about 'bathing' in my power. While when Lasciel said this it was kinda hot and sexy, with Roqariel it's disturbing.

"What are you doing now?" I ask her as she swings her shoes shined to an unnatural polish a foot off the ground because she is too small to reach the ground.

"Reading first year Magical Theory," she answers happily, turning a page of that god awful book.

"Don't," I tell her shortly, and go back to her essay with a suppressed sigh. I asked for a foot, she gave me a mile.

"But I can't grow up if I don't go to school. I have to live through every year you've lived." She pouts her pink little lips and upsets the witch's hat on her head. I reach over, straightening it and pulling her chair closer to the table so she doesn't lean over so far to reach the book. It worries me that she might fall and hurt herself, she is so tiny.

"You're going to live my life so you can grow up. That's a very bad idea, how about I just raise you? Besides that book will kill you with boredom."

"It will take too long. For every year of your life I live from your memories, I'll grow up a year. I can't wait." She gives me a toothy, innocent-looking --grin. That only makes me look at her eyes for that murderous streak she has, but no, she's calm and acting the little girl right now.

"Sounds like a terrible idea to me, but hush now, I should finish reading your essay."  
She gives me a frightened look, which I find odd, but then starts rushing through the stack of my first year books that even I didn't know I remembered.

I start on her essay, knowing she expected to be punished for healing me, and since I had promised a punishment it only makes sense I carry it out all the way. It wouldn't do for her grow up thinking I wouldn't spank her if she asked for it.

Okay…I was somewhere around 'dancing in the void,' ah! There it is. I trace my finger across her simply beautiful handwriting and begin again.

_While I healed my guardian a human dog stabbed him through the chest with an enchanted sword. Vile wizards using magic against the very beings who granted them the gift of it. They have forgotten who brought the knowledge from Heaven to test them and they dare use it against us._

_I charmed the mind of the wizard and all other usurpers of the knowledge who __came with him to attack my host. Cowardly vermin they were and fell just to the power of my lullaby. I swore vengeance but my first worry was my darling keeper. I healed the chest wound and my host stumbled from the battle ground, I wished I could help him more but he is prideful and strong and left the battlefield in his own power as all warriors should._

_My blood boiled like Hell's ocean lapping at my wings at the daring of the wizards. We both turned on the enchanted wizards and brought such fear upon them that they almost lost their souls to it. It was a darkness old and deep from my keeper's memory. I called it and he brought the dogs to heel, whimpering as they should have in front of their masters._

"I see you skipped the part where you took me over to duel one of the 'dogs.' Never mind, I like the story. Just don't ever talk like you write. It is a nightmare to read, sounds like Merlin's diary." I shake my finger at her and she pretends she didn't hear me and was too engrossed in a potions text.

Reading on.

…wait, what is this language? I pull the scroll free, spreading it out, but there is nothing but gibberish to me.

"What's this?" I ask and she gives me an all too unbelievable bewildered look.

"Oh! I started writing in Aramaic. I'm sorry. It's going to take _so_ long to translate it," she says, heartbroken.

I roll my eyes and pick up the book I handed to her earlier to read. It is a Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She has been through two others since then. I go to the chapter detailing curses and hexes she had used and point to a moving illustration.

"Now you see what you did?"

"Yes." She looks very contrite.

"And what have we learned today?"

"Don't turn an evisceration hex into a disembowelment curse midway," she recites as if she's learned it by rote.

"Good little hellion." I pat her reddish brown head, my hand comes away red with blood. "You have got to do something about this whole fallen angel blood and fire motif."

She raises her dainty hands to her hair falling in two pony tails, and as she brushes it through her fingers, the hair changes form to become strands of fire illuminating her eyes and playing on her skin. "It is either blood or fire. Do you like it like this?"

"Well at least my hands won't be getting wet anymore, they'll just burn if I touch you. But yeah, it actually looks attractive, when you grow up that look will break a lot of hearts."

She gives me a happy smile and takes my hand to brush it in her flaming hair. All I feel is comfortable warmth and it actually relaxes me to run my hands through her hair.

"I am sorry I let that Warden get away." She lowers her eyes in shame.

"Hey, it's alright. You had really nice flair, great lines too. That 'smite you enemy of my guardian' really touched me. Tell you what, I will let you play with my wand when we're not in the middle of a duel so you can get used to it."

"You will trust me with your body again?" She looks to me in disbelief.

"Mhm. You know, don't repeat this conversation to anyone. I don't think they will understand it outside of context."

She smiles wickedly, "When I am ready to break hearts maybe it will be the right context."

"Alright then, we went from a cheery bonding moment over a botched-up attempt to disembowel a wizard to something incredibly disturbing. No more ice cream for you; makes you too horny."

"What's horny?"

"Christ. I am _not_ telling you."

* * *

"She is here." Roqariel loses her playful face and I see the flash of evil in her eyes. She is ready to kill. Scary little angel, I better figure out how to pull her out of Hell.

One second I was sitting with her in the library and now I am sitting on Karrin's chair in her office. I see her walk in and slam the door shut behind her. She's got her hair in a knot and bags under her eyes. Still, she looks pretty hot in her jeans and tight black T-shirt.

_Merlin, that fireleg on her waist really makes you look at that hip roll_, Bill comments, sitting on top of her desk. He's always checking out the women in my life, you'd think with Fleur at home – oh, well she isn't dead yet. I should save her too when I get back.

I space out and Murphy pulls at her office chair that I am sitting on.

"What the hell?" she mutters when the chair doesn't move.

"Sorry Karrin, one sec." I dissipate the Dillusionment charm and the white of her eyes becomes large. At least she didn't scream.

"How did you?" she shouts and then whirls around to close the blinds of her office. "What happened to you, you're covered in blood."

I smile at her angry and worried face and watch her drag a visitor chair close to me. She peels back my torn shirt to check my healed wounds.

_She's undressing you already? Blood on a body can be very arousing._ That's Bill again.

"Not everyone thinks like a werewolf, Bill. Blood doesn't do it for me." A flash of Fleur in a provocative pose with blood trickling down her crosses my vision and I shudder. "You're sick, fang-ear." How can he think that's sexy?

I feel a hand on my face and come back to Karrin's dark eyes. "Harry? Harry, are you okay? Who are you talking to?"

"I'm fine, Karrin. A magical creature and those White Council bastards tried to kill me. It looks worse than it is."

"Well it looks terrible, how did you survive?" She leans back to lock the door so no one comes in.

I pick up the sticky I'd taken from her desk and hand her the address of her home written on it. She looks at it, confused for a moment, before she's shocked. I watch Fleur appear and glare at Bill who is trying to peak down Karrin's shirt. With the part-Veela distracted, I ogle her as much as I like.

"I have been looking everywhere for my address. It's not in my Human Resource records, I asked. They're pissed I didn't give it to them. How did you know I was looking for it?"

I see relief on her face and know that she's going to lose it when I tell her it was my doing. Safety first, though. I take the slip back and burn it in my hand.

"I hid your home, Karrin. You are in danger because of me. The White Council knows I will protect you, and the Fallen Angels know you mean something to me. We can't let them walk in your home and kill you anytime they like. So your house cannot be found by anyone but people I tell. Do you understand?" I give her my best Harry Potter Defeater of Voldemort look.

"They know where I live?" Her face doesn't betray any feeling but her hand almost goes to the cursed cross she's wearing.

"I'm sorry."

And I truly am. She was a target before I showed up but she's in greater danger now that she is my friend.

"Things got out of hand last night and I couldn't tell you. I have a Fallen Angel of my own now, she's telling me everything about the Denarian group who want me. I will take care of them soon and then you won't have to worry."

She leans back in her chair, looking furious. "Right now I don't understand any of this and I can't deal with it. I have streets blown up, residential areas with unexplainable craters, burned walls, and two people who, from what I'm being told, had their hearts ripped out."

"Oh that wasn't me!"

"I'm not saying it was you…wait, why are you looking guilty?" She narrows her eyes.

"Just because I made you mad. I'm sorry." Yes! I can lie! But I really didn't take out anyone's heart.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." She speaks to herself. I can't really imagine what she's going through. Of course when I learned about magic it wasn't very violent; other than a half-giant breaking down the door. "Are you _really_ okay?"

Fleur turns on her charm to bring Bill to heel, she sucks me in too. What a goddess!

"Harry! _Harry!_"

I feel a burn on my cheek and come out of Fleur's magic.. Karrin's hand is still raised. So she slapped me.

"Look, I get you carry around a big gun but can't you be a little less violent?"

"I don't think you're alright. You keep losing concentration and start spacing out. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, no! It's just my friends, they're here and you see Bill's wife is a Veela, that's like a succubus but not really. She just started charming him into submission and I got spelled too. Sorry, won't happen again. And I am fine, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Almost everything on you is shredded and bloody, what do you expect me to think?" She's angry again. "Now I'll have to buy you another shirt."

"No." I lose my good humor. I am not letting her do this to me again. "You are not buying me anything. I will get my own clothes."

"How?"

"_Some_how," I bite out repressively but it doesn't affect her.

"Can you make money appear with magic?"

"No, of course not. Otherwise everyone would be making their own galleons."

"So you need a job to make money?"

"That's how it usually works, Karrin." She doesn't fail to notice the sarcasm, if her narrowed eyes are anything to go by.

Bill quickly leaves the office trying to escape his wife's wrath at checking out Karrin. Fleur stays behind, taking his seat on the desk in her silver robes, hunching a little so her white-blond hair brushes against my arm.

"And how do you get a job without an I.D. or an education?" Karrin presses on. "I don't think you want to be washing dishes or delivering pizza for a living?"

_She doesn't get to the point, does she, 'Arry? What does Bill see in her? Am I not beautiful?  
_  
"You are a goddess of otherworldly beauty, Fleur. Bill is just mesmerized by her knockers."

"Who are Fleur and Bill? You're spacing out again." Karrin is upset. I choose not to tell her what is going on.

Fleur leans back to prop herself up on her elbow languidly. It, of course, makes her breasts look like they are begging to be caressed.

"I see your point, Fleur. Both of them. I don't know what Bill is thinking, and no Karrin doesn't get to the point."

Karrin shoves me over so that the seat I am on rolls to the side. She pulls open her drawer and takes out a card which she throws in my lap. It has my picture on it. The name is 'Harry Phineas Albus Octavias Flammelias Dumbledorus.'

"So this is why you had me take pictures yesterday when we were out shopping?"

She simply nods in answer.

"How the hell did you remember that name? I made it up to bug Charity." I am actually impressed.

"I'm a cop, I remember details. It doesn't matter if it isn't your real name. That's a fake driver's license, a very, very good one." She looks annoyed.

"Why? Won't this get you in trouble because you're a policewoman?"

"Police officer. It could, but you're from a different world. How are you supposed to make it here? You better not screw up, I don't like doing this."

_Mon Dieu, maybe I should let Bill sleep with her after all, she's wound tight. He'll open her up for you. All this drama over a piece of muggle plastic. Pah!  
_  
"Thank you, Fleur. Do you mind being less sexy, it's distracting."

_I am what I am, 'Arry_. She sighs prettily and winks at me, knowing she has me wrapped around her finger. A delightful laugh from her and she sits more modestly so I'm not counting the rise and fall of her chest every time she breathes.

"Can you tell your friends to come back another time? This is serious."

"Eh, you never met a Veela, have you? She'll do what she wants. Anyway I just came here to give you your address and tell you to be safe. I need to go find Dresden now." I try to get up but she steps close enough to me that I would be hugging her if I stood up. Getting her message, I sit back down.

"You have an I.D. So you're set. I've called in a favor and set you up to meet an old acquaintance at the High School by my home. You will go there tonight and start classes. If you want to survive in our world, you need to know how it works and graduate so you can make a decent living."

I blink at her in confusion. Fleur bursts out laughing uncontrollably; it makes her really human and likeable. You'd follow Fleur around just because she is magically gorgeous but you fall in love with her for her laugh. It's infectious and I start laughing too.

_This woman thinks you need to graduate muggle school to survive!_ she mocks._ 'Arry, stun her and let's go. You have to learn the magic of this place. We are all waiting for our hero. _She winks again letting me know it's just a joke, but it sobers me anyway.

"The things I need to learn are not in a non-magical high school. I'm not going."

"I'm sure you know better." She steps back but her defeated expression is suspicious. "I suppose you will spend time with Michael and Dresden, learning those things. I'll take care of you then. You're living with me and we're going shopping for clothes with my money."

The damn woman has a smile on her face. She knows she's got me!

"No!"

"Either you go to school and get a job that pays you well enough to have your own house and pay for food and things, or you freeload off of me forever. Which way will it be?" She crosses her arms, looking like she's won.

"I'll just walk away, Karrin. Disappear. I don't need you." I am beginning to get angry; I don't like being manipulated.

_Tsk tsk, my brutish officer. A man's pride is fragile. You must treat it like his heart. Does no one teach these American women how to take care of men? _Even Fleur is mad. She's hiding it behind her usual 'her highness' attitude but I know her well enough to know that she's trying to head off an explosion.

"I know you don't need me," Karrin says. "So then, do you mind taking off your protections on my house?" She takes off the chain attached to the carved-up cross around her neck and holds it out to me. "Guess I won't be seeing you then." She looks like she's swallowed something bitter.

_Hmm, maybe she knows a trick or two. She doesn't like using her wiles, it seems like. Be gentle, Harry. She's desperate. Never slight a desperate woman,_ Fleur advises, finally showing her real side; the considerate and kind one.

I try to swallow my anger but it gets stuck in my throat like an aching curse. "This is below you. I haven't known you for long but even I know that."

"You're not even half as angry as I am at myself for doing this, Harry. But if this is the only way to save you…" She does look ill with disgust of herself.

"If I leave, you will be unprotected," I say, clearly bringing the ugly truth out. She knew I wouldn't just 'disappear' and she's stomping all over her own pride to look like a woman who needs saving.

"I don't need you. I can take care of myself." She glares at me, pissing me off even more.

"You can't have it both ways. You can't do both the tough chick schtick and trap me with the if-I-leave-you-will-die routine."  
_  
'Arry, if she's manipulating you, teach her a lesson. She must sacrifice her pride to do it. You have to be careful around beautiful women; they'__re like pliant blades, sharp and subtle. She is desperate to do what she thinks is right for you but don't let her hide from her vulnerability._ Fleur sighs again and gives me a rueful smile. _Women, 'Arry, can't live with them, can't curse them all._

And it is that which kills my anger, inside I laugh at her antics but remember her lesson.

"No, Karrin. If you're going that low you don't get to hide behind that face of yours. Say that you need me and I will stay and go to your stupid school."

"I _don't_ need you. I can protect myself!" she shouts; the loud hustle and bustle outside her office quiets for a second, before the noise rises again with a distinct fake edge to it. People are listening in now.

"Like I said, you can't have it both ways. Goodbye, Karrin." I tap my wand on my head, casting the disillusionment charm, and feel its cool liquid magic trail down my face and body.

I watch Karrin's jaw work as she drops the hand holding out the cross to her side, still gripping it. Her shoulders shudder in anger as her breath shortens. I turn the door knob; she turns her head sharply as the push lock tumbles with a snap. I glance at her once before opening the door, watching bodies hurry away from her door.

"Fine. I need you. Stay, you son of a bitch."

_Mmm, good job, 'Arry._ I glance at Fleur to see her pink tongue wrapped around a lollipop. _I am proud of you, mmm. _She's killing me and she knows it. What a sick way to reward me for standing up to Karrin.

* * *

_**Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**_

"Dragons?" Bob pinched his bottom lip and drew it out. It was a thinking quirk of his that annoyed me, but I put up with it for the sake of the man's brilliance.

"Yes," I sighed, leaning against the cool walls of my basement lab. It was remarkable, really, how well I was taking everything. Perhaps it had to do with becoming immune to danger and shock in the last few weeks, ever since the Outsider arrived in my world.

"I hope you know that this is not merely to get you out of their hair. They are putting you in danger's way with intent."

"It wouldn't be the White Council if they didn't try to permanently get rid of me at least once every twenty-four hours." I grinned at the imprisoned spirit and he scoffed once again, becoming pensive.

So here's the breakdown. I eventually got on everyone's nerves at the hospital and was asked to leave. The Senior Council, however, couldn't let me go without some assurance I wouldn't run off to join the Outsider in the war. I had made it clear I wasn't going to aid the White Council during my latest trial, so they had due cause for concern. Assholes though they are. Well, they decided to give me a mission that would occupy my time, help the White Council, and had nothing to do with the Outsider.

The mission, immediate death if I didn't choose to accept it, was to investigate the recent Dragon attacks on mortals. Right, that was a nice little nugget to drop in my lap. When did Dragons start going medieval again? This was news to me, and I am not the sort to be unaware of major events like this. It's like saying, 'Oh and Russian panzers have encircled Chicago, go check out what the Ruskies want.' Wait are panzers Russian or German? Never can keep them straight. Either way, Dragons are big news. That the general magical community would not know they were on the offensive was unbelievable; which made me believe that I had been sent on a wild goose chase.

That is, until I was briefed by the Wardens who had been on the case. All the mortal deaths had been of Wardens. All those Wardens were under Ancient Mai's direct command. The same Ancient Mai who had argued against assigning me to the investigation. I just mentioned that Dragons attacking mortals was big news; well that is one thing, and it is totally another to say Dragons were moving against the _White Council_. Hell's Bells! And Harry you're being thrown right in the middle of it.

"I think they truly mean to kill you this time, Harry. On the other hand you are becoming more powerful rather quickly," Bob commented, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I am?"

"It's quite clear for anyone who can see. Of course, it requires knowledge of magic a little more subtle and distinguished than you're used to." Bob threw his little barb in, but continued soon seeing the death glare I directed at him. "You have gone through several conflicts recently and survived them. They are the sort of things which leave a mark on a wizard. Not to mention you pushed yourself further than you have before, which most definitely breaks the threshold."

"So what doesn't kill me makes me stronger?"

"Quite. Dueling Wardens, fighting two Black Knights, and finally surviving and destroying the curse Nicodemus left in you had had quite the affect on you."

I grunted, not really knowing what to make of Bob's assessment. It isn't in his nature to inflate my ego, but then what if he was right?

"What of the Outsider?" Bob asked.

"I've already told you. White Council has declared war on him. He beat the crap out of a group of Wardens tailing him." I started gathering my things in the candlelit lab, half my mind on where to start my investigation and how to test my supposedly greater than before power.

"I am sure it hasn't escaped your notice that the Knight of the Cross calls your Outsider the Phoenix Graced Occisor Draconigena."

Bob walked next to me soundlessly, his face etched in a wry grin.

I had totally forgotten.

"No…"

"Yes." He nodded enjoying the look of horror on my face.

"That would be too cruel, Bob. It can't be."

"Too much of a coincidence not to be. Don't start being stupid now. Well, more than you usually are. The Outsider is hailed by at least one powerful faction as a Phoenix Knight, a dragon slayer from a legendary order. At the very same time you are to investigate said Dragons, when the White Council is waging war against the Outsider is question. Suspiciously volatile situation is it not?" Bob looked very pleased with himself.

I scowled at him. "But how do they all connect?" I asked him and myself.

"Harry, there has never been a Phoenix Graced warrior that Dragons haven't attempted to wipe out. Even if the White Council wasn't involved in this disaster in the making, your friend would be in danger. Lucky for him he's an Outsider."

"Don't be so flippant, Bob. He's just a kid." I frowned, thinking hard.

"Oh ho! Really?" Bob's sarcasm irked me but I didn't give him a response.

"There's more here. I can feel it. We can't ignore Ancient Mai's involvement. This might be just a horrible coincidence."

"And you're smack sitting on the big red button. Maybe it's time you figured out just why Mai's skin cracks, and her eyes turn red, and how she has managed that excellent shape-changing ability. Hmm?" Bob disappeared from sight, having waved the lure in front of me.

He would've stayed around to help more, but I had insulted his pride by snubbing him about Harry. Bob and I didn't see eye to eye on the Outsider… problem. I was leaning more on Murphy's side in the matter, and Bob was standing on the side of reason. I couldn't blame him, I thought I was nuts too.

I sat on the too low chair in my basement, letting the smells of residual potions calm me. As I rocked back and forth on the toddler chair I wondered about all the factions that were popping up around the Outsider. I couldn't do anything about the White Council, but Harry seemed to be handling himself alright. The hosts of Fallen Angels had backed off for the time being, enjoying the idea that their mortal enemy, a Knight of the Cross, was protecting their source of power. At least they weren't trouble for now. But Dragons… no sane man tangles with them. What can I say, I pissed off the White Council, fought Fallen Angels, maybe it made sense that I should set my sights on Dragons next.

I am so going to die.

* * *

Leaving the lights off in my office, I stood there, ready to leave and haunt some places magical folks gathered at. My answering machine was blinking red and I was debating whether or not to listen to the message. I was expecting it from either of two people, and I didn't have time for them or answers.

Earlier in the day Murphy had called me over to look at something. It was a crime scene, of course. A local mob hit man and a sweet as daisies young girl with their hearts torn out of their bodies. It was very deep black magic. Given the kind of crowds visiting Chicago, there was a lot of magical muscle in town which could have done it; but not a lot of motive for doing so.

Apparently Murphy had taken Harry the Outsider to the crime scene. He hadn't been too much help except telling her he could do the same with a little creativity and suggesting she talk to me instead. Good man. I was glad to hear he was on his feet and not trying to poach from my stomping grounds.

Except later I wasn't too happy with him when I got home and received a message on my answering machine from Gentleman Johnny Marcone, boss of the hit man found with a torn chest cavity. Apparently, my associate Harry, 'a young man with striking green eyes' had a 'disagreement resulting in an altercation' with his employees and if it wouldn't be too much trouble could the young man and myself visit Mr. Marcone to discuss 'matters of mutual interest.'

I wondered if the head gangster of Chicago would believe I didn't get a chance to listen to my answering machine. Nope, even I don't think I'm that lucky. What the hell had Harry the Outsider done now? Did he beat up Marcone's men?

Quickly I checked my priority list against destructive power and sheer vindictiveness. Yup, Dragons trumped White Council, which trumped human gangsters. That is not to say Marcone couldn't have me flayed, skinned, and otherwise tortured to death, but I might escape him with a possibility of a life after death. The White Council, if it struck their fancy, would nail my spirit to the mortal world like Bob; the Dragons could shred my soul if they wished, or wait for me to travel to the Netherworld and make me their bitch in death.

Choices, choices. Well I had magic, Marcone had guns. I'd kick his ass if he came at me. I had bigger fish to fry.

I walked to the door, looking forward to the night air, when I noticed a sticky on my windowed main entrance. Taking it I stepped out and read it under the street light.

_Dresden,_

_Waited for you. Borrowed your books. Also, cute lady came around looking for help. I am helping her find her husband. Saw a sheet with your service fees on your notice board. She's paying the standard. I've left half the retainer fee in your desk. It's fair since I told her I was you. Find an owl and send a message with it to me when you get back._

_Harry._

I goggled at the note and read it twice. He had been in my home and I hadn't known about it again! He had stolen a client! And my books!

Why the hell did I keep defending this guy? Wait, he had told her he was me?

I kept my hat low and my staff close to my side. As always I cut quite a sight with my duster, but I stayed to the darker side of sidewalks and in the shadow to be not so noticeable. Usually I would head to McAnally's for a brew and gossip about the magical world. Not tonight though; I was looking for a much more unsavory crowd.

The Little's was a pool house with a bar in its basement that catered to college kids trying to be sophisticated. It was a good front. The basement was labyrinthine; only the main bar area and token dance floor for the vanillas. Open doors shaped like cave mouths led to the clientele the place actually was there for. You walked through short tunnels, past small enclosures with snug seating for two or three, into another bar area where the bartender looked like he was half troll and the bar wenches, emphasis on the wenches, were some sort of sprites. Lovely to look at, mostly fatal in bed. Not the bartender, the sprites, I mean.

I parked myself against the rough wall at a table toward the back. Leaving my staff in arm's reach, I propped my legs on the seat across from me; the message was clear, I wasn't looking for company. One of the wenches noticed me and made her waif-like way over to me. Her modest bosom was pushed up to its limit with a corset and a lace shirt complemented the ethereal white of her flawless skin. She dazzled me with a smile and asked, "What would you like, sugar?"

I barely resisted the invitation to flirt with her and sent off her silver-haired gorgeousness on its way to bring me a beer. At least Harry stealing my name got me cash, I conceded in my mind.

I recognized a few familiar faces, and they, recognizing mine, stole their glances away muttering to their neighbors. Apparently I was as popular as always. If recent events had become known, and I was sure they had, they probably convinced people to be even more wary of me than before. Still, the night was young. Men and women with fewer scruples hadn't come to relax and do business yet. I simply had to wait.

* * *

Past midnight, when the bar became fuller and louder, I noticed him. There he was, Kevin '2 plus 2', and things started looking up. Kevin had this annoying thing he said every time you asked him if he could have something done: 'sure, fella, it's easy as two plus two, except I can make it five if you know what I mean.' And then he would laugh and slap your back. Kevin '2 plus 2' tried too hard and was going to get killed one day for thinking he was sharper than he really was. The story goes that he is an accountant for the usual beings that go bump in the night, taking care of mortal affairs for them. The kid was twenty-something, with a short buzz haircut that made him look even more like a too cheerful vulture.

The best thing about Kevin '2 plus 2' was that there wasn't a rumor or operation on this side of the Nevernever that he hadn't heard about. I raised my hand and snapped my fingers at the sprite from before. She waved back as if we were fast friends and flounced through the crowd with ease.

"Sup, sugar, you interested in something sweeter than that beer?" she asked happily. She looked like she was fifteen at the most and a dream. Not that as a sprite her age really mattered except she couldn't be working underground if she was too old by sprite years. The old ones kept watch over their homesteads.

"Don't feel like dying tonight, sweetheart. Even if with you it would be a beautiful one." So I flirted, so I'm a man.

"Aww, sugar, but I'm a rose sprite, and you are so powerful. You know as long as it is my _mouth_ I can't hurt you." She winked at me, one delicate hand already under my shirt. Her mouth?

"You're one hell of a temptress." I grabbed her hand, softly taking it out and kissing it lightly, happy to see a real smile come over her face. "But tonight I just need a favor. You see '2 plus 2' there?"

"Who doesn't?" She was clearly disappointed. One very eager part of me told me off for being an idiot and not taking the girl up on her offer.

"I am guessing you know his favorite?"

"He can't afford it." She snorted as she fixed her shirt a little, leaving her hand in mine.

"Well give him one from me, and let him know I'd like to talk to him."

"You're breaking my heart, sugar. You're picking him over me?"

"Business before pleasure, sweetheart. No sane man would choose '2 plus 2' for anything if he had to."

"I'll do you your favor for a kiss at the end of the night. Alright, tall, dark, and handsome?" She quirked a smile you couldn't say no to.

"Rose sprite?"

"Born and raised."

"It'll be a pleasure."

The deal was struck. Sprites were mostly harmless, not very devious. Of course it's all relative; to me anything that is not my fairy godmother isn't devious. Story for another time. Rose sprites especially were the nicest of their kind, the only ones humans were actually capable of having children with.

I had to hand it to the sprite, she was discreet; when '2 plus 2' craned his neck back I nodded to him. I saw him arch an eyebrow and leap off the stool he was on with preternatural alacrity, which made me wonder yet again what he was exactly. It was one of those questions everyone seemed to ask and no one knew. He looked human so he was probably half-something.

"Well, well, well, fella. If it isn't the man of the hour."

"Dramatic as always, Kevin." I took my feet off the chair and kicked it out as a pleasant manly invitation to sit down.

Kevin sat, putting his drink on the table and leaning on it eagerly. He took a deep gulp and his Adam's apple bobbing in his too thin neck creeped me out. He gave me a knowing look, raised the glass as if to my health, and knocked some more back. I never really tried to follow his non verbal messages, they just betrayed how pathetic he was.

"I've bet on you, you know. No, that ain't right, fella. I bet on you till this morning. Then I got the big news and boy isn't it great to be on the inside. If you know what I mean."

"I have no idea what you mean, 2 plus 2. Care to explain?" Not exactly the way I had planned the conversation to go, but it's never smart to stop a gossip from talking when you want information from him. Sooner or later he'll get to something that interests me.

"Harry Dresden, scourge of the Wardens." He cackled and drew some looks. I pushed the brim of my hat down more to avoid recognition. "Heard Wardens were finally gonna make good on your Doom of Damocles. Put money on you then to make it, and you did. That's what I call reliable, fella. Then heard about an Outsider. Ooooh!" Kevin '2 plus 2' mock shuddered. I felt like flooring him for being an idiot. "Made my mistake there, fella, bet against you. Figured the Outsider woulda chewed you out three ways to Thursday. Lost money when he left you alone. But then, fella, the big boys arrived, didn't they?" He leaned over and whispered conspiratorially "The Black Denarians. I bet on you that time. You took on an Outsider you could take on a Fallen Angel."

"You are very well informed." I wasn't pleased, not the least because he had been making money off of me.

"Of course I am. But, fella, had to change my bet on you this morning. Sad to say, but I think you're done for. Wasn't smart of you to get involved with a Phoenix Graced. Some people take offense to that." He kicked back giving me his knowing look again.

On instinct I looked around me, most faces were turned away. The place was still loud, and people were still having a good time but not one person was looking at us. No chair was turned just so that we were in their peripheral vision. Huh? I wondered why.

"What do you know, 2-plus-2?"

"No, fella, question is. What do _you_ know?" The pleased expression on his face made me grimace. I moved faster than he knew I could and had him by the scruff of his neck.

"I'll ask again, nicely. What do you know?"

"Do you know who I work for? You're dead, you're dead. Let me go!" he screamed. I looked from under the brim of my hat and no one turned around to see what the yelling was about. In fact it seemed that their conversation, laughter, and music got a little louder.

"Listen you little pissant. I don't care who you work for. You're not even close to the list of things I am worried about. Tell me what you're talking about." I pulled him bodily over the table and shoved him in the chair between me and the wall. He was locked in. Sometimes it really is good to be big and tall.

"Dragons, you wrote your own death sentence when you started hangin' out with a Phoenix Graced." He rubbed his neck and reached for his drink to sooth his bruised throat.

"Do you ever get tired of being so dramatic?" I put him down but inside I was cheering at finding out what I was looking for without even asking about them in specific. "Keep talking."

"We want you to tell us where the Outsider is. We plan to kill you if you don't. I really hope you say no, fella." He spat at me and I elbowed him in the cramped space.

"Who is 'we'? You're working for a Dragon then?"

"No shit Sherlock." That earned him another elbow. This time his nose bled and I took his drink away.

"Keep talking, and don't try to threaten me. My own cat is scarier than you and your mother combined." It's true, Mister would've eaten 2-plus-2 and gone for seconds.

"That's it. I work for Yuvax. She wants to kill the Phoenix Graced before he comes for any of them. You're buddy buddy with the freak, so tell us or die." He sounded blocked up, as if someone had broken his nose. Gee. I elbowed him again. "Fug' you, you ba'tard." He didn't sound too good.

"Fine, I am not telling you. Frankly I don't know. But that's never the point with people like you. So the way I figure it, now someone else is going to come and kill me for not cooperating with you, right?"

"You bet your -"

"Good. Which means if you don't go tell on me, no one is going to attack me. With me so far?" I didn't wait for him to answer as his eyes went wide in realization. "Well, going to kill you now." I put my hand on his chest, rolled back my eyes in my head and started muttering nonsense.

"No, no, pleath! I'll pay you. Don't have to do this. I swear I won't thay anything!"

"Tell me why Wardens are being killed by Dragons and I'll think about letting you go." I rolled my eyes back. Stupid 2-plus-2 always fell for that trick. As if I would cast a spell on someone at a point blank range. Does he think I want to die alongside him?

"That's a pamily appair."

"A what?"

"A phamilee appair!" he shouted, scared. I couldn't understand him.

"What the hell are you saying? If you hadn't broken your nose I could still understand you, fella." I mocked his favorite thing to call me and handed him some napkins. He glared at me from watery eyes. I gave him some time to stop up the bleeding in his nose; after all, I needed him coherent.

"It's a family affair," he finally managed to say.

"Killing Wardens is a family affair?" I was a little surprised, though it wasn't too unreasonable that someone decided to make that their family's duty. They did walk over a lot of people.

"Uuvax's daughter started it. She's been sending her Wardens to attack Uuvax's retainers. Let me go now," he begged, trying to step over the table to get away from me. I grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back in place.

"Who is Uuvax and how can her daughter send Wardens? They work for the White Council."

"You fucking idiot. Mai is Uuvax's daughter. Like I said, it's a family affair. Mai's been cleaning up, trying to force Uuvax back to the Nevernever. She's shut down even the clean businesses. Dresden, I gotta go!" He tried to get away from me again, which didn't happen. My reactions were a little slowed because of the bombshell he had dropped on me. I'd always suspected Mai had a little dragon in her but knowing it was something else.

"Who is her father?"

"Was, fella, some wizard long ago Uuvax raped. What does it matter? Look you gotta let me go."

"No, I need you as a witness." I wasn't paying attention again, too lost in my thoughts. It was because of this that I heard a loud thud but didn't know where it came from.

I looked up and around me; the rest of the crowd had given us a wide berth, and no one was near us who could have fallen down to make that noise. I was always wary of invisible demons and the kind so I whispered to 2-plus-2 if he had seen anything.

That was when I noticed a shaft jutting out of his chest as long as my arm.

Jerking away from him, I saw the blood pooling on his shirt and his wide-eyed fear. He was dying and mouthing something but no sound was coming out. Someone had shot a bolt from a crossbow in him. While I was sitting next to him! Shit!

I jumped away, grabbing my staff and staring at the backs of the loud group, none of whom seemed to notice what was going on. However, as if on cue, they parted just enough to let a woman through and then closed the space between them. She was blond and had her hair tied back in two long braids, wore a camel brown mantle over a tunic of the same color and loose pants ending in hard boots with wicked points. She also had a sword as tall as her and wider than my head. She carried it on her back as she stomped over to me. She could have been attractive if she didn't look so militant. I kept my left hand in my pocked wrapped around my revolver.

"Peace, wizard. We have killed the one threatening you. My Lord Ferrovax sends his greetings." She gave a short bow not taking her eyes off of me, then took her sword and plunged it into the rock floor like it was butter. She leaned on it a little.

"Hi! Next time you kill someone five inches from me send a memo so I can be somewhere else. Okay?" I was a little shaken up.

"My apologies. You were not in danger, I am not without skill. Please sit."

"I prefer to stand." My heart was still racing; 2-plus-2 was my only lead to Mai causing trouble with Dragons, and he was pinned to a rock wall. I looked the strong woman across from me up and down. She was dangerous and I didn't like how easily she wielded that extra-Big Momma-sized broad sword.

She too was measuring me up. Luckily I was taller, but her cold brown eyes still made me feel small. I have never seen ice the color brown but it was in her eyes.

"My Lord Ferrovax has a question for you." Her voice was cool and collected like her eyes.

"Who is Ferrovax? Wait, not _the_ Ferrovax?" I blurted.

"The same."

_Shit!_ She worked for the Prince of Dragons, their liege lord. One of the most powerful beings this side or that side of the Nevernever.

"He wishes to know if it's true that the Outsider, The Phoenix Graced, The Green Eyed Demon of the Outer Gates, The One Whose Eyes Hold Death and Madness, The Speaker of the Fallen Tongue, truly defeat the Waking Phoenix Nain?"

"Uh… you know, his name is Harry. You don't have to call him by titles." I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed for her. She sounded like a love-struck fan. You'd think one title would be enough.

"Did he?" she bit out.

"From what I know, yes. I wasn't there, but I did hear the same thing."

"My Lord Ferrovax sends his congratulations and extends his open invitation to The Outsider, The Phoenix Graced, The Green Eyed - "

"Harry, please, just call him Harry. I get it."

"His invitation to the eternal realm." She glared at me, breaking a second time from her cool demeanor. "He also sends him his warning that Uuvax might seek him out to kill him, and pardons him in advance if he chooses to kill her in defense of himself. Lastly he sends the mantle of his house. He will be recognized in our worlds as one whom Lord Ferrovax holds in honor. You will give him this." From somewhere on her she drew a package folded in cloth and passed it to me reverently.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"You are Harry the Outsider's retainer, are you not? It was my duty to seek his retainer. It is only proper this way. If at any time he wishes to accept Lord Ferrovax's invitation to the eternal realm, you may contact me."

"I am not his retainer!" I growled.

"I do not care what you think you are. You are what you are. Now I will go." She pulled her sword out of the damned rock like it was nothing and put it over back.

"Wait. Why are Dragons attacking the White Council? We have had peace for centuries."

"There is no conflict between the White Council and Dragons, wizard. It is a private concern. Do not involve yourself further. I am Torin, remember me when the Outsider wishes to meet my master. Fare well." She turned and left, I followed in her wake not wanting to be alone with a dying body. The crowd kept faith by ignoring us as we both disappeared. She went down a different tunnel and I retraced my steps up.

This was much more than I had bargained for. Bob was right. He was _always_ right. Harry was in the middle of this and he didn't even know. The White Council was in the middle of it because of Mai. There was no way I could walk up to them and accuse one of the Senior Council of using Wardens for a private war.

Now all I had to do was keep avoiding Johnny Marcone, research black magic that could pull out hearts from a distance for Murphy, oh and deliver Harry the Outsider his presents.

Some days…

"Hey! Mr. Mysterious, you forgot my kiss!" The sprite slammed through the door to The Little's. I was already down the street but I could see her cheeks were infused with color from running through the tunnels. Her corset worked enchantingly on her small breasts as they bounced temptingly while she hopped in place and waved me over.

"I'll be back!" Hey, I always wanted my Arnold Swarznegger moment.

Some days… are not so bad after all.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. I don't have a new chapter yet. Working on it, but here's a little gift to get you through the wait. Hope you enjoy the out take. Much thanks to Jon for the idea and Big D for the once over.

* * *

**Adorably Homicidal**

_A Demon's Feign, Merlin's Pain omake_

Harry James Potter

It's hot, it's _always_ hot. Hell, what do I have to compare to, the cellar of Department of Mysteries? Anything is warmer than that hole. I squint my eyes at the bright sun and change sides around Murphy so I can walk under the shade. She gives me a look from under her dark brows and I shrug; I'm not Dresden, I don't have to be chivalrous. She's walking me to school; wants to make sure I get there and don't run away. Damn woman's intuition.

Most kids are already out of school. See, I'm in the special group, the 'remedial' studies class, which only meets after the good kids leave for the day. Oh! And we meet in the basement too. _And what the hell are you so excited about?_ I snap at the five year old walking beside me, barefoot.

_There's an ice cream truck! _She squeals.

God, what did I deserve to get a Fallen Angel toddler with a sweet tooth from Hell?

_I'm not a toddler, I'm five. I want peach malba,_ she tells me, padding along on her little feet; she'll get them dirty again. I buy her sandals, but will she wear them? Of course not. Willful little hellion.

"We're not getting ice cream," I say out loud. Murphy gives me a look. "Talking to the kid," I explain before she can ask. She rolls her blue eyes at me. I kinda like her when she's exasperated. I gave her a hard time about letting her come with me; she's still smarting from that. I fall back a little so I can watch her tight bum in her tight blue jeans. It's regular office wear for her, but damn, how can you not look?

_I want ice cream! _Roqariel snaps her red-brown wings back in agitation, smacking my leg. Blood whips off of them, spattering on the ground leaving little acid burns in the concrete. I look around nervously to see if anyone's noticed.

_Stop that! fine, I'll let you get ice cream. _

"Stop dawdling, Harry, I don't want you to be late your first day," Murphy calls over her shoulder. I jog to catch up with her, snaking my arm through hers. She arches an eyebrow but then draws my arm closer.

"You know it would be easier to walk arm in arm if you didn't strut so much. You _do_ look nice when you strut: shoulders back, chest out, tough sexy cop, but you'd get your hips to roll more if you walked like a girl sometimes. Like now would be nice," I say to her as nicely as I can. She steps on my foot in answer and pulls me along. Never pays to be nice.

_Stop flirting, I want ice cream! _Roqariel demands, turning reproachful eyes to me. I can never say no to those, and she knows that. Her hair of fire looks brilliant in the afternoon sun and I am glad she doesn't have the bloody strands like she did when I first met her. She's wearing my Hogwarts uniform, a miniature white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, tiny gray dress pants rolled up over her knees, and a Gryffindor tie. Her knives as big as the length of her thighs are in sheaths hanging from her belt. I suggested she should wear a skirt, being a girl, but she likes dressing up in my clothes. I'll never understand her. At least she doesn't wet the bed.

"I have to get ice cream," I tell Murphy before she drags me off.

"I thought you said we weren't going to." She stops pulling me along and gets in line with the other High School and Middle School kids waiting for their turn to buy a treat.

"Can't help it, Roqariel wants her fix." I smile at Murphy's blank face. She doesn't really get the Fallen Angel in human host idea, and doesn't like that I am alright with it.

_I want to get it myself. _Roqariel swings my hand that's not wrapped around Murphy's waist.

_The ice cream man can't see you, _I tell her knowing what she's going to ask me next.

_Make him see me, please? _ She gives me that innocent face again, the same one she suckered me in with by the blood ocean.

_Fine. You know what to do, take over. _I give her permission and pull Murphy out of the line. She asks me where we're going but I just lead her to a tree to stand under.

"Roqa wants to buy ice cream herself," I explain to Murphy when I see she's getting angry.

"But…how?" Murphy is confused, so I motion her to watch the ground in front of me.

I feel Roqariel's song echo through my body as liquid fire rushes in my veins. Then there is a sudden calm as Nymphie comes out to play. Nymphie is my secret power, the one Voldemort knew not, and for that matter I don't either. She is a shameless tease and I can't grasp her, but Roqariel seems to know how to use her. She's the only one who has been able to coax Nymphie 'the power of love' out. I let Roqa use it to manifest herself outside myself. Is it an illusion? I don't think so, but it is magic "moste ancient and deep"

A ball of fluxing light appears in front of me. Murphy hisses and quickly stands to block people from seeing the magic. The ball expands; the light slowly dims and becomes tangible.

_Please say the incantation, _she asks knowing I have to do the last bit.

"Fine, _Manifestus Deadlius Lolius!"_ I call out and the light disappears to leave Roqariel smiling up at me in the real world.

"Hair's on fire," I mutter to the tiny girl who has appeared between Murphy and me.

"Sorry," she says not really sorry, I know, she's inside me, I know when she lies. She shakes her hands through the fire strands and it turns into charming brown red curls. "Hi Karrin. Did you forget to wear your bra so the boys won't see the bags under your eyes?" she sweetly asks a freaking out Murphy.

Karrin's mouth drops open and her hands come up to hide her nipples that were showing very nicely on her tight black baby-doll shirt.

Roqariel ducks around Karrin leaving me giggling behind. Karrin glares at me but is also worriedly looking at Roqariel charming her way to the front of the line. She's put on a cute white skirt, barefoot, and my Hogwart's shirt shrunk to size with my tie. She knows how to do cute. Even the bratty middle schoolers let her through as the High School girls squee over her and run their hands through her hair. Jealousy curls around my heart. Roqa is mine. What do those sluts think they're doing?

"Harry?" Karrin calls me hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I – oh! Hell, why is she crying?" I cross my arms watching the disgusting scene. Roqariel is in some girl's arms standing in front of the truck, the girl looks like she is on the basketball team. Tall, tanned, a horrible dance partner. Nice arse though.

"Why is she crying?" Karrin asks me, moving a little as if to go back to the line.

"They don't have peach malba." I sigh, the pint sized Fallen Angel can really throw a tantrum.

A crowd of cooing high school girls has gathered around the white ice cream truck calling out things from the menu; anything that would satisfy the little girl.

"How is she going to pay for it?" Karrin asks.

"Does she look like she needs money?" I answer. Karrin snorts but isn't convinced. "She pinched my pocket before she left."

The ice cream man is losing business. He's taking Roqariel from the girls' basketball team. I put a little concentration in and can hear through her ears, which are just really my magic – I think. She won't tell me what she does with my hidden power to interact with people, I just have guess work. The ice cream guy is telling her she can pick anything for free because he didn't have her favorite. Nice guy, smart guy, the high school broads will love him now. Good for business.

"Harry, your kid is with a stranger in a van. I'm going to get her," Karrin says as she stomps off flashing her badge to get ahead in line. I'll let her take charge. As if I could stop her. She's petite enough to be mistaken for one of these little girls, but not if one notices the way she moves, too confidant, and too alone. Not like the damn droves these blonds walk around in.

The girl at the serving window screams, one of her friends looks in and falls back trying to get away with another hysterical scream. In a second it's like the mating of banshees. I wonder what Roqariel did in there. Murphy lifts herself into the serving window crouching for a second on the edge. Her head turns to me slowly - her face is chalk white.

"Oh! Shit," I mutter and disapparate, appearing inside the ice cream truck.

It's cold. Murphy's creeping toward Roqariel. My sweet hellion is sitting on the ice cream man's chest who's got his hand wrapped around his bleeding throat, blood is pooling on his lips. Roqariel's twin knives are stuck in his shoulders and she has a mango ice cream cone with…blood on it like strawberry syrup. She just put it next to the man's neck to get some more on the ice cream.

"Roqariel Anane!" I shout. Her eyes go wide at the sight of me and her lips quiver.

"He lifted my skirt and touched my special place. I'm sorry," she whimpers, fat tears stream down her cheeks. Karrin runs to her and lifts her off the dying man, hugging her close.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay, it's okay. No one's mad. Harry, I'm taking her out, do something!" she shouts at me before pulling open the back door of the truck. I don't miss Roqariel's wicked smile from where she is buried against Karrin's neck, licking her blood topped mango ice cream. I know this because that blood flavored mess is trickling down _my _throat. Roqariel can only taste what I eat. When she licks the ice cream it actually coats my tongue, banished to my mouth from where she's holding it. Trust me, it's a sick flavor.

Luckily I am good at healing cuts; dealt with enough slicing hexes. I have the man fixed up in no time and the blood vanished from the van; it's as if nothing happened. I obliviate him and tell him to drive like the Devil is behind him and get away. He believes me.

Outside, Karrin is cradling Roqariel surrounded by the crowd. They all look at me as I step out of the truck. Perfect. Eye contact is best for mass obliviation. The girls' basketball team leaves thinking the ice cream man had a fit and 'that cute guy with the green eyes is such a hottie.' I really like long legs, always have.

Roqariel catches my eyes and sees that I'm pissed. A thought from her passes to me. I warn her, "No!"

She doesn't listen. The ice cream in her hand gets a blue sheen over it as she deep freezes it and then in a movement too fast too see she drops it inside Karrin's shirt. Karrin yowls jumping in place, pushes Roqariel in my arms, and takes off her shirt to wipe away the burning cold ice cream.

She _really _wasn't wearing a bra, huh, I thought it might just have been a thin one. Ice cream on Karrin's jubilees? Oh! Romilda Vane will die of envy. I try to control my body's reaction at the sudden melting cream covering supple globes that I want to lick and suckle.

"You made it melt too, didn't you?"

"Un huh," Roqariel answers.

Karrin realizes she's in public and covers her front quickly with the ice cream wet shirt, blushing red enough that it goes all the way to the middle of her back. With a silent incantation I dry her shirt and move the shadows of the trees across from us over her. She puts on the shirt cursing blasphemously once she feels its dark enough that no one will see her.

"Let me guess, the ice cream man didn't touch your 'special place.'" I ask Roqariel who is nuzzling my neck, cuddling so cutely she could melt stone.

"He always forgets my favorite flavor. I hate it," she whines. Her eyes have shifted from innocent to adorably homicidal.

I sigh, and obliviate Karrin. Welcome to the life of the Denarian Dad.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**The Soothsayer & The Old Witch**

A.N. This is the final content of the new chapter. I have labeled it in three parts. If you have read part 1, skip to part 2, if you have read part 2 you might want to read it again because I changed things in it, if you don't care skip to the part labeled Part 3 of 3.

* * *

**IN HOMAGE TO LOVECRAFT**

**

* * *

  
**

_~Harry James Potter~_

I haven't had time to think peacefully. Every time I am around people, someone or some_thing _tries to kill me. It is a miracle I am not dead already – and that is what bothers me. I _should_ be dead. The wizards of this world I have been summoned to are very powerful, and use elemental magic heavily. In a fair duel I would only win because I am quick and think fast; defense against the dark arts is my forte, after all. But being a good magical duelist doesn't mean I should've survived every fight; I was outnumbered and wounded in the last one. I really should have died after Nain the Waking Phoenix's attack, and I _really_ should have died after the White Council wizards ambushed me. A sword through the heart isn't anything even Madame Pomfrey would take lightly – but I did live through it, all because of my fallen angel.

She has kept me alive. Every time those wizards burned a hole through my leg, made the earth swallow me, or outwitted me to fell a killing blow, Roqariel simply regenerated me. I won because I wore them down; and because Roqariel helped bring out some potential from my darker abilities. The White Council wizards couldn't stand the affect of a hundred Dementors' feeding. Merlin, I don't know how I survived when that happened to me so long ago.

So I really should be dead. I was beaten, not once, but again and again. I am not a fully trained wizard; I just have a lot of aces up my sleeve. It used to be only Mum's love that saved me from fatal encounters with Voldemort, then Dumbledore died and passed his mantle on to me, making me the cardinal light, and now I have a dark angel sharing my body. But if I didn't have these things saving me, I would be dead. On my own, I should be dead. I am good, I have talent in flying, defense, and since Dumbledore's sacrifice I have a knack for transfiguration too, but that isn't enough.

I don't know if I will be so lucky against this White Council again. I don't know if I can beat the Gatekeeper if I see him. I'm pretty sure I can't.

Looks like I have to go back to school. I need to learn about this world and its magic. I need to survive; maybe hide somewhere I can learn for a while. Then I can destroy the White Council and go home.

There is, of course, the problem that I am trapped in my own mind.

An _other_ commands my body. Maybe all children get rebellious. Roqa is moving fast; I haven't had her two days and she's already suppressing me.

I sigh. I should've learned my lesson when I first met her; when she first tricked me with her innocent face to get close enough to stab me.

I am tied to the bone-white weeping willow on the shore of the blood ocean where I found Roqa earlier. Chains of some flexible metal have my arms stretched above my head, going round the tree trunk. They can't really hold me back; but like I said, I haven't had time to think peacefully. Roqa's betrayal is convenient; she has to protect my body out of her own interest, so I can leave her to take care of White Council wizards after me. In the mean time I am free to plot, and go over the real memory of what has been happening.

I know now that Roqa charmed my memories to show me how the duel against the ambushing wardens went. She hid from me that I had noticed when she had taken over my body to try the disembowelment curse. She hid the fact that I had tried to resist her, leading to the botched up spell I had made her write an essay about later.

She tricked me into thinking I had given her permission. Clever little Hellion. For some reason I can't really be mad at her. It's my stupidity; for falling to Lasciel's demonic lust and then Roqariel's innocence. Besides, I think she has a split personality; caught between caring for me and contempt for me. Being locked in my own mind means I have all the time to spy on Roqariel's thoughts, and she has no idea what she is doing.

I promised Lasciel to protect Roqariel. In hindsight that's a pretty bad idea. I can't really kill her for betraying me now, can I? I gave her access to my mind and soul when she used her powers to heal me in the fights against the phoenix and the wardens. I was too near death for her not to have spread herself inside me completely to heal me. And that has given her power over me.

The rotten smell under the willow keeps me awake and alert, not too far I can hear the blood ocean's waves lapping at the white shore. I could have locked her in my mind and kept her there. My promise to keep her safe would be fulfilled. Instead I let her play in my memories, learn my magic. I love children. It's not my fault she suckered me.

But there are parts of my mind and soul she can't get to. Those are parts I _did_ close off, that I know are dangerous, and I am not foolish about. When I escape from the bowing tree I will go there, where she can't find me, and I will think.

Lucky for me, Roqariel doesn't have a lot of experience with human hosts. She had one who had abused her. It makes sense she is eager to dominate me…and then there is the fact that she is a mostly fallen angel. There is something there that I can exploit; Roqa can't access Hell's strength all the way. She's stuck in between. Nain, the waking phoenix, told me I could choose for her which way she went. I am thinking Heaven, personally. I don't think a nice angel would've had the cunning to think of stopping my hallucinations. It was the last thing she said to me before leaving me tied to the tree, "I am sorry my darling keeper, I have taken your friends from you. They give you too many ideas." Like I said, smart little Hell baby.

I try to look through her eyes looking through mine, and see a side walk with people walking busily back and forth. I don't know what she's up to. But she is distracted and worried. Good time for me to go.

_I am the cardinal light. I seek peace and wisdom,_ I say the words of invocation quietly, as Dumbledore taught me in his dying moment. I feel the skin of my face tingling, and a cold breeze reaches right into me to touch my lungs. There is nothing to worry about, no distractions, the smell of the blood ocean. The abrasive chains on my arms fall away, as I disappear into the tree trunk of the weeping willow.

I am falling, falling, falling.

I haven't been here in a long time. I remember when I first found this place inside me, and realized Voldemort owed his life to me. Then it had been a small twisted creature, a baby sized abomination. I had used it to vanquish Voldemort. He hadn't been expecting I could use his own soul to steal more of him. He hadn't expected how much losing Hermione, Ron, and betrayal of the Ministry, would make me change my ways.

I had touched the ugly creature and through him I had ripped parts of Voldemort's soul, bringing him inside me. It had unbalanced the Dark Lord enough for me to attack him with one of the three true spells of the cardinal light. He is gone from my world, except the parts that stay inside me, and I am down to having only access to two true spells.

I keep falling until the hot, punishing winds of a desert slap my consciousness around. In this place inside me there is always a storm, the meaner to keep Lord Voldemort's part-soul frayed and shredded. The winds whip it around, never letting it settle. He is lower than what he was after he first tried to kill me as a baby.

I land on packed earth, which holds a make-belief body of Lord Voldemort. His eyes are human and white, glazed over in death, and his mouth is open a little in lingering pain. The body isn't real, nor is the ground. But it is the only way I know of locking away the parts I stole from him. Tattered black shapes of his soul are beaten around in the winds above me, coming from the mouth of the pretend corpse in my mind

.

This is a place Roqariel can't enter; this is a place I never gave her permission to come. I wonder if she has noticed I am gone. I don't care too much. I have time to think. It's a gift she's unknowingly given me. By betraying me she's also convinced the power Dumbledore passed me to help me. The cardinal light has a mind of its own, or their own, I'm not sure how it works; except I have to beg it to help me for the major magic. Mental and spiritual strength, wisdom of the light side are the sort of things they can hold back on. They aren't holding back right now.

It is strange to feel this peaceful, strange to have this current of assurance inside me. It is so different from my madness, my anger, and feelings of betrayal that I live with all the time. It reminds me of someone I used to be, or could have been. No drip drop, no dead friends appearing to give advice. Nothing to stop the pain of the war I went through except this quiet acceptance of deaths and tragedy. It feels wrong to accept it. Feels like betrayal. And I am _not_ a traitor.

But spiritual strength of the cardinal light can't be denied. It is taking over my emotions, smoothing them out to make them a serene and calm ocean. It is from this place where my minor curse of prescience comes, where I learned the brute methods of healing, and this is where I find wisdom of those who bore the weight of the cardinal light before me. A normal wizard would be humbled, but I know the light can turn its back on you as fast as the dark. I know that it is as ruthless as it is kind; I _did_ kill Lord Voldemort with one of the cardinal spells after all – it wasn't very merciful magic. Knowing all that makes me wary, even though I am at peace.

Only a fool lets himself be awed by the primal magic. It can eat me just as easily as Voldemort in his day.

In front of my mind's eye the tempest shredding the remains of the Dark Lord's soul disappears. I see deep blackness, but I am not afraid, I am with the Light now; with it comes patient arrogance which helps me look down on death. So what if I am suddenly transported in endless darkness? It is rather quaint. I think I am starting to echo professor Dumbledore.

There in the dark I see myself hunched over in space, with frost on my face and eyes. There is a strange fire spinning around me, crawling over my skin. It looks like it has eyes… And I am talking to it. _Roqariel Anane sharing your warmth in the Void, _my own voice answers my question.

The blackness disappears and I see myself standing somewhere on Earth. I have both my wands out and my eyes are snake-slit greens. As I watch, a warden of that cursed White Council looks me in the face and turns to stone. I watch myself trap a witch in conjured ropes and force her to look in my eyes which are no longer snake-like but human. There is a tense silence for a few seconds then she starts screaming, thrashing madly.

Behind me the Gatekeeper appears and other wizards in black robes and purple stoles. I see myself disapparate away from the pylon of volcanic eruption appearing right where I had been standing. The Gatekeeper whirls around, lightening leaps from his hands at me. It meets a shield and I send my own green lightening back to him – from my hands!

I don't see if I win because the images change again. This time I see Dresden standing at my back, his face as murderous as mine. A beam of blue white shoots from a carved rod in his hand, punching clean through conjured shields of wizards in grey cloaks. A man I have fought once already appears in my vision holding a sword high, he tries to stab Dresden in the back, but I am there. Green death leaves my wand as I hear my voice become thin and high in incantation, _Avada Kedavra. _The sword wielding wizard had started drawing a circle on the ground with his staff before I had even cursed him. He had it ready just in the moment the killing curse left my wand, but it didn't help him. He couldn't have known the killing curse is unstoppable.

I see myself bleeding, near death. My limbs are flopping or torn, but the same blackness of the void envelops my crushed arms and sides. I get up covered in shadows of blackness so thick it hides the form of my body in broad daylight – and I continue to fight.

_This is your legacy, this is what you forgot. This is why the Gatekeeper fears you. Your vengeance drowned his people in blood, and your madness broke your soul, taking Dresden's righteous heart with you. You escaped again to the Outside, slipping into the fluxing currents of time, until once again you were summoned after the Gatekeeper set the world aright,_ my own voice speaks to me. I don't even feel my lips move. It is simply the Wisdom speaking through me.

_You will fall again, as you fell for more'n a half century, chosen one. Vengeance is not the path to freedom. Listen to us,_ my voice admonishes me. It is irritating me. Soon they will ask me to forgive the White Council, to bow to them.

_How will you choose for the innocents in your care? _My voice asks me. Molly Carpenter lying on her bedroom carpet playing with my wand appears in my mind's eye, she disappears to show me Roqariel Anane running her child hands in my hair, looking at me adoringly.

"She is a Fallen. She tricked me. She isn't an innocent," I say.

_A parentless child is she. An angel blessed and cursed to be human compassion to others of her kind. She was born an orphan. Will you abandon her? Be merciful, you are the Light! _My voice shouts.

"I. am. Harry!" I shout back. It echoes in an alley I have appeared in. I pant breathlessly, anger making my blood rush.

I see Michael Carpenter, the Knight of the Cross, who I've made friends with fighting Deirdre. Her provocative face changes to scarlet metal in front of my eyes. Her hair becomes long and blade edged. She strikes with those at Michael. He holds his sword in front of him. It glows a painful white. So bright that it makes Deirdre shriek and jump back.

"I told your father, Harry is under my protection. But even if he was not, I promise you he is not the kind who would fall to your temptation. He will not take a coin. Come, Deirdre, it is not too late to repent," Michael tells the girl I had the hots for just a couple of days ago. She has transformed into a wickedly dangerous demon; a very unattractive demon.

Some emotion stabs at my heart, seeing Michael defend me. The man doesn't even know me, not really. He doesn't even know I have already taken a coin.

_Will you let this innocent burn protecting you? What is your worth prophecy child? Do you no longer protect your own? _My voice taunts me.

"I didn't ask him to. Dumb fools. They always die protecting me. They need to stop," I say, getting tired. I had asked for wisdom, this isn't what I meant.

_He is right. You took the coin to protect a child. So protect her. Your mind is stricken, and heart asunder, next your soul is to follow. To heal you have to believe in goodness again. To reach your secret power you must love someone again. Save Heaven's orphan, save the wizard who stood by you as a friend in the future, save the Knight who stands by you today, save the Knight's child you have promised your knowledge. Love them to find your power, believe in them to heal your maddened mind. For all else is lost, _my voice whispers the last.

"How do I get home?" I ask.

_Listen to the waking Phoenix Nain. Find Fawkes' grace in you. We expect great things from you Harry Potter. _

I am not amused. As always they just have a bunch of orders for me. The same old story: obey, sacrifice, forgive, and once in a while deliver Light's wrathful retribution. I was always heavy handed on the last bit. Maybe they're just trying to round me out.

"How do I survive? Don't you want me to live? Who carries on being the cardinal light for you bastards? I'm not passing it to anyone. If I die, _you_ die!" The peace that comes from the invocation is slowly leaving me. Hence the outbursts.

_Learn magic, _my own voice says snidely.

Abruptly the Light leaves me, as disgusted with me as I am with them. Cold touches me and my skin tingles in the wake of the Light going away. I am left looking at Voldemort's glassy white eyes.

"I bet you'd have better advice. Something like 'kill them, kill them all!' Right?" I ask the pseudo corpse. Thankfully it doesn't respond.

Shall I listen to the Light? It is a bit much realizing the Gatekeeper was telling the truth, I _have_ been fighting him for over fifty years. The magic I could do is frightening too. I actually have 'death and madness' in my eyes. Do all my titles mean something real?

I sigh and relish the cold's affect on my mind. It is refreshing. Two things are for certain, the Light wants what I don't, and that I gave my word to protect Roqariel. That she has betrayed me doesn't matter too much, I still have to save her. I don't know how, so for now I will just have to ground her.

So I have to 'love again' to save myself? What a load of dung. I love just fine. I love being free, love moving around, love feeling pain and pleasure, love doing magic again after being able to do _nothing_ for two years frozen in the Department of Mysteries. I love Karrin's arse, and Charity's legs.

I hear myself sigh deeply. Can't fool myself too much. Not in my own mind. Not when Roqariel's stolen my madness. Is it too much to ask to keep seeing dead people just so you can stay sane?

I don't want to care. I don't want to be who I was. _I don't want to love anything_. There is no time for love in war. And my wars will never end.

Yesterday I was the chosen one, today I am a demon.

What they call me changes, what they think I am changes.

Only one thing is for certain.

There will be blood – always.

Love has no room in blood, it flows the same red as everything else.

Time to leave this place. Sitting by Voldemort's dead body always depresses me and makes me think ridiculous things. I look at the faux body I have created for my nemesis once. In dying he put me on the path to becoming his equal one day.

He had some strange powers that creep up in me now and again. Sometimes I stand like him, tilt my head like him just before casting a lethal spell. Sometimes I speak with power in my voice like him. If I don't watch myself I will take in even more of his mannerisms, even more of his strangeness.

One thing is true, though, when he is a part of me I scare the piss out of everyone. Maybe that is why the Ministry locked me up. Maybe when they saw me walk down the hall to take my Order of Merlin they saw the grace of Voldemort's darkness wrapped around me.

What an utterly frightening wizard you are Lord Voldemort.

I don't have love anymore. There is only emptiness and regret there. But I do have the Dark Lord.

I remember when I first had to expel him from my body I used love. At least that is what Professor Dumbledore said. Now I have another dark thing to take my body back from. I don't have love but there is always Voldemort's way. Even he couldn't break my will, but if I add my dark inheritance from him to my mind, I can take on a Fallen Angel.

I smile as I remember my last days. The days I thought I was going to die any moment. When I was first free from fear of death. Oh! I remember. I remember so well now how they looked at me when I carried your body to them, Voldemort. They were in awe, they were grateful to tears, but they were also _afraid_.

It had been so…delicious. Satisfying.

I have always held my head high. Up to that day I had held it high in defiance. It was the first time I stood as I did not out of defiance, but knowing I deserved to be looked up to, knowing that I should look _down_ on them. I never realized I was becoming your equal, learning your ways.

You were right, Voldemort. Being you is powerful.

I forgot that. I have been stumbling in madness and vengeance.

I will take what is mine. I will be looked up to again, and I will look down on them again. The innocents in my care will not be harmed, because they are in _my_ care. I will save Roqariel, because she will not dare do anything but be saved.

I laugh freely.

The light is both wrath and compassion. I will choose to be wrathful, Voldemort, that is something you and I are both. Just like old times.

I rise out of the storm back to my consciousness where Roqariel rules right now. I feel her surprise as I appear in the forefront of my mind, sharing the space with her. My senses return to me and it feels like being hit.

Sight, sound, taste, touch, smell slap me awake. I blink a few times, sensing Roqariel's demonic warmth on my skin. We're in a copse of trees, it is daylight, but it is all wrong. The tree trunks are red and wet. Grass's green is peaking through in spots from the blanket of blood. Roqariel is standing off to my right in her white child's dress, Blood is pooling between her tiny bare toes. Her red brown eyes are staring at me with the gleam I know screams murder.

"You weren't happy with my evisceration hex, my keeper," she says with a smile showing her perfect little teeth. The daggers whose keenness I have felt myself are hanging from her hands. They are spattered with all the damned red around us.

"Circe befouled," I whisper, feeling tension grow between my eyes as if I am about to pass out. There are people nailed to the tree trunks. They are open sternum to navel. Two men, a woman, and a teenaged girl.

"They wanted to talk to you about God. They wondered if you knew how Jesus Christ worked in your life," she said. "I talked to them about how we felt. Aren't you proud, my darling keeper, I think I've learned the difference between the evisceration hex and the disembowelment curse."

I look down at my hands, they are red, my Holly wand is stained. _I did this. She did this with my body. _Her daggers are just an illusion, she was simply the mind that drove my limbs and magic to murder.

"Roqa, I commit my own murders. Leave my body, don't step in my memories, bury yourself in my unconscious. Don't dare show yourself until I call you."

She tucks her daggers in the rope belt around her dress. "No. I am the Fallen Angel Roqariel Anane. You do not command me mortal. Besides, I did this for you. You've become weak. I am giving your anger back to you, so you don't forget yourself."

"This is for your own blood thirst, not mine. These were not my enemies. Leave me, now!" I shout. The metallic stench of the blood, and its slickness is making me feel uneasy.

Roqariel flinches back from me. But she is smiling. Why is she smiling?

"Your voice has power once again, my keeper. I feel your wrath. Ummm, it is warm. Don't you remember the void, you kept me warm. I was right, you remember yourself. You are mine," she practically shivers in pleasure, skipping to me, sending sprays of blood up.

I look to the muggles nailed to the trees, and the offal. She is madder than I am.

"I belong to myself, Roqariel Anane. It is time you learned your place!" I grab her by her fragile little neck. She smiles her adorable smile; all pink little lips and white perfect innocence.

A cold, dank place opens in my mind. Hogwart's dungeons. She fights me, scratching at my arms, burning me with Hellfire, but it is dulled against my will and Voldemort's black wrath.

"You are only half-fallen, Roqariel Anane. You can not hurt me when I have known darkness without remorse. Stay here, until I come for you."

"Let me out, I'll choose Hell and crush you!" Suddenly she pouts, I can see her heartbreak in her face. "Please, I don't want to be alone. I love you. I only want you. You promised you would take care of me. "

"I will, Roqa. I promised I would protect you. And it is for me to decide how far you fall. You are different, and I know it. So don't make empty threats."

Her cute face is blank now. The eyes tell me nothing. "You were easier to control when you were mad, my host. Healing your mind was a mistake. I am much more powerful than you think," even her voice has changed, become double and sinister. "Why don't you look out of your eyes again. Why don't you truly see the gift I gave you."

"What are you talking about? I've seen worse," I ask, though something is worrying me.

She smiles. "The man and the girl on the same tree. You're not letting yourself see. Why is it you know so much about these curses, my host. Who of yours suffered them?"

I leave her in the dungeon of my mind, to find myself standing as I had been in the middle of a copse bathed in human blood. Their faces are stretched in pain and agony. Fear, hopelessness, complete despair. My eyes go over the tree where a man and girl are frozen in the last moment of pain.

Their hands are intertwined.

Agh! My head, my eyes!

I look again. My heart beat races. My blood is rushing. Something is very wrong. Why are they holding hands?

Where…oh, no!

Hermione. Ron.

My wretched stubborn friends. My family.

I breathe, and taste metal. There isn't enough air. My body convulses. I've fallen to the ground. I can't seem to be able to get up.

It hurts.

_Remember, my host. This is what made you the true you. This is the beat to which we danced in the void. I am yours, darling keeper. I will spill the blood of your enemies to bury the ones of your family. Release me. _

"You did this to me." I cough, snorting the fucking blood everywhere. "I, I. Enough!"

_I will take it away. Just hold me, I beg you. I belong to you. Don't leave me here. _

"Silence!" Voldemort's magic pours into my words, rage sings in my heart almost choking me. Roqariel can't speak even if she wants to, she is too far. Too far to hurt me.

Hermione is here, she is rubbing my shoulder. Ron is scrunching his nose at Roqa's victims, _my_ victims.

"I knew it was a trick. Sorry I fell for it guys. It's been a rough few weeks," I tell my friends, my family. Hermione motions that we should leave. I agree, and stand up to go but she pats exasperatedly at my bloodied clothes. Ron shares a smile with me over Hermione's mothering. Two or three charms and I am clean. I transfigure my clothes to something more elegant than my under-robes. Some dark maroon and blacks, cut in a way to they can be mistaken by casual observers to be muggle fashion.

Funny, even after I killed Voldemort and became touched by his strangeness, Ron and Hermione were always by my side.

It's like old times. Always like old times, me, Ron, Hermione, and Lord Voldemort.

I will save you Roqa, and you will not dare not be saved.

_Yes, my distraught keeper, now that you have your friends you will save me. _

"But you are grounded for now," I tell her, wondering why I was so angry with her before. It doesn't seem so important anymore. She did something, I can't remember.

We're coming out of a copse of trees, it looks like a park. Ron and Hermione are shooting me worried looks. I smile at them and they look much happier. What were we doing in those trees anyway? I sniff, think I smell of blood. Funny, where would I have gotten blood on myself.

Doesn't matter. I have things to do. Learn magic, fight White Council, find that woman's husband I was going to. And save Roqa.

I thought she was safe. Ah! Have to choose Heaven for her. Must ask Michael Carpenter about the 'fallen tongue" business. It might help with it.

"Hermione, time to study some unknown magic. Ready?" I ask my most loyal friend. The look on her face tells me I've just made her wet her panties. Maybe I should've gone for Hermione; foreplay with her is too easy. Ron's off and disappeared. Of course. "We're going to Dresden's. The books I borrowed from him just went over basics, I need different ones."

Hermione nods and we pop away from the park. Appearing in Dresden's home. I see all around me people in brown robes, staring at me in shock. I see some junk food, some fast food, a lot of board games and cards. I also see staves lying here and there. They are wizards and witches.

I call both my wands to me. My holly wand to my right, Voldemort's wand to my left. _Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Immobilus! Impedimenta! Expelliarmus! _

In seconds I have the half dozen strangers at my mercy. But I want more. I want to feel their fear. I want to see their helplessness. They are shocked right now, but soon they will realize that they should be afraid too.

There is blood on my holly wand. Something itches at the edge of my mind; it's as if I've forgotten something very important. There are quite a few things I can't remember, like what I was doing in the park and what was in the trees that I had come out of. I grip Voldemort's wand tightly, searching in my mind. His strangeness brings a hot intense control which lets me see things I don't usually.

Yes, something definitely is wrong with my memory. There is nothing in Dresden's world that I need to shy away from remembering, so what is it? I will find out soon enough. First I must see to the brown-robed wizards and witches.

They all have varying magical power, Voldemort's talent tells me. They are not especially dark or evil. They haven't used dark magic, at least not enough to be stained by it. All of them are fairly young, younger than me, at least.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Dresden's home?" I ask a girl, releasing her from the conjured gag and ropes.

"I'm Amber Palmer, we're apprentices. We are keeping watch for the Outsider. Are you from the brute squad from Archangel?" She laughs nervously. "You _must_ be to slip in without us noticing and taking us all out so quickly."

Brute Squad from Archangel? Hmm. Good of her to assume. Their name is pretentious enough. They probably inspire fear. Now that I am back to who I was before the Ministry imprisoned me I can be convincing as someone from a 'brute squad.' Just have to be careful, I cannot act mad around them. Hermione, stay in the shadows, watch my back.

"You have a keen eye, Apprentice Amber. Forgive me if I question the White Council's intelligence, however, for leaving six _apprentices_ to face the Outsider," I say, summoning Dresden's office chair.

She actually wrings her hands like a school girl. I can't believe my luck. I was going to spend hours looking for information in books instead I stumble onto a bunch of students who can tell me what the White Council is all about. I can learn magic later, they will teach me about my enemy.

"I d-don't think they expect the Outsider to really come here, sir. He knows that Dresden is being watched. I think they left us here to keep us out of the way; and maybe to annoy Dresden," she says with a sheepish smile. She's not too bad looking; average height, dirty blond hair brushed to a sheen, brown eyes on a clear face, could even have a decent figure under her robes. But she is probably too young for me. Maybe one day.

"Yes, most likely," I agree while my mind churns. Dresden is staying faithful to me apparently.

"Um, sir?" she asks. "Could you let them go?"

I grin at her knowing it will make her apprehensive. The smile has its affect. "I suppose I can trust you enough. But this doesn't mean I believe you completely. I find six of you in the home of someone under suspicion acting as if you own the place. It doesn't lend credence to your words. I shall be keeping your staves." I summon the six wooden staves to myself and put them under my chair.

"I am advanced in my studies enough to use my electromancy without a focus, sir. If I really wanted to attack you, I could," Amber says, raising her chin a little. "You can trust us."

I cock an eyebrow at her making her lose her bluster. She lowers her eyes and blushes. Merlin, it is easy to affect people when I stop apologizing for my power and act myself.

"Show me, Amber," I order.

"It could be dangerous, sir," she tries to get out of it.

"Hmm, how old are you? Perhaps, you really are too young to even house-sit."

"I am fifteen, sir," Amber bites out. "If it pleases you, I can show you what I can do." She holds up her hands as if she is spreading them in prayer. Sunlight yellow light suddenly dances between her finger tips. She looks at me, challenging me.

"Very good, Amber. Can you use it offensively? Hit me with it, please," I say in my most bored voice. It offends her fragile pride. Sun-yellow electricity forms in shape of discs in her palms. She hurls them at me with a wonderful sizzling sound.

I catch both discs in my hands, letting the power shiver through my skin and light up my nerves. Then I push it back to pool in my hand where I transfigure the two discs into yellow roses. Standing up I walk to her, she takes a frightened step back but I hit her with a charming smile. It was an old act of Lord Voldemort to charm and frighten them at the same time. She is quite a bit shorter than me but much healthier, the pink in her cheeks is telling enough. I put the two roses behind her ear with a minor sticking charm.

"Wonderful work, Amber. I believe you" I wave my wand releasing her friends. "I have been out of contact with our world for a long time. My mission took me deep in the forests of Albania. So introduce yourselves and tell me what the situation is." I sit back in Dresden's chair, leaning back and crossing my legs as if it is a throne.

A dark-skinned wizard jumps up after I release him from the body-bind. He has his hands on his sides, fingers splayed, as if he's going to go for guns like a cowboy. Except he doesn't have any guns.

"Ramirez!" Amber warns, holding up a hand. I give him a full on look promising pain. His posture becomes less threatening. The others have come out of their binds less angry than the Ramirez boy. Of course, two of them were stunned. They are still confused.

"Sorry, sir, just a reaction," Ramirez apologizes. I give him a patronizing nod. He should remember his place. Amber is telling the ones who were stunned who I am. They all look awed that I am from the Arcangel brute squad.

Amber sits on the edge of Dresden's love seat, leaning on her knees. "How long have you been gone, sir? May we know your name?" she asks.

"I have been gone for years. I don't have any recent news. You may call me Auror Mad-Eye. Don't try to conjure by it." I give her an evil smile. Some of the books I had borrowed from Dresden said that one should never give their full name to other magic users. In this world it forms a link over which curses can be sent.

"Mad-Eye?" Ramirez says skeptically.

"It's a nickname," I answer looking into his eyes. He quickly looks away. Another thing from Dresden's book and from my own experience with him: seeing straight into a wizard's eyes can start a soul gaze.

"Anyway," Amber interjects nervously. "The Senior Council and some of the White Council's strongest are in Chicago to take down the Outsider. The Outsider has had two fights with Wardens, once even Lieutenant Morgan fought him. But the Outsider wasn't defeated."

Ramirez and other apprentices nod along with Amber's story. He takes up the tale, "He must be really badass. He took out a party of five Wardens and three lieutenants in the second attack. I heard the Wardens ambushed the Outsider and still weren't able to kill him. I heard that Lieutenant Morgan was ordered away from Chicago to meet up with Captain Luccio and some other top brass of Wardens. In case the Senior Council fails, the Warden brass will make up the new Senior Council."

A new girl enters the conversation with a nasty smile. "And the brute squad is going to be the cannon fodder. Or maybe they just called you because you look like you use wands for a focus. I heard that is what the Outsider uses."

I give the brunette have the full brunt of my homicidal intent.

"Jesus, now I know why they call you Mad-Eye. I'm sorry, can you please stop looking at me like that!" She turns her face away, biting her lip.

"What else do you know about the Outsider besides that he uses wands?" I direct back at Amber.

"He's a healer," a quiet boy who has been standing unobtrusively answers. At my questioning look he goes on. "My master is Listens-to-Wind. I overheard him speaking with the Gatekeeper. The Outsider uses white magic and has skill in healing. My master says the Outsider healed someone who was being erased."

"Right, right. I don't know why you're so hung up on that," Ramirez cuts in derisively. "The White Council declares war on one Outsider, calls the brute squad, the entire Senior Council, and we're stuck in here doing nothing. While you and your master don't even want to fight him!"

The quiet boy steps into the room a little more. He is built like a block with strong arms. His face is soft with baby fat, but still has very defined cheekbones. I can't tell his ethnic background, he's definitely not just white.

"Fight only when necessary, when it is natural, Ramirez. My master hears the wind, it tells him not to war with the Outsider but to-"

"Reason with him," Amber finishes for the boy but then looks sheepish. My guess is she wasn't the assertive one of the group until I singled her out. "I'm sorry. You and Ramirez fight about this all the time. The Senior Council has made its decision."

"So they have, but I ask you why are we fighting a being that uses White magic, heals mortals, and according to Ramirez's favorite hero, has a soul?" the boy said before sitting on the floor, having had his say.

"He's not my hero!" Ramirez snaps, but the smiles on his companions tell me no one believes him.

They know quite a bit about me. I don't know why my having a soul makes any difference, however.

"So where is the Senior Council now? And where is the Gatekeeper?" I ask.

Ramirez answers my question, probably hoping his outburst is forgotten. "The Senior Council is staking out the Outsider's haunts. I don't know where the Gatekeeper is. I doubt even The Merlin knows where he is. Listens-to-Wind is following Dresden with a few of our masters, so if the Outsider makes contact with him they can attack. Ancient Mai is keeping eye on a police officer who is friends with the Outsider, but the Gatekeeper has warned her not to get too close to the officer. LaFortier, The Soothsayer, and Martha Liberty are staking out the home of a Knight of the Cross. We found information that the Outsider has been to see them."

The mean brunette from before holds up a finger. "LaFortier went off after the Knight's children. Martha Liberty argued with him over it."

"What?" I can't keep my anger bleeding into my magic. Their suddenly wary body language betrays that they felt Voldemort's voice. "This LaFortier is stalking the Knight's children?"

"Y-yes," the brunette answers.

"Shameless," Ramirez voices, Amber and the blocky boy nod in agreement.

It is a good thing they did, I was about to make object lessons out of them for the White Council… But maybe it will be better to use them. If I can take them hostage, I might be able to get the White Council to back off Michael Carpenter's family. I stand up and pace up and down Dresden's part office part sitting room. I notice the two brown-robed kids standing next to each other who haven't said anything so far.

"What? You two don't have anything to add to the brown-robe spy network's information?" I snap.

"Um, they don't speak English," Amber explains. "But I like the name Brown Robe Spies." She smiles.

The brunette snorted. "If our master knew…"

"They do," Listens-to-Wind's apprentice declares easily from his place on the floor.

Yeah, go on, think you're so clever. You've been talking to your enemy thinking he's your friend, sharing your masters' secret locations. If your masters truly knew you'd be hanging in the dungeons.

"What does the Outsider look like?" I ask, just for fun.

Amber's face becomes pensive. "No one said anything about that. He's supposed to look human, that is all I know. Oh, and didn't the Gatekeeper say his eyes hold death and madness?" she asks her fellow apprentices as I roll my eyes. I've seen the past shown to me by the powers of Cardinal Light. If I can learn that trick again I'll be using it every second.

Ramirez shrugs looking to the blocky kid on the floor who doesn't have an answer either. Well maybe I shouldn't judge them too harshly. They don't even know what to look out for.

"So, hypothetically, if the Outsider did come here, you would have no idea it was him?"

"No. That is why we believe we are being kept out of the way. They did not give us any information. Giving us a pretend mission was just to make us feel like we are doing something," Listens-to-Wind's apprentice agreed.

"At least you know it," I say. I think I have all the information I can get out of them safely. My plan to study magic from Dresden's books will have to wait. Michael and Charity's children are in trouble.

A smile curls on my face. Oh, do I have an idea. I _will_ take them hostage after all, but maybe they can be _willing_ hostages. Let's see.

I stand straight and look down on them measuring them and their magic. Voldemort's talent shows the Ramirez boy has potential, Amber is powerful but unsure of herself, the blocky boy is connected with his surrounding magic but doesn't have major innate power, the brunette for all her cockiness is average, leaving the two silent ones who are both strong. Quite a lot of talent in a small room. Maybe they are apprentices of the more powerful staff-wizards out looking for me.

"Do you want a real mission? You can help the brute squad's secret service." I wait for them to answer. Ramirez's face is already saying yes, the rest look unsure. "We will leave the brunette behind with those two," I point to the pair who don't speak English. "I need them to make sure Dresden is protected. I came here because I know the Outsider has some interest in him. It is vital that Dresden survives. Do you accept?" I enchant my words with Voldemort's talent.

The brunette nods unable to resist the compulsion. I motion her to stand. "What is your name, Apprentice?"

"Marjory Heath, sir," she answers, at attention.

I try to think of some suitably grand language that will impress them. "Apprentice Marjory Heath, do you present yourself as a righteous warrior, determined to fight the darkness and rising evil from the shadows and in silence, without reward or renown?"

"Yes, sir!" she yells, as if she is in the army.

"Warrior Marjory Heath, do you accept the oath to protect innocents and the helpless against both those who would falsely claim to be right and those who fallen to darkness?"

"Yes, sir, I do!" she shouts. This is almost too easy. With Voldemort's voice magic and them being bored teenagers, how could they say no?

"Oath holder, Marjory Heath, do your recognize you are now sworn to follow my command and morally compelled to adopt the enemies of our order as yours, and safeguard the friends of our order?" I impress myself. I sound like I have done this before. In fact, I sound downright _inspired_. My sudden talent at oration is very suspicious. I don't talk like this.

She hesitates; smart girl. I am asking for her allegiance. Hopefully this won't make her back away.

"Yes, sir, I do."

_Uh oh!_ That cursed prescience I became afflicted with after taking on Dumbledore's mantle is showing me things. It is showing me taking her arm…what the hell does it want me to do now?

"Give me your arm, Oath holder," I order. I pull up her sleeve and put my hand on the inside of her forearm. "By my grace, I name you daughter of the Order of the Phoenix, Marjory Heath. May you stay true to your conscience and oath," the words flow out of my mouth, not mine, but of something else. Maybe it is an echo of what Albus Dumbledore used to say. After all he is part of the Light now, and it is his order I just swore this girl to; he may have used my prescience to protect them against how I was planning on using them. Bastard.

Merlin, there are tears in her eyes. I guess I know how to perform a ceremony. I lift my palm from her arm and under it there is a single burning wing. I'd recognize Fawkes' wingspan anywhere.

"Thank you," she says, checking out her light mark.

"You are welcome, Marjory. I am warning you this is not just an exclusive club. You will make many enemies, and you will face very difficult choices. And I warn you if you sully the name of the Order, you will have to answer to me. So never, ever be quick to judge, and always protect those in need, regardless of law or custom. Do you understand?" I see fear grip her, not because of my words but the way I say them. I forget sometimes what accepting Voldemort's strangeness does to me.

She nods and shuffles back respectfully.

"I, too, will join. The wind speaks in your favor as does the bird song, Auror Mad-Eye," the blocky boy is standing up.

Bird song? Could it be?

"You heard the phoenix song?" I ask.

"If that is what it was, it was amazing," Marjory answers with that silly smile that hasn't left her face since I took her oath. This is getting out of my control. I was going to use them. Instead it feels like I am taking on more people's responsibility.

"Won't your master disagree?" Ramirez asks the boy. "Marjory and I hate our masters, so you know why _we_ don't care about pissing them off. But yours is family and on the Senior Council." He sounds genuinely worried for his friend.

The blocky boy smiles patiently. "I do not think my great grandfather would have a problem. He would tell me to listen to the Earth. She calls this one a guardian. Something I hope to be one day."

God damn, he's putting me on edge. I feel the presence of the cardinal light in me getting stronger by the second. I really hate it sometimes but long ago I chose it myself, I have no one to blame. Whatever they approve of can't possibly be good for me. Well, there is an easy way to mess with their plans. I am not their tool. I recall reading something in Dresden's books: the third eye.

"Maybe the rest of you, who want to join me, should look at me with your third eye. I should have offered the same to Marjory but what is done is done." I smile, knowing the truth of me is mired in war, murder, touched with Voldemort's darkness, possessed by Roqariel Anane. All those things can't possibly be outmatched by the Cardinal Light in me, or whatever Fawkes' grace is.

I watch them all as they get dreamy looks on their faces. Suddenly they pale. Marjory's drink falls from her hand. Ramirez swears tearing his eyes away. Amber is stricken, frozen in place. But the big guy who talked of Earth and bird song is calm and simply nods.

"My God, what are you?" Marjory gasps.

"Wishing you hadn't sworn an oath to me?" I ask, without any malice. I am simply curious.

She shakes her head no. "I just don't know what I've signed up for."

"And you?" I ask the tall blocky boy.

"It is as the Mother said. You are a guardian. It is not surprising you are what you are when even the Mother takes notice. I am ready for my oath. My name is Dakota, I wish to be sworn as a guardian, if you think I am worthy," he says.

I arch a brow. This is unexpected. "You lot sure your third eye doesn't need a check? You are supposed to see my true self, aren't you?"

"And a little of what could be your future or past. You are shadow and light," Amber finally speaks coming out of her shock. "Something very wrong happened to you."

I can only blink at them stupidly. What the fuck is going on?

_You must care again. You must love again. We shall save you, despite yourself, Harry Potter. Just as you shall save Roqariel Anane, despite herself. _I hear the voice of Cardinal Light in my mind.

_You conniving, backstabbing, drippings of Morgana's twat! _

"Fine. Line up, I will swear you all in. I have work to do. This has taken more time than I wanted." I will still use them like I wanted, except now they won't be expendable. Oh, bother.

* * *

I didn't expect Amber to agree to join after her reaction to looking at my true self, but she did. They have their staves back and I am ready to move. I charm the last envelope closed after writing it. I hand them to Marjory Heath.

"These are for your masters. It explains that I am responsible for your lives now. The name of our order, how you were sworn in, and your light marks are secret. Don't betray this knowledge. Put the name of everyone's master on these envelopes give them to those two. You are coming with me," I tell her.

"I thought you wanted me to stay here and guard Dresden," she asks taking the letters and the pen from me.

"Plans change. Dresden is a big boy, he can handle himself. Are you lot ready?" I ask. The two quiet strong siblings have joined Ramirez, Amber, and Dakota. Ramirez seems to be trying to explain that they aren't going.

_My darling keeper, I can speak to them for you. _

I ignore Roqariel. I have a feeling my loss of memory is because of her. Something is making me doubt her words and telling me to keep her locked. Her offer isn't too tempting as Ramirez is somehow able to explain that they need to stay. They look disappointed but comply. Hey if it wasn't for the language barrier I would have pressed them into service too. Both of them are very strong. Marjory gives them the envelopes and comes over to me.

"We are going to the home of the Knight of the Sword. Your mission will be to protect his family against everyone. This includes LaFortier," I tell them as I charm a port-key out of a chess piece.

"Yes!" Ramirez punches the air.

"Do you hate your master that much?" Amber asks. "You know he is Senior Council. We'll be in trouble."

"LaFortier is using someone's kids to catch the Outsider. We vowed to protect innocents, no matter what," Marjory buts in before I can say anything.

"Good little fanatic." I pat her head. "Everyone touch the rook and don't let go."

We start flying and bumping against each other as soon as everyone puts a finger on the chess piece. Before I can get used to it we're all falling down smacking into Charity's kitchen floor.

"What the Hell?" Amber groans.

"Up, make yourself presentable." I point to the girls' windswept hair. Dakota looks just as peaceful as if he had been strolling in the park. Ramirez is grinning, looking at the pictures around the Carpenter kitchen.

"Charity?" I call walking into the living room, checking the first floor quickly. I catch her on the stairs with a baseball bat in her hand. She takes one look at me and lets out a sigh of relief. Apparently she was cleaning; she has a bandana tying up her hair off of a sweaty face.

"How did you get in? The door was locked," she says walking back up.

"Hello to you too. Where are all the kids?" I ask climbing after her. I walk into a room with her with boxes and things lying open.

"In Molly's room. Apparently the walls change color sometimes," she accuses.

I ignore it. "So everyone is home?" I ask.

"No, Molly isn't back from school yet. Her bus should be dropping her off at the corner soon. Why?" She gives me a suspicious look.

"The White Council is after me. They found out I had dinner with you, so they are waiting to catch me here. Except one of them is looking for your kids, so he can hold them hostage," I explain to her, rushing through.

She doesn't believe me. "This is another one of your jokes? Trying to prove something again?"

I grind my teeth. She really pisses me off sometimes. I turn away from her and stalk to Molly's room. A chorus of cheers meets me when I open the door. Yup, all of them are there except Molly and baby Hope. I tell the kids I'll come back and they should stay in the room if they want more magic tricks later. I leave them disappointed, with Charity hot on my heels.

"Where's Hope?" I ask, walking to where I had seen the nursery earlier.

"She's in her nursery. Harry, are you alright? Karrin said you weren't feeling well," she asks in an offhand way, as if she doesn't care. Why would she?

"You and Karrin talk?" I ask. Peaking into the nursery I watch baby Hope's chest rise up and down to make sure she is fine. Charity says something but I am too distracted to notice. "Come down with me."

"Harry, will you just stop? You can't just come into my house and start running around."

"Don't have the time to convince you I'm not joking. I need to find Molly now and bring her home," I tell her while running downstairs.

My minions are waiting obediently in the kitchen. With staves in hand and serious expressions, one could almost think they are worthy of the Order.

"Who are these people?" Charity's voice has a dangerous edge.

"These are the new inductees into the Order of the Phoenix. Oath holders, this is Charity Carpenter. This is her home. You will be protecting her and her children with your lives. No one comes through that door without her consent. Is that clear?" I make quick eye contact with all of them, and get agreement. Of course they will listen. Witches and Wizards years their superior didn't dare disobey me. Wait that was Voldemort they didn't disobey. In my case they scurried off quickly before I did something deranged. These things get muddled with time.

"Charity, the big kid is Dakota, the blonde is Amber, the brunette is Marjory, and that cocky kid right there is Ramirez. They are eager to serve, so please stop them from getting themselves killed if it isn't necessary. I'm going to go to the corner and walk Molly home." I turn to go but Charity grabs my arm pulling me aside.

"They are children. Have you gone mad?" she demands.

"They have big hearts, Charity. Faith and will matter a lot more in dangerous times than age. I _have_ to go." I take her hand gently off, squeezing it for a moment.

She wets her lips. "Then my children really are in danger. You aren't playing a trick to pay me back for what I said the other night?"

I sigh in exasperation, thinking of a hundred curses. "No, Charity. This isn't a game. These kids know that I am going to stop the White Council from coming after your children. I showed them my true self and they are willing to follow me. At first, I tricked them into thinking I was part of the White Council. So I could use them as hostages if they took any of your children and exchange them. But now…I'd rather not betray them."

"You lied to them?" Charity asks quietly.

"They are part of a group who would use your children _just _to get to me. I didn't think they deserved better. But knowing them a little I don't think they are like the rest after me. But if it comes down to it you have to put them in between you and the wizards. I hope they won't attack their own." I look through the archway to where the group of teenagers is standing. Either way this ends, it will be bad for them.

"I will put my family first, we both agree on that. Go, bring Molly home. I will gather the rest." She nods to me and rushes upstairs.

I walk back to the group. They are too inexperienced to be in this mess. Some would say they are too young, but my life has given me a different perspective.

"Two of you will stay with Charity and two of you will guard the door. Follow what she says. Protect her and yourselves the best you can. Keep to the oath," I tell them and they dutifully nod.

The doorbell rings. I motion them to hide. Looking through the peephole I see a tall, bald man with his hand on Molly's shoulder standing at the end of the driveway. My anger mixes with Voldemort's wrath rising like a fever in me. I signal to Amber to come up to the door and have her look through the peephole.

"LaFortier?" I ask.

Amber frowns at me from under her dirty blond hair. "Don't you recognize him?"

"Answer me," I say through clenched teeth, watching the slight girl's eyes show white in fear.

"Yes, it is him."

Charity's come down; she pads over to me quietly. The bell rings again, but no one is at the door. A spell then. "Who is it," she asks.

"Wizard, name o' LaFortier. He has Molly," I answer.

She gives a tight nod. I can see her jaws working. "What are you going to do," she asks with much forced calmness. Her allusion to my brown-robed school-age wizards and witches isn't lost on me.

"I will go get her. Open the door, keep him talking. Make him think you are alone. Where are your children?" I look back at her to see a little sweat marring her brow. She is worried and very afraid.

"They are safe, in a panic room. I will go there when you get Molly. What about them?" she nods to Amber.

"Amber, stay hidden, only attack if they try to get into the house. You're in charge of the team, but Charity has command. Got it?"

"Yes, I'll go tell the others." Amber scoots away.

"Open the door. Don't worry. Molly is as good as in your arms." I cast a disillusionment charm and sneak back.

"Thank you," she says in a very tight voice. But she squares her shoulders and opens the door.

Now I just have to wait for my moment. Voldemort's talents tell me that LaFortier is a wizard of great power. He has some darkness in him, a little more than Dresden. He is beyond my current abilities. I will have to use surprise.

Charity opens the door and looks at LaFortier showing no fear. "You have my daughter. Let her go."

"Mommy!" Molly screams. I watch as LaFortier pulls the little girl back. Blackness itches under my skin. This wizard will pay for threatening what I have named mine.

"Mrs. Carpenter. I believe you have a way of contacting someone we are looking for. A boy with round glasses, uncut hair, wears red robes. You had him for dinner. Please call him here," LaFortier speaks with an accent. His long fingers are digging into Molly's shoulder, wrinkling her pink baby-doll shirt.

"My daughter has nothing to do with him. Let her go. I don't know where he is. He came with a friend of his called Dresden. He would know," Charity says loud enough to carry easily down the driveway.

LaFortier gives her a nasty smile, something Umbridge would do. "He does not know. But we know he has a weakness for women. I am certain if you call him and let him know I have your daughter he will come."

_Now! _I disapparate, appearing a hair breadth behind LaFortier. He is _very _tall. _Sectumsempra! _I curse him at the base of his neck even as he is turning. Blood spurts but I duck under it and around LaFortier. His hand has Molly in a vise grip, the poor girl is crying.

That hand will never touch her again. I curse the hand. It will be riddled with dozens of tiny explosions. It is dark magic so he will not be able to heal it. I hear him scream as I wrap my arms around Molly and apparate again.

I pop into the house.

"It's me, Molly, it's me!" I yell at the hysterical girl. The door slams shut as Charity comes running to me and takes her child.

Charity wraps Molly up in her strong arms and runs upstairs; probably to the panic room. Ramirez and Marjory follow her, while Amber and Dakota stay with me. I go to them where they are looking out of the front windows.

LaFortier is on the ground. His hand is in the air, still throwing flesh, bone, and blood in the air from minuscule and agonizing explosions. It will be many long minutes before the curse has taken his whole hand. Someone is holding cloth to the back of his neck. That won't help. He will be dead soon.

"You can teleport!" Amber looks at me slack jawed with fright.

"It will be over soon. Be brave," I tell her.

"I think you have killed Ramirez's master," Dakota observes quietly. "Senior Council members Martha Liberty and Simon Petrovich were under veils. Martha Liberty may save him if her talent at healing is great," Dakota reports in his calm measured way.

"My God, my God, my God. You killed a Senior Council member." Amber moans.

"He might still live," Dakota says. I don't contradict him. That curse to the neck is a sure death.

"What are we going to do now?" Amber asks.

"You will be the leader I made you. If you fall apart who will your friends follow?" I give her shoulders a good shake. She reluctantly nods. "I will go and face them. Your job is to do what you swore to. Protect the innocent and helpless."

"But why are you going out there? They'll kill you for attacking a Senior Council member. Don't you understand?" Amber almost begs.

"He will go because they are looking for him. And because he swore the same oath as us. We are his innocents, we are the helpless _he_ is protecting," Dakota says quietly looking out the window.

I stare at him. He knew? He understands?

"Try to stay alive, Auror Mad-Eye. My great grandfather wants to meet the Outsider." Dakota smiles at me and I return it. The kid is more connected with his surroundings than I thought.

"Outsider? No, no. He's not the Outsider. You're losing it, Dakota!" Amber actually stomps her foot.

"He who holds madness and death in his eyes. Even Marjory noticed that about him." Dakota points to me. "The Outsider uses a wand, Auror Mad-Eye uses wands. The Outsider wears red robes, looks like a boy, and has round glasses."

"Auror Mad-Eye has _maroon and black_ clothes. They're not robes, they're like a styled trench coat with pants." Amber obviously is not going to believe it.

"Your third sight did not lie to you, Amber. He is the Outsider and he is a guardian, a good man," Dakota tries to comfort her.

Amber hangs her head. "You lied," she says.

"Yes. I didn't have a good impression of the White Council. Thought you were all the same. I was going to use you to exchange for Charity's daughter. But after talking to you, I decided to not betray you. You aren't like others I have met from your council. You have a good spirit, Amber. That is why I showed you my true self before taking your oath."

She straightens her back and looks at me with an emotionless face. There is strength in it now, though.

"We will take care of the family of the Knight of the Cross. Please be careful with Martha Liberty and The Soothsayer. They are good people," she gives me my marching orders. She wipes her face with a trembling hand. "I am talking to an Outsider. I am so royally fucked!"

That makes me smile. "Do good people agree to use a little girl to lure a demon, an Outsider?" I ask. "Do good people send assassins to wipe the memories of magic-less women? Or do they attack the wounded and helpless?"

"But they wouldn't-" Amber protests, stopping when Dakota puts a large hand on her arm.

"My great grandfather has lamented of those things to me before, Amber. The Outsider speaks the truth. Auror Mad-Eye, The Soothsayer is walking to the house. If you wish to stop him from destroying this home, you better do something." Dakota nods toward the window.

"Why do you call him The Soothsayer?"

"It is because he knows lies in any form. He can tell what is true and not," Amber tells me, sounding much more resolved. "I hope you come back safe, because if you don't they will kill us for joining your order. Dakota we're following a super demon! We – are – so dead."

Obviously she will have a hard time adjusting. I'd feel bad but the thought of finally hitting them without holding back distracts me for feeling sorry for what I have done.

"Yes, it is time then." My blood rushes. I feel alive in a duel. I can see both the well-built man and the tall black woman outside are old and deeply magical. Fighting against those greater in power than me is the only way I know how to fight.

With my wrath back and my old family, I will survive again. I'll take him head on Ron, you stay under the invisibility cloak, and Hermione you can harass him from behind.

I disapparate.

I am standing in front of the strongly built wizard with gray short cut hair. He looks fierce.

"This is where your council stops hunting innocents, Soothsayer. I will cripple you and stretch your broken existence into eternity before I let you hurt anyone in that home. Tell me, do I speak a lie?" I bear my teeth at the man. My left hand holds Voldemort's wand, my right the holly wand.

"No, you do not. You are not one to make empty threats. Neither am I. Your innocents are safe from me, demon. I am here for you," he says in a deep Russian voice.

"Here is another truth for you, Soothsayer. I am not a demon." I wait for the shock to show on his face and shoot an animation spell at Charity's red minivan.

Her car crunches into itself and expands in other places, until a giant stag made of red metal is standing. It leaps on The Soothsayer as I jump back.

My duel with a Senior Council wizard of this world has begun.

* * *

The Russian wizard raises his hand and clenches his fingers. My giant stag is crushed mid-leap like a can. It crashes on the asphalt in a shower of sparks.

I look on in shock for a few long moments. Petrol and oils pool under the compacted metal monster. He did that with just one hand. Without staff or wand.

"You're not like the others I fought before are you. You can do more than conjure fire and swing a sword?" I ask, furiously thinking.

The Russian smiles without humor. "You may presume I am very different than them. I can, however, swing a sword just as well."

"Do women fall for that line, or are Russian girls just that easy?" We walk in a circle keeping the other in sight.

He points his staff at me with an incantation I don't understand. _Protego!_ My blue shield appears just in time to be hit by an enormous force. I am pushed back when the shield repels the attack back at the Russian.

I see him throw himself to the ground. Now's my chance! There are many, many cars in this neighborhood. I point one wand left the other right, levitating a sedan and a truck.

Here's to you Professor Lupin. _Wadiwashi!_

The two cars shoot like bullets at The Soothsayer. He makes a wild motion but it isn't enough. The sedan flies over him as if he batted it away to fall far behind him, but the truck crashes into him. It drags across the road gouging it in its wake. The truck folds around the tall wizard. I walk in a wide circle trying to see him.

"He is not dead. This is no wet behind the ears Warden you are fighting, demon of the outer gates!"

I jump in the air, whirling around to find myself pinned by the furious gaze of the tall black witch. She's still ministering to LaFortier. Merlin, she has a frighteningly deep voice.

"If one of your Wardens died, witch, it is through no fault of mine. I left each of them alive, even when they dealt killing blows to me." I turn my back on the arrogant bitch, and it looks like just in time.

The folded truck is tearing in half. Its two halves are blown apart. The Soothsayer is standing huffing and puffing, scratched up and a little blooded. But not in broken pieces like he should be.

_Wingardium Leviosa! Wadiswashi!_

Cars, minivans, SUVs lift and hurtle at blinding speeds. One, crash, two, crash, three, crash, four, crash…I lose count. It is maddeningly fun using quarter ton machines like bullets.

The cacophony is unbelievable. People are coming out of their homes, while I am piling up heaps of crushed metal on The Soothsayer. He's been destroying some cars like he did my transfigured stag, but he can't keep up with my speed. I don't have his power, I can't crush a minivan like him with wand-free magic, but I am much faster.

Hmm, he hasn't done anything in a few seconds. Is he done for?

"He is not dead," the witch says behind me. "He is one of the Senior Council. You would have felt his Death Curse if you had killed him."

I turn to her to see her having taken a place in the middle of the road behind me, staff in hand. Looking to the right I see that LaFortier is passed out, purple cloth tied behind his head.

"And him?"

"He has passed on," she says shrugging out of the billowy black cloak she is wearing and the purple stole. Under it she wears black robes no where near as dark as her skin. Her hair is iron grey giving her a severe look, or maybe it is just that I have angered her very much.

"He threatened a child in my protection. I despise cowards. I despise friends of cowards just as much. Nothing is sacred to you." I raise my wands in the air casting a corrupted form of my dragonette manifestation spell. I have too much contempt and disgust for their kind to call any of the minor magic of the Cardinal Light. The Dark will do just fine.

The pain of betrayal, the desperation of being hunted, hate of cowards, wrath, utter and simple wrath become reality. But they are only wraiths; they are not pure manifestations of my spirit like my three dragons. They cannot exist on their own. So I transfigure creatures from the twisted metal of the cars I crushed The Soothsayer with.

There is only one creature I remember with unbridled dark emotions, Remus Lupin's werewolf. So the sharp-edged and crumpled car wrecks take the form of massive werewolves. The wraiths of my dark side rush to them, screaming in their passing, and animate them. They come up behind me, pausing to howl a terrifying mechanical sound. Like a pack of real wolves they surround Martha Liberty, heads low, uneven, jagged teeth made from Toyota, Subaru, and Chevrolet parts showing through rubber lips curling back over their gums. Oil drips like saliva from their maws.

But Martha Liberty gives them no mind and stares at me. The look on her face is one of contempt. I am glad the feeling is mutual.

"You surprised Simon Petrovich, Outsider. But you will have to do much better than summoning dark souls to possess these caricatures." She motions dismissively with her hand.

My werewolves rush her, their claws throw up cut up asphalt.

And then they are flattened to the ground inches away from her. I hear their mechanical whimpers. They can only crawl a little and snap their jaws impotently. But the manifestation of my darkness are not weak, they are part myself and part the evil I am touched with. The creatures force themselves up, breaking their transfigured limbs, hurling their broken bodies at the statuesque witch.

The witch slams her staff on the floor and seemingly the force holding my wolves down gains strength, completely flattening them.

No matter. When I have reached so deeply where I never do, I can go further. Too bad my dark manifestations can't make their own bodies. She wouldn't be able to fight them if they could. I shut my eyes, freeing everything from my mind but my most desperate memory. If focusing on a happy memory is what you need to conjure a Patronus, this is the exact opposite. Roqariel Anane showed me the way before.

The terror of a hundred Dementors bleeds from my skin like sweat. I feel chilled, cold, and far away; as if I am about to lose consciousness. I open my eyes halfway, turning the memory inside out. The world becomes gray. Light shies away even though it is an afternoon in summer. The people who had left their homes to see what was going on are dropping where they stand.

Martha Liberty, too, has fallen to her knees. She is holding the staff with both her hands. My werewolves of metal, rubber, and upholstery are off the ground. They are stalking with bodies even more broken after their encounter with the powerful witch outside her circle of protection. A pure white light shimmers in the air where the curved walls of her circle exist.

I know the magic of Dementors passes through these circles. Even though they are meant to stop all magic, some magic is unstoppable. The only defense against this is a Patronus. I watch as she raises one hand over the other on her staff, pulling herself up. I am impressed, she has incredible will.

I can't help but give her a bow. She doesn't return the gesture, except giving me a small smile.

_What?_

"Outsider," The Soothsayer's accent has gotten thicker. "Hear the ring of truth!"

My shield comes up around me without thought, in the periphery of my vision my wolves leave Martha Liberty to attack the Russian wizard instead. I don't see the spell he's cast, nothing touches my shield.

I hear a gong and it makes the hair on my arms stand on end. It rings again sending a ripple through my body. Things are getting blurry.

My wolves are splattered to the ground again halfway between me and The Soothsayer. Martha Liberty is out of her circle, with her staff pointed at my wraith possessed creatures. I raise my wand at her to stop her. But I hear the gong again, and this time my ears ache, with black spots in front of my eyes. The old witch has her hand stretched palm out at me when my eyesight clears. I feel something pulling me to the ground. I try to resist but it is impossible.

_Agh! _I fell? Merlin, my face is trying to sink through the ground. And the cursed gong won't stop ringing.

"In the mortal world you must obey mortal forces of nature, Outsider. You cannot escape gravity multiplied by my magic," Martha Liberty says with satisfaction, looking down on me.

"Do you hear the ring of truth yet, Outsider?" The Soothsayer is bloodied and holding his arms close to himself. His face is swelling and cut in many places. I can't get up to do anything about him. "No, you don't yet. Know the truth of _everything_ and your place in it. Farewell, Outsider, you will not live through this experience." He is dropping his staff from his skinned hands. I watch it lightly fall.

I hear the gong again when the staff clatters to the road.

I see blackness with pinpricks of stars rush at me. I see every atom in my body. I see magic, I see strands of meaningless life, ignored death, I see evil and good with the same face. Everything is so fast, so small, so big. It's all wrong, it's too much. It's stretching, everything is…everything is…nothing.

My mind can't take this. I don't know what I am seeing.

I'm breaking, I'm dying.

Roqa is screaming. My friends are screaming.

_My keeper, help us! _Roqa is wailing.

…

I see reality and it is just – wrong.

…

No more, please no more.

… My heart is beating; I can hear it. My eyes are clearing a little. I am peaceful, suspended in ice water of the Cardinal Light's full presence. It was like this after I used one of three cardinal spells to kill Voldemort.

Martha Liberty is still standing above me, holding me down with her gravity manipulation power. My arms are flopping with rest of my body from the intensity of The Soothsayer's spell. The Cardinal Light is protecting me from completely succumbing and dying. But I have to escape. It can't fully step in to save my life, those are the rules. They are giving me a chance.

My hands are still wrapped around the wands. She's not even looking at it.

Merlin, let this spell work.

"_S – uh…Severarmus!"_ I croak. The spell looks just like the disarming charm. It rips her staff holding arm from its shoulder. Blood spurts from the wound, and she falls without sound, probably the pain shocked her too much to scream.

I can move again and roll away. My body aches, and my thoughts are still…fucked. Soothsayer – he's trying to help her, but he is wounded himself. What's this? There is blood on my cheeks. I can't walk straight.

I have to get away from here, but I can't balance. Cursed Morgana, am I crawling? What did they do to me? But I can't leave without saving Molly.

_Let me heal you. Just say you need me to heal you and I will. I will take care of both of us,_ Roqariel begs.

"No!" I yell hoarsely. I can't let her win. She betrayed me. I remember now…I saw reality, it was wrong, it was…unreal.

_Please, I am begging here. Give me the strength to protect them. I gave my word to Charity,_ I say in my mind before trying to summon the Light magic that is mine to call. I can't move my wands, I can hardly crawl. The shivering power of my dragonets jumps on my skin. Through my blurry eyes I can see their twisting white lightening bodies gambol around me.

Three Chinese fireballs made of lightening. Beings of my very spirit. Not cheap corrupt copies the dark wraiths were. These six-foot long dragons can create their own bodies, have their own cunning and sentience. They are reflectionS of myself.

They will do right by me. They won't let the White Council near the Carpenter house. I finally start hearing Martha Liberty's moans of agony.

Have to get away.

Beaten again. Saved by something other than my own power again!

I see shoes running toward me, brown cloth flapping around them. Amber Palmer and Dakota's faces swim in view.

"Auror Mad-Eye, I should go to the Senior Council members. I think it is right," Dakota says crouching down to be eye level with me. I am still crawling. Does this Buddha wanna-be really think I give a shit about he thinks right now.

"He can't even see straight, Dakota. Do what you need to. He said keep to the oath, go!" Amber Palmer puts her arms under my shoulder, trying to pick me up. I fall all over her, weighing her down, but she drags me to the house somehow. The dragons play around our feet and come into the house.

Hope Charity doesn't mind pets.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

AN: 2 weeks before it would have been a full year since an update, I present you with a holiday gift. You may need to read the last chapter to recall what has happened so far. Quick review: Potter had a battle with Senior Council members and barely made through it. Dresden just found out that Ancient Mai set up Potter to be killed by a dragon in case Senior Council failed to off him.

Much love to Tinn Tam for being a patient beta.

**Drip Drop Redux**

_**Charity Carpenter  
Panic Room – Carpenter Household – Chicago**_

"Father in Heaven, preserve us…"

I hoped my prayers were louder than the sounds of battle. 'Noise' is not a strong enough word for what we heard. Michael had built our panic room himself. It was shielded by Angelic blessings and prayers. Yet every passing second the gray walls of our sanctuary shuddered, as if a large monster crashed past them. Sometimes from far away terrible screeching sounds came. I heard howls of creatures that couldn't have been normal or good by any imagination. Their very voices were foul, their cries unholy. God! I was so terrified, and I prayed harder and harder. I hoped my babies couldn't hear the screams or the way the world shook outside.

"Don't worry, mama, Mr. Harry will kick their ass," Molly told me with a pretend bored look. She made me forget my fear in favor of being exasperated with her. Her face was still stained with tears and the blood of the wizard who had abducted her. As I looked at her, my heart skipped a beat and I hugged her close to myself. She had been threatened by a man much more powerful than me and if it hadn't been for Harry… I couldn't bear to even think of it again.

"Say a prayer for him, Molly," I said to my eldest child with my lips buried in her hair. I could smell the blood on her; thankfully none of it was hers. "And don't use profanities."

The sounds of strange and horrifying mechanical howls stopped for a while before I realized they had. The silence made me more apprehensive – I hoped it was over. I wondered if Harry had any hope. I had given up the world of magic a long time ago, but I remembered that purple stoles marked wizards of the greatest power in our world. The one Harry had attacked to save my Molly wore one. If that man was still alive, or if there were more like him waiting for Harry, he wouldn't come away unscathed. That is, if he survived at all. I begged the Father's forgiveness quietly for saying cruel words to Harry before. I could have said what I wanted to more kindly. I made him feel hated. That wasn't my intention. Yet, he came to save my daughter. I couldn't imagine a life without Molly. Tears pricked in my eyes but I held them back. A mother has to be strong for her children. She has to be a rock; and I was that rock.

"No! No more! Please, NO MORE!"

My eyes snapped to the side wall where it felt as though the voice tore through and straight into my body. It was Harry's screaming. He sounded terrified and, my God, tortured. They were _torturing_ him. My children started crying. Nothing had scared them like his defeated cry. _O Father, protect the one who saved my child.  
_  
I shushed my children, trying to sooth their fear away with prayer, song, and touch. My mind was on the Phoenix Chosen, however. We were safe, but he was outside fighting the vile wizards alone. I tried to remind myself I had felt his magic and it had almost overwhelmed me, so I had nothing to be concerned about. I kept telling myself he was a Phoenix-graced dragon hunter. But in the end I only thought of the too thin, wild-eyed boy I had picked from the hospital. I couldn't think the boy whose face was so set with patiently accepted pain could match the Whit Council wretches of the White Council. They were evil men and women with too much power. Harry was… I didn't know. I didn't think I had ever really decided what he was. But in that moment I worried for him desperately, and when I didn't hear anything of him after that tortured wail – I despaired.

I stood on my knees to knock on the hidden door, wanting to attract the attention of the wizards Harry had left behind to protect us. I hoped they could see what was happening. But I had just stretched my closed fist out to rap on the door when a woman's scream rent the strained quiet. My sons and daughters turned with frightened faces to me.

"Don't worry, sweethearts, it's going to be over soon. We're safe," I couldn't keep a tremble out of my voice, and cleared my throat to hide it. But who was screaming?

I heard panicked voices outside the room. Someone ran downstairs, there were shouts. Were the young wizards Harry left guarding us getting ready to defend my home? They were only apprentices and I didn't trust that they were fully loyal to Harry. In the face of the might of the White Council much greater powers than children in brown robes were forced to bow or die. I prayed Michael would return home soon and that Harry was still alive.

"Mrs. Carpenter," the girl, Marjory, called.

"Yes, Marjory? Is it safe to come out?" I asked, satisfied that my voice betrayed nothing but calm.

"Umm, yes?" she answered.

"… Child, is it safe or not? Asking me will help neither of us." I just about said 'you ditz' in place of 'child' like I wanted to.

"The fight's over. Auror Madeye is hurt. Amber is bringing him in. Ramirez is standing guard on the stairs. Wait," she said. I heard the other girl shouting in the background. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

I prayed for patience and understanding, shutting my eyes in exasperation. I wondered not for the first time what Harry had been thinking bringing these young wizardlings to protect us. 'Heart', he had said, was more important than experience. It was difficult to agree with him when I could hear the girl's fear.

"I am coming out," I said, standing to open the door. "Stay here. Don't come out until I come for you."

"But what if something happens to you?" Molly demanded.

"Nothing will happen to me." I sincerely hoped that was true.

"You don't know that!" she whined.

"Then your father will come for you. Take care of your brothers and sisters, Molly." I opened the door and shut it before she could say something again. I took a breath and steeled myself for what was to come.

Marjory was standing outside the closet hiding our panic room. She was pale and it emphasized the awkward thinness of youth she had just grown into. Her eyes were very round and wide - she was frightened. Reflexively my hand went out and squeezed her arm to comfort her. She nodded to me and swallowed. The motion made her neck look even thinner. My God, Harry really had brought children with him.

"Is she coming?!" Amber's voice came from below.

"Yes, she is!" I shouted back, leaving Marjory to follow in my wake. I ran down the stairs like I never let my children do. The front door was open and a trail of blood went from it into the kitchen. The metallic smell of it struck me and I panicked. How much blood was there that I could smell it so easily? I glanced outside the open door for only a moment and my heart skipped a beat. The road was destroyed, as if some giant rake had torn it up and thrown it around. The smell of gas and dust almost overwhelmed me but I turned to go to Harry instead. It had to be his blood I could smell and I was terrified to see how much of it he had lost.

The blonde girl Harry had left in charge was kneeling by him and spoke to him in a soft voice. For a moment I froze in the doorway, seeing him sitting against the stove with his legs splayed out at odd angles. I felt something hard in my throat, and only just stopped myself from cursing in dismay.

Amber had taken his shirt off to show his discolored body. Long patches of purple and maroon internal bleeding swelled on his arms and chest. I couldn't see his back or his legs but I guessed I would see more of the same wounds there too. Dark red liquid pooled in his right eye and flowed out of it on his face and front sickeningly. It took me a moment before I even saw that his ears were bleeding. It looked like something out of the horror movie my children had become so fond of – too gratuitous to be real. I stifled a nervous laugh at the thought. The truth was he looked like my worst nightmare for Michael.

"What happened to his eye?" I asked; I felt as if my voice came from a faraway place. I wasn't dealing well with what I was seeing. But I needed to control my own shock for Harry's sake. Amber was too young to manage such an emergency.

"I don't know. It won't stop bleeding. It happened when he was fighting The Soothsayer. He won't respond." Amber shot me a worried look over her shoulder before continuing to wipe his blood with her soaked sleeve. I knelt by them both and gently pulled back her arm from his eye.

"It's alright, honey, I am here. Where are those boys who were with you?" Giving her comfort helped me push away my own panic.

She sniffed and her hand trembled. "They are outside. Ramirez is guarding the house. Dakota is taking care of Martha Liberty."

"Alright, that's fine. You're doing just fine. Go get a drink of water for yourself and bring me one for him." I gave her a slight push to get her on her feet.

Harry spoke suddenly and startled both of us. "I saw reality. I saw everything, haha, _everything!_ It was nothing. There isn't a great beyond waiting for us after we die. It's all strange and it doesn't care. Do you know I'm seventy years old?"

"Harry?" For a moment I felt the instinctive need to argue that there _was_ something after we died, but Harry needed something other than a lesson about Heaven and Hell. "You're not seventy years old. How are you feeling?" It was a stupid question, but I felt better for asking it as calmly as I could.

"Charity…" Harry said, and smiled to me. His eye bled and the other stayed shut. "Have you ever woken up and not known where you were?"

"Yes, Harry. But then you just open your eyes," I said in a conversational tone. I didn't want him to go into shock. I told myself that if I stayed calm, he would stay calm. "What happened to you?"

"But you don't open your eyes because you know it's silly you can't remember where you went to bed. So you try your hardest to remember without opening your eyes," he went on as if he hadn't heard me. I took his hand in mine, expecting his magic to leap to my skin, but it didn't. The fear that had gone away returned full force. Harry was not weak magically, by any measure. I should have felt his strength. It made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I had to call Michael for help! His hand was so hot I had to let go.

"Auror Madeye. It's Amber, can you tell us what The Soothsayer did? Maybe we can heal you," Amber asked in a soft, careful voice.

I gave her an encouraging smile but I didn't feel much confident myself. There was something very wrong with Harry. He was acting stranger than usual. Much stranger.

I helped Amber feed Harry the water she had brought. She looked much more in control than when I had come down.

"I think he's delirious." I put a hand on his forehead to find it so hot I had to pull it back before it burned.

"Except this time, Charity. It doesn't matter if I open my eyes," Harry said and his voice doubled, becoming deeper and so very dark that Amber and I recoiled from him. "I saw everything, every atom and star, and it doesn't matter. The Truth doesn't _care_."

"Harry, listen to me. You have to focus. Are you cursed?" I asked frantically. The fever alone would kill him. "Get cold water and wash rags," I ordered Amber, pointing to a cupboard. "Harry? Harry?" His face had gone slack.

His eye bled as if it was an open tap. He was dying and I didn't know what I could do but pray. The phone started ringing. It sounded terribly loud. I ran to it hoping it was Michael.

"Michael?" I said picking it up.

Instead Karrin Murphy's voice came over the line rapid fire. "No, Charity, it's Karrin. I am in your neighborhood. It looks like a war zone. Are you okay? We can't get through. Your street is blocked by a multiple car accident."

"I am fine. Harry isn't. He has massive internal bleeding and he's running a dangerously high fever. There's a lot of blood loss. We need an ambulance here. . Karrin was a grown woman, not someone under my care. I didn't have to be extra strong for her, so I let her hear what I was feeling in my tone. Harry needed her help.

"I'm coming, hold a sec," she said, and I could hear her giving orders. "Charity, what happened?" she asked in a whisper. She didn't want anyone else to hear her.

I sighed inside. Could I trust her? Harry and Dresden did, but that was not an endorsement. I prayed that I was choosing right and told her, "I don't know how much you know, Karrin. The organization that Dresden is a part of came for Harry. They kidnapped my daughter to get to him. He fought them…They were some of the most powerful magic users in the world." I paused, not knowing if I should say what I did next, "I think he is dying. Hurry." I waited for her to say something, but when she didn't I prompted her, "Karrin?"

"Watch over him. I am coming." She hung up. The steel in her voice gave me hope.

"And Good smiles an Evil leer, and that is the Truth. It's a joke, Charity, and no one is laughing. Reality _could_ laugh, but we're not even bacterium to it. Funny…" Harry said from where he was still sitting against the stove. Amber shot me a desperate look.

"Harry, have faith," I said, almost automatically. It is something I would say to a friend in the Women's Bible study on Wednesday nights. It felt empty saying it then. Harry looked beyond any comfort I could give him, and I always had trouble understanding unbelievers. I took a wash cloth from Amber and soaked it into the bowl of cold water she had brought. Laying the rag on his forehead I simply prayed.

I heard a scuffle and looked up hopefully only to find the boy Ramirez come into the house. He looked worried and out of his depth. "He's still alive?" he asked in surprise. Amber said something uncharitable and very unladylike back to him. In my heart I agreed with her.

"Sorry. It's just that he took The Soothsayer's 'ring of truth' attack. _No one_ survives that," he said with a shrug.

"What does it do?" Amber asked.

He scratched his head and leaned against the kitchen counter. "It's supposed to show its victim all reality. Show him," he gestured widely, "everything, all the truth of the world and about himself. It kills anyone who sees it. It's like Jack Nicholson says, 'you can't handle the truth.'"

"Not funny, Ramirez!" Amber snapped.

"Stop bitching at me. We just betrayed the White Council. The only guy who could protect us is half-dead. What do you want me to do?" he shot back.

I raised my voice. "_I_ would like both of you to keep your heads. Stay calm. Fighting each other will not save you. I have called for help." Then a thought struck me. "Do either of you know how to contact Mr. Dresden?"

They shook their heads. I was disturbed by what Ramirez had said. I didn't know someone could be cursed with the truth, and that it would kill them. It was frightening. And if I trusted Harry's ramblings… It was enough to shake anyone's faith.

"Dresden can't help me. No one can help anyone. It doesn't matter," Harry suddenly spoke. I sighed in relief hearing his own voice instead of the dark double voice from before.

"You've been cursed. He might know a way to cure you. You _will_ die if you don't get help!" I ended up yelling at him a little.

"Death," he said wonderingly. And then his hand in mine slackened. His head lolled to the side. I realized later that I started screaming at him to wake up. Amber was not far behind me. I felt for his heartbeat but couldn't find one. I didn't know if it was because I had panicked or if there really wasn't one.

The next thing I knew a pair of hands pulled me away from Harry with vicious strength. I looked up to see Karrin Murphy with two paramedics. She was the one to push me aside. One paramedic was applying mouth to mouth while the other was taking out a portable defibrillator.

The next few minutes went in a blur in which I regained some sense and caught up Murphy on what was happening. It was difficult to see his weak and scarred body flop every time they shocked his heart. I tried to think straight by pretending I was far away. It helped to focus on the things I could do, which weren't many.

"I don't understand, he was in a fight with them just the day before, and he looked like nothing had touched him. Even if he was drenched in his own blood," Karrin said to me, standing ramrod straight, keeping all expression off her face.

"We've got him!" one of the paramedics shouted. Karrin and I crowded in around the apprentices. There was a white glow around Harry.

"Take care of that eye. He's lost too much already," the other paramedic warned. Neither of them noticed the glow on him, they were too focused on his injuries. The brown robes had noticed and even Karrin shot me a look.

The black-uniformed paramedic leaned forward with a penlight and shined it into Harry's uninjured eye, then moved to the other one. I watched with morbid curiosity to see what was left of it. He pulled back the lid and shone the light in. I couldn't see his eye from my angle.

Without warning the paramedic jerked back. He scuttled away kicking at the floor with his heels. His face was in wild terror and he shrieked. It was so primal it startled all of us.

"Jimmy, what the fuck?" his partner shouted, jumping to him. But Jimmy beat at his arms, all the while screaming. His mouth began to foam and I backed away. Something made me look at Harry. His wounded eye was shut, but he was staring with the other one at Jimmy. His face looked alien and inhuman. The white glow was seeping out of his skin. It made a sickening contrast to the marks of internal bleeding and scars on him.

"Shit! Don't look at his eyes!" Marjory exclaimed. Jimmy stood and ran from the kitchen. His partner looked on in shock.

"Go after him!" Karrin ordered. The paramedic didn't need telling twice and was off after his partner.

"His eyes hold death and madness. This is what it must've meant. Damn!" Marjory swore. "I looked right at him. It could've happened to me."

My heart was beating loudly in my chest. I thanked my foresight to leave the kids in the panic room. They were still in danger, even from Harry who had saved Molly.

"Pity," Harry said, and this time his voice changed again to something else. We all looked at him with apprehension. He stood with difficulty. The white light on his skin seemed to solidify until it was a second skin.

"Harry?" Karrin ventured.

"You are the woman who he mistook for his mother," Harry said in a stranger's voice.

Karrin's eyes narrowed. The three apprentices grabbed their staves and readied themselves.

"Who are you?" I demanded, and was surprised to hear the venom in my own voice. I hadn't realized I had become angry.

"We are the Cardinal Light, lady. We are no threat to you or yours. Do not be concerned. We are simply ensuring the boy survives. He has gained knowledge that we cannot afford to lose." Harry bowed to me, glowing white and alien.

"You are possessing him," I accused, feeling enraged. This was why I hated magic. It corrupted and victimized innocents. "Leave him!"

Harry looked at me with that alien whiteness that made his green eyes shine like jewels. I lost my breath, terrified by what stood before me

"Lady, we are not possessing him. He is the Cardinal Light. He and we are one. But a cosmic power was used against him and both his body and mind have given way to it. We must find a way to heal him. The knowledge he has gained cannot be lost!" Harry said in the multiple voice of whatever possessed him. I didn't trust it.

Karrin stepped next to me with her gun at her side. "Can't you heal him?" she asked.

A sad expression came over Harry, making him look hundreds of years old. "There are many powers in the worlds, my lady. We are one cosmic power but not all. Your protector, this boy, fell victim to The Soothsayer's invocation of a cosmic spell. Luckily the angel he protects saved enough of his body and mind that the curse is now limited to his right eye, but even she could not save all of him. If it were not for your healers he would have died. As is, his mind is giving way. We need to find a wizard of your world who can help him."

I was stunned; Harry was protecting an angel? Just who was this insane boy who'd come in our lives?

"Dresden," Karrin said. "He's the only wizard I know who isn't Harry's enemy."

Harry scratched his chin as if he expected a long beard to be there. "Yes, perhaps that young boy will know the cure to The Soothsayer's magic." He waved his wand making a scroll appear; with a blast, an owl shot out of the end of the wand as well. "Take this message to Harry Dresden. Be swift!"

With the teenaged wizards and Karrin, I watched in surprise as the owl took the floating scroll in the air and flew off. I wasn't pleased with how things were turning out.

"Fine, now let Harry go. You've sent Dresden a message. I want to see Harry," I demanded. I couldn't accept the words of something that could possess a human.

"We cannot let him go. He is unable to cope with seeing the truth of reality and his place in it. My lady, this is _cosmic_ knowledge, he will be driven to madness! Step out of our way!" the multiple voices shouted at me.

He shone so brightly, it was awful. When I could open my eyes I saw us all on our knees in front of him. "Let-him-go," I whispered. My throat ached as if I had been shouting for days. I prayed for strength to overcome the fear of the being possessing Harry. From somewhere I got the strength to grab Harry's leg as he passed us by. He stumbled and I pulled his leg from under him, making him crash on the bloodstained floor.

I floundered a little as I tried to pin him, but then he lashed out and kicked me in the chest. With the wind knocked out of me I fell back. I hadn't noticed that Karrin was trying to help me on Harry's other side. I saw her now pining him down with what looked like a complicated jujitsu hold.

"Can you exorcise it?" I asked Amber and Ramirez who were looking on in shock. I despaired inside; even if they were wizards, they were inexperienced children. They shook their heads and looked to me to tell them what to do next. I didn't have a clue myself.

"My lady, it is highly inappropriate for us to be entangled like this," the being possessing Harry said in a fastidious way.

Karrin smiled insincerely and said, "All you have to do is get out of Harry. Are my breasts bothering you?" She pressed a little closer to Harry's body.

"Karrin!" I gasped, shocked despite myself. Karrin lifted an eyebrow at me and I realized I was being foolish.

"It is not beyond us to release ourselves from you, my lady. But for the sake of Harry's oath to you, we would ask you to let us go of your own accord," he said, lying very still, caught between Karrin's legs and arms.

"An oath." Ramirez suddenly grinned and leaned over them. "What oath? Is it an oath of protection?"

An uncomfortable look passed over Harry's face.

"Ha! He can't hurt you, officer," Amber said, now also grinning.

"Lieutenant," Karrin corrected. As we were all feeling triumphant, something seemed to go very wrong. The being possessing Harry's body began writhing as if in pain. He didn't make a sound but he looked desperate. Karrin held on as if it was no effort while the teen wizards cheered her on. They didn't notice my disquiet. They didn't see the black tendrils leaving Karrin's cross. The tendrils were peeling away the pale whiteness covering Harry – I didn't know if it was a good thing or something worse than what possessed him. I just prayed.

Before anyone else noticed her cross, the glowing presence of the possessing spirit disappeared. Harry looked like himself again; wounded but human. Karrin slackened her hold on him – I suppose she noticed he wasn't fighting her anymore. She looked up questionigly at me and the wizards.

I pointed to her cross which was hanging from her neck. Black frost had formed between the cross and Harry's chest like a spider web. It broke when Karrin wrapped her hand around it. Just then Harry drew a sharp breath, startling me. He clapped his eyes open – I nearly forgot about what looking at his eyes had done to the paramedic. Amber remembered and shouted at us to look away.

We were all looking away from him but heard him struggle to his feet with a groan of pain. I saw a roll of gauze in the paramedics' case and grabbed it.

"Harry, can you please close your eyes?" I asked, hoping he was back to normal.

"Yes," he said, sounding lost in thought.

With ice in my veins I turned to him. I sighed in relief – he had closed his eyes. I was afraid he wouldn't take me seriously. Quickly I wrapped the gauze around his head to cover his right eye. For a daring moment I wanted to see what had happened to it. What could be so awful that it had driven a paramedic mad? But I buried my curiosity and made sure the bandage was firmly on.

"Hey, Harry. How're you feeling?" Karrin asked, when I motioned them to look around.

He was looking towards the wall, but not at it, when he answered, "Better than I usually do after dying. How are you, Karrin?"

Karrin exchanged a worried glance with me. Harry was still acting very strange.

"I'm fine. Is whoever was in you gone?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. They couldn't stand a breath from the Outside." He hesitated for a second, looking as if he was going to say something. "It's quiet in the Outside. The Truth is too loud. I couldn't think before you put the cross on me."

"Are you alright, Auror Madeye?" Amber asked in a highly dubious tone. Both Karrin and I gave her a quelling glare.

The smile on his face was too ironic for my comfort. We waited uncomfortably for him to answer. He never looked at us, just leaned against the counter, and I am ashamed to say I betrayed my worry by fidgeting. Ramirez cleared his throat but Harry didn't take the hint. I wanted to check on my children but as long as Harry was unbalanced I didn't want to bring them out of the panic room. At least the other wizard girl had stayed up with them.

"You should lie down," I said.

"No!" He said abruptly and pushed off the counter. "I won't let the cycle repeat. And something is about to happen which will reverse time again. I have to stop it. If I have to feel another wrinkle in Truth under my skin I will be sick." His face twisted in disgust. "Even if nothing matters anymore after what I've seen. I can't be pushed back in time, not again. I have to change what will happen if I stay here. There's a fight I have to win."

"I don't understand-" Amber said, but Ramirez pressed her arm to stop her when Harry finally faced her. She dropped her eyes from his intense gaze.

"Best if you don't understand… There is nothing to understand in the end. I am going." He started for the door.

Karrin stepped in his way before I could. "Wait! Where the hell do you think you're going? You just about died, you're still injured."

Suddenly he was holding her face in his hands. He dipped his head and gently kissed the corner of Karrin's lips. From where I stood I could see her utter shock. She didn't kiss him back.

"Goodbye," he said. His tone made my heart ache – it sounded as though it was his last goodbye.

I was moving before I knew I was. My hand grabbed for him. Even now, looking back on it, I knew I would be too late… and I was. He disappeared.

(----)

**Harry Dresden.**

I had always thought pivotal moments were to be contemplated under overcast skies and a fine drizzle. Instead I stood in front of Ancient Mai's restaurant, tasting my sweat and cursing the humidity. I'd left my apartment trying to figure out how to report Mai's actions without making it look like I was accusing a member of the Senior Council of running an unsanctioned private war. Well, any way you cut it, I just don't speak slickalese well enough to slip my way out of _that_ discussion unscathed.

So I found myself in front of the restaurant of the lady in question, thinking it best to take the old dragon by the horns and make a deal with her for my silence.

"You comin' in? Or you gonna stand there scarin' the customers all day?" the doorman called out from behind his newspaper. He didn't fool me one bit with his doorman jacket and shiny shoes – he was a wizard hoping to ingratiate himself enough to Mai to get a recommendation for the Warden corps.

"Yeah… yeah," I said in a daze, and walked past him through the glass doors, automatically taking a left into the secluded office area. Boy, I was not looking forward to being alone with Mai again.

It hadn't been too long since I had trashed the waiting area leading to the inner offices, but it had all changed. There seemed to be a new partition, and I, being my polite self, barreled through the new doors in my way. The hall turned right when I expected it to go left, and I followed this new floor plan to a door with such high polish I thought it might be magical.

At this door I paused, somehow knowing that the room behind it wouldn't be empty. I knocked and entered in one motion. For a moment I was taken aback – there was sunlight streaming in from the glassroof of the attic. _How the hell did I end up on the top of the building?_

The sunlight was bathing a middle-aged woman staring at the sky. It was as if I had interrupted a religious ceremony. The silence of the room and the stillness of the woman pressed on me, berating me for blundering in and disturbing the holy peace.

Mai turned her serene face to me; golden light made the white of age striping her dark hair shine so it looked as if she had streaks of light mingling in her hair. With Mai I was never certain how much her appearance was magic and how much was just the natural charm of a stunning woman. She was wrapped in a purple-patterned dress of some kind today. The fabric flowed and rippled luxuriously but I couldn't tell if it was a gown or a robe. Her maroon eyes nearly captured me but I looked away to take in the surprising hominess of the musty tome-laden shelves and aged couches adorning the room. When I looked back at her, her face was once again upturned to the sun streaming in from the steeple roof's windows.

No matter what Mai in her young form had done to me, I could not bring myself to intrude on this Mai more than I already had. I stayed silent and waited for her to speak, all the time trying to figure out how I had climbed to the top floor without having taken a ramp or stairs. Then it came to me: Ebenezer had mentioned a long time ago Mai's skill in manipulating space. She was particularly feared for her rumored skill to move large spaces of the mortal world to the Netherworld. If true, it meant she could transport you and the ground you stood on for a date with Hades without that pesky prerequisite of killing you first.

I really hoped that Mai was restricting her deadly magic to interior design.

"I've never known anything more vulnerable than a decent man," Mai said, somehow not breaking the sanctity of the silence enveloping her.

I thought of something to say to that but couldn't come up with anything. She continued by herself, "My father was such a man; as it happens, your father was a man like that as well. Both of them armor-less against…" She trailed off, the tension around her eyes giving away her pain.

I didn't know that Mai had known my father. My father was a very kind and decent man; I agreed with her that far. But what else Mai was referring to I had no idea.

"As far as I know," I began. "My father wasn't-" I had to pause to look for another word than 'raped,' "- taken advantage of by Uuvax."

"No," Mai agreed. "It was not Uuvax who took advantage of your father's decency."

Suddenly my heart began to race. What the Hell was she implying? "What are you-"

Mai interrupted me. "I see arranging for 2-plus-2 to visit the bar you go to for information paid off. You know my secret."

I cocked a brow. This wasn't good. I didn't like knowing the info I had on Mai was given to me on her terms. "I'd think you wouldn't want me to know something like this."

Mai shrugged lightly, finally turning away from the sun to lounge on a couch. Out of the sun, the hair gone white stood out sharply against her black tresses. There were lines around her eyes which somehow only made her look more graceful and stately. I realized with a shock what moved me so much about her older appearance: it had none of her aggressive sexuality or her assured superiority. She looked more powerful than her younger self, yet more scarred as well. She looked the part of a wizardess of her station.

She smiled amusedly, somehow keeping out of her lips the uncharitable twist that I was so familiar with. Hell, it was almost indulgent. I brought my guard up; ever since I had stepped into the restaurant I had been off-balance. First the new floor plan, then suddenly appearing on the top floor when I didn't think I had left ground level, then the magical quiet, and finally references to my father.

"Mai," I bit out. "Why the Hell did you set me up to find out about you and Uuvax?"

She sighed. "Can you not see, Dresden? You finding out my family affairs was just an unfortunate price for what I really wanted."

I was beginning to really worry and she just went on sitting with a patient smile. "2-plus-2 died last night… Uuvax might think I killed her retainer," I worked through it out loud. With a hard _da dum_ of my heart I got it. "Did you just sic your dragon mother on me?"

Mai looked to the heavens for fortitude or whatever women look for up there. "No, I didn't sic my mother on _you_. To Uuvax it will seem that an ally or retainer of The Outsider, the so-called second coming of the phoenix-graced dragon hunters, killed her servant."

"Hell's Bells," I breathed, shocked. "To Uuvax it's a declaration of war."

Mai nodded with a pleased smile. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

I shook my head in disbelief and ran from the room. I had to find Harry. I had to save innocents who were going to be bystanders to a death match between an Outsider and an honest-to-goodness _dragon_.

(----)

**Harry Potter**

It's quiet. I don't remember the last time it was this quiet. The Soothsayer's spell showed me _everything_... I know now the Gatekeeper is right, I have been fighting him for fifty years. And knowing that now, I am here where something has to change. It is the moment where either Rashid throws me back to the Outside and in the past again or I finally break free of the cycle. Dresden is the key; if he dies again, time will have to repeat itself. If he'd never gotten involved with me, I wouldn't be stuck in the twines of his destiny. Sending him an owl to stay away didn't help. He's standing with the rest of the White Council waiting for whatever is going to happen, to happen. Soon after I apparated to the dock, the Whit Council arrived. First it was the gray cloaked ones I had fought before, but then others showed up who took the gray cloaks' place. About ten with muggle weapons and staves in their hands broke in two groups to cover the east and west entrances to the pier. By the time Dresden showed up, he couldn't do more than yell from behind the rest of the Whit Council, and they shut him up soon too. I didn't want him there, and I didn't want to listen to what he had to say.

They haven't made a move to kill me. Anyone who has eyes to see can tell I'm mostly dead. Fighting their Senior Council wasn't smart. I don't know what is coming next, but they are pretty smug about it. Dresden looks like he wants to tell me something but they aren't letting him through.

He should have stayed away. I can sense fate's threads thickening around him. The one eye The Soothsayer took from me shows me the Truth now. I see what is happening behind reality. Too bad it took a paramedic going insane from looking in my eye for me to realize others would see the Truth Soothsayer cursed me with in my eye. Lucky Charity was around to bandage the eye closed. I've charmed the bandage to be an eye patch with Gryffindor's lion on it. Hey, if I am going to die or be thrown to the Outside, I'd rather be accessorized for the moment.

So now we're all waiting on the docks where I first appeared in Dresden's world. He is held back by his White Council, Karrin is far away in Charity's home. I am here alone at the end of a long pier, waiting for that fate-changing thing to happen, whatever it is.

If I ever meet The Soothsayer again I will have to curse him for making me sane again. It is so hard to care now, so quiet without my friends. Even little Roqa is hiding deep in my soul, traumatized by what he put both of us through. It is lucky I had her though; she took much of the damage The Soothsayer's curse would have done to my body and made it so only my right eye was sacrificed.

But does it even matter? I thought I was important because I was the 'Chosen One.' The Truth doesn't see it that way. Hell, it doesn't even really see me. But I'll be damned if I stay stuck in this battle with The Gatekeeper. Now that I won't forget what has happened, I will go truly mad if I am sent to the Outside again.

So I'll rely on my curse of prescience and wait for whatever is about to happen here. Apparently the White Council knows what is happening; they have been slowly getting further and further while still keeping their eyes on me.

It's awfully quiet. I hate it.

Roqa?

_Wahhhhh!_

Oh, shut it, you pansy. A little mind job and you fall apart.

She isn't going to be any help. Must be hard realizing she doesn't matter even though she's an angel; fallen or not. Well, she's still my baby hellion, and I like her.

Wow… it's not every day you see someone walking on water. I guess she must be what I am waiting for. I can't help smiling. Maybe it was my little prescience that gave me the urge to sit on a pier and dangle my feet in the water.

"Oh! Drip Drop, it's time to play," I singsong, knowing my friends are near; they are everywhere.

I suppose I should be feeling horny right now. She _is_ naked and gorgeous. But the agony I am in has killed my libido. What a shame. What a crying shame. She's Chinese, I think; her black hair is straight and falling below her hips. She's starting to rise in the air as she's getting closer to me. I can see her bright warm eyes now, magical in some way, I wonder if they have a power besides shininess. The air around her is hazy, the way things look around a very hot fire. She stops ten feet in the air and with a motion of her hand sends the boats docked between us flying out to the lake. Now there is about a pool's length of water and ten feet of air between her and me. Her breasts look firm and they have pale nipples… not very attractive, maybe they get pink if you pinch them. Her hips curve out enough to be sexy, any less and she might as well be a boy. She looks old, maybe Charity's age, but she is breathtakingly beautiful. And I think she's a dragon; if the dragon-wing-shaped shadows stretching out miles in either direction are a clue. She really is hot; the heat is beating on my face and drying my already dry skin.

"Hail Phoenix-Graced, Green-eyed Demon of the Outer Gates." Her voice sends tremors in the ground and kicks up waves. She doesn't understand what she is stirring beneath her.

"Hail Dragon, I am not a demon," I said.

"And neither are you worthy of holding the mantle of a Phoenix Knight. You are as dim as the memory of your kind. Bow your head and I may spare you," she says and reaches out with her hand, stretching out her long nails like a claw.

I bring up my wand but something intangible grabs me by the throat. I point my wand at her and see my curse, a black thunderbolt, sizzle towards her. It disappears in a shower of sparks before it reaches her. Darkness is crawling at the edge of my vision; her magic is crushing my throat and any air I have is gone. I can't handle her in my condition. I have to trust my friends, my faithful friends.

I gasp out calling to them and hoarsely curse her, "Drip, Drop, you pale-breasted bitch!"

They rise out of the lake, having brought their clans with them. Two serpents in the shape of the basilisk I killed in my second year whip their huge maws at her. She looks disdainful and suddenly glows.

_Drip Drop, no! _The spell she has on me falls away but at the same time one of basilisk is flash boiled. I still feel them in the water and in the air, they are around me. The cloud of steam keeps going for her and envelops her just as the other basilisk swallows her.

I hear her delicious scream. Her nipples are pretty red now, after superheated Drip crashed into her. Drop is spinning his body making her tumble inside him. Drip is rising out of the lake again, its eyes a murky grey and teeth of water looking sharp as steel. Suddenly he strikes through his brother's body at the dragon-woman and loses the basilisk shape. Now he's a massive torrent of water forcing itself in her mouth. He's ramming himself down her throat and drowning her.

"Drop? What the fuck are you doing?" I shout as the basilisk that had trapped her disappears back in the lake, letting his brother tear into her mouth and push her back in the sky.

I feel as if someone is spelling me with a cheering charm. "Drop, is that you?"

He erupts out of the water again, this time right under the dragon lady where she is standing on air, trying to fight off Drip's basilisk body entering her mouth. What is Drop doing?

Oh… oh… no wonder that horny bastard was feeling so cheerful. He's shot up between her legs, plowing through like an avalanche.

"Guys, this is a little wrong," I call out, but I am drowned by the noise of crashing waves of Drip Drop's joy.

Before I can halfheartedly try again, light explodes. I throw up my hands and feel water wash over me as huge waves overwhelm the pier I'm sitting on. I hear a very deep growl, as if something is being ripped out of the very earth's rocky throat. My skin breaks out in goose bumps. The dragon woman is standing five feet from me on water. Her long hair is strewn on her naked body, stuck to her slick skin. Half her face and one breast is hidden by it, but the one exposed eye is enough to nearly stop my heart. Up close her beauty is overwhelming; it's like a force of magic in its own right. Her face is more angular than I thought it would be, but the eye, that hideous black and orange eye destroys any attraction I could have for her. With each pulse of my heart the iris throbs with light.

"I am Uuvax, you dare rape me?" she whispers: her words open up cuts on my skin. My hands and arms suddenly are washed in blood.

My moan is strangled when even greater pain hits me just for making noise. Now I'm about to lose all sanity. She's still wet and slick, water drops meander down from her head, sliding to the hollow of her neck and ringing her breasts all the way to her navel and below. It is as if they are painting her perfection as they walk over her. I grin, even if it splits the sides of my lips where her voice has cut me up. I taste my own blood in my mouth and say, "Drip, Drop, lover."

She opens her mouth as if she is going to bite me, but then freezes, her eyes widen. Her body twists unnaturally around her waist and her head is thrown back, leaving her breasts splayed to the skies. I see droplets freeze on them into sharp shards of ice. They prick her magically flawless flesh and slide under her skin. Blood blooms all over her, coloring her in red stripes as it trails down her body.

"Where did you think they went? Drip Drop are everywhere! And after you double-timed them they are inside you. This is why you don't _fuck_ with them!" I laugh at my own joke, tasting the burning pain on my own skin from dozens of cuts. My laugh is harsh and demented. But what can I say? A woman is suspended with her sex thrust out in front of me while my friends tear her up inside and outside. I have never seen anything this insane, but I have seen more depraved things.

She is trembling. No, now she's shaking as if in a fit. What in Merlin's name… She's flown into the sky like a bullet. I can hardly see her. I look to the water, yes, I can still see shadows of dragon wings stretching out and flapping like mad, so she's somewhere up there.

There is a great _boom! _ The sky is burning; a great lake of fire is spreading fast from where Uuvax was a second ago.

"I think I'm fucked," I tell myself calmly.

In a blink she's in front of me. I gasp and fall back, pulling my legs out of the water. My body aches from my injuries, but I have to get away from the deadly creature. Her wings are visible now. Each spans so far and wide that I can't see the sky or where they end. She is still bare breasted, the wounds have healed but there is dried blood on her, almost like an adornment. At her waist and below she is wrapped in blue flames spreading out like a gown's trail behind her. Her hair is back behind her shoulders and groomed. I am bloody terrified. No wonder Hagrid thought _our_ dragons were cute.

"Did you really think constructs of your imagination could harm me, mortal?" she asks with forced calmness.

I bare my teeth at her in a smile that probably looks a little wild. "You just got spit-roasted by my friends," I point out.

"Cur!" she growls, again making me feel as though the very ground underneath me is ready to tear out my bones. "You would be decimated at the sight of my true self." She begins to glow and I can't help but laugh. Maybe it's the fear. Maybe it's how wrong she is.

"I have seen Everything, I have seen Truth, and I am still alive. I am beyond you, lizard!" I shout at her, as the light from her spreads to the sky, taking over everything in my vision. Her heat slaps at me as she grows and grows, warping land, water, and air around her.

I try to catch my breath but her presence is beating down on me. I am smothered in heat and light. I'm screaming. God! I didn't think I could feel more pain after fighting The Soothsayer's curse. She's inside my mind, she's inside my body. I don't know where I am! I try to stand up but I can't feel myself. There is only heat and light. If she's showing me her true face I can't see it because I've been blinded.

I reach for my face, or at least where I remember my face should be, searching with my fingers for the patch covering my eye. I have to take it off. It might be my only hope. Maybe the eye cursed with seeing Reality will let me see her as well.

I can tell right away when the patch is removed. Somehow my fumbling and numb fingers found it. The world becomes black with pinpricks of light. I am somewhere far above my physical body. Soon my sight starts hurtling towards the earth. I see the planet and the undulating destinies and realities shimmering inside it. I know what they are but I can't understand how I know. It hurts terribly to understand what I see.

Suddenly I am on the pier and a magnificent creature is before me. With its wings stretching to the clouds, its seemingly jeweled tail plunging deep into the lake, it is staring down at my body, speaking words I know no living mortal has heard before. Her body is still of a woman; she hasn't fully transformed. She doesn't need to. I am dying below her, mere feet from her incredible power. She is killing me by simply existing. Wizards of the White Council are cowering far from us; I see their true selves, their pasts and futures, their natures, their pathetic insignificance. I look away from them to the Dragon and her beauty. She is a being of sheer magical energy, trapped in a physical shell. But all that beauty and all that magnificence matters little, because she, like all, matters nothing to the Truth.

So I can see her, and I can watch her killing me, but can I do anything but know that something nearly as small as me is going to kill me? Does it matter?

No, in the end it doesn't really matter. Not to Reality, not to Everything, not to the Truth the Soothsayer cursed me to see.

But I still want to live. I can hear the screams coming from my body. Pathetic. I don't want to be pathetic. I don't want to be killed by the dragon, even if she is enchanting enough that even in Truth she is a bauble that adorns Reality.

I have to close my eye. The Truth can't save me. I need my patch back. I can't live with the Soothsayer's curse showing me everything. I try to force my eye closed, but it is too hard, I have no sense of my physical body. I am somewhere outside looking at myself dying.

I'm not afraid. If I was afraid I could force myself to shut my eyes. Just wanting to isn't enough, I _need_ to do it. But how?

"Roqariel Anane! Wake up!" I shout, suddenly seeing her trembling, curled under my body. With my cursed eye I can see her outside of my mind as well.

"My host?" she asks. "Please let me out, I can help."

Ah, I see the shackles on her hands and feet, and the chains keeping her wings tied close to her.

"Roqa, I release you, force my eyes shut," I say. The shackles and chains crumble around her and for a moment I see her Truth, but too soon she shuts my eyes and my consciousness returns inside my body. I can't be sure what I saw.

Agonizing pain hits me a breath later and I lose sense of what I was thinking before. I want to live! I want to survive! I cast _Protego_ but it doesn't even materialize. The dragon's magic's presence doesn't even allow mine to come into being.

I can't control how hard I am screaming, even though I can feel Roqariel healing me with all her might. She can't heal me faster than the Dragon's magic vaporizing the flesh off my bones, scratching at my consciousness.

There is something new, I can hear my voice changing, and with it the Dragon's magic beating against me becoming dull. It's as if a blanket has been thrown between us. My screams are becoming a cadence… no, a song. A song? What is this?

In the midst of pain I am suddenly stunned; this is Fawkes's song. Bloody Hell! I am _trilling_ at a bloody Dragon. I thought it was supposed to be accidental magic, not fucking embarrassing magic, that came out at times of stress.

But it's working. She's backing off, her light has dimmed. I can actually see her now. She's kneeling on the pier with her hands over her ears. She is screaming too, causing fissures to erupt around us, great plumes of superheated water are bursting out of the lake. I'm not fighting it anymore and belt out Fawkes's song, dignity be damned!

Crawling toward her I reach behind her shoulders where the great wings are connecting to her slender back. My fingers sink into the hot leather as if it is butter and I begin to pull. With a hard tug, bone and blood spurt out of her back as the wing starts coming free. I guess phoenix strength and phoenix song are what my grace is as a Dragon Killer. Her sharp nails slide into my ribs like so many knives, I feel blood collect in my mouth and unholy pain pulverizes my brain of all thought.

_Kill her, my guardian. Rip her wings! I will heal you. _I am burning from being near Uuvax, from the many wounds and injuries, and now from Hellfire searing my veins. I can't tell where one kind of fire ends and the other begins. My jaw is hurting from singing Fawkes's song, but with each note it seems to break Uuvax down. She is folded over, her head nearly touching the ground. The only thing holding her up is her hand buried wrist-deep in my heart.

The unrelenting agony freezes for a heartbeat. It must be a working from Roqariel's power in Heaven! It doesn't burn like Hellfire . And with that I have the clarity to pull apart my hands, clawing deeply in Uuvax's wings. I snap them off completely from the rest of her skeleton. Gore and ichors are spilling from her back, uglying the piece of art her body is. She arches up suddenly, petrified by what I've done to her. My song stops and she falls into my arms with a look of wonder in her dead eyes.

I push her away and slide her hand out of my chest, hardly noting the pain amongst everything else. My mind is weakening; I have to get Roqariel under control before she takes advantage of this. But before darkness can take me I see men in robes approaching from all sides.

Just great. The White Council. True to form, coming for me when something has already killed me a dozen times over.

(----)

Next chapter is getting final touches. Hopefully it will be up in a week's time, barring my beta having a family life and wanting to spend time with them for the holidays.

This chapter was brought to you by the blood, sweat, efforts, and many calls of 'lol, you have to do it' from Syaoran, Shezza, Jon, Vash. They are as responsible for this as I am. Thanks, brothers.


	19. Chapter 19

**True Dark**

* * *

_~Harry Dresden~_

_Chicago_

The two letters clutched in my hands from Harry the Outsider were crumpled to nearly nothing. I'd just seen someone half-dead fight a dragon and win. Obviously it had been stressful for me, but I persevered. I snorted at myself. The wardens were holding me back out of the 'cordoned area'; I'd wanted to go to Harry and warn him that Uuvax was coming for him. But in the end it didn't look like he needed my help.

Right after leaving Mai's restaurant I received the first letter asking me to meet him at the docks because he was in trouble. The owl carrying the letter exploded in a shower of confetti after delivering the message, scaring the living daylights out of me. Before I'd gotten over my shock, yet another owl came swooping down on me. This time I was prepared for the avian kamikaze, but not for the message it carried: 'Stay away from me; it isn't your time to die.' I was never good with mixed messages, as my dry run with women recently can attest to, so I went with my plan and headed to where I had seen Harry for the first time.

Arriving there I ran into the White Council and was held back. Even Senior Council member Listens-to-Wind had arrived and was standing beside me. He'd watched the whole battle with the Dragon without a flicker of emotion.

"Your old mentor was right about him, Wizard Dresden," he said to me, leaning on his carved staff. "This Outsider uses powerful white magic. That was a very hopeful song he used to defeat the Dragon Uuvax. She was a creature of no little power."

He was right, of course; all of us had been affected by that song. It reminded me of the best of magic, the powers of creation working inside you to make something extraordinary happen.

"You've got to let me go help him. He's not what you think he is," I appealed to Listens-to-Wind.

He shook his head, the many lines in his face pulled a little as if he was saddened. "No, no, young wizard. This needs to play out. The Merlin has his war and it must come to an end. If I let you go, you will simply die."

I was too frustrated for words. He didn't say it outright but I knew that if I moved he was capable of easily restraining me or killing me himself, not to speak of the wardens keeping their wary eyes on me. Their job was to make sure none of the vanillas came to this end of the docks but they'd been happy to keep me out as a bonus. I never was too popular with them. If it hadn't been for the presence of a Senior Council member I would have already taken on the wardens, my health notwithstanding.

I saw the Brute Squad of Archangel close in on Harry. I'd never seen them in person before. They carried enchanted weapons and strange magical foci, and were surprisingly young for being in that order. About ten of them accompanied The Merlin around Harry. It was wrong and it made my blood boil: they were just going to execute him when he sat there, having fought a being of nightmares.

"First you set him up to be killed by a dragon and now you show up like carrion to finish him off," I said with loathing and I leveled my staff at the wardens in my way. I'd just have to slip around Listens-to-Wind as well, but I couldn't stand there and watch Harry be killed.

Suddenly I found myself kissing asphalt with an oppressive weight on me. A silk gown appeared at the edge of my vision.

"Stand down, wardens. Dresden will behave while Listens-to-Wind and I are here. Please expand the cordon, make sure no one comes here." Ancient Mai's voice told me why I was flat on the ground. She had arrived just in time to cool my jets. "Up you get," she ordered me.

I groaned mentally and stood. It was now only me, Ancient Mai, and Listens-to-Wind witnessing what was happening. "This is wrong," I said to her more mature form.

Ancient Mai removed a scroll from her deep blue silk sleeves and passed it to me. I opened it to read:

_Gatekeeper,_

_The cycle will repeat. If you want to stop it, make sure Dresden is nowhere near me and doesn't die. One way or another we end it this time. I remember everything. _

_The Outsider. _

"What's this?" I demanded. I looked to Harry wondering if I could catch his eye somehow and understand what the warning was about. He was completely enclosed by the Brute Squad. The Merlin and he were talking but even being only thirty yards away or so I couldn't hear them. Before I could try and _Listen,_ using my special talent, Mai began to answer me.

"This letter was passed to me by The Gatekeeper and I passed the message to Listens-to-Winds. The Honored Gatekeeper trusts the letter and we are here to make sure you don't interfere. Otherwise we would be assisting The Merlin. If your friend can fight off three Senior Council members and a Dragon, obviously he is beyond the Brute Squad," she said. I didn't know Harry had fought anyone on the Senior Council, let alone three of them, and won! Before I could ask her who he faced, Harry's harsh laugh interrupted our conversation.

"You think _I_ am evil? You have no idea what darkness is, _Merlin!"_ he shouted. He pressed his wand to his forehead in a quick movement and drew blood from the scar there. The Brute Squad fell back at his fast movement, expecting him to curse them.

Harry wiped the blood from his scar, pressed it into the wound on Uuvax's back and said something in that creepy snakelike language. A tall and pale wizard of the Squad didn't wait long for whatever was going to happen. He cursed, sending an invisible force at Harry and Uuvax's body. Both flew from the edge of the pier to crash into a warehouse wall. The old white paint on the building chipped and dusted them. Harry was sprawled, unmoving, but whatever magic he had invoked continued its work.

The same wizard stepped forward but the Merlin motioned him back. As if from a fresh wound blood burst out from Uuvax's body, turning black as it magically misted into the air. The vaporous substance started coalescing within moments of leaving the Dragon's body. The Brute Squad tried to burn it out of the air but it had no effect. While they were occupied, I noticed Harry moving. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I had no idea how much longer he would last. Many of his wounds had closed but he still looked weak and not injury-free.

I shifted on my feet, mentally preparing myself to run to him. It was all the indication Listens-to-Wind needed. He put his hand on my elbow, leaning on it as if his age forced him to take assistance from a younger man. That is what it looked like on the outside, inside I felt my legs lock up as though I didn't have muscle, bone, or ligaments but was made of cement. I was going nowhere.

In the meantime, the coalescing black blood mist was forcing the Brute Squad and The Merlin away from Harry. He had shifted Uuvax's body so she was between him and the warehouse wall. He had the gall to use the body of a Dragon as a cushion. However, my ire at him had to take a backseat because whatever magic Harry had cast had taken full form, and it was something that looked like a human from my angle. I probably looked as surprised as Ancient Mai beside me.

I suppose you would expect a demon-like thing to appear out of the unholy innards of a Dragon. I suppose _I_ expected something that looked ugly and hideous, with horns, spikes, and what have you. It was the single most surreal moment of my life when the being Harry created did appear.

The being was a handsome man. He stood tall, not as tall as me but proportioned perfectly, unlike the stork that I am. The way he wore his hair and the set of his broad shoulders under a solid black cloak made me think I was looking at the quintessential male lead of Hollywood's golden era. Harry threw his wand to the being who caught it in lazy movement. I noticed Harry had a black wand I'd never seen before in his left hand.

In a broken, maddened voice, Harry declared, "Look upon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and know darkness!"

Uh oh, the type whose name you're not allowed to take you don't want to see in person either. And when this announcement comes from someone who has just beaten a Dragon… well let's just say my danger-o-meter reaches critical mass.

"Dear Harry, I am surprised to find that I missed you," the being spoke with just the cultured charm I expected of him. Hell's Bells, even the corner of smile I could see on his face from my angle was genuine and inviting. "Although, I am worried to see you seem a little worn-out. Are you quite alright?" he continued in a warm tone that made _me_ want to tell him all my worries. What a swell guy.

He certainly did not sound like anything dark. But then he turned just so that I could see all of him. Under the perfectly lustrous dark hair and an intelligent brow were two red eyes. A wave of terror struck me at the sight of him; the picture of a perfect gentleman from the 50's, dapper, and well-mannered, with snake-slit eyes. I have seen demons and creatures that put a shame to the word hideous. I have gazed at beings looking at which too long means being struck dead or catching leprosy. Nothing before then could compare to the man's fear-inspiring aura.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named looked around with a politely interested expression. He seemed to measure the Brute Squad of Archangel at the head of whom The Merlin himself frowned down. The being's cloak parted in the wind to show him wearing a suit jacket of rich dark cloth and a design from a different age. Of course he wore it like it was the height of style. He tapped the wand Harry had thrown him in the palm of his hand and nodded to The Merlin in greeting.

"Am I right in thinking that our mutual friend's unseemly bleeding is because of a difference of opinion with you gentlemen?" he asked, addressing The Merlin. The Merlin's face twisted in disgust but he did not say anything.

"They think I am a demon." Harry smiled, showing his bloody teeth as he leaned against the corpse of the Dragon. "They think I am a dark creature. They are here to wipe out evil: me." Harry laughed but started coughing right away. It only added to the effect of his madness.

"Oh my." The creature arched a brow and adopted a dismayed look. "Harry, Harry. If only you had joined me when I asked, you would not have to deal with such…unfortunates."

"Yeah, yeah. Just kill them already." Harry made a get-on-with-it motion.

"How droll." The creature smiled indulgently at Harry, as if The Outsider had been so witty. "I grant you they are severely lacking perspective if they believe you are a dark _anything_, but I would say it is your own fault for keeping such company."

Harry shot him a loathing look, while the creature continued to spread fear like a lazy wind through us. Maybe he was waiting for his limo to pull up and take him to his date with Marilyn Monroe, I don't know. He was putting me on edge and I wish he would just get on with it as well, whatever it was. The suspense was killing me, and that would really be an ignoble way for me to bite the dust.

"That old wizard there calls himself Merlin," Harry said in a conversational way. A current went through GQ evil at that and he stilled. For the first time it seemed he was paying attention to Harry. "He waited for a dragon to fight me before coming out to kill me. He is the most powerful wizard here. I guess he can call himself Merlin if he likes."

"Arrogant, _very_ arrogant." The creature stopped tapping the wand in his palm and stared at The Merlin in open assessment. "And a coward." His voice seeped under my skin as cold nails dragging inside my flesh. It reminded me of how Harry sometimes spoke with magic, but it was nothing compared to this creature's voice. "Tell me, do you know who I am?"

"I do not need to know who you are, demon. Soon you will be dead," The Merlin spoke loudly from the head of the closed circle.

"Fool," the handsome man said pityingly. "You shall find your ignorance a _painful_ burden." The creature did not move, but Mr. Hollywood suddenly was the darkness Harry had announced him to be. Light scuttled away from him in broad day, lines of shadows spread from him, and his clean open face showed a faint smile that was nothing but wicked.

Harry's weak voice pervaded the sudden tense silence, "And _this_ is a true Dark Lord, the second most powerful wizard in the world. _Morsmorde!"_ The cruel-sounding spell left Harry's wand in a spiral of green light, it exploded in the sky into emerald star shapes. The stars came together to form a leering skull with a snake curling out of its grin.

The Archangel Brute Squad gave a war cry and rushed at the Dark Lord with plasmatic swords and blindingly bright rods of magical power. One of them dressed in the garb of a samurai stepped into the shadows creeping from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and fell into darkness. His screams echoed up to us as if he had fallen into a mile-deep crevasse.

The Brute Squad specialized in combat; they adjusted quickly. A young black woman with an insane amount of agility somersaulted into the Dark Lord's web of shadows, landed on one foot in a sliver free of darkness and impaled him with her spear. The spear tip exited the Dark Lord's back, making him arch and stare at the sky. Runes carved on the spearhead and shaft glowed in pink fire. I looked to the black wizardess and saw her fingers clasped in a seal while she incanted. She was standing on the toes of one foot in the middle of the web as if she could stay there for hours.

The Dark Lord straightened, while impaled, and gave her a disappointed look as if she had dropped on his tux the cream she was supposed to be stirring in his tea. She smirked at him, thrusting her chin out in challenge, and then said a single word. The runes on the spear exploded in pink light and dust, jutting out rods of light of the same color.

When the light disappeared, the creature Harry had conjured was only standing because of the spear propping him up on the ground. Dozens of pink blades had torn through his body, branching out from the spear focus the young woman used. She shrugged with attitude and back-flipped only to land into the arms of the Dark Lord who was suddenly behind her.

Hell's Bells! There were two of him?

No, the one impaled was just an illusion!

It faded away only leaving the spear jutting into the earth. The Dark Lord was patting the wizardess's cheek while carrying her bridal style. The rest of the squad didn't dare make a move as the aura of fear emanating from him intensified so that those closest to him seemed to be using their staffs to stay standing.

"You are a magnificent witch. But you are wasting your talent. I could teach you true power. Go, think on it, and remember that I am merciful." She nodded in his arms, clinging close as though he was her father. I couldn't see the expression on her face but I guessed he had done something to her mind. Any woman who uses a spear as a magical focus shouldn't be cowed by just being caught in something's arms, no matter how stylishly clad. He set her down and she walked without harm across his shadows toward Harry. She sat down next to him with a serene expression.

"Do you have more children for me to take? There is much talent I see here, darkness in their magic that I can cultivate. Don't you agree, Harry, that the young lady would make a fine Death Eater?" He suddenly turned from addressing The Merlin's cold face to Harry.

"She's insane enough to get close to you, so yeah, fine 'Death Eater,'" he agreed and motioned He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to look behind.

A wizard of vast girth had planted his staff straight into the shadows. From the base of his staff, fire snaked like lightning through the Dark Lord's web to where he stood. The fire bloomed skyward, creating a column. The sheer noise of the spell blew me away, I took several steps back involuntarily.

I wondered how we were going to keep all this magic hidden from normal people, especially when there was a pillar of fire kissing the clouds. I asked Ancient Mai just that question, shouting over the roar of the fire.

To my annoyance neither she nor Listens-to-Wind seemed to be affected by the heat blast, they had had the foresight to conjure shimmering shields. She shrugged. "We're telling them we're filming a movie," she shouted back to me but clearly without any concern.

"Oh." It wasn't a bad explanation, really. "Do you think they'll buy that when they see Michelin Man's spell?"

She frowned at me. "Michelin Man?"

"You know, tire guy… has extra tires around his waist… you see it's funny because he's fat- oh never mind. Do you think they will really believe we're shooting a movie when they see that?" I gestured dramatically at the fire tower.

"We're shooting Godzilla, don't you know?" She smiled innocently at me, reminding me of her younger transformation.

"Well then, as long as it's a Godzilla shooting," I said fastidiously, a little miffed that they'd thought of that. People are blind to the obvious, the cover story would work. It always does.

The skyscraper of flames was shrinking and soon I saw the Dark Lord with his wand pointed aloft within the fire. All that awe-inspiring fire that should have incinerated everything was simply being vacuumed into the tip of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wand. The ground around him was scorched but I was happy to see that Harry was sitting as unscathed as ever, even as close to the fire as he had been. I reminded myself that fire wasn't the best thing to use against Harry; he had a tendency to laugh maniacally while being burned. Very disturbing.

"Enchanted muggle weapons and fire charms," the Dark Lord said with disdain. "As enthusiastic as the fire charm was, I tire of these childish games." He strode forward, looking straight at The Merlin who stood behind the Brute Squad.

They tried to form a wall casting shields of various hues and shapes, each with his or her flair. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thrust his wand out like a sword and sent a jet of silver light. It pierced the shield of the pale wizard who had attacked Harry earlier and hit him in the chest. He burst into millions of particles. One second he was there and the next there wasn't a thing to show of his existence.

"Holy shit!" I swore. "The demon just atomized him!"

The Brute Squad was stunned. The handsome devil didn't let them react, he made a complex motion of his wand and seven facsimiles of the seven remaining Brute Squad members appeared, facing their counterparts.

"Do enjoy outwitting yourselves," the Dark Lord said, crossing his arms and holding back.

The wizards he had conjured brought out their own magical swords, staves, and rods of glowing power and broke upon the ones who looked like them. Electric power mixed with howling winds and sprays of blood in the vicious duels that followed. Hell's Bells! I would never want to face myself in a fight for life. Every feign known, every power the same, every advantage nullified. Soon I couldn't tell friend from foe. This magic was beyond anything I had ever seen. I could only imagine the super heavyweights in Nevernever conjuring something this complicated. The power to mirror the instinct, knowledge, or even the shape of a human being, let alone seven, was more cause for alarm than a set of snake-slit eyes.

"Ancient Mai, we have to stop this. You have to let me to talk to Harry. Whatever this thing is he's invoked cannot be allowed to continue." I looked to both Listens-to-Wind and Ancient Mai. They were both equally impassive.

"Dresden. The Merlin is a wizard far more powerful than you have any understanding of. The real threat is that he will hold himself back for fear of causing too much destruction," said Listens-to-Wind.

I pointedly looked at the scorched dock, the torn up pier, the freaking yachts that the Dragon Uuvax had torn through and thrown out to the lake, not to mention her mile-long wings that were still covering the lake water and parts of the docks.

Mai smiled humorlessly. "It's never so bad that it cannot get worse."

"Exactly my point!" I said, trying to pull myself out of Listens-to-Wind's grasp, but I might as well have been fighting with a bulldozer that had me pinned.

My frustration and anger was quenched as something arctic chilled me to the very core of my consciousness. The sounds of fighting became muffled; in fact, in the dim twilight that suddenly fell around us, the duels seemed to have completely stopped. I saw a look of fright for the first time on Ancient Mai and Listens-to-Wind's faces when the very daylight was stolen. No thunderclouds rolled in or lightning crackled, it was just that the soft veil of dusk had blanketed the world… at two in the afternoon. There were faint wraiths in billowy cloaks swaying around He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Whatever spell he had cast had invaded our minds, broken through long-formed barriers to spread a disease of unexplainable menace.

I despaired. I imagined even Harry was clutching his heart. From far away I thought I heard him yell at his creature to stop the spell. This was our fear of the Dark Lord multiplied so many times that it left me incoherent. Deep inside myself I was fighting the soulful desire to just-let-go and give in.

Something crashed into the earth, again and again _and_ again. Light flashed in front of my closed eyelids. I forced myself to watch, to find The Merlin raising his staff in the air and slamming it down like a hammer on the earth. Each time lightning tinged with purple and green struck _out_ of the ground under the Dark Lord and his wraiths. The Dark Lord was teleporting out of the path of the lightning and kept shooting spells at The Merlin, which would get sucked into a shining disk he had conjured and held in his outstretched hand.

The Merlin was gathering the electric charge spread over the surface of the earth, or maybe he was calling it from the very core of the earth where forces of magnetism were immense, I did not have the experience to know. But the pylons of energy that exploded with each crash of his staff on the ground were soul-shaking. Between the primal terror of the powers The Merlin was wielding and the mental assault of terror from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I had fallen to my knees. I forced myself to look but soon my eyes were burned by the light and all I could make out was short periods of darkness.

"What's happening?" I hoarsely asked between the great _booms_ and _cracks_ of The Merlin's spells.

Very close to my ear Ancient Mai's voice came. She too had succumbed and fallen like me. "The dark one was caught in The Merlin's electromancy spells. He was blown apart but your friend has reconstituted him. That creature has now conjured something vile. There are half-rotten skeletal hands leaping out of the earth to catch The Merlin and pull him down. He is attempting to cut off those around his feet but they seem indestructible."

"It's the people he's killed. It's the sea of carnage he's left behind him. I saw this, I dreamed this," I gasped, remembering the dream I had of Harry wrapped in shadows, wielding white magic and walking over emaciated hands that grabbed at him. I didn't know I had dreamed of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It must be something left over my broken soul gaze with Harry.

"You dreamed this?" She sounded disbelieving. I didn't blame her. I hardly believed myself. Mai continued, "The Merlin's defense is the most powerful in the world. Your friend is shouting at his creature to use the killing curse and end it, but the creature wants to break The Merlin, not kill him yet. In his place I wouldn't take chances, The Merlin has killed him once already." She paused then said, "Do you feel my hand on the back of your neck, Dresden? Look for it, try to sense the magic in my palm, it will help you fight the dark one's magic."

Slowly I did as she asked. It was like trying to breathe under sand, but through my struggle I became aware of her physical presence along with the oppressive fear. I couldn't beat the despair but I had some part of my mind again. The Merlin had stopped using the earth's electrical charge and was on defense. He was running, trying to destroy the nightmarish hands and arms under his feet. The Merlin was an old man and though he was surprisingly agile in his grand robes, it was obvious the Dark Lord was toying with him.

The black spell could not be defended against. The arms became intangible when attacked but solid when they twisted their fingers in his flesh. The Merlin was caught! He'd lost his footing and they were speedily pulling him under.

"You force me to unleash myself. Soon I will bring you the despair that bleeds off of you," he intoned, and struck the ground with his hand where he'd fallen, sending out a wave of power on the heels of a thunderclap. The Merlin's look of triumph was fierce with his now white hair falling in disarray around him. I noticed this in the split-second moment before the wave hit me and Ancient Mai swore.

It was a great working of magic, and subtle, though vast. We were no longer on the docks but had been taken in a breath to some deep desolate part of the Nevernever, the alternate dimension where trolls, fae, and some of the gods that people believe are myth exist. The Merlin had moved every living being in a limited radius around him. The oppressive menace coming from the Dark Lord disappeared as soon as the scenery changed, as if it had been flipped off. How The Merlin managed that I would love to know. There have been few times in my life I have felt as helpless as when I did under the Dark Lord's psychic attack.

The Merlin had stood looking every bit the wizard's wizard he was. Even with his pristine periwinkle-blue robes mussed and his fine white hair and beard dirtied, he looked like a true lord of magic from the lore of old days. I took quick stock of our surroundings. It was a starlit night where we had moved to in the Nevernever; it bathed the stone ruins on knolls which undulated here and there as if large creatures swimming under the earth would crest out any moment.

The overwhelming otherness of the place in how it made me tingle made me think that we were somewhere very far in the Nevernever. Away from the faeries courts closest to the mortal realm. This was a place forgotten, a kingdom of beings long past its prime or entombed in history. Besides me, Ancient Mai and Listens-to-Wind, Harry and the Brute Squad wizardess had been transported. Harry I noted was leaning against a pillar, holding the psychically damaged wizardess's hand. He was looking intently around him, brushing his hands on the silvery grass that covered everything. Where his fingers touched the blades they sparkled.

"Ancient Mai, Listens-to-Wind, please run," The Merlin said, looking at his adversary who was lost in some reverie. It looked like he was trying hard to listen to something just beyond hearing.

"Yes, dear Harry, perhaps it would be best for you to run as well. I wouldn't want my vessel to be damaged any further while The Merlin and I finally exchange words of true power," The Dark Lord said, floating the wand Harry had given to him back to Harry. "And, oh, please leave me my wand."

Harry frowned as he stood and guided the athletic woman beside him up. "You're nothing without me, remember that. Wait till the others have left as well," he said, and teleported to high ground taking the woman with him. Harry's creature raised his hand and the black wand I'd seen Harry holding for the first time appeared from thin air into his palm.

"Do not worry for us, Merlin. We will be safe," Listens-to-Wind said and chose his own hill to wait on top of. He motioned me to follow and I didn't resist. I had no intention of stepping between The Merlin and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; and to reach Harry, I would have had to go through them.

The Merlin and The Dark Lord stared down each other, both tall and regal men in their own way. The Merlin looked every now and then to see if we had gotten out of the way. I couldn't tell for certain but it looked like he wanted us to move faster. I obliged my feeling and ran up the hill, waiting for the Senior Council members who were acting as my guards to catch up.

"Would you like to bow?" the Dark Lord asked, his voice echoing in the desolation of the forgotten Nevernever province.

The Merlin tilted his head to the right as pale white light encircled him and the Dark Lord.

"Nice." I whistled.

"That should limit the creature's teleportation," Ancient Mai said with satisfaction.

"No," Listens-to-Wind said, leaning on his gnarled staff. "That will stop it all together. It's not just a protection circle, it's also a ward. The Merlin is the master wardsmith of the White Council and this is not the first being capable of teleportation he has faced."

The Dark Lord began laughing. I was taken aback, his cultured laugh was gone; it was replaced by something harsh and mocking. "An Antiapparation ward? Is this why you brought me here? Well, let us begin."

"We already have, fool," The Merlin said. The earth around him and the Dark Lord heaved without warning and exploded. I fell back instinctively and conjured my shield but The Merlin's ward held back the cataclysm he had provoked. Rock melted and spilled, white-hot, on the walls of the circle.

"Don't tell me The Merlin just killed himself," I whispered, seeing how high the volcanomancy spell had risen within the circle. Before anyone could answer me the temperature dropped again, but this time it was a purely physical sensation; we weren't under the Dark Lord's psychic attack.

What had been a between-seasons kind of time in the Nevernever turned to winter. Frosty winds screamed into the valley, clawing at our skins. The twinkling night sky disappeared behind roiling grey clouds and it began to hail. Steam billowed from within the ward circle as melted rock slipped down its sides. Everywhere, superheated earth began to cool and blacken as great baseball-sized pieces of hail smashed in a staccato.

I raised my shield overhead, but I needn't have. Listens-to-Wind had erected a ward around us that kept us safe. It hailed so fiercely that we couldn't see three feet in front of us. There was nothing natural about the storm; hail couldn't have fallen with such speed or viciousness. It pounded the ground so hard that it felt like I was standing on the skin of a drum.

"Conjuring winter in the Nevernever, even so deep into the forgotten realms is too dangerous," Ancient Mai said with a frown. She tucked the silver-black strands of her hair behind her ear from where it had blown free in the sudden gale.

"Why?" I asked, while I tried desperately to see what was happening.

"The Queen of the Winter Fae, Dresden. Her eyes see much further than her own realm. And like attracts like. We cannot afford to have her interest peaked in our war," she explained.

Of course. Queen Mab of the Winter Fae was terrible and powerful enough to be sovereign over some of the worst terrors in the supernatural world. When one knew and feared the things that cowered in her presence, one had a hard time even imagining what she herself was capable of.

There was a great crack and a shockwave that we heard even over the machinegun fire of hail. An arch of white light preceded the sound which had me clapping my hands on my ears. Everything in the light's path was vaporized. The curtain of hail and ice was annihilated and the air cleared. Belatedly I realized that The Merlin's circle must have fallen because he erected it again.

The flat valley that we'd left them in bore evidence of the upheaval in the form of a treacherous river of black slabs of volcanic rock having been super-cooled. Their surfaces had been bludgeoned with the eldritch storm's hail. At opposite ends of this river, standing precariously on the shards left by their devastations, both The Merlin and the Dark Lord showed injuries. The Dark Lord's catwalk cloak and retro suit was burned, his posture was of a man who was struggling to stand, mirroring that of The Merlin. The head of the Senior Council was sporting several gashes across his face so that blood ran down his eyes and stained his periwinkle-blue robes. I did notice that the land around The Merlin was devastated only by the hail and ice and not the eruption of lava rock. To have such fine control over primal nature was astounding. That he could work that kind of destructive magic in a confined space and keep his immediate surroundings safe spoke of the height of his power and skill. On the other hand, the Dark Lord had brought winter and a cold so deep that it chilled the refuse of the earth's bowels. That was just a mite terrifying.

The Dark Lord moved his wand over himself, setting aright his clothes. The cloak and suit were replaced by rich emerald robes with a belt of silver rope. His injuries had disappeared, and God damn the bastard, he somehow managed to make a side parting look 'in.'

"You've shot lightning through the earth and boiled the ground under my feet. Very dramatic," he said as if he were a judge enumerating the good points, just before he gave his criticism and told you that while he was impressed your sow would not be getting the blue ribbon at that year's state festival. "Curious choice to conjure lava when presumably obliterating me with a lance of electricity didn't work. Was that the 'if you fail, try, try again' method to dueling?"

The Merlin spat blood from his mouth and tore a part of his voluminous sleeves to tie the gash on his head. "Childish taunts and a changing wardrobe will not impress me, demon."

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had crossed his hands behind his back and was looking at The Merlin as if he was just something of little note that had grabbed his attention on his walk in the park. "Clotting the blood and healing the wound will only take a simple charm. I can assist if it pleases you." His voice echoed with sincerity in the valley. He brought around his wand and rolled it between his long fine fingers; and indeed, he looked ready to help.

The Merlin shot him a look, then suddenly brought his blood-stained hand to his face. "What have you done?" he demanded, his voice tight with fury. Next to me Ancient Mai sucked in her breath.

The Dark Lord moved his wand in a complex pattern at the slabs of black rock at his feet. The glassy rock rose from the ground, pieces of it began breaking off transforming into thick obsidian pythons. They hissed and dropped to the ground to encircle their creator. Within seconds the many snakes intertwined to form a great living throne. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sat back on the throne and hissed at the snakes while petting the heads closest to his free hand. I felt repulsed hearing the language but was determined not to let any of his psychic magics affect me anymore.

"What is this?" The Merlin demanded again, now clamping down hard on the wound on his arm, letting the one on his head run free. Even the bandage was not holding back the blood.

The Dark Lord rested his cheek on a closed fist and regarded him quietly. "Your shield at the docks concerned me. The way it absorbed spells no wizard or witch has found a defense against was quite disconcerting. I simply had to know the secret, but I knew you would be dead long before we could discuss my academic curiosity. That is why I am so grateful you brought me to this place. Your shield was no shield: it was a rift in space, superbly controlled, but after all not a true defense, just a…displacement to this place." I imagined he must have given a pleased smile to The Merlin at that point. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what it meant.

Listens-to-Wind expelled a breath. "Well, old Arthur took a risk coming here then. With this creature's magic unknown to us it was best if he kept diverting his spells into the Nevernever. Now that we're here, he can't use that technique. But I wonder what the dark one has done to him."

"You don't seem to be too worried," I said. Heck, I'd seen people more into Monday night football than Listens-to-Wind's concern about the duel.

Listens-to-Wind shared a soft smile with Ancient Mai. "Worry rocks reason like waves throw about a skiff. I must learn as much as I can from this fight, in case I have to step in if The Merlin fails."

I nodded but couldn't quite bring myself to admire his cool headedness. I was anxious and I didn't even like The Merlin.

The Dark Lord waved his wand in a shooing motion. A tall pitcher of water and a glass appeared by The Merlin who shielded himself immediately. His movements were becoming sluggish and he was bending further.

"Go ahead. I know the thirst is _killing_ you. Forgive me, I don't have anything for the lesions, however," the Dark Lord said, sounding as sincere as my social worker from my orphanage days.

As he uttered the last words, the front of The Merlin's blue robes bloomed with red. He touched his chest with a shaking hand and even from afar I could see him clench his jaw shut. The Merlin bent over from the pain, leaning with all his strength on the staff. I surged forward to run down the hill but was caught by Ancient Mai. She grabbed my collar and pulled me down so we were inches from each other's faces. "Dresden, if The Merlin fails, _I_ will step in. This is not a battle for children. And your living or dying makes the difference in our winning or losing this war. You will not play the hero."

Before I could shove her back and curse her the Dark Lord started speaking again, sending his voice around the valley without having to raise it. "Your elemental spells are uninspired. Why attempt to incinerate me and not curse me at the same time? As you have found I am not lacking in imagination; though using hail to deliver my curse feels juvenile, it seems to be quite taken with you. Now if you are truly the prince of enchanters you should be able to refute my playful magic. It is in part transfiguration, in part a charm. The poison will not let your blood clot, nor will it maintain the same nature, it changes with each passing second. It is an attack studied in hallowed halls of magical learning across the world." The Dark Lord snorted. "After all there is no end to the world's awe with Dumbledore's final blow against Grindelwald." He sighed deeply and sank into the living throne of rock reptiles. He splayed one hand in an inviting gesture. "Do drink the water. It will give you strength to struggle."

"Why isn't he ending this?" I asked out loud. Ancient Mai and Listens-to-Wind didn't answer; their eyes were glued to the tableau below. With a start I realized that this creature, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was enjoying it too much to let it end so soon. I didn't know what leash Harry kept on him, only that it must have driven him to enjoy the freedom he had gained.

Ancient Mai murmured next to me, "This isn't about ending or winning the duel. This is about breaking The Merlin's pride. Your friend and the dark one he created are proving a point."

The Merlin's voice suddenly shook the hills. "You betrayed the secret of your magic as well in the mortal world. And now you shall pay for it. Feel the regret and remorse of the victims you conjured to pull me into the earth!" The Merlin raised his staff with immense effort to drive it into the ground.

The menace that had flown like a river when the Dark Lord had spelled the rotten and skeletal hands to attack The Merlin before came up full force. A great shadow slunk out and shot from the base of The Merlin's staff to the Dark Lord. There was a cacophony of screams and howls in its wake and within moments it had enveloped Harry's creature where he sat.

"That's black magic!" I shouted, beside myself in shock that _The Merlin_ used it. A nearly tangible feeling of oiliness slipped over my skin as the gathered black magic pervaded in the air. Summoning the anguish of those violently killed is beyond abhorrent, and I had never known till that day that necromancy could even be used that way.

"Necessary evil," Listens-to-Wind said but as if it cost him something to say it.

I was getting tired of watching and waiting for it to end. As filthy as the feel of the magic was in the air it was still calling to me to mold it to my use. It is a regret of mine that I almost did so. My staff and hand was in the air before I knew it. In my mind I was going to somehow push the blackness away from me, but a portion of it just enveloped my mind.

Ancient Mai slapped me hard with a word of power. She broke the magic's influence I'd unwittingly gotten entangled in as I tried to repel it from myself. She spoke harshly in my ear, "This is beyond you, child. If you die here The Outsider and our world will continue in a time loop of conflict. Bear the burden that you feel, you're above falling to the black magic's bait. You must do your part in breaking the cycle by staying alive."

It was the mixture of Ancient Mai's explanation of the 'cycle' I kept hearing about and unexpected confidence in my abilities that helped me get my frustration under control. I was able to get my head in the game and watch what was happening in the real fight of the moment.

The Merlin's knees were bending under the weight of the transforming poison in his body. On the opposite end the echoes of the murdered howled at the Dark Lord, hiding him from view. The Merlin turned away from his adversary and looked up to Harry. "You are the source of his power. Return whence you came, Outsider!" he shouted with revulsion. Fire in a thin piercing beam blasted from the palm of his hand at Harry, even as The Merlin fell to his knees.

For his part Harry stayed standing where he had been all this time; as impassive as before. The Dark Lord appeared in front of him with a crack that sounded through the valley. The Merlin's fire washed and died against a shining silver shield with the device of a rearing snake on it. The Dark Lord's knitted brows and the snakeslit red eyes under them bled hate. I could feel the sheer depth and blackness of the loathing all the way to the peak I stood on. I felt sick all over because of it.

"You shall not harm him, his fate belongs to me. You shall not usurp my revenge!" His voice had taken on a thin and vicious quality that kindled the wounds left in my mind by his psychic attack. I swayed for a second in blind agony before steadying myself.

"So you survived that too?" The Merlin said, without inflection. However, his stooping body took away any disdain he hoped to show.

"I am not fettered with regret or remorse, least of all of those who fell to my wand. It is your last folly, Beotian," he spat and whipped his wand forward.

I saw The Merlin cling to his staff and attempt to create a shield: something hazy came into existence. The Dark Lord's spell was invisible but its nature was so deeply black no one magical could have missed its passing. The Merlin's weak shield simply winked out and the staff fell from his hands. He fell to his knees, reaching for the staff.

The Dark Lord teleported next to The Merlin. Listens-to-Wind and Ancient Mai surged forward, I one step behind them. He stood there, looking down on him, ignoring the three of us who ran toward him. We struck a magical circle ten feet from The Merlin. The Dark Lord's face was set in a frown, the way his eyes twitched gave the impression he was disgusted with what was by his feet. "You could create a shield to swallow un-shieldable spells, you could call the earth and bend it to your will, you could steal the spells of others and make them your own. But now do you remember, _Merlin, _do you remember how to even conjure a flame?"

The Merlin thrashed over to his stomach and his hand curled into the torn up asphalt shredding his skin. It was terrible seeing a man of his stature reduced to crawl on the ground, fighting pain inside him that was so great that he was losing any sense. The Dark Lord waved his wand over The Merlin, sending a yellow spell.

The Merlin sighed with relief as his fit subsided. He looked up at the sky blankly and said, "I can't remember. It is… The spells are at the tip of my tongue. I cannot remember. I will break through this psychic curse of yours. I resisted your mental attacks before."

"Yes, yes," the Dark Lord agreed softly. "But tell me: do you remember the magic of the mind that would aid you to overturn my enchantment? Do you truly believe that you can teach your mind how to command your tongue to do magic without even the memory of how you did it the first time in your life?" He shook his head. "Come now, I had to release you from Dumbledore's spell just now so you could live and know how pathetic you are. If you could not beat him, do you truly think you can beat me?"

Something hard settled in my throat with pity for what had happened to The Merlin. This was a man far greater in the knowledge of the mystic than I was, and here he lay, stolen of what he was. I hated Harry's creature, I hated Harry for conjuring him, and I hated The Merlin for not listening to reason and letting things come to this.

I placed my hand and staff on the magic circle to break it. I was going to pit everything I had inside me against the circle and break the will of the creature holding it.

"Stop it, you fool! This is a ward set to destroy everything in its path when it breaks!" Ancient Mai shouted. I pulled back as if burned and began to despair.

With a crack Harry appeared beside the circle, dried blood staining his skin and hair. He looked down on The Merlin emotionlessly.

"Harry, you have to stop this. There's no coming back from this," I said. Inside I knew that it was already past the point. They would never stop hunting him, but the alternative was that Harry killed the entire White Council. I didn't know what to do, but I had to stop what was in front of me.

Harry didn't look at me or say anything. He simply stared at The Merlin's wild face trying to remember centuries of magic. "And you called me evil. I didn't even know he could do this. Some fates are worse than death," he said.

The Dark Lord frowned but then smiled that faint wicked smile he had. "You've developed a taste for conquest, Harry. It is not too late. This world will not let you exist. But by my side you could make it bow to us."

"You never learn." Harry shook his head, and it gave me some hope that he was still reachable. But he dashed it a second later. "Finish this," he said.

The Dark Lord turned the Merlin's face so that he could look in his eyes and pointed his wand at his head. The Merlin went still and his face became slack. He was going to die with dignity even if he was on his knees. There was a blur in the air and suddenly The Gatekeeper was standing beside Harry, outside the circle.

"Stop and I swear I will give you what you want," he said. "Or else I will force the cycle to repeat." Behind Harry the air distorted and a great yawning arch appeared, made of stone. Inside it a door of heavy oak covered in Arabic writing came into existence. At the same time, a magical circle came to life around us. We were trapped in front of the archway. Suddenly I wasn't too happy about The Gatekeeper's presence.

It was damned annoying not to know more about the 'cycle.' But for once I took the mature route and kept my silence. Once the situation was diffused I'd get answers.

Harry looked up from The Merlin to stare suspiciously at the Gatekeeper. "Your words carry little meaning, Gatekeeper Rashid. I warned you this would happen even though you said your people wouldn't come for me. Instead they attacked me, and worse they kidnapped an innocent and threatened her life. She's just a little girl, Rashid. And now you're going to throw me back to the Outside? This time I will remember, what do you think will happen when I come back?"

"I was wrong, and so were my people," the Gatekeeper said, in a pained voice. "I trusted in reason; not fear."

At that suddenly Harry smiled. "You remind me of someone who loved me once. He always trusted badly. Do you really want to repeat time again?"

The Dark Lord suddenly sighed, drawing attention back to him. "Another one who would betray you, another one who fears your power. Will you make the folly of trusting him when even being the champion of the light didn't protect you from treachery before?"

Harry looked for a long time at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then turned to The Gatekeeper. "He has a point," he said wearily. He must have wanted to agree to an accord before the Dark Lord spoke.

The Gatekeeper bowed a little so he looked at Harry not quite in the eye but close. His thin frame towered over Harry's. "Both you and I wish to break the circle. Blood will not break the circle, even if we keep Dresden alive. I will teach you what you want. I will show you the way back to your realm. I am tired of this lock in destiny, weary of being enslaved to whatever this fate is. I swear, thrice I swear, before Allah, that if you turn your wand and creature away from the wizards here and now, I will be your teacher and aid you in your quest. These are the greatest oaths I can give you, I will be bound not matter how much I might want to betray you."

Again the reference to me! This much I gathered that Harry had been trying to go back to his world, and somehow my dying would cause time to repeat, which would mean Harry wouldn't get to go home. Well if a butterfly flaps its wings in China and a Tsunami hits Texas, then maybe a wile wizard dying in Chicago means an Outsider doesn't get to go home and a lot of other wizards die in a very bloody rendition of 'Let's do the time warp again.' And this is why I didn't go to college. Magic makes a whole lot more sense than science.

"That is not a decision of yours to make, Rashid. The White Council will never stop…" The Merlin growled before the Dark Lord lazily pointed his wand at him, sending a jet of light that cut a slice into The Merlin's cheek. The Merlin took hissing breaths, slapping his hand on the new wound.

Ancient Mai moved closer to Harry and The Gatekeeper. She said, "We have most of the standing Senior Council here. Let us call a vote. Perhaps we should have listened to The Gatekeeper in the first place and offered peace."

"Never," The Merlin spat from the ground, coming to his feet with strength born of fury. "I carry three votes of those absent plus mine, four against three–" The sound of The Merlin's voice suddenly cut off, we could see him speaking and breathing hard through his nose but we could not hear him. Some spell by the Dark Lord had silenced him.

"I don't ask you to trust me, Harry. I ask you to trust your experience and your power. Look at them, they will never rest, they will never agree to this 'peace' truly. They will bide their time and lock you away," the Dark Lord said with what sounded like heartfelt sadness. "This impotent Squib will even allow his underlings to 'cut a deal.'"

"Oh, I have a solution for that!" I raised my hand cheerfully, cutting off whatever Harry and Listens-to-Wind were about to say.

The Dark Lord looked at me with an arched brow and curious smile. Hell's Bells! That 'trust me' façade of his must have been magical somehow because I felt a burst of confidence in the man. Feeling like he would indulge his favorite nephew, I mimed with my fist against my head to knock The Merlin out.

"Oh," he said. "Yes, simplicity is often overlooked." A red spell illuminated the Merlin's body and he crumpled to the ground from the spell the Dark Lord had cast. Ancient Mai cried in dismay.

"So this is what you choose," The Gatekeeper said with steel in his voice.

"No," said Harry. "He's just asleep." He frowned at Ancient Mai and his eyes narrowed, he clenched his wand tighter and everyone tensed. "You look very familiar," Harry said to her.

Ancient Mai's hair cascaded forward as she gave a shallow bow. Her smile didn't reach her maroon eyes. "I resemble my mother. You raped her, tore her wings, and sang her to death recently."

Harry looked sheepish and smiled nervously. "Yeah…the singing was a little awkward for everyone, wasn't it?"

The Dark Lord looked blankly at Harry. "Not for the first time I regret marking you as my equal. Having you as my nemesis is embarrassing."

I felt goose bumps at his words, thinking Mai was going to lose it there and then. Instead she laughed lustily and turned to me. "I should have expected him to say something like that, knowing he is your friend. Outsider, perhaps I should thank you for avenging my father, even though I meant for my mother to kill you."

Harry smiled as well. "I'll take your thanks if you end this war with me. I want my friends safe, and I want The Gatekeeper to keep the promise he is ready to make. I will also set this old man free."

The Senior Council looked to each other.

"Aye!" I shouted. "Do it, for God's sake, this one is easy!"

"I vote for peace with The Outsider and those under the protection of his friendship. I will also honor The Gatekeeper's promise of knowledge to The Outsider and not stand in the way. Let there be peace," said Listens-to-Wind.

"That is a bit much, we cannot have him know our magic," Ancient Mai said. But with a silent look from The Gatekeeper she acquiesced. "Aye, since he is simply looking for a way out of our world, I can accept this."

"Aye," said The Gatekeeper. "In absence of the other members and as the most senior member present I vote by proxy for Martha Liberty, The Soothsayer, The Merlin, and the late Lafortier." With that he swept his staff in a wide circle and the Gate he had summoned disappeared.

Listens-to-Wind turned to me. "You shall bear witness that this day, The Senior Council with full vote passes the motion for peace with The Outsider, with the understanding that The Gatekeeper will be aiding The Outsider in his quest for knowledge."

"Witnessed," I said and let out a bone-weary sigh. "What happened to your eye?" I asked Harry, seeing the patch he was wearing.

"Courtesy of The Soothsayer," he said with disgust. "I accept your terms, Gatekeeper; but like I said before, break your word and I will become him." He pointed to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by his side.

Suddenly the abject fear that had emanated from the Dark Lord on the mortal side spilled anew. It was already night but to me it seemed we had gone to a place where there was nothing but blackness. For a moment I was terrified the gate to the Outside had opened and we'd all been pulled through.

And then the Dark Lord spoke in a sibilant tongue, absent of his charm, and laced in blackness. "And remember well the face you see now is not the one I had at the rise of my true power. Dear Harry fears me as I was when his blood flowed in mine. So beware that I was merciful today; but I wait to annihilate any who break him. I marked him, I made him, and he is mine to undo."

Harry swayed and shouted, "Enough!"

The white stag made of swirling magical light that I had seen once in my home erupted from his wand and circled us all, beating back the darkness. When it reached the Dark Lord, he flicked the animal's antler and it disappeared like a reflection on the surface of disturbed water. Harry's eyes widened at that and he pointed his wand at the Dark Lord. The creature attempted to mirror Harry but his wand-hand would not rise to aim at him.

The Dark Lord sighed. "It seems the bonds haven't weakened." He shot Harry a smile filled with pride at him. "Perhaps I can now understand Dumbledore better. It truly is a pleasure to see your student grow and come into his own."

"I'm not your student!" Harry snapped. The Senior Council and I shot each other a look. I didn't want to think about what would happen if Harry lost control over his summoned creature.

The Dark Lord walked to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, leaning down to stare in his eyes. "It would disappoint me if you told that lie to yourself too. You are everything today because of me. Every power, every title, every victory, and every loss flowed from me. Can you deny that?" he whispered.

Harry's jaw worked but he did not say anything and just glared up at the Dark Lord with loathing. My stomach dropped when I noticed, despite the height difference, how similar the two looked.

"I'll never forget," Harry said finally. "Time for you to go."

The circle around The Merlin fell; I kinda had hoped the Dark Lord would disappear along with it but that wasn't the case. No one dared approach The Merlin while both Harry and he stood near him. I cleared my throat none too discreetly and motioned with my head at the creature, who gave me another favorite-uncle beaming smile. Bastard almost made me titter nervously, which meant I was a second away from saying something sarcastic and dangerous enough to get me killed.

"I have words for this man before you call me the next time to finish what you are too afraid to do," the Dark Lord said to Harry. He spelled The Merlin awake and kneeled down to stare unblinkingly into The Merlin's chilly blue eyes.

Unexpectedly Harry pressed his wand at the base of the Dark Lord's neck. The creature began to fade, but not before he said the words he wanted to, with magic that crawled under flesh: "You are no Merlin, you are no Slytherin, you are not even an Albus Dumbledore. And now you are no longer a wizard. Do not dare take a name so far above your station, _worm!_"

Everything was frozen for a few seconds after he disappeared, until Harry broke the moment by beginning to shuffle to my side.

The Merlin looked to him with loathing and demanded, "What happened? Why aren't you attacking him?"

Ancient Mai turned to me abruptly. "Wizard Dresden, please inform The Merlin of the situation and bring him to my hotel, he will be cared for there. Listens-to-Wind must attend to the injured in the mortal realm. I have to make certain the mortal authorities do not become too concerned about the destruction of their dock, and The Gatekeeper–" She looked around and was unable to find the enigmatic wizard. "The Gatekeeper has already left on business."

They all left me with the head of the White Council glaring at me for an explanation. Harry reached up to pat my shoulder with a bloody grin. His other arm was curled around the black wizardess from the Brute Squad. She smiled vacantly at me; I have no idea when she showed up. I cursed Harry for getting the girl in the end, and then I cursed my luck, the gods, and most of all Ancient Mai.

And this is how The Outsider, my namesake, became a constant fixture in my life to The Merlin's never ending pain. And he just _had_ to tell The Merlin that it was my idea to knock him out and remove him from the vote.

Is it a wonder then that in a few years' time when he invited me I was actually looking forward to traveling to _his_ world to mess up _his_ life?

* * *

**Fin.**

A.N. **Please Read**

This completes the story. I want to write more of this, but it will be under a different title and in episodic form. Not an overarching storyline. There are so many characters in this that need more exploring and I don't want to forget them, so I will just write scenes for them now and then for fun.

What an epic journey of writing this was! It was a lot of fun for me. Thanks for reading. I know I changed in the time I started and the time I am ending this. So I am happy that you stayed with it this long despite all. I am sorry about the irregular updates; it was the best I could do with unreliable inspiration and real life time constraints.

I chose the most detailed plot amongst the many plotlines I introduced to finish. It was the conflict with the White Council I picked, with an addition of the Dragon Knight angle. I wanted to give you all an ending because knowing my life it will be impossible for me to get through all the plotlines in a timely manner. But as a reader I know what a pain it is not to have an ending, so this is my best shot. Hope that it was a good send-off because of Voldemort.

Many friends helped along the way. Thank you to all. Amongst the most notable are the HP/Dresden Files writing circle on DLP that started two/three years ago with myself, Shezza, Jon, and Vash. In the second group is Syaoran who stayed so patient for this last duel having brainstormed it with me two years ago. And finally Tinn who manages to make me look like a decent writer despite my gerund curse, my comma malaise, and for being the cultured fangirl she is.

Lastly, a message from Roqariel Anane:** \m/**

(For the uninitiated that is the 'sign of the horns')


End file.
